CORAZÓN ESMERALDA
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Una antigua joya del príncipe de Praga encierra el secreto del amor verdadero y unirá a dos personas tan opuestas como el día y la noche. ¡FINAL!
1. PROLOGO

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

El jeep color blanco se detiene en medio de aquellos campos pantanosos repletos de plantas verdes de arroz, y de este bajan dos hombres. Uno de ellos, alto y evidentemente extranjero, rubio y muy apuesto, toma unos binoculares que penden de su cuello y mira con estos la extensión de tierra cultivada que hay a su alrededor. Los retira y sonríe a su compañero.

-Es increíble de verdad Nataku. En unos cuantos meses has levantado esta plantación de haber estado casi desaparecida y en ruina a lo que es ahora.-comenta en un correcto inglés el joven rubio de ojos azules a su compañero. El joven japonés a su lado asiente y sonríe.

-Ha costado mucho, de verdad Andrew, cuando llegué a Myoko no tenía idea de lo que era un campo de arroz, es irónico… ¿No te parece? La familia Fujimoto era de las más ricas de Tokio a base de su producción agrícola y el heredero no sabía nada sobre cultivo de arroz. Era vergonzos-asegura el chico japonés de cabello plateado tomando un gorro con forma de cono el cual se pone amarrando un hilo bajo su cuello.

-Vaya vaya, jamás creí ver esto, Nataku Fujimoto, mi gran amigo y uno de los chefs más talentosos que he conocido, se ha vuelto un campesino. ¿Qué le pasó al joven alegre y galante con quien compartía piso en París, con quien me iba de juerga por toda la "Ciudad Luz", con quien conquistaba chicas lindas en Montparnasse, y sobre todo con quien ganaba los concursos de gastronomía en "Le Cordon Bleu"?-comenta el atractivo joven extranjero.

-Ese hombre murió Andrew.-comenta el chico japonés y comienza a caminar seguido de su amigo en medio de las plantaciones.- ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que me alegra.

-No puedo creerlo. Aún recuerdo el día que recibiste la llamada de tu administrador, el día que te anunciaron que tu fortuna estaba por agotarse y que tus estudios en París eran insostenibles. Recuerdo la ira y la desesperación que vi en ti ese día al saber que abandonabas la escuela…y ahora creo encontrarte incluso feliz de estar en_ "Esa maldita aldea en el fin del mundo"_ como llamabas a tus tierras.-argumenta el rubio caminando con su amigo por aquel lugar.

-Antes no sabía lo que decía; y tienes razón en algo más, soy feliz.-asegura el joven japonés.-antes pensaba que lo único que me haría feliz era esa vida, el ser un chef reconocido y el tener el dinero y las comodidades que mi condición podía costear, pero jamás entendí dónde estaba la verdadera felicidad. Esto Andrew…-se agacha el japonés mostrándole a su amigo una pequeña planta de arroz en medio del pantano.-esto es la felicidad.

-¡Konochiwa Fujimoto sama!-se inclina un granjero anciano que removía las plantas de arroz con los pantalones arremangados hasta la rodilla y un sombrero igual al del heredero Fujimoto.

-Konichiwa Tanahiro san.-saluda este inclinándose al igual que el campesino.

-Konichiwa Príncipe san-saluda ahora al invitado de su señor que solo de inclina levemente. Los dos jóvenes siguen su camino pasando por en medio de la plantación de arroz.

-Nataku Fujimoto un campesino…me cuesta aun creerlo.-asegura el rubio.

-Créelo. Por algo te invité a venir a pasar estos días conmigo, quería que mi mejor amigo viera lo que he hecho desde que nos dejamos de ver, que conociera los límites de mi reino, por decirlo en tus términos; aprovechando que le has tomado gusto a mi país.-una sonrisa del rubio.

-Es verdad Nataku, aunque confieso que cuando me decidí a solicitar el intercambio a "Le Cordon Bleu, Tokio" mi intención verdadera era aprender sobre cocina japonesa, he de aceptar que tu país tiene bellezas insospechadas que pueden hechizar a cualquiera.-asegura el príncipe.

-Bellezas insospechadas…vaya…si Reika Nishimura supiera que la llamas de ese modo quizá se sienta incómoda. La modelo más cotizada de Japón y una de las mejores del mundo merece un apelativo más adecuado.-opina el joven japonés. El príncipe Stenberg sonríe.

-¿Es ironía lo que detecto en tu voz, amigo?-pregunta Andrew.

-Quizá…no lo negaré. Jamás pensé que un hombre como tú, noble, rico y además apuesto, el príncipe azul con quien sueñan todas las mujeres…

-Exageras.-comenta el rubio extranjero.

-No es así y lo sabes. Dime quién en el Jet Set europeo no conoce al Príncipe Andrew Zdenko Stenberg, heredero de una de las fortunas más grandes del orbe, y además chef reconocido internacionalmente. Tu foto aparece en todas las revistas y periódicos, tienes una página de internet propia, admiradores…y sobretodo admiradoras…-comenta Nataku Fujimoto.-y si eso no fuera suficiente incluso escribes. Recibiste un premio en Madrid por tus versos.

-¡O los versos!-comenta sonriendo el atractivo príncipe.-esos versos llegaron a mi vida junto con Reika.-asegura soñador pensando en su futura esposa-antes de enamorarme de ella jamás habría creído posible que en mi corazón de ordinario práctico encendiera la llama del amor de esta forma.-asegura el conde.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo que sientes por Reika es amor?-duda el chico japonés.

-¿Por qué la duda Nataku?... ¿A caso te parece que una mujer tan hermosa, distinguida e inteligente como ella no es capaz de despertar el amor en un hombre como yo?-serio el conde.

-No es eso Andrew, te conozco bien, y sé que eres un hombre bueno y soñador, propenso a enamorarte, lo que dudo es si una mujer tan brillante como Reika Nishimura, acostumbrada a los reflectores, las fiestas y el glamour vaya a ceder tan fácil a ser la recatada princesa Stenberg, con todo lo que exige de ella el protocolo Checo.-reitera Nataku Fujimoto. Los dos chicos han atravesado el camino de los arrozales y ahora se internan en el sendero que conduce hacia la villa.

-Lo dudas porque no la conoces tan bien como yo. Reika es deslumbrante. La amo tanto…¡Tanto!...no puedes entenderlo Nataku, no puedes porque tú no has estado enamorado de verdad, pero algún día, cuando lo estés, te recordaré esta charla y me darás la razón.

-Cierto…yo no he estado enamorado-sonríe de lado el heredero Fujimoto.

-Es una fortuna que este mundo moderno no sea tan estricto en cuestiones de matrimonio de la nobleza y tanto Reika como yo podamos casarnos sin ningún problema.-asegura el príncipe.

-No solo eso, sino que parece que Reika desde que es la novia del príncipe Stenberg, ha aumentado su publicidad…muy conveniente…-asegura Nataku con leve tono irónico que su amigo no nota.-ambos son la pareja más amada por los reflectores. Parece un cuento de hadas. El príncipe encantador y la bella modelo.

-Lo es Nataku, es mi cuento de hadas. Y espero de verdad lograr convencerte para que salgas de tu destierro en este lugar y vayas a Praga a mi fiesta de compromiso. Es en un mes.-pide Andrew tomando del hombro a su amigo.

-No sé qué decir Andrew…-confuso el chico japonés.

-Di que aceptas. Sabes que eres el mejor de mis amigos. Casi diría el único…

-Mientes Andrew, un príncipe tiene seguramente muchos más amigos y más importantes que yo.-con modestia Nataku.

-No digas eso de nuevo o me ofenderé. Jamás olvidaré cuando llegamos a París, y comenzamos a estudiar en "Le Cordon Bleu". Cuando la legitimidad del título de mi padre estaba en duda, todos me llamaban despectivamente "_Le Petit Prince_" haciendo mofa de la sangre noble que corría por mis venas. Entonces tú eras el único que me apoyó, y cuando tuve problemas de dinero, antes de recibir mi herencia, me prestaste un dinero que jamás quisiste recibir de vuelta para pagar los estudios. Eso Nataku, son cosas que no se olvidan, y los checos tenemos palabra. Cuando llamamos a alguien "Amigo" es para siempre.-asegura el rubio.

-Asistiré entonces Andrew.-asegura Nataku.-porque en mi país a eso se le llama honor, y sabes que también lo tengo.-reitera este. Los dos chicos estrechan sus manos.-pero cambiemos de tema, quiero mostrarte la forma como modernicé la empacadora. Acaba de llegarme la maquinaria desde Alemania.-emocionado el chico japonés.

-Interesante tu idea de la empacadora. Habrás invertido mucho.

-Dos terceras partes de la inversión son de mi capital. La otra la pone el gobierno de la prefectura de Myoko. Soy buen amigo del gobernador Hino, y él, que es dueño de la empacadora, decidió invertir porque la modernización de esta beneficia a la comunidad, es una nueva fuente de empleos.

- ¿Y estos otros arrozales que se miran a lo lejos?-pregunta el príncipe. Una gran sonrisa de Nataku Fujimoto.

-Eso es el arroz especial gourmet de que te hablé. Una variedad especial de arroz aromático, parecido al "basmati" pero de una variedad mucho más especial, conservando el tipo japónico, el cual se utilizaría para recetas selectas que venderemos a un pecio muy elevado a los principales restaurantes de Tokio y el mundo. Tengo los resultados del experimento inicial en casa para que preparemos algo de sushi, como en los viejos tiempos, y me des tu opinión profesional de si lo estamos logrando o no.

-¿Lo estamos logrando?...¿Tu y quién?

-Hino san-responde Nataku.

-¿El gobernador también sabe de agricultura?-pregunta asombrado el príncipe Stenberg.

-No dije jamás que fuera el gobernador. Hino san es su hija, Rei, te hablé de ella en el camino desde Tokio. De haberme puesto más atención y pensar menos en tu prometida lo recordarías Andrew.

-O si…lo recuerdo…¿No es esa misma chica molesta que estaba liderando a los campesinos cuando volviste aquí? ¿La que se oponía a que vendieras el terreno a la fábrica de electrónicos?

-La misma.-asiente Nataku Fujimoto.

-¿Y cuando dejó de ser tu enemiga y se volvió tu colaboradora?-sigue preguntando Andrew.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón, de que mi verdadero futuro era este, que mi herencia era la tierra y de que no podía venderlo solo por solucionar mis problemas de dinero, pensando de manera egoísta y perjudicar a toda la villa. ¿Sabes algo? Rei san además estudia ciencias agrícolas en Todai. Ama la tierra, creció en la villa y conoce el proceso de cultivo del arroz mejor que nadie. Todo lo que ahora sé sobre arroz, variedades, tipos gourmet, procesamiento y cultivo ella me lo ha enseñado.

-Vaya, hablas de ella en un tono tan fervoroso que estoy deseando conocerla.-asegura Andrew.

-Es una pena no poder presentarlos hoy, Rei está de viaje. Viajó a Roma, a la cede de la FAO para llevar el nuevo tipo de arroz que gourmet ante la "Comisión Internacional del Arroz" y si aceptan su validación, podremos producirlo a gran escala.-orgulloso Nataku. –pero cuando regrese, si es que alguna vez vuelves aquí, te la presentaré.-En ese momento el conde se detiene y mira al lado del camino.-¿Andrew? ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiona su amigo.

-Esa choza derruida…¿Es acaso humo lo que sale de ella? ¿Puede vivir alguien allí?-cuestiona el príncipe Stenberg.

-O eso…es la choza de la anciana Cyrconia…no tiene importancia, es solo una pobre pordiosera. Vamos…-lo jala Nataku, algunos muchachitos de la villa, con sus amplios sombreros picudos pasan corriendo a su lado, llevan una cometa la cual vuelan jalando un hilo entre gritos y algarabía y se detienen para saludar inclinando la cabeza uno a uno a Fujimoto sama y a su invitado para seguir corriendo después.

-Los niños….quien pudiera quedarse para siempre en esa edad.-asegura Andrew, cuando de repente, de entre unos arbustos sale disparada una piedra, que el príncipe logra esquivar.-¡Qué demonios!-pero no bien ha dicho esto cuando un segundo proyectil lo impacta en la frente derribándolo al suelo.

-¡Andrew!-se alarma Nataku y se agacha a ver a su amigo que sangra abundantemente, con la ceja abierta.- ¿estás bien?-pregunta ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Que fue eso…-duda Andrew tocando la herida y mirando la sangre. Nataku lo ayuda a caminar apoyándolo en su espalda.

-¡Sea quien sea el que esté allí salga ahora!-habla en japonés el heredero Fujimoto.-¡Ahora mismo!-exige, de entre los arbustos surge la figura extrañamente alta de un jovencito, con la ropa desarrapada y sucia, no lleva zapatos, y el sombrero de pico cubre su cabeza en que destaca una maraña difusa de cabellos castaños. Andrew se queda mirando la extraña figura que apareció, pero mucho más se asombra al ver dos pares de brillantes esmeraldas de un tono verde intenso que el muchacho tenía por ojos mirarlo con un brillo que lo encandila. Furioso con el extraño agresor, Andrew Stenberg de dos zancadas llega a su lado y lo sujeta del brazo primero, luego lo toma de la camisa levantándolo en alto.

-¡Qué demonios te crees tú para herir al príncipe Stenberg!-espeta furioso Andrew.

-¡Andrew cálmate! ¡Bájalo! Seguramente fue un accidente y la piedra no era para ti sino para los niños que pasaron antes…¿Eso fue, verdad?-pregunta Nataku al pillo en japonés, que no responde nada.-Andrew, vamos, bájalo, no quiso lastimarte con intensión-Concilia Nataku, el joven príncipe vuelve a mirar al jovencito que tiene en su mano y lo suelta. Este cae al suelo de golpe y se arrastra en la tierra lodosa hacia atrás.

-¡Ven aquí y discúlpate con el príncipe!-le grita Nataku, el niño se levanta y llegando frente a este, se inclina.

-¡Gomen!-es lo único que dice antes de salir corriendo y perderse otra vez en el bosque. Nataku ofrece su pañuelo al príncipe que lo recibe y limpia la sangre.

-Lo siento de verdad amigo.-se excusa Nataku.

-Deberías ir por ese rapaz y darle un castigo ejemplar. Es un jovencito agresivo y peligroso…

-¿Jovencito?...ese no era un jovencito Andrew, solo era Mako…

-¿Mako?-cuestiona dudoso Andrew.

-Sí, Mako…¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste quién sería capaz de vivir en la derruida choza de atrás? Pues allí vive ella…

-¿Ella? A mí me apreció un muchacho. Tiene mucha fuerza y una estatura no común.

-Es una chica, debe tener quizá 18 años ahora, es una pobre miserable que ha crecido sola, como salvaje, al cuidado, si podemos decirlo así, de su abuela. Viven en esa choza desde que Mako era un bebé. Mi Padre le dio permiso a la vieja Cyrconia de vivir allí sin cobrarle derecho de tierra, son personas dignas de lástima y por ello no las he corrido…anda...quita esa cara, sé que ha dolido mucho el golpe pero me parece que es mucho más por el atrevimiento…¿No? Una chiquilla pordiosera sacando la sangre azul del Príncipe Andrew Stenberg.-comenta Nataku riendo.

-Si…búrlate…-se queja Andrew, pero luego acaba por reír igualmente-¡En verdad es muy gracioso! ¡Yo atacado por una pequeña salvaje!-ríe junto con su amigo y ambos chicos siguen su camino hacia el lejano edificio de la empacadora de arroz.

Mientras tanto, tras un árbol, se asoma una cabeza de largos y desordenados cabellos castaños, ocultos tras el gorro picudo y las dos hermosas y enigmáticas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se clavan en la alta figura del rubio extranjero que se aleja.

-Un príncipe…es un príncipe…-murmura una voz femenina con extraño timbre dulce, y el jovencito harapiento camina por el terreno lodoso en silencio perdiéndose por el bosque con sus pensamientos.-¡Makoto Baka!...seguramente el príncipe te odia…te odia…-se repite recreando en su cabeza exactamente los rasgos varoniles del invitado de Fujimoto sama y esos ojos azules que la miraban airados.

Cuando se da cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado vagando por el bosque, es ya de noche, y sobresaltada por su retraso, corre de regreso hacia la derruida casucha y quita el pedazo de madera que tenía por puerta desamarrando un lazo ennegrecido.

-¡Oba chan estoy en casa!-grita la alta joven. No recibe respuesta, pero no le extraña, jamás la recibe cuando llega, a veces se pregunta por qué sigue saludando cuando llega a casa, quizá porque una parte de ella quería sentir calor de hogar, aunque este jamás hubiese existido . A lo lejos se ve una fogata, y una anciana de rostro arrugado y expresión maléfica está sentada en un banco mientras mueve algo que dentro de una hoya se calienta y despide humo.

-¿Traes dinero?-pregunta la vieja sin voltear.-si no lo traes puedes largarte a dormir en el monte o donde mejor te dé la gana…no me importa…-asegura ella. La chica de enmarañado cabello castaño se acerca a la mesa y deposita unos cuantos yenes encima. El sonido metálico parece tener magia sobre la anciana porque esta sale de su mutismo y voltea su arrugado y desagradable semblante mirando con ojos ávidos las monedas las cuales aprisiona en sus huesudas manos de uñas largas.

-¿Estás contenta ahora Oba chan?-pregunta la joven.

-¿Solo esto? ¿Doscientos yenes?-se queja la vieja Cyrconia.

-Fue todo lo que pagaron por la jornada.-asegura ella.

-¡Mientes! ¡Makoto Baka!-ruge la vieja-¡Esto es el salario por medio día de trabajo! ¿Crees que no lo sé?...¡Dime qué estuviste haciendo por la tarde! Seguramente corriendo por el campo, buscando tus malditas hierbas o volando esa cometa que te regaló la estúpida hija del gobernador.-acusa Cyrconia.

-¿Te traje dinero no? Lo que haga con mi tiempo no te importa.-asegura furiosa Makoto.

-¡Makoto Baka! ¡Eres y siempre has sido una inútil, un estorbo!-ruge la vieja.

-¿Un estorbo no?...¿Y por qué te quedas siempre con el dinero?-le contesta la joven.

-¡Impertinente! ¡Cómo puedes contestarme así a mí! No me tienes respeto-aúlla la vieja.

-Debe ser porque no te lo has ganado.-reitera la alta joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Ya fue bastante! ¡No te daré de cenar!-asegura Cyrconia.

-No me importa, no tengo hambre.-termina la discusión Makoto e ignorando los insultos que profiere su abuela se dirige hacia una puerta de madera, la cual abre y entra en una buhardilla oscura. Caminando dentro como quien conoce el lugar aun a oscuras, enciende una vela y la débil luz de esta alumbra el lugar. Dentro solo hay un futón, una mesita con algunas cosas encima y al fondo una manta, ella se acerca hacia allí y corre la manta, detrás hay unos palos donde se haya su escasa ropa, toda igual a la que tiene. La camisa blanca y larga y los pantalones cortos que usaba para trabajar. Se pone la ropa limpia, y luego, se tira sobre el futón. Suspira hondo y busca algo en su modesta cama, toma a una muñeca, que era en todo parecida a su dueña. Cabellos enmarañados, vestido sucio y roto y un ojo cerrado, evidentemente averiado. Makoto mira a su vieja muñeca y acaricia sus cabellos.

-Buenas noches Rei. ¿Me echaste de menos?...yo a ti sí.-la abraza.-eres lo único por lo que vale la pena regresar a casa…¿Te cuento algo?...hoy vi a un príncipe.-habla con voz queda Makoto mirando el techo de su habitación.-estaba jugando con el cometa que me regalaste el Domingo…¿Te acuerdas?...entonces Shoujiro y Taro con sus horribles amigos pasaron y se burlaron de mí. Eran ocho. Les pegué a algunos, pero me lo quitaron, entonces me enojé…¡Kuzo!...y les empecé a lanzar piedras…pero terminé por darle al príncipe…es amigo de Fujimoto sama…¡Si lo hubieras visto Rei!...su cabello parece de oro, como los adornos del templo Sensoji…y sus ojos son azules, azules como el cielo…no negros como todos los ojos que he visto antes…ni morados como los tuyos. Azules…y me tocó…aquí…-asegura ella tomando su brazo.-¿Te digo algo más?-pregunta a la muñeca levantándola y mirándola con la luz de la vela.-no entiendo que me pasó…pero cuando los ojos del príncipe me miraron…sentí un dolor muy fuerte aquí…-se toca el pecho.-no podía hablar, no podía moverme, no podía respirar, y solo podía mirarlo…¿Qué es esto que siento, Rei?- cuestiona ella a su muñeca-nunca en mi vida me había sentido así…jamás…y él me llamó pequeña salvaje…¡Pequeña salvaje!…¡Me odia!…-unas lágrimas se forman en los ojos verdes de la chica y al final se vuelven llanto.

Abrazando a la destruida muñeca, Makoto llora por vez primera en su vida por algo que no era dolor, hambre o frío…era algo que no lograba entender, pero que la lastimaba mucho, y tenía una idea de a qué se debía. Era por el desprecio que había visto en los ojos del Príncipe. En su vida la habían tratado siempre con humillación y dureza. Su abuela, desde que tenía memoria la había llamado "Makoto Baka" no la amaba. Eso le quedaba muy claro, la gente de la aladea la llamaba "La nieta de la bruja" o "Hisui Me" (ojos de Jade). Todos le temían, decían que quien la miraba a los ojos, a esos extraños ojos verdes, quedaba maldito. Ella misma se llegó a convencer de que el color de sus ojos estaba mal, era malo…leer el desprecio en los rostros de los demás era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado a vivir y que no le importaba, pero el desprecio en los ojos azules del príncipe le dolía tanto.

-Rei chan…creo que debería haber aceptado ir contigo a tu casa, en lugar de lanzarte lodo y asustarte.-comenta ella mirando a su muñeca.-Eres la única persona que ha sido buena conmigo…tú y Fujimoto san…-recuerda Makoto cerrando los ojos aquel día hace diez años, cuando se atrevió a ir a la ciudad a la fiesta del Otaue, para ver los fuegos artificiales. Aún recuerda como los muchachos le empezaron a tirar agua fría y piedras, allí fue que la empezaron a llamar con burla "Hisui Me" y ella molesta se lanzó a golpearlos, morderlos y arañarlos, todos huyeron aterrados, y de pronto ella se encontró sola, tirada en una de las calles de Myoko, en un charco de lodo, sangrando de su frente y llorando de rabia, arriba en el cielo los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

_-¿Estás bien?-escuchó la voz de alguien a su lado, abrió los ojos y vio a una niña, debía tener más o menos su edad, llevaba un kimono rojo, y tenía el cabello negro sujeto en un bello peinado. Sus ojos eran de un raro color púrpura. Llevaba abrazada una hermosa muñeca, le sonreía, y se agachó a su lado, tomando un pañuelo le limpió la sangre.-esos chicos son muy malos, no debieron lastimarte. _

_-¿Tu no me tienes miedo?-preguntó Makoto a la niña, ella rió._

_-¿Por qué miedo?...eres una niña como yo- La niña apartó el cabello castaño y miró sus ojos._

_-¡NO! No me mires…mis ojos son malos…-la apartó ella._

_-No es verdad, son muy lindos. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la de cabello negro. _

_-Makoto.-balbucea ella. La niña de kimono rojo le sonrío y la ayudó a levantarse._

_-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas Mako…mira toma.-le alargó la muñeca que llevaba en su brazo.-te la regalo, los amigos se hacen regalos._

_-Yo…no tengo nada para darte.-se excusó la más alta._

_-No pedí nada. Solo tómala.-Makoto tomó la bella muñeca._

_-¡REI! ¡REI CHAN DONDE ESTÁS!-se escuchó la voz de alguien._

_-Me debo ir, me llama Otou san, pero espero verte después Mako…¡Tomodachi!-se despide la niña corriendo por la calle de regreso. Makoto se queda sola mirando a la muñeca que tiene en sus manos, le sonríe.-Rei..Rei…-repite el nombre que escuchó._

Desde ese día, Rei se convirtió en su única compañera, le hablaba y le contaba todo como si fuera alguien real. Cierto que luego supo que esa niña, era la hija de Hino sama, un hombre rico de Myoko, dueño de la empacadora, y aunque la vio muchas veces luego de eso siempre se portaba de lo más salvaje y grosera con ella, aunque la chica parecía recordarla bien e intentaba acercarse, Makoto sentía que ahora menos que nunca ella podía ser su amiga. La hija del gobernador de Myoko, y ahora mano derecha de Fujimoto sama…¿Amiga de "Hisui Me"?.

-Mañana iré a verla.-se dijo la joven decidida.-voy a pedirle que me ayude, no quiero que nadie más me mire como me miró el príncipe…no quiero…-se repitió convencida abrazando a su muñeca.-no quiero que me miren así de nuevo…-murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**NOTAS FINALES: Este fic inició no como idea mia del todo sino para dar un regalo a alguien especial, de igual modo cuando fui investigando y estructurándolo me gustó como enmarcarlo en Japón con toda esta idea de la cosecha de arroz y de la vida en una villa arrocera así que lo dedico a los fans de Mako y Motoki que quieran leerlo, gracias especiales a mi amiga MADE que es muy fan de esta pareja por los consejos que me dio sobre la pareja protagónica que confieso no manejo nada bien y a mis amigas que me animaron a no dejarlo, seguiré publicando cada semana un capítulo nuevo de esta historia. Ya voy avanzando más, he hecho fics de Serena, de Ami, de Mina y ahora de Mako, para que vean que no solo se hacerlo de Rei chan aunque ella sigue siendo mi favorita.**

**Gracias a todos y los veo en el siguiente chap.**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**


	2. Cap1: Praga y Myoko

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Cap. 1: Praga y Myoko**

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa.**

Aquella noche de Luna llena, en el bellísimo castillo de los príncipes Stenberg ubicado en el centro de la hermosa ciudad de Praga, situado en la Plaza Hradcany, frente al Palacio Arzobispal en el casco antiguo de la histórica capital Checa, se lleva a cabo una recepción como hace más de cien años no la había.

El enorme edificio había estado inhabitado por años, esperando el regreso se sus legítimos dueños, los príncipes Stenberg, familia Checa de nobilísimo abolengo que había dejado abandonado su palacio durante la segunda guerra mundial y por salvarse había huido hacia Suiza donde Sergei Stenberg, el último príncipe, había trabajado de forma anónima como obrero en una fábrica de relojes. Fue hasta hace unos años que el gobierno Checo había reabierto el proceso para restituir a los príncipes Stenberg su posición, fortuna y posesiones cuando habían encontrado a Andrew Zdenko Stenberg, único heredero del principado, estudiando anónima y modestamente para Chef en París, y de esta forma tan maravillosa, el emblemático edificio que estuvo bajo el cuidado de la Galería Nacional de Artes de Praga, volvía a llenarse de luces, música, flores y fiesta, con motivo del Compromiso Matrimonial del príncipe Stenberg.

Un lujoso automóvil negro se detiene delante de la imponente edificación y de este baja el atractivo hombre asiático de cabello platinado que luce un fracc blanco y se encamina a la entrada del lugar mostrando su invitación.

-¿Fujimoto san? Qué bueno que llega, el Príncipe dio órdenes de que en cuanto llegue sea conducido a su despacho. Quiere verle en privado-explica el mayordomo al reconocer el joven japonés amigo de su amo.

-Vamos Ingmar-responde en correcto inglés el joven japonés siguiendo al mayordomo atravesando la bellísima sala principal repleta de hombres con traje de etiqueta y mujeres de elegantes vestidos. Nataku Fujimoto mira parada en medio de aquella corte de invitados selectos, a la hermosísima e imponente mujer japonesa de largo cabello castaño ondulado, ahora recogido en un peinado alto sujeto con una tiara de diamantes. Es Reika Nishimura, la hermosa prometida de su amigo, que con una copa en su mano ríe en torno al grupo de caballeros jóvenes que seguramente la llenan de cumplidos. Nataku tiene un gesto de natural desprecio al verla. Para un corazón sensible y observador como el del heredero Fujimoto no habían pasado desapercibidos ciertos detalles de la personalidad superficial y frívola de la mujer elegida por su amigo para ser la próxima princesa Stenberg y se preguntaba interiormente si luego del deslumbramiento inicial Andrew no se encontraría acaso con que se había equivocado al dar su apellido y su amor a alguien como aquella mujer.

El mayordomo y el joven japonés terminan de atravesar el salón y llegan ahora a un pasillo lateral del Castillo flanqueado por armaduras y el viejo servidor toca a la puerta.

-Señor, Fujimoto san está aquí-asegura con voz discreta. La puerta se abre de golpe y aparece la alta y arrogante figura del Príncipe, luciendo un bellísimo traje de etiqueta negro que resaltaba enormemente la gallardía de su portador, este, al ver a su amigo sonríe y lo estrecha en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Nataku! ¡No sabes qué alegría me da verte aquí! Llegué a pensar que no responderías a mi invitación.

-¿Cómo pensaste eso Andrew? Somos amigos, y te prometí que vendría.-asegura él.

-Gracias Ingmar puedes retirarte-despide Andrew a su servidor que se aleja cerrando la puerta-ven aquí, siéntate conmigo y tomate un trago. ¿Qué te parece mi casa?

-Sencillamente maravillosa. Me alegra sobremanera que el pleito legal haya terminado y el gobierno te regresara el castillo Stenberg, como correspondía. Es definitivamente la residencia de un príncipe. Salón de baile, pasillos con armaduras, pinturas, gobelinos, candelabros-comenta impactado Nataku.

-Me agrada que te guste porque no dejaré que te hospedes en un hotel mientras estés en Praga, vendrás aquí-asegura Andrew sirviendo dos copas y alargando una a su amigo.

-Gracias de verdad Andrew, pero definitivamente no me parece correcto. Seguramente estarán hospedados los familiares de la señorita Nishimura.

-Reika no tiene más familia que sus tíos y ambos no pudieron venir, ya son mayores, así que no es una excusa.

-De igual modo prefiero quedarme en el hotel que importunar a los prometidos, deben querer tiempo a solas… ¿Cierto?-sonríe Nataku a su amigo.

-¿Verdad que Reika es la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta?-ferviente el Príncipe.

-Creo que resaltar la belleza física de la señorita Nishimura es redundante. Lo es. Sabe lucir su natural distinción, ese vestido color perla la hace verse encantadora y además la tiara, que supongo fue regalo tuyo, añade una nota de distinción muy especial-comenta Nataku eligiendo bien sus palabras.

-¿Pero?-inquiere Andrew al ver a su amigo-vamos Nataku, te conozco, sé que hay un pero…

-En verdad Andrew, es mi misma amistad la que me mueve a preguntarte esto… ¿Estás seguro de casarte con Reika?

-¡Desde luego que estoy seguro Nataku! La amo, te lo dije ya antes, no entiendo a qué viene tu duda. Por momentos me parece que Reika no te simpatiza.

-No es eso amigo, es solo que me preocupa tu elección, es todo.

-Vaya que me pones en un predicamento Nataku, porque justo iba a pedirte que fueras mi testigo en el matrimonio civil, y mi padrino en el religioso-añade el Príncipe.

-Andrew…yo…no sé qué decir-asombrado el chico japonés.

-Di que aceptas o de verdad me molestaré contigo. Primero dudas de mi amor por Reika y ahora dudas en aceptar ser mi testigo- se ofende el Príncipe sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto.

-No dije eso jamás, es solo que me parece que entre tus amistades debe haber muchos más dignos de ese honor que yo-asegura Nataku.

-Definitivamente Fujimoto san viene esta noche con ganas de que lo alaben-se burla Andrew palmeando la espalda de su amigo-ya te he dicho que no tengo en mi vida mejor amigo que tú. De entre todos los invitados a mi fiesta de compromiso, eres el único a quien realmente aprecio. Tú y tu madre han hecho por mí lo que nadie ha hecho. Son como una familia, lo sabes. Para alguien como yo que careció siempre de cariño familiar, Toda Oboro san y tú son lo más cercano a un afecto sincero que tengo.-sencillamente Andrew.

-Arigatou por eso Andrew. De verdad lo aprecio, y si eso te hace feliz claro que aceptaré-Andrew sonríe.

-Brindemos entonces. Por nuestra amistad, mi felicidad actual y tu felicidad futura ¡Kampai!- los dos chocan sus copas.

-Kampai-responde en japonés Nataku al brindis.

-Créeme amigo que espero que algún día encuentres a una mujer que te haga enamorarte tanto como yo lo estoy de Reika-añade Andrew. Una risa enigmática de Nataku.

-No creo que la mujer que yo ame sea del tipo de la señorita Nishimura. Tenemos gustos muy diferentes amigo.

-¡Vaya vaya! "Tenemos gustos diferentes" eso quiere decir que sí hay alguien-perspicaz del príncipe.- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?-acosa con preguntas este a su amigo japonés. Nataku se sonroja.

-No hagas comentarios infundados Andrew. Además no es esta noche para hablar de mí, sino de ti. Creo que debemos ir al salón principal, eres el novio después de todo y tu lugar es junto a tus invitados- corta la charla incómoda Nataku.

-Iremos sin duda, pero antes quiero mostrarte lo que le daré a Reika esta noche-se levanta Andrew del sillón y camina hacia su escritorio, abriendo un cajón extrae una caja de forma rectangular la cual alarga a su amigo-mira dentro, es mi regalo para Reika-Nataku la toma y la abre para mirar dentro del estuche un bellísimo collar de exquisito gusto del que pende un corazón de esmeraldas puras con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes rosados alrededor.

-¡El Corazón Esmeralda!... ¡Andrew lo recuperaste!-asombrado el chico japonés.

-Me costó mucho pero logré rastrearlo y pagar al coleccionista que lo tenía la suma acordada. Cuando mamá se deshizo de él para poder pagar mis estudios me dolió mucho, sabes el significado que tiene para la familia Stenberg

-Claro que lo sé, la leyenda del Corazón Esmeralda de los príncipes Stenberg, como la bella princesa Esmeralda Stenberg, una de tus antepasadas, fue obsequiada con esta joya por el hijo del zar de Rusia enamorado de ella. Son muchísimas historias y leyendas que dicen que esta gema antigua encierra el secreto del amor verdadero y que quien la porta será bendecido con este regalo. El Amor-añade Nataku impresionado.

-Veo que aun recuerdas las investigaciones que hicimos cuando estábamos en París sobre la joya de mi familia.

-Como las podría olvidar. Me encanta recopilar datos de tesoros pasados, y el "Corazón Esmeralda" de la princesa Stenberg es un tesoro invaluable…¿Puedo?-pide Nataku, su amigo asiente y este toma en sus manos la mítica joya mirándolo fascinado.-es hermoso, una joya maravillosa. Seguramente a Rei le gustaría verlo. Coincidentemente es tan apasionada de los enigmas históricos como yo.

-¿Rei?-duda el rubio-parece que muy rápidamente dejó de ser "Hino san" y se volvió Rei-burlón Andrew. Nataku se ruboriza un poco bajo la mirada sagaz de su amigo y deja el corazón de piedra verde en su estuche.

-Así que la señorita Nishimura será la nueva dueña de una de las joyas más valiosas y significativas de Europa. El "Corazón Esmeralda"-declara Nataku.

-Y mi propio corazón con él-fervoroso el príncipe rubio cerrando en estuche y guardándolo en su saco.-¿Te confieso algo?...cuando era pequeño y vivíamos en Florencia, vi este collar en el cuello de mi madre, y ella me dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer a la cual amara, a la única digna de darle mi corazón y el nombre de Princesa Stenberg, la mujer que me hiciera sentir completo y dichoso, ella me daría esta gema para regalársela. Creo que ha llegado el día…¿Vamos?-anima Andrew con una sonrisa en sus atractivas facciones.

-Vamos-asegura Nataku pensado para sí mismo si acaso una mujer tan frívola como la modelo japonesa sabría apreciar el valor intrínseco de la joya que su amigo estaba por obsequiarle más allá de su valor monetario. Juntos los dos jóvenes salen del despacho y caminan por el pasillo hasta salir al salón de la recepción. En cuanto el arrogante y atractivo príncipe Stenberg pone un pié en la sala de baile, todos los invitados, diplomáticos, nobles, magnates y artistas, se acercan a él abrumándolo de felicitaciones y abrazos, el príncipe no puede evitar aquello y atiene amablemente a quienes lo adulan, mientras Nataku sonríe y se aleja dejando a su amigo ser, como siempre, el centro de atención y alejándose toma una copa de ponche.

Al otro lado del salón la hermosa mujer castaña miraba con sus ojos verde oliva entornados como la llegada de su deslumbrante prometido atraía sobre él todas las miradas, y un rayo de ira cruza sus hermosas pupilas azules.

-Michiru…vamos…acompáñeme al tocador-pide Reika Nishimura a la hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina a su lado. Esta asiente y despidiéndose del matrimonio de ancianos conque platicaban alcanza a su amiga que avanza por el pasillo del palacio.

-¡Reika! ¡Reika espera!-la trata de detener Michiru hablando con ella en japonés, su idioma natal, pero la hermosa modelo no se detiene hasta llegar al pequeño saloncito lateral cubierto por una cortina, donde su amiga la alcanza-¿Reika? ¿Qué te pasa amiga?-cuestiona la violinista al ver a la hermosa prometida sentada en un sillón al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-Me pasa que no podía más Michiru…eso me pasa… ¡Estoy harta!-abatida la hermosa modelo. La violinista se acerca a ella y la mira asombrada.

-Debes estar bromeando, es tu noche de compromiso, ¿Cómo alguien que va a casarse con Andrew Stenberg puede sentirse harta?…¿de qué?…¿por qué?…-duda incrédula la hermosa artista. Una risa terrible escapa de los bellos labios de la modelo japonesa dejando a su amiga violinista asombrada de lo irónica y vacía que parecía aquella risa.

-Debes pensar que estoy loca al sentirme atrapada, asfixiada y fastidiada de esto…¿No es así Michiru?-añade Reika.

-Francamente sí amiga, es decir, vas a casarte con un hombre que te adora, porque literalmente es lo que siente Andrew por ti, y además no solo te adora sino que es inmensamente rico, guapo, encantador, un príncipe como los de los cuentos de hadas, y tú eres la flamante princesas, tu vida es perfecta-duda la joven tras una sonrisa irónica de la modelo-Cuando los presenté en Tokio a ti y a Andrew jamás pensé que esto fuera posible, debes estar agradecida con la vida por poner en tu camino al príncipe perfecto con quien todas soñamos y además porque ambos vivan en este tiempo donde nadie le exige un matrimonio por conveniencia y él puede elegirte a ti.

-Sin duda, parece que el hecho de que el magnánimo príncipe Stenberg le haga el favor a alguien como yo, una plebeya, de darle su nombre y su amor, despierta curiosidad e interés… ¿Cierto?-sigue la abatida novia que se levanta y toma del bolso de su amiga una cigarrera de la que extrae un cigarro, acercándolo a un candelero encendido que descansa sobre un estante con dos jarrones de jazmines y encendiéndolo con la maestría de quien conoce su uso.

-No logro entenderte Reika… ¿Estás fastidiada de tu compromiso?-duda la violinista, mutua amiga de la modelo y del príncipe.

-Más que fastidiada, yo dije harta, estoy harta de todo esto. El maldito protocolo, las cámaras sobre mí, esas absurdas amistades con títulos de nobleza que me examinan y cuidan cada paso, los melosos y exagerados sirvientes que no me permiten ni respirar, pero sobretodo estoy harta de "ÉL".-dijo con voz terriblemente fastidiada la hermosa modelo mientras fumaba con fruición un cigarro. Su amiga la miraba sin lograr comprender una sola palabra.

El atractivo príncipe de cabello rubio cruza el salón del baile y se acerca a su amigo tomándolo del brazo.

-Deja de beber ponche o perderás la cordura Nataku, y mejor acompáñame a buscar a Reika. Se acerca el momento de hacer el anuncio-llama Andrew.

-Vamos…¿Sabes dónde se haya tu bella prometida?-accede el joven japonés caminando con su amigo, este se acerca al anciano y venerable matrimonio que aguarda junto a un balcón.

-Conde Nemadcky, condesa.-saluda Andrew.

-Príncipe-se inclinan los dos nobles checos.

-Lamento la interrupción pero…¿No han visto a mi prometida? La vi charlando con ustedes.

-O claro que la vimos príncipe, estaba charlando con nosotros y fue al tocador con la señorita Kaioh, su amiga violinista-responde la condesa.

-Gracias, sigan divirtiéndose-se aleja Andrew con Nataku por el pasillo hacia donde la indicaron-no deben estar lejos, ya sabes el afán de las mujeres por ponerse siempre más bellas, aunque creo que ni Michiru ni Reika lo necesitan-responde Andrew, los dos se acercan a la zona del palacio en que se hayan los tocadores de damas, pero al hacerlo escuchan una charla en japonés que para ambos es inconfundible, Nataku por ser su idioma materno, y Andrew por hablarlo con fluidez, pero las palabras que llegan a sus oídos los dejan paralizados.

-… _estoy harta de todo esto. El maldito protocolo, las cámaras sobre mí, esas absurdas amistades con títulos de nobleza que me examinan y cuidan cada paso, los melosos y exagerados sirvientes que no me permiten ni respirar, pero sobretodo estoy harta a de "ÉL"_-dice una voz femenina que es inconfundible. Nataku mira a su amigo y el rostro varonil y firme del príncipe Stenberg se ha petrificado en una mueca seria e impenetrable.

-Andrew…vámonos de aquí…-sugiere prudente Nataku, pero su amigo mueve la cabeza negativamente y da dos pasos hasta acercase al saloncito cubierto con cortinajes de donde salen las voces y quedarse escuchando todo a corta distancia.

-Reika, amiga, creo que no te sientes bien de salud o quizá bebiste mucho ponche…¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Cómo una mujer puede sentirse harta de Andrew Stenberg?-se escucha la voz de Michiru.

-Pues lo estoy Michiru. No sé si pueda vivir toda mi vida al lado de un hombre tan perfecto como él…solo…¡míralo!…lo tiene todo, en las fotografías y entrevistas solo lo enuncian a él, _"El maravillosos Príncipe Stenberg…Y su afortunada prometida"_…¡Odio estar en segundo plano! ¡Yo, Reika Nishimura que nací para ser adorada solo nombrada como _"Su afortunada prometida"!-_con tono de rabia la joven modelo.

-Espera amiga, ten calma… ¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por orgullo, vanidad?... ¿Acaso no lo amas?-duda la violinista. Afuera, tras las cortinas, Andrew Stenberg presiona los puños hasta hacerse daño.

-No-confiesa con voz decidida Reika-no lo amo.

-¡REIKA! ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste casarte con él?-duda Michiru.

-Te podría enumerar miles de cosas, primero por vanidad, cuando me lo presentaste y escuché la leyenda de que al perfecto príncipe Stenberg nadie lo había logrado enamorar, fue como un estímulo para mí, un trofeo…luego…por su dinero, su estatus, el deseo de llamarme _"Princesa Stenberg"_ de ver la envidia reflejada en el rostro de todas las que antes me despreciaron, tanto en Japón como en el extranjero, pero ahora, francamente, me encuentro muy aburrida. Mi vida como esposa del príncipe Stenberg será de lo más monótona y horrible que alguien pueda imaginar-profetisa la frívola mujer.

-¿Entonces por qué permites que esto siga? Reika, Andrew no merece esto, él te ama de verdad, me consta, todos lo notamos, está loco por ti-asegura preocupada la joven violinista.

-Sé que lo está y lo seguirá estando. Él no debe enterarse jamás de esto, seguiré con todo como estaba planeado, seré la Princesa Stenberg con todos los privilegios que implica serlo, y solo tú sabrás lo mucho que me fastidiará mi futura vida –determina la joven modelo.

-No tiene por qué soportar algo que detesta Señorita Nishimura, créame que soy el primero en desear evitarle ese disgusto-se escucha la voz seca y ronca venida de detrás de las cortinas y la alta figura del Príncipe Stenberg se perfila en el saloncito. Michiru mira a su amigo aterrada, esperando no haya escuchado las necias palabras de Reika.

-¡Andrew! No sabía que estabas escuchando…espero no hagas caso de las cosas que charlábamos, creo que a mi amiga se le han subido un poco el champagne y no se siente bien, iba a buscarte ahora para decírtelo-trata de subsanar el error Michiru, pero los ojos azules del príncipe se prenden en las pupilas de su prometida, como leyendo en ellas la verdad de lo que ha escuchado. Reika Nishimura reta aquella mirada de Andrew y sonríe de lado con un cinismo tal que le confirma al príncipe Stenberg que lo que ha dicho su mutua amiga es una mentira.

-Yo la veo realmente sobria-comenta Andrew-¿No es así Reika?

-No tiene caso negarlo si lo has escuchado todo-con altanería ella.

-¡REIKA!-estalla Michiru Kaioh preocupada, va a intervenir pero Nataku la toma del hombro y niega con la cabeza, ella parece entender y se contiene.

-¿De modo que de no haberlo escuchado no habrías sido sincera conmigo?-cuestiona con voz ronca de ira el rubio joven presionando los puños.

-Para que mentirte, no me ganaría mucho. Tienes razón Andrew, no te habría dicho nada-reitera la orgullosa joven japonesa-lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma pero ya no puedo negarlo. Supongo ahora cancelarás el compromiso…¿Cierto?-pregunta altanera cruzando los brazos, él la mira ahora dolido, quizá habría esperado arrepentimiento de su parte, llanto, negar que era verdad, decir que sus palabras fueron un impulso sin razón, este cinismo en cambio lo asustada y lo lastimaba muchísimo más.

-Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti Reika…te amaba…-habla Andrew seriamente-pero si algo tengo claro es que Andrew Zdenko, Príncipe Stenberg no ha nacido para ser trofeo de nadie-con dureza el joven-así que si no quieres padecer una vergüenza, vete de mí casa y de mi vida de forma discreta. Al fondo del pasillo está el área de servicio y la puerta trasera.-Reika sigue mirando a su prometido con frialdad y orgullo, sin que ni un solo rasgo de su bella cara se altere, y cruzando la estancia del pequeño salón con paso altivo y mayestático sale de allí.

-¡Reika! ¡Reika espera!-corre tras ella Michiru. Andrew da unos pasos hacia adelante y se desploma en el sillón.

-Andrew-habla Nataku con voz queda-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-pregunta el joven japonés. Su amigo que mantiene la vista baja mira a Nataku.

-¿Podrías encargarte de decirle a los invitados que todo se suspende?...yo no creo tener calma ni cabeza para ello-pide el príncipe. Su amigo asiente.

-No te preocupes de nada, me hago cargo-asegura él y se aleja de allí. Andrew al quedarse solo suspira hondo y sujeta su frente con su mano recargado en el descanso del elegante mueble, su corazón destrozado le duele bastante, pero su orgullo le impide dejar salir la decepción de las palabras de Reika Nishimura habían causado en su alma. No puede evitar recordar el día que la conoció, en el concierto de Michiru, y cuando lo invitó al día siguiente a la pasarela en Kobe, mirarla caminar hacia él, sonriente, perfecta, hermosa, y se prometió a si mismo que ella sería la única dueña de su corazón, la única digna de llamarse, como su madre, Princesa Stenbger, la que lo había hecho creer que la felicidad era posible, aquella por la que dejó todo, desafió todo y enfrentó todo…y que ahora le había dado el golpe más terrible a su corazón.

Furioso sale del saloncito de las cortinas llegando hasta su despacho y dando un fuerte portazo entra en este dirigiéndose directo a la mesa en que descansaba la licorera y sirviéndose una gran cantidad de vino en la copa la toma de golpe sintiendo el amargo sabor del líquido correr por su garganta y aminorar un poco su agitación. Unos golpes insistentes se escuchan en la puerta.

-¡Andrew! ¡Soy yo! ¡Voy a pasar!-oye la voz en japonés de su amigo, pero no se mueve de su lugar y sirve otra gran copa de vino. Nataku abre la puerta y ve a su amigo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza llega hasta él y le impide tomar la segunda copa-No hagas esto amigo, está bien para la gente común, pero no para el príncipe Stenberg.-una risa irónica del rubio.

-¡Príncipe Stenberg!...¡Y DE QUE DEMONIOS ME SIRVIÓ SERLO!...¿Eso me ganó el amor de alguien?... ¡Al contrario!... ¡Serlo fue lo que me hizo ser un mísero trofeo para esa mujer!-estalla el joven estrellando su copa con todo y vino en el suelo con un sonido estrepitoso. Nataku mira a su amigo en silencio.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, no es para menos. Solo piensa que dentro del dolor, la indignación y la rabia, hay algo bueno-sugiere este. Andrew lo mira molesto-evitaste comentar una tontería mayor, debes agradecer al karma que hayas estado en el lugar y momento adecuado para darte cuenta del tipo de mujer a quien ibas a dar tu nombre, tu amor y tu confianza. Imagina que habría pasado si esto lo sabías luego de casado.-Andrew mira a su amigo y lo toma del hombro.

-Una vez tu madre me dijo algo, un proverbio shintoista_, "Nada es totalmente bueno y totalmente malo"_-reitera el rubio.

-Cierto. Ella siempre dice eso-confirma Nataku.

-Tienes razón Nataku, dentro de todo, es mejor haberlo sabido a tiempo. No duele menos, pero me hace sentir alivio pensar que el Corazón Esmeralda se salvó de estar en manos equivocadas…y también el mío-asegura el Príncipe. Luego sonríe a su amigo-tu siempre lo supiste…¿Verdad?...Sobre Reika…

-No con exactitud. Veía detalles de ella que me preocupaban, más conociéndote a ti y sabiendo el tipo de amor que le profesabas, pero jamás habría dicho nada, eran solo observaciones sin fundamento-por no añadir más leña al fuego asiente el joven japonés.

-Pues esta noche se comprobaron tus teorías Nataku. ¿Qué dijiste a los invitados?

-Únicamente que por causas personales la fiesta se suspendía y que por discreción se suplicaba apelando a su educación abandonar el Castillo. Ingmar y tus servidores me ayudaron a desalojarlo.

-Gracias-dice el rubio.

-No las des, para eso estamos los amigos. Te diría que me retiraría a mi hotel, pero si te soy franco me preocupa dejarte solo en este estado-sigue Nataku. Una sonrisa ambigua del atractivo príncipe.

-No te preocupes Nataku, no haré nada indigno del príncipe Stenberg. Además, a pesar de lo mucho que me haya dolido, Ni Reika Nishimura ni ninguna mujer merece una sola de mis lágrimas. Si algo me ha quedado claro de esto es que el Amor, ese Amor en el cual yo creía como en el evangelio, no existe, es una ilusión, un engaño, alimento para los incautos y vana esperanza para los estúpidos-con mordacidad Andrew.

-Amigo, no digas esas cosas. Entiendo que estás decepcionado, pero llegar al extremo de no creer en el amor…

-Aprendí mi lección Nataku, de ahora en adelante Andrew Zdenko Stenberg será otro, mi vida se transformará, no dejaré que me lastimen más. Y si algún día, por mi posición y mi nombre necesito casarme, lo haré, pero aplicaré la fórmula que me enseñó Reika Nishimura, no habrá amor, y elegiré a una mujer que solamente brille como Princesa Stenberg, será un trofeo, como iba a serlo yo para esa mujer…-añade con dolor, ira y burla Andrew presionando sus puños. Nataku mueve negativamente la cabeza pero sabe no es momento de aconsejar a Andrew, no cuando la herida aún restañaba sangre. Cuando estuviera más calmado, entonces intentaría quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Entonces me retiro amigo, necesitas tiempo para ti solo, para pensar y saber qué harás con tu vida. Sabes la dirección del hotel, si algo necesitas, lo que sea, sabes dónde encontrarme-termina Nataku y se aleja dejando solo a su amigo. Andrew una vez que Nataku Fujimoto lo deja solo, camina hacia el balcón de su despacho y abre las ventanas dejando que el aire fresco de la noche de Praga calme sus agitados nervios. Se lleva la mano al pecho y saca de entre su saco el estuche con la joya ancestral de su familia, la abre y se pierde en la mirada de la piedra verde con forma de corazón, la acaricia con la punta de sus dedos.

-Te equivocaste madre, el amor verdadero, es una falacia…¡La más grande del universo!…-murmura Andrew y cerrando de golpe el estuche y con furia lo lanza hacia dentro del despacho respirando agitado, así, de esa manera, habría querido arrojar el dolor, la ira y la indignación que sentía en su alma, pero sabía que eso, llevaría mucho más tiempo.

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

La motocicleta de cuatro ruedas se detiene cerca del límite de las plantaciones de arroz, junto al lugar pantanoso donde comienza el bosque y el conductor baja de ésta quitándose el casco. Una cascada de cabello negro cae por la espalda del conductor y la mujer de ojos amatista avanza entre el terreno lodoso deteniéndose un poco y mirando como entre los árboles del bosque sobresale una cometa verde con forma de dragón alado que flota con el viento. La chica de traje rojo camina siguiendo aquella cometa mientras avanza internándose en el bosque. Luego de caminar un poco se detiene y mira en torno como buscando algo.

-¡MAKO CHAN! ¡Mako chan! ¿Estás aquí?-grita la joven y su voz hace eco en el bosque. Sigue mirando en torno pero no se escucha nada más que el sonido de los grillos y el viento entre las hojas-¡Soy yo, Rei! ¡Mariko me dijo que me fuiste a buscar a Myoko! ¡Estoy aquí!-grita la pelinegra.

-¡Rei san!-escucha ella la voz armoniosa venida desde arriba y levanta sus ojos morados hacia allá, viendo asombrada como arriba de uno de aquellos frondosos árboles había una pequeña construcción de madera, arriba de la cual la joven de cabello castaño enmarañado se asomaba dejando ver las dos esmeraldas verdes de sus ojos.-¡Sube!-pide ella y lanza una cuerda con nudos que hace las veces de escalera.

Rei sonríe y corre hacia encaramarse en la soga con agilidad poniendo sus pies en cada nudo hasta llegar arriba. Una mano fuerte sujeta la suya y la ayuda a subir en la tarima de madera arriba del árbol. Se levanta y mira en torno, arriba de aquel lugar que es una improvisada cabaña de madera, hay un futón, una pequeña mesita, mantas y un fogón en que algo se cocina. Colgado del techo de madera de ese lugar, se haya el cometa de dragón flotando con el aire

-No pensé que fueras a venir…-escucha ella la voz a sus espaldas y mira a la joven alta de ojos verdes con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa y cara sucias.

-No estaba en Myoko, salí de viaje a asuntos del arroz gourmet de Fujimoto kun, pero cuando llegué esta mañana Mariko me dijo que fuiste a buscarme a casa y me intrigó saber qué necesitabas-asegura Rei a la chica-dudé un poco en venir, no sabía si me recibirías como la última vez…-Makoto baja la vista apenada al recordar lo grosera que fue con la hija del gobernador.

-Siento mucho eso…fui una idiota al lanzarte lodo…¡Kuzo!-maldice la alta castaña.

-Ya veo, pero al menos te gustó la cometa. Cuando la vi pensé en ti, ese dragón me recordó tus ojos-sonríe la de cabello negro-y si te soy sincera, me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado, pensé que me odiabas…

-¡NO! ¡Jamás!...¿Cómo podía odiar a la única persona aparte de Fujimoto san que ha sido buena conmigo?-sincera Makoto.

-Pues bien Mako chan, he esperado muchos años porque me permitas acercarme y ser tu amiga, así que me alegra mucho estar aquí. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte-sonríe la bella pelinegra. Makoto mueve sus manos una con otra jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¡Kuzo!...yo había pensado como decirte esto tantas veces…y…ya no sé cómo empezar…¡Kuzo mil veces!-con naturalidad la castaña maldiciendo aplasta a una hormiga que caminaba por el suelo.

-Puedes empezar por el principio-anima Rei sentándose en el suelo al lado de la mesa. La joven de cabello castaño se sienta frente a ella-vamos Mako chan…¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?-ofrece sonriendo la hija del gobernador.

-Si lo hay…Rei san…yo…quiero dejar de ser "Una Salvaje"-lanza Makoto mirando ansiosa a su invitada, Rei la mira sin entender bien aún procesando las palabras de la chica.

-Mako chan… ¿Sabes qué es ser una salvaje?-duda Rei.

-Sí que lo sé…¡Kuzo!...-maldice ella como era su costumbre-es vestir como yo, no saber hablar, pelearte con los chicos a golpes, robar comida, vivir así como vivo yo, en una casa horrible que huele mal, no tener estudios, no ser linda y refinada, no ser… bonita…

-Eso no, porque tú lo eres y mucho-corrige Rei.

-No es verdad. ¡Soy una Salvaje!-reitera dolida Makoto bajando la vista.

-Vamos a ver…¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? ¿Alguien te la dijo?-duda Rei. Un sonrojo de la castaña, pero algo más fuerte que ella le hace ocultarle a Rei la verdad sobre el Príncipe de cabellos de oro.

-Unas mujeres me lo dijeron en el marcado…y yo…¡Kuzo!...Ya me cansé de que me lo digan todos, no quiero ver más esa mirada en sus ojos cuando me ven, no quiero ser más una Salvaje…Rei san…tú puedes ayudarme…¿Verdad?...-esperanzada clava sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la hermosas joven delante de ella. Rei esboza una gran sonrisa y toma las manos de la castaña.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, si te soy honesta, había esperado mucho tiempo porque me permitieras hacer algo por ti. Ayudarte. Y si lo deseas, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo-Makoto sonríe.

-¡Gracias Rei san!...Gracias por ayudarme a pesar de que me porté mal contigo…pero…me daba miedo que la hija de Hino sama…se acercara a mí…

-Pues no más, ahora seremos amigas-sonríe Rei-Mako chan, sabes que si de verdad quieres que te ayude, si quieres cambiar, ser alguien mejor, debes empezar por salir de este ambiente. Deberás ir a mi casa, quedarte allí casi toda la mañana para aprender y estudiar con ahínco, cambiar tu forma de vestir, de comer, de hablar…son muchas cosas…

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Haré lo que sea para dejar de ser una salvaje! ¡Kuzo!-añade ella ferviente.

-¿Hasta dejar de maldecir?-cuestiona Rei. El bello rostro lleno de lodo la mira asustada.

-¿También eso?-duda ella.

-También eso. Pero aunque sea difícil yo te ayudaré. Creo que deberás avisar a tu abuela, quizá muchos días no vayas a la cabaña y duermas en casa y no me gustaría que se preocupara-se anima Rei.

-A la abuela no le importa donde duerma. No me deja dormir en la isba si no le llevo dinero, he faltado por semanas y no le interesa, jamás me pregunta dónde estaba, si comí, si estoy bien. Por eso hice esta casa del árbol con maderas, porque aquí duermo cuando no me deja entrar-dolida Makoto.

-De igual modo, es tu abuela y debe saberlo, si no lo haces no te ayudaré-firme Rei.

-Bien…haré eso…¡Kuzo!...sí que es difícil dejar de ser Salvaje-se queja ella, las dos chicas se miran y ríen de buena gana. Cuando se calman Makoto habla primero-yo…Rei san…preparé una sopa de calabaza para ofrecerte, no sabía que vendrías, iba a comer eso pero quiero ofrecértela…

-¿Sabes cocinar?-asombrada Rei.

-He aprendido. Cuando tienes una abuela como Cyrconia que te mata de hambre debes saber sobrevivir. Aquí en el bosque encuentro muchas cosas que me ayudan a no morir de hambre. Hierbas, frutos y algunas aves que cazo con mis trampas, peces del río. A veces carne cuando me robo alguna pieza del…del…-se detiene ella bajo la mirada seria de la joven de ojos amatista.

-Makoto, si quieres mi ayuda deberás hacerte a la idea que robar y pelearte con los niños del pueblo no son cosas que hace una señorita. ¿Me lo prometes?-pide Rei tomando las manos de la castaña.

-Lo prometo-asegura ella-ahora prueba la sopa-se levanta del suelo y se acerca al caldero donde hierve el potaje, sirviendo algo de este con una cuchara de madera en un tazón, luego camina con el humeante plato de metal hasta la mesa donde lo coloca delante de Rei. Ella huele un poco el vapor que emana de la sopa.

-Huele delicioso-añade y lo toma en sus manos, acercándolo a sus labios, comiendo un poco. Cuando baja el tazón de su boca permanece con los ojos cerrados y en silencio.

-¿Y?-cuestiona expectante Makoto. Rei abre los ojos.

-¡Es deliciosos Mako chan! ¡Lo más exquisito que he probado en mi vida!...¿Cómo puedes cocinar así?-duda asombrada la hija del gobernador.

-Conozco los secretos de las hierbas del bosque, sé cómo combinarlas para encontrar nuevos sabores. Me gusta hacer eso cuando me escapo aquí, es lo que realmente me hace feliz-confiesa Makoto.

-Mako chan, de verdad no me equivoqué al notar que tu aura es muy especial, muy fuerte, no sé qué vaya a ser de ti en el futuro, pero estoy segura de que estás destinada a algo grande-asegura la de cabello negro.-ahora, terminaré mi sopa y vendrás conmigo a casa…

-¿A casa? ¿Quieres decir a Villa Hino?-duda Makoto recordando la forma como los sirvientes del gobernador la corrieron cuando fue a buscar a Rei.

-Así es a Villa Hino, vas a vivir conmigo, vas a ser como mi hermana, y sé que en poco tiempo todo va a cambiar Makoto, te lo prometo. Se acabaron las penas para ti, y ahora, me ocuparé de que tu futuro sea todo lo brillante que promete tu destino, serás feliz-asegura Rei. Makoto la escucha deslumbrada de sus palabras.

-Feliz-silabea la joven castaña aquella palabra que le parecía tan ajena a ella.

-Me debes de contar si has estudiado y hasta qué grado, debemos comenzar por allí-pregunta Rei sorbiendo algo más de sopa de su tazón.

-Terminé la escuela elemental con el Maestro Ikeda, pero me corrió de allí porque rompí los vidrios del salón y golpeaba a los estudiantes -ofendida Mako.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?-duda Rei.

-¡Kuzo! Porque me peleaba con cuanto bicho viviente me llamaba "Hitsu Me", es decir, con toda la escuela. Ikeda Senpai me decía que era una mala influencia para los alumnos y me corrió-asegura ella.

-Eso es un problema, pero supongo tendrán tus papeles aún en la escuela rural, ya los conseguiremos, y de ser así podrás entrar en el programa de educación para adultos que traeremos Fujimoto san y yo de la capital para la regularización de estudios de los campesinos, y después, te ayudaré a prepararte para el examen de escuela superior, verás cómo en menos de dos años acabarás con tu educación básica…¡Será emocionante!-palmea Rei sonriente.

-¿Dos años? ¿En dos años?-duda Makoto como quien viera un muy lejano e imposible futuro.

-Si Mako chan, en dos años, Myoko, Japón y el mundo, conocerán a una nueva Makoto, a ti-asegura Rei tomando las manos de su nueva amiga-te lo prometo-asegura ella, la de ojos verdes mira a su nueva amiga y puede ver en sus ojos tanta determinación que sabe que todo es posible, incluso que ella, "Hitsu Me" deje de ser una Salvaje.

**Notas Finales: En este capítulo queda claro el porqué del título de la historia, "Corazón Esmeralda" es la joya que tiene el príncipe Stenberg y que de momento le ha fallado porque en la leyenda esa joya protege el verdadero amor...¿O será que no es verdadero el amor que el tenía por Reika? bien eso se irá sabiendo poco a poco, ya que en esta historia de cenicienta además del príncipe, la princesa y la bruja hay un hada madrina...XD...(Claro no podía dejar de poner a Rei chan)...XD...bien ya veremos cómo le va a Mako en su transformación. **

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**


	3. Cap 2: Makoto Hino

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Cap. 2: Makoto Hino**

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón. Dos años después.**

Una motocicleta de cuatro llantas color verde atraviesa las zonas pantanosas de aquella región arrocera de Myoko conducida con maestría por un conductor con casco del mismo tono, hasta detenerse a las afueras de la derruida isba de la que escapa un débil hilo de humo. El conductor de la motocicleta baja y se retira el casco dejando ver una cascada de rizado cabello castaño que cae por sus hombros y camina hacia la casucha quitando el seguro de soga renegrida que detiene el pedazo de madera de la puerta.

-¡Abuela estoy en casa!-habla la joven usando aquella frase trivial que por costumbre repetía siempre que llegaba a la cabaña, cerrando tras de sí y mirando aquella especie de cueva ve a lo lejos, cerca del fuego como siempre, a la anciana cuyos ojos se hayan clavados en las llamas como hipnotizada por estas. La joven de cabello castaño camina hacia el lugar en que la anciana está y se hinca a su lado poniendo su mano encima del brazo de la mujer.-Abuela, soy yo, Makoto, estoy en casa…-dice la hermosa chica de ojos verdes, al contacto de la mano la anciana de rostro arrugado la mira.

-Vaya…así que has regresado… ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a pasar fuera?-parece reaccionar Cyrconia.

-Estuve ocupada en Tokio abuela, tuve un examen muy difícil para revalidad mis materias de Educación Superior-responde Makoto.

-Sí, desde que te ha dado por vestir bien, vivir en casa del gobernador y estudiar ya no vienes a verme jamás-responde la anciana.

-Abuela, antes me corrías siempre de casa, y ahora que te he dejado en paz…¿me reclamas que regrese? de verdad no te entiendo-decepcionada la chica de la reacción de la anciana.

-No me importa que me entiendas, nadie me entiende-murmura la vieja amargada acercando las manos al fuego-¿traes dinero?-pregunta ansiosa, la joven mueve negativamente la cabeza, hay cosas que dos años no logran cambiar, así que metiendo su mano dentro de la chamarra saca un sobre el cual deja encima de la mesa. Las ávidas y huesudas manos de la anciana se dedican a abrir con ansia febril el sobre y ver los billetes contenidos en él-¡Es maravilloso!...¿Lo hurtaste de casa del gobernador?-pregunta Cyrconia.

-Yo no hurto nada abuela, lo que te traigo es parte de lo que gano trabajando honradamente en las oficinas de la empacadora-ofendida Makoto, quien ahora que la anciana se ha acercado más a la mesa ve la ropa andrajosa de su abuela cubierta con una hermosa capa de tejido azul cielo, que no combina para nada con la sucia y vieja ropa que trae debajo-Abuela…¿Quién te ha dado esta capa?-pregunta ansiosa tomando el suave y delicado tejido con su mano, la vieja jala la capa para evitar que su nieta la toque.

-¡Deja! ¡Es mío! ¡Me lo dio la mujer de ojos amatista!-airada la anciana mirando con ojos asesinos a Makoto.

-¿Rei? ¿Rei chan te dio eso?-asombrada ella.-¿Cuándo?

-Viene a verme, me trae comida, dinero, charla conmigo y me lee un libro con poemas que mi Padre me leía cuando vivíamos en Nara-responde la anciana, Makoto se asombra muchísimo, jamás su amiga le mencionó ni una sola vez que frecuentara la isba de Cyrconia, y al parecer todo el tiempo que estuvo con Hotaru estudiando en Tokio para sus exámenes y Rei permaneció en Myoko haciendo sus prácticas profesionales, su amiga había estado al pendiente de la anciana. Makoto se preguntaba cómo es que Rei se había ganado a la vieja gruñona que era su abuela con esa facilidad.

-Así que eres amiga de Rei-sonríe Makoto.

-¡NOO!-se niega Cyrconia-solo la recibo porque parece una buena persona y es la única que no me teme-Makoto sonríe, ella sabe lo que eso de _"parece una buena persona"_ significa en labios de una anciana con el corazón tan duro como su abuela.

-Bien, bien abuela, no pienso quitarte tu capa, me alegra que Rei te simpatice-reitera ella.

-Espero no se te ocurra quedarte, en esta casa ya no hay lugar para ti y solo tengo guiso suficiente para cenar yo-recalca Cyrconia.

-No pienso quedarme abuela, solo vine a traerte el dinero, a saber cómo estabas y por algo que dejé aquí desde que me fui y quiero llevarme, es todo. Prometo no molestarte más-determina Makoto y sea aleja rumbo a la que fuera antes su habitación, antes de entrar mira a su abuela que tomando los billetes que le ha dado se agacha en el suelo y levantando una piedra pesada los deposita en un agujero, donde más billetes renegridos y varios yens en monedas se amontonan, pero las pupilas verdosas de Makoto se clavan en las monedas brillantes de oro de algún país extranjero que conoce tan bien, y algo dentro de ella se enciende de ira.-¡Ha regresado ese hombre! ¡Abuela! ¡Dime que no ha vuelto!-estalla molesta la chica avanzando a grandes pasos hasta la vieja que tapa su codiciado tesoro con la piedra mirando amenazante a la chica.

-¡A ti que te importa si viene o no!-estalla Cyrconia.

-¡Quién es ese hombre y porqué te da monedas extranjeras! ¡Quiero verlas ahora!-exige Makoto.

-¡NO NO NO!-se enfurece Cyrconia tapando con su cuerpo el agujero-¡ES MI TESORO Y ANTES QUE LO TOQUES TE MATO!-amenaza ella.

-¡No me interesa el dinero, quiero ver las monedas, quiero saber quién diablos es ese hombre abuela, porqué te da dinero, por qué viene todos los años a verte desde que soy pequeña!-estalla airada la joven.

-Ya te he dicho que es un Oni, soy una Usage …¿no es cierto? Todos lo dicen ¡Una bruja! El Diablo me da dinero, ¡EL DIABLO Y YO NOS ENTENDEMOS! ¡NOS ENTENDEMOS!-estalla Cyrconia en una risa demente que aterra a Makoto, quien se aleja de aquel lugar y entra en su habitación cerrando el pedazo de madera de la puerta; la oscuridad de aquella buhardilla en la que pasó sus años de niñez y adolescencia hace presa de ella y un momento recuerda una de tantas visitas de ese hombre extraño…

_La niña estaba acostada en el tatami de bambú cubierto de mantas, se metía en estas tratando de dar algo de calor a su cuerpo atormentado por el frío que se colaba por los huecos de madera de aquella cabaña, pero no lograba mucho, sus dientes castañeaban uno contra otro y temblaba muerta de frío…si tan solo su abuela la dejara dormir junto al fuego, no importaba que después estuviera llena de cenizas…quizá valía la pena arriesgarse a recibir unos golpes de Cyrconia a cambio de quedarse frente al fuego. Decidida se levantó del tatami y se envolvió la sucia manta caminando hacia la salida de su habitación cuando un sonido extraño la hizo pararse en seco. Era el ruido de un automóvil, ella lo conocía muy bien, el ruido del motor que una vez cada año desde que tenía memoria escuchaba…¡Ese hombre! ¡El hombre misterioso había venido a la isba!_

_La chica se acercó a las rendijas de madera mal unida que hacían las veces de pared de su habitación y vio la luz de los faros del auto negro que estaba estacionado afuera, caminando lentamente se acercó a la puerta para mirar por otra rendija hacia donde estaba su abuela. La vio sentada frente a las llamas igual que siempre, y vio abrirse la puerta de madera que crujió. Una ráfaga de aire helado entró y al fin Cyrconia miró atrás. Makoto sintió un escalofrío que no era debido al viento sino al miedo cuando la alta figura enfundada en abrigo negro, con botas, sombrero y una bufanda cubriendo su rostro entró en su casa. La niña se preguntó si acaso ese hombre sería un Oni…los niños de la villa decían que un Oni visitaba a su abuela…¿sería ese hombre de verdad un Oni?_

_-Aquí está lo acordado-dijo una voz ronca y horrible que salía del hombre de negro dejando sobre la mesa de madera un saco que la niña supuso serían monedas, por el sonido que hacían. Vio por la rendija la mano del hombre en cuyo dedo lucía un extraño anillo con una piedra verde que le hirió la pupila cuando brilló con la luz de la fogata.-espero todo siga como siempre Cyrconia._

_-Sigue señor, nadie sospecha nada, y ella está a salvo de todos-responde su abuela._

_-Me gusta que sigan en el anonimato Cyrconia, espero con ese dinero baste para los gastos. No quiero que llamen la atención-dijo el Oni._

_-No se preocupe señor, mientras me siga dando su generosa ayuda, Cyrconia es su fiel sirvienta, la mantendré oculta todo el tiempo que el señor quiera-respondió la vieja abrazando la bolsa de monedas._

_-Eso espero, confío en ti-y sin decir más el Oni salió de la cabaña, Makoto vio como las luces del auto se alejaban por el camino nevado en medio de la noche, y escuchó como su abuela contaba las monedas que el Oni le dio, asustada corrió a refugiarse de nuevo a las mantas y se tapó la cabeza abrazando a su muñeca._

_-Es verdad Rei…es verdad…un Oni protege a la abuela…¡Qué miedo!-dijo aterrada Makoto._

Abrió los ojos regresando al momento presente. Luego de ese recuerdo algunas veces más vio al Oni llevarle dinero a su abuela; ahora se preguntaba desconcertada quién sería ese hombre misterios del anillo, porque estaba segura que no era precisamente un demonio…quizá si pudiera ver una de esas monedas extranjeras, ahora que conocía varias de estas o que podía buscar en internet para tener algún idea, pero pensar que Cyrconia la dejara acercarse a unos metros de su tesoro era imposible, así que resignada se acercó al viejo tatami en el cual dormía, y buscó en unas cajas de madera al lado de este entre su vieja ropa saca a la muñeca con el cabello enmarañado y cara llena de hollín.

Makoto sonríe al ver a su antigua muñeca y la abraza contra su corazón. Esa muñeca sucia y destrozada le recordaba mucho a sí misma en el pasado, a como era dos años atrás, una "Pequeña Salvaje" como "ÉL" la llamó.

-Hola Rei chan, lamento haberte tenido abandonada todo este tiempo, pero me fui por una buena causa… ¡mírame! ¿Verdad que ya no me reconoces? He cambiado mucho, y ahora tu vendrás conmigo, te lavaré, te peinaré y te pondré un vestido hermoso como hizo Rei conmigo cuando llegué a "Villa Hino", nuestra vida ahora será diferente amiga-habla ella con su muñeca, y sale después de aquella cueva oscura que era su antigua habitación llevándola abrazada. Al salir la anciana la mira con ojos amenazantes, como si temiera algo de ella.-me voy abuela, vendré a verte otro día-acaba Makoto seca, ni una palabra de despedida o cortesía sale de los labios de la vieja Cyrconia, la chica suspira antes de salir afuera y poner a la muñeca dentro de su chamarra cerrando esta con el cierre y subiendo después a la moto, la cual conduce de regreso a Myoko en silencio.

Luego de atravesar los campos arroceros la cuatrimoto verde entra por las calles angostas de techos triangulares de la villa, hasta detenerse delante de la construcción tipo Pagoda de una casa que sobresalía de las demás, con los techos altos y rojos de una evidente y antigua torre de vigilancia seguramente herencia del periodo Edo, cuyas guerras entre daimios se vivieron intensamente en la región. Unos guardias de seguridad y policías al ver la conocida motocicleta de quien era como la hija del gobernador le franquean el paso cuadrándose.

La joven de cabello castaño entra por el camino y deja la motocicleta afuera entrando con familiaridad en los jardines bien cuidados de aquella residencia hasta detenerse en la puerta y sacara una llave de su bolsillo abriendo esta.

-¡Estoy en casa!-grita Makoto quitándose las botas y calzando los zapatos propios para el interior de la casa, que por dentro corresponde perfectamente con la belleza aristocrática de afuera, una casa moderna pero con el toque japonés clásico, biombos, paredes de papel, máscaras y pinturas tradicionales.

-¡Bienvenida hija!-sale de una de las habitaciones una ancianita vistiendo un kimono floreado y abraza con fuerza a la recién llegada.

-Mariko san, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese abrazo?-se extraña Makoto del recibimiento del ama de llaves.

-Porque pensé que quizá no volverías de la isba. No me gusta que vayas a la cabaña de esa anciana bruja-se queja la viejecita.

-Mariko, ella es mi abuela, sea como sea es mi única familia-responde la castaña quitándose la chamarra y tomando a la muñeca que llevaba en sus brazos.

-De igual modo, me alegra que llegarás, debes subir a cambiarte porque no tardan en llegar Hino sama, Kazuo kun y mi niña Reiko-alborotada el ama de llaves.

-No entiendo por qué estas organizando esta cena Mariko…¿Qué celebramos? No es cumpleaños de nadie de la familia-hace memoria Makoto.

-Ya verás, ya verás, es una sorpresa. Anda arriba que Hotaru san te espera desde hace un momento…¿Y esa muñeca tan fea?-cuestiona la ancianita a Makoto.

-No es fea, es muy hermosa…solo necesita algo de cuidados, es como yo…¿Te acuerdas? Cuando Rei chan me trajo aquí por primera vez, tú y ella me ayudaron a dejar de ser como mi muñeca-acaricia Makoto la cara llena de hollín de la chimenea de la muñeca. Mariko sonríe recordando su asombro cuando su señorita le manifestó su intención de trasformar a la pequeña salvaje de la aladea en toda una dama, entonces a ella le pareció imposible, pero debía reconocer que Rei tenía razón al decir que Makoto poseía el innato don de la distinción, y bastó un poco de ayuda para que la flor de loto se convirtiera en esto, una hermosa mujer que en solo dos años era tan elegante, refinada y distinguida como todos en "Villa Hino"...e incluso más, la misma anciana se decía a veces que tenía aires de princesa.

-Prometo que le haré algo de ropa a tu muñeca en cuanto la peines y la limpies, pero ahora anda a cambiarte que esta noche todo debe ser perfecto. Por cierto, Hino sama y mi niña Reiko te dejaron un obsequio sobre tu cama-advierte la anciana.

-¡Un obsequio!-corre emocionada la joven de cabello castaño por las escaleras hacia el piso superior de la residencia Hino, el ama de llaves sonríe al comprobar que Makoto conservaba esa inocencia y alegría del tiempo que Rei la llevó a casa. Mariko levanta sus ojos algo velados por lágrimas de emoción a ver el retrato de la mujer de ojos amatista enfundada en un kimono Jūnihitoe de gala color rojo con mariposas.

-Señora Akane, seguramente Usted estaría de acuerdo con lo que esta noche va a proponerle Hino sama a Makoto, Usted la habría amado mucho, como todos en esta familia-responde la anciana mirando la fotografía de la fallecida señora Hino y aplaudiendo dos veces enciende después con unos fósforos las varas de incienso debajo en el altar.

Makoto sube corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, entra en esta y deja a la sucia muñeca en la cama, mirando la caja blanca envuelta de regalo que hay encima con una nota en elegante caligrafía que no puede ser de nadie más que de su amiga:

"_Mako chan, esperamos que te guste tu obsequio, úsalo esta noche porque todos queremos que sea muy especial. El regalo es departe de todos, fue idea de Kazuo, pero Hotaru y yo lo elegimos y Otou san lo pagó. Rei"_

Makoto sonríe y abre la caja, sacando de esta un hermoso vestido verde Nilo de gusto exquisito. Lo toma y se acerca al espejo con forma de luna donde mira como se ve con el vestido encima.

-¿Qué opinas Rei chan?-le habla a la sucia muñeca que se haya en la cama.-¿Me veo ya como una princesa verdad?...Ya no parezco una pequeña salvaje como me lo dijo "ÉL"-añade y su sonrisa por el regalo que la familia Hino le había hecho se desvanece un momento al recordar al hombre al cual hirió dos años atrás- He esperado que regrese a la villa o a casa de Fujimoto san por tanto tiempo, pero no ha venido…me gustaría que me viera ahora…no sé por qué no puedo quietármelo de la cabeza…un príncipe…mi príncipe…-balbucea Makoto cerrando los ojos y reproduciendo las facciones del extranjero rubio con exactitud, como lo tenía grabado en su mente, hasta que los golpes de la puerta de su habitación la sacan de su abstracción.

-¡MAKO ONEE SAN! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR!-oye ella la voz que ella conoce muy bien, y corre a abrir la puerta, una niña de doce años, de corto cabello negro y los ojos amatista que compartían todos los hijos del gobernador la abraza de la cintura.-¡Mako chan! Regresaste de la casa de tu abuela, Mariko san decía que no volverías.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de mí, Hotaru? ¡Jamás! esta es mi casa-responde ella a la hermana menor de la familia Hino.

-¿Ya has visto tu vestido? ¿Verdad que es una belleza? Rei y yo lo elegimos para ti en Kobe, queremos que lo uses esta noche en la cena. Papá dijo que va a invitar a Fujimoto san.

-Lo usaré, justo ahora iba comenzar a arreglarme-asegura Makoto dejando el vestido encima de la cama.

-¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Anda di que sí! ¡Déjame peinar tu cabello!-aplaude la niña sumamente emocionada-tu cabello es hermosísimo, como el de una princesa.

-Desde luego Hotaru vamos-la toma ella de la mano y las dos ríen mientras buscan en los cajones los cosméticos de Makoto.

Un automóvil gris se detiene en la puerta de Villa Hino, y del lado del conductor baja el atractivo joven de cabello negro y ojos púrpuras quien abre la puerta del copiloto y da la mano a una hermosa mujer de largo y brillante cabello negro, con los ojos del mismo tono que el chico, y con un parecido físico que hacía indudable su parentesco, cualquiera pensaría que eran gemelos, si bien en Kazuo resaltaba la gallardía masculina en plenitud, en Rei la gracia femenina ponía su singular toque. De la puerta del asiento trasero baja el hombre de mediana edad, fuerte y robusto, con la misma expresión de seguridad y firmeza en el rostro que su hija.

-Hino sama, señorita, señor.-se inclina un solícito asalariado.

-Haruma, que gusto verle-estrecha la mano del servidor Rei con su natural cordialidad.

-Señorita, se verdad les extrañábamos en Myoko, todos, nos alegra que hayan regresado.

-Había cosas que arreglar en Tokio, no es sencillo graduarse Haruma, pero una vez con mis papeles en regla no me apartaré de la Villa, amo mi hogar-declara la joven, el hombre sonríe porque sabe que ella dice la verdad, todos en la Villa conocían y apreciaban a la hija de Hino sama, quien había hecho prácticamente florecer de nuevo los arrozales.

-Me alegro por Usted señorita, por todos. Bajaré las maletas-se aleja el servidor, Keitaro Hino pasa el brazo por la espalda de su hija y le sonríe.

-Parece que todos en Myoko esperan grandes cosas de ti pequeña-explica el funcionario.

-No es sencillo ser la hija de Hino sama, Otou san, todo Myoko espera mucho de nosotros. Pero no rehúyo la responsabilidad, todo lo contrario, solo esperaba mi graduación para poner en práctica todas mis ideas.

-¿Mas?-se burla su hermano mayor-padre, debes poner freno a las ideas de tu hija o le dará por planta arrozales en Marte-se burla Kazuo.

-No parece tan mala idea…¿imaginas arroz rojo?-responde la chica y los tres ríen ante el comentario mientras entran a la casa.

-¡Señorito Kazuo! ¡Niña Rei!-sale alborozada de la cocina la anciana ama de llaves y los dos chicos la llenan de abrazos y besos. Keitaro mira a sus hijos saludar a la anciana que prácticamente les sirvió de madre y suspira pensando cómo serían las cosas si su mujer estuviera con vida.

-¡Mariko san! te echamos tanto de menos-efusiva Rei.

-Y yo a Ustedes mis niños, mucho…por favor que ya no se les ocurra estudiar nada lejos de casa-pide la anciana.

-Mariko…¿Mako llegó de visitar a su abuela?-cuestiona Rei.

-Llegó, está arriba cambiándose, seguro con Hotaru porque esa niña ha estado muy callada y solo Mako la hace estar tranquila. Le dije sobre su regalo y se puso feliz. Es una niña grande.

-Perfecto, entonces iré por los papeles al despacho, nos vemos en un momento para la cena.-se despide Rei corriendo hacia arriba. Keitaro Hino y su hijo pasan a la sala mientras el ama de llaves desaparece a terminar de preparar la cena, el gobernador y su hijo toman asiento en los sillones mientras algunos servidores suben las maletas.

-Kazuo…ahora que estamos solos…dime qué se traen tu hermana y Fujimoto san. ¿Por qué de repente ella se negó a que lo invitáramos a la cena?-cuestiona el gobernador.

-No se te decir con exactitud Padre, mi hermana es algo reservada, solo te diré que esto comenzó cuando Nataku fue a Tokio a la graduación de Rei, el día después de la graduación nos invitó a cenar y en el restaurante se encontró a una antigua conocida, una chica pelirroja de esas que se nota que son de la alta sociedad a la que él pertenece…el apellido te sonará familiar. Kurusugawa.

-Ya veo, la familia Kurusugawa fueron siempre socios de los Fujimoto en la comercializadora de Tokio hasta la ruina del Padre de Nataku. Así que la hija de Kurusugawa.-se explica el funcionario.

-No te sé decir exactamente qué pasó, pero esa chica pelirroja se mostró sumamente cariñosa con Nataku, lo saludó de forma muy efusiva, con un beso en la boca. Me costa que lo acosó, casi lo comprometió a invitarla a cenar. Él acabó por decirle que la invitaría, y eso no le gustó nada a mi hermana. Estuvo molesta toda la noche y dijo que le dolía la cabeza para irnos. Dejamos a Nataku en el restaurante con su amiguita y regresamos al departamento. Por la noche la escuché llorar.-confiesa Kazuo. El ceño de Keitaro Hino se contrae en evidente gesto de molestia-el resto ya lo sabes, Nataku fue a buscar a mi hermana al día siguiente, creo que quería explicarle las cosas, pero la encontró con Yuichirou Kumada, charlando en la terraza del apartamento, no sé qué pasó entre ellos, solo escuché que Nataku y Yuichirou casi llegan a los golpes y luego lo vi salir de allí sumamente molesto. Creo que tú mismo notaste como se tratan ellos dos luego de eso.

-Si noté eso pero no le tomé importancia. Kazuo… ¿Crees que entre tu hermana y Fujimoto san haya algo más que…amistad?

-Se necesita verdaderamente ser ciego para no haberlo notado Padre, era evidente. La forma como Nataku le hablaba, la miraba, todo…y ella aunque es muy reservada estoy seguro que siente lo mismo, aunque no se han dicho nada definitivo-asegura el centrado médico.

-Claro, ya veo…y no creas que soy ciego del todo, porque me he dado cuenta, por ejemplo, de cómo miras a Makoto-responde el gobernador, un sonrojo del chico de ojos amatista que es interrumpido por las voces de la pequeña Hotaru.

-¡Otou san! ¡Onii san! ¡Atención por favor! ¡Con Ustedes la princesa Makoto!-dice emocionada la más pequeña de los Hino bajando las escaleras, el gobernador se levanta del sillón y camina hacia las escaleras, por las cuales baja la alta y hermosa chica de cabello castaño, ahora suelto y sujeto con una tiara, sus rizos naturales cayendo por los hombros y su hermoso rostro de rasgos entre japoneses y extranjeros parece esculpido en mármol, sus ojos verdes destellando por las luces de la sala y el hermoso vestido color Nilo ajustado a su figura estatuaria.

-¡Mako!…realmente te ves hermosísima-comenta el gobernador dando la mano a la chica.

-Arigatou, Hino sama-responde ella sonrojada.

-Lo ves Otou san, te dije que el vestido le quedaría muy lindo-comenta la niña emocionada.-¿No te parece a ti Onii san?

Kazuo, a su lado, se limita a mirar embobado a la alta chica que baja del brazo de su padre como quien estuviese viendo una visión del cielo, las palabras no logran salir de sus labios.

-¿Kazuo kun?...¿No te parece que me veo bien?-pregunta la hermosa castaña, pero el joven sigue anonadado.

-Seguro que te ves linda Mako, es solo que Kazuo debe estar muy impactado-responde la voz femenina arriba de las escaleras.

-¡Rei chan!-corre Makoto a abrazar a su querida amiga, las dos chicas se funden en un abrazo cariñoso, Kazuo Hino agradece la intervención de su hermana que lo salvó de tener que explicarle a Makoto algo que no hubiese podido-te extrañé mucho amiga.

-Mako no seas exagerada, Mariko, Hotaru y tú solo llevaban aquí dos días antes de que volviéramos, sabes que nos quedamos por el papeleo de mi titulación, pero me recibes como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años-reclama la joven de cabello negro-Veo que el vestido te sentó a las mil maravillas. Con tu figura no era para menos.

-Arigatou Rei chan, Hino sama, Hotaru y Kazuo…es lo más lindo que me han regalado en toda mi vida-sonríe sonrojada Makoto.

-Aún no agradezcas nada hija, verás la sorpresa que te tenemos-asegura el gobernador y todos caminan hacia el comedor de Villa Hino donde el ama de llaves ha dispuesto una hermosa mesa con flores rosas.

-Realmente no entiendo qué celebramos Hino sama…-asegura ella confundida mientras todos toman asiento en la mesa.

-Ahora lo sabrás Mako, es algo que toda la familia Hino habíamos hablado hace tiempo pero que no se había podido concretar a pesar de desearlo todos, hasta que papá renovó sus contactos con amigos en el departamento de seguridad social y entonces obtuvimos esto-alarga Rei a su compañera la carpeta amarilla con los documentos, Makoto la abre y clava sus ojos verdes sobre aquellas hojas con sellos del gobierno, mientras emocionada por lo que lee no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos.

-Rei chan…Hino sama…esto es…es…-no logra hablar bien por la emoción.

-Esto es lo que toda la familia queremos Makoto, que seas una Hino legalmente como ya lo eres en nuestra familia y en nuestros corazones. Pero solo será si tú lo quieres querida-sonríe el gobernador tomando la temblorosa mano de Makoto mientras esta baja la carpeta con los documentos de la adopción y recibe un pañuelo que Rei le alarga para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Onee san…¿Tanta tristeza te da que queramos que seas nuestra hermana de verdad?-ansiosa la pequeña Hotaru.

-No lloro por eso Hotaru…es de felicidad…nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo como ustedes-declara la castaña.

-¿Entonces aceptas?-cuestiona Rei.

-¡Claro que acepto!-decide Makoto. Un aplauso de Hotaru, un sollozo emocionado del ama de llaves, un abrazo de Rei y una sonrisa del gobernador acompañan al declaración de la chica de cabello castaño, mientras un emocionado Kazuo se pregunta si ahora que Mako es de su familia podrá decirle sus sentimientos de frente y con más confianza que antes…

**Castillo Kamiyamada, Residencia Familia Fujimoto.**

En la elegante sala del castillo feudal totalmente amurallado y artísticamente restaurado que era Kamiyamada, se haya encendida la chimenea, una doncella elegantemente vestida con cofia y traje negro acomoda los cojines en el elegante sillón donde una mujer mayor de distinguidas facciones asiáticas reposa con las piernas levantadas, al calor del fuego. La mujer tiene toda la distinción de una antigua "TODA" del periodo Edo, llena de majestad y una belleza estética y perfecta. Su cabello recogido en un peinado alto con broches de plata sosteniendo las hebras negras, solo unos leves hilos de plata blanquean sus sienes y sus ojos color dorado posándose encima del fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Necesita algo más Toda Oboro sama?-pregunta la doncella.

-De momento nada Nabiki, antes de las siete trae algo de cha-responde la hermosa y distinguida dama, la doncella inclina la cabeza y sale de la estancia. Justo cuando ha salido, entra el joven de cabello plateado y ojos iguales a los de la dama que ahora descansa en el sillón, quien a grandes zancadas se paseaba de manera nerviosa por la sala. Los ojos de la mujer se clavan en su hijo y sonríe de lado.-Regresaste pronto de la cena en casa de Hino sama.

-No fui-es la seca respuesta del joven.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?-cuestiona la señora a su hijo.

-Denegué la invitación madre, eso es todo-con tono de ira Nataku pasando a un lado del sillón en que se haya su madre, pero la mano de Oboro Fujimoto lo detiene y lo jala levemente invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-Veamos hijo…¿A qué se debe tu actitud? Hace unos días estabas más que feliz por haber sido invitado a la graduación de la hija de Hino sama, te fuiste a Tokio muy emocionado, y ahora que regresas declinas la invitación a "Villa Hino" y regresas furioso. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Rei te rechazó?

-¡Madre!…¿cómo sabías…cómo?…-asombrado Nataku, una sonrisa de la señora Fujimoto que acomoda un rebelde mechón de cabello plateado de su hijo tras su oreja.

-Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido para eso hijo, me daba cuenta como hablabas de ella, como la mirabas cuando creías que nadie lo notaba, como cambiaba tu voz de matiz cuando te dirigías a ella-enumera la señora-además encontré una nota de una joyería en Kobe a la que encargaste un anillo con un rubí.

-¿Y no estás molesta?-duda Nataku.

-Por no habérmelo dicho sí. Por estar enamorado de Rei Hino, claro que no. Es una chica maravillosa y será una buena esposa para ti. Ama la Villa y los arrozales tanto como tú.

-Pensé que te molestaría…como ella no viene de una familia noble-se atreve el joven.

-¡Por favor Nataku! no estamos en el periodo Edo donde había matrimonios por imposición, eres libre de elegir a la mujer que te haga feliz y yo como madre no puedo pedir nada mejor que la hija del gobernador para ti-acaricia la cara de su hijo Oboro Fujimoto-ahora si dime…¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para hablarle de tus sentimientos?

-Por muchas cosas madre, primero porque quería estar seguro de lo que siento por ella…sabes que luego de lo que me pasó, me costó pensar en el amor de nuevo. Y después porque un día, hablando con Hino sama de temas triviales, salió a la plática Rei, su padre me dijo que le gustaría que ella acabara primero sus estudios antes de pensar en matrimonio o compromiso porque como profesional tiene mucho futuro. No le dije nada a Hino sama pero me propuse respetar su decisión y esperar hasta el día que Rei se graduara para decirle algo concreto.

-¿Y qué te detuvo entonces?-apremia la señora enferma.

-Una maldita calamidad del karma madre. Luego de su graduación, invité a Rei y a Kazuo a cenar, iba a darle a ella el anillo allí mismo con su hermano como testigo, pero…¿Sabes quién se presentó en ese lugar? Kakyuu-molesto Nataku golpea el sillón con el puño.

-¿Kakyuu Kurusugawa?-duda la señora Fujimoto recordando a la aristocrática ex prometida de su hijo.

-La misma. Me saludó como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, incluso me besó en los labios, delante de Rei... ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Que cinismo!- asegura la señora-¿Pero no le explicaste nada a Rei?

-No pude. Me llevé aparte a Kakyuu para ponerla en su sitio. Claro, ahora que he recuperado mi fortuna y mi estatus y ya no soy un heredero en quiebra, quería reanudar sus relaciones conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero le dejé más que claro que no sería posible. Al día siguiente fui al departamento que los Hino tienen en Tokio, y me encontré con Rei charlando en la sala de forma muy amistosa con el estúpido de Yuichirou Kumada-furioso Nataku.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Rei y los Hino con los Kumada?-asombrada la señora Fujimoto al oír nombrar a sus competidores arroceros en los fértiles y lejanos campos de Nagano.

-Pasa que el imbécil de Kumada fue su senpai en la universidad y la conoce. En el momento en que yo llegaba le estaba ofreciendo trabajo…pero no era todo, sé que detrás de esa propuesta había algo más, vi como la miraba-aún más molesto el chico haciendo sonreír a la señora.-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor Madre? Que ella le dijo que lo pensaría…¡Le dijo que lo pensaría! Y a mí me ignoró totalmente y no quiso escucharme.

-Ya veo…¿Y de quién es la culpa?-pregunta Oboro Fujimoto.

-Mía, lo sé… no debí esperar tanto para proponérselo…soy un idiota-se auto insulta Nataku frotando desesperado sus sienes.

-Lo eres-declara la señora. Nataku la mira asombrado.

-¡Madre!

-Tú lo dijiste no yo. Lo eres. ¡Y eres aún más idiota si sigues aquí sentado lamentándote en lugar de ir a buscarla y decirle de frente que no quieres que se vaya de Tōkamachi ni de tu vida porque la amas!-jala del cuello de la camisa Oboro Fujimoto a su hijo, este la mira y sus pupilas doradas se cruzan con las de su madre, tan parecidas.

-Madre-murmura asombrado, ella lo suelta.

-Lo siento hijo, pero tenía que decírtelo, si sigues actuando como hasta ahora la perderás, ve a casa de los Hino y haz lo que debas hacer para que ella te crea. Nataku, la felicidad llama una sola vez en la vida a tu puerta, y cuando eso pasa debes abrazarla con fuerza y no dejarla ir, porque es posible que ya jamás regrese-asegura Oboro Fujimoto tomando las manos de su hijo, este sonríe y acercándose a ella la besa en la frente.

-Gracias mamá, tienes razón-decide él y sale corriendo de la confortable sala del castillo, la señora Fujimoto sonríe y escucha en un momento el sonido del motor del automóvil de Nataku.

-¡Gran Kami! ayuda a mi Nataku a encontrar su felicidad.

En casa de la familia Hino, la cena ha terminado y la familia se reúne en la sala escuchando la música que hábilmente toca la pequeña Hotaru en el piano, es una polka que la orgullosa niña ha aprendido en sus lecciones y que invita al baile. El gobernador ofrece su mano a su hija mayor para bailar y tanto él como Rei se deslizan por la sala bailando. En un giro de la danza Rei se dirige a su hermano.

-¡Kazuo deja de hacer el tonto y saca a bailar a Mako!-casi ordena la joven de ojos amatista, un sonrojo del apuesto médico.

-No sé si ella quiera…-duda el joven.

-¡Claro que quiero!-alegre la hermosa castaña casi jala del brazo al mayor de los Hino, coloca las manos de Kazuo sobre su cintura y toma la otra-vamos Kazuo, bailemos, Rei me enseñó a bailar, anda, condúceme o yo te conduciré a ti-sonríe ella y el joven se pierde mirando esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos anonadado y no sabe cómo reaccionar, están tan cerca, sentir a la chica de que se había enamorado desde que su hermana la llevó a la casa a su lado, tan hermosa, sonriendo, a su lado, oliendo su perfume, con sus hermosos labios rosados tan cerca, lo estaba volviendo loco…quizá ahora se atreviera a hacer algo que deseo hacer hace tanto tiempo, solo acercarse bastaba…

Pero justo en el momento que se ha decidido a besar a la mujer de sus sueños, se escucha el rechinar de las llantas de un auto que se detiene en la puerta de la residencia del gobernador con un alboroto terrible. Hotaru deja de tocar el piano.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiona el gobernador, pero antes que alguien pueda decir una palabra se escuchan los golpes desesperados en la puerta y el ama de llaves acude a abrir, en cuando entreabre la puerta Nataku Fujimoto abre de golpe esta y mira a toda la familia Hino congregada en la sala.

-Hino sama…buenas noches…sé que mi entrada es algo…intempestiva pero…no puedo esperar más…debo hablar con su hija…a solas…¡Ahora!-casi exige el joven dejando a todos impactados por la brusquedad de su ingreso-Por favor…-añade dándose cuenta de que ha sido algo grosero y con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. Los ojos morados de Rei destellan de indignación.

-Vamos afuera-casi ordena ella con tono cortante caminando hacia el jardín de la casa, Nataku camina tras ella y traspone la puerta de cristal corrediza que da hacia afuera del bello jardín japonés de la familia Hino la cual la joven cierra tras ellos. Un silencio expectante se forma en la sala, todos se han quedado petrificados.

-Es mejor si nos retiramos y los dejamos hablar a solas-propone el gobernador, Kazuo se aleja junto con el ama de llaves hacia el piso superior mientras Keitaro indica con un ademán a Makoto que se lleve a la curiosa Hotaru y ella la jala del brazo.

-Vamos arriba Hotaru, ayúdame a quitarme este vestido-se la lleva Makoto en medio de protestas de la niña que sigue mirando afuera hacia el jardín. El político se queda solo y camina hacia el comedor mirando el retrato de su difunta esposa.

-Akane, haz que Fujimoto san sea lo mejor para ella-son las únicas palabras de Keitaro Hino.

Afuera Rei camina por el puente de madera alumbrado con la luz de las farolas que flotan en el agua del estanque y se detiene de la baranda de este. El joven de cabello plateado se ha quedado algo atrás, sin atreverse a caminar hacia ella, mirando como las luces rojas de las farolas alumbran su hermoso rostro.

-Diga lo que tenga que decir ya Fujimoto san, porque si no se ha dado cuenta ha interrumpido una fiesta familiar-dura ella sin mirarlo. Nataku regresa del mundo donde estaba y en dos zancadas recupera la distancia que lo separa de ella y tomándola del brazo la obliga a mirarlo.

-¡No quiero que aceptes la propuesta del imbécil de Kumada!-suelta él aquello que le oprimía el alma, Rei lo mira asombrada, tanto de sus palabras como del brillo de los ojos dorados y la presión en su brazo, en un inequívoco gesto de posesión que la hicieron sonrojarse.

-¡Lo que yo decida para mi futuro profesional no es de su incumbencia!-molesta la chica soltándose del agarre de la mano del joven, pero Nataku no la deja ir, sino que por el contrario la sujeta de los hombros.

-No me refería a lo laboral. Ese idiota está enamorado de ti, y quiere alejarte de Myoko, de esta tierra y de mí. No quiero eso, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida Rei-suplica ahora con un tono dulce y sincero que hace a Rei saltar su corazón de un extraño sentimiento.

-A su novia no debe gustarle que diga estas palabras a una simple empleada, Fujimoto san-seria ella recuerda a la elegante pelirroja de Tokio.

-Kakyuu no es mi novia…fue mi prometida desde que éramos niños, su Padre era socio de papá, pero cuando quebramos, y papá murió, me mando al diablo con una educada carta. Jamás la amé, sabía que había tratos para comprometernos entre nuestros padres pero jamás llegamos a nada serio. Yo a quien amo verdaderamente es a ti Rei-se sincera él y siente a la joven en sus brazos estremecerse en un leve temblor de su cuerpo, la suelta de los hombros y toma sus manos.-sé que fui un tonto al esperar tanto tiempo para decírtelo pero es la verdad, me enamoré de ti desde que te vi por primer vez ese día comandando la huelga de los campesinos, y me enamoré aún más con cada día que compartimos juntos. No tengo nada con Kakyuu, y no quiero que tengas nada con Kumada porque te quiero solo para mí, quiero que seas mi esposa-ella permanece con la vista baja, sin mirarlo, y Nataku toma con sus fuertes manos la barbilla de la joven y la obliga a mirarlo, ella sonríe-dime que aceptas, dime que sientes lo mismo que yo, dime con palabras que lo que leo en tus ojos es verdadero-suplica él.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-es el leve reclamo de ella mientras se abraza a su cuello, Nataku sonríe y la abraza estrechando su cintura.

-Por idiota…y por respeto a tu Padre y a lo que él quería para ti, mamá me hizo darme cuenta de que no debía dejarte ir-opina él y la aparta de sí solo para besarla en los labios con fuerza que ahora ella corresponde y los dos siguen en su mundo privado, entre besos y palabra cariñosas, saciando así el tiempo que estuvieron callando lo que sentían. En el piso superior, una ventana tiene luz, y dos chicas miran por entre la cortina.

-¡Que romántico! Yo sabía que Fujimoto san estaba enamorado de Onee chan-sonríe la pequeña Hotaru.

-Eso lo sabíamos todos menos ellos dos-confirma Makoto-ahora entremos que es de mala educación mirar lo que no nos concierne-jala ella a la pequeña que se resiste un poco pero acaba por ceder.

-Qué lindo…Dime Mako chan, ahora ellos se casarán en una boda como la de los cuentos, y serán felices por siempre…¿Verdad?-emocionada la niña.

-Seguro que si pequeña-asegura Makoto retirándose el vestido verde y colgándolo en su gancho quedando solo con el ligero camisón rosa.

-¿Y tú Mako? ¿Cuándo conocerás a tu príncipe azul?-pregunta inocente Hotaru. Un intenso rubor en las mejillas de la castaña, quien si fuese sincera le diría a su hermanita adoptiva "_Pasa Hotaru que lo he conocido ya, y es un príncipe verdadero aunque él ni siquiera sabe que existo"._

-Cuando le karma lo decida Hotaru-evita ella mirarla fingiendo arreglar el vestido verde en el armario y sacando uno mucho más sencillo de tela blanca para que ella no vea su sonrojo.

-¿Sabes una cosa Mako chan? Me da mucho gusto por Rei, pero a la vez me da tristeza. ¿Crees que si se casa con Fujimoto san se irá de casa y nos dejará solas?-angustiada la niña de ojos amatista.

-Es posible que se vaya de casa, debe ser así, ella tiene que estar con su esposo. Pero dejarnos solas, jamás, Rei chan nos quiere mucho, somos sus hermanas, y no vayas a decirle nada de esto porque la mortificarás. Ella debe ser muy feliz. ¿Entendido?-la hace prometer Makoto agachándose hacia ella, Hotaru la abraza con fuerza.

-Entendido…¿Sabes Mako? Gracias al Kami estás conmigo, pierdo una hermana pero gano otra. Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti pequeña-asegura Makoto. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Makoto se abre y aparece en ella una muy feliz Rei que sonríe con una inefable sonrisa. La niña y Makoto la miran, y ella alarga la mano derecha.

-¡Nos casamos en un mes, durante el festival Otaue!-declara mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular, con brillos rojos de rubíes.

-¿Otou san dijo que sí?-duda Makoto aun impactada de la rapidez de todo aquello.

-¡Dijo que sí! aceptó, Nataku se lo acaba de pedir, y yo estoy muy feliz, mucho, quiero que las dos compartan mi felicidad-llega Rei a su lado abrazando a su hermanita y a Makoto sentándose en la cama entre las dos, ellas corresponden a su abrazo.

-¡Omedeto Onee chan!-dice Hotaru.

-Me alegro por Fujimoto san y por ti, ambos lo merecen-declara Makoto.

-Tenemos mucho que arreglar para la boda y necesito a mis hermanas a mi lado, aunque haremos una boda tradicional shintoista, quiero que Mariko san y tu Mako, sean mis testigos en la boda civil-declara Rei.

-Rei chan yo…desde luego…es un gran honor-asegura la castaña.

-Nataku dijo que sus testigos serán Kino sama, su vecino, el dueño de "Villa Midori", y el Príncipe Stenberg-declara la pelinegra con naturalidad. Un sobresalto de Makoto que no puede evitar levantarse bruscamente de la cama y caminar hacia el ventanal estrujando sus manos una con otra.

-¿El…príncipe…Stenberg?... ¿vendrá para su boda?

-Nataku dice que esta misma noche le telefoneará, es su mejor amigo, y tú la mía, ambos los queremos como testigos de la boda-sin darse cuenta Rei de la turbación de su amiga.-Mañana iremos a cenar al castillo con Toda Oboro sama, toda la familia, las quiero muy lindas a Hotaru y a ti. Mako me gustaría que cocinaras algo delicioso para esa noche, alguno de tus platillos especiales…-Rei sigue hablando con la emoción propia de quien está enamorada y feliz, pero Makoto ya no la escucha, sus ojos verdes se encuentran clavados en la luna llena que se ve por la ventana y siente en su pecho una opresión que no logra definir si es de miedo o de emoción…

¡Él volverá! ¡Su príncipe volverá a Tōkamachi! Lo verá de nuevo, seguramente él ya no recodará al muchacho sucio y grosero que hace dos años lo hirió en la frente, porque de ese muchacho ya no quedaba nada, ahora ella era Makoto Hino, hija del gobernador, hermana de la futura esposa de su mejor amigo…¿Cómo la trataría ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Seguiría llamándola "Pequeña Salvaje"?...¡Un mes! ¡Un mes gran Kami! Y su príncipe estaría de nuevo allí, con ella…el corazón de la chica golpetea en su pecho acompañado de la dulce sensación de emoción. ¡Qué largo se le iba a hacer el tiempo hasta la boda de Rei!

**NOTAS FINALES: Si, sé muy bien que este fic es un MAKO-MOTOKI y aunque esta vez no aparecieron mucho los dos el resto de los chaps ya aparecerán, debía poner eso de la boda de Rei con Nataku porque justo será el detonante para que el príncipe conozca a su cenicienta que ahora no es ya tan cenicienta como antes…XD…si bien este es un fic rosa y romántico tradicional, y no es muy mi estilo, les confesaré que al ir investigando sobre Japón, los arrozales y todo esto me gustó como quedó y le tomé cariño. En el festival de cosecha del arroz que describiré en el capítulo siguiente verán a que me refiero, es que me encanta la cultura tradicional japonesa y bueno…el origen de Mako quedará más claro conforme pasen los chaps.**

**Puse algunos personajes inventados míos como el papá de Rei y su guapo hermano mayor que es médico, (y que está enamoradísimo de Mako) también la nana (Mariko) y la mamá de Nataku que espero no les molesten. En el siguiente capítulo veremos de nuevo qué han hecho dos años con el guapo galán rubio de esta historia.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**


	4. Chapter 3: El Príncipe y la Plebeya

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Cap. 3: El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

Los dos jóvenes caminan en medio de los verdes arrozales de la próspera villa, la alta y arrogante silueta del más alto al lado de la más baja pero igualmente elegante del joven japonés. El Sol brilla en el cielo y obliga al más alto a quitarse el sombrero haciendo que los rizos rubios de su cabello destellen como oro.

El príncipe Andew Zdenko Stenberg sigue siendo el hombre más atractivo de Europa, rico, guapo, inteligente y triunfador, pero había algo diferente en él, algo que hace dos años, cuando atravesaba esos mismos parajes con su amigo, no estaba allí…su mirada azul no tiene el brillo de felicidad de antes, en su lugar se ha vuelto una severa mirada con un destello de ironía, de burla, de rencor, que solo quienes lo conocían bien habrían advertido.

-Es increíble que hayan pasado dos años desde que estuve aquí contigo Nataku-comenta el príncipe.

-Eso será porque tú lo has querido, mi madre y yo te enviábamos continuamente invitaciones para que vinieras a casa, pero parece que tu nueva vida de hombre de mundo te dejaba poco tiempo para las amistades-comenta el peliplateado. Una sonrisa irónica del príncipe-No te rías, ¿Crees que a Tōkamachi no llegan las noticias del "Jet set" europeo?...carreras de caballos, casinos en Mónaco, fiestas con estrellas famosas, conciertos, galas, bailes…¡Eres la figura social del momento!

-Contigo no puedo fingir amigo…tu sabes la verdad, tú estabas…ese día…-con tono frío habla el joven rubio-todo esto que he hecho estos dos años, ha sido para intentar olvidar. Sumergirme en el bullicio de la vida de sociedad me ayudaba a no pensar, a no recordar-confiesa el príncipe. Nataku pone una mano en el fuerte hombro de su amigo.

-Te entiendo, aunque no apruebe lo que haces. Cada quien tiene diferentes formas de enfrentar el dolor-asegura el joven.

-Pero creo que lo que me proponía hacer, no lo he logrado. Aún no supero lo que pasó con Reika-confiesa Andrew con una sinceridad que solo se permitía con su mejor amigo.

-¿La haz vuelto a ver?-cuestiona Nataku.

-Claro, coincidimos algunas veces en sociedad. Ahora es la magnífica esposa de un tipo americano que se pudre en millones. Un Magnate petrolero, al cual maneja como títere-mordaz el príncipe-tiene lo que siempre quiso, dinero a manos llenas para despilfarrar, y un marido pelele a quien dominar. ¡Honroso papel me iba a tocar desempeñar de haberme casado con ella!-burlón el rubio.

-Andrew, si ya sabes el tipo de mujer que era Reika, si lo has comprobado por ti mismo y sabes que quizá el karma fue más benévolo contigo al alejarla de tu lado…¿Qué te duele tanto?-inquiere el joven japonés.

-Quizá mis sueños rotos, mi amor propio al darme cuenta de que no fui capaz de hacer que se enamorara de mí por lo que valía; el desencanto de entender en realidad cómo son las mujeres, y que el amor es la más estúpida de las ilusiones del hombre-furioso el rubio da un golpe con su pié a un guijarro del suelo.

-No todas las mujeres son como Reika Nishimura amigo-comenta Nataku con tono ofendido. El príncipe lo mira y puede ver mucha indignación en las pupilas dorada de su amigo, la cual le indica que ha sido muy duro en externar sus ideas sobre el amor y las mujeres con un hombre a punto de casarse.

-Nataku, lamento si me excedí en mis comentarios. Me olvidaba de que hablo con un hombre enamorado-se excusa el rubio-de verdad respeto tus sentimientos por tu prometida, y me muero de ganas de conocer a la mujer que logró enamorarte. ¡Es irónico, sabes! Hace dos años que recorrimos este mismo paraje, yo era el enamorado y tú el escéptico del amor y ahora es totalmente lo contrario.

-Eso es porque ahora creo en el amor verdadero Andrew, soy muy feliz-confiesa el joven.

-Me alegro por ti amigo de verdad. Por algo dejé mi voluntario destierro para venir a ser testigo de tu boda. ¿Sabes algo? Siempre sospeché que acabarías casado con esa chica, la hija del gobernador, por la forma como hablabas de ella desde que la conociste liderando a los obreros de tus tierras…¡Quien lo dijera! Aún recuerdo que casi la querías mandar a la cárcel cuando la conociste.

-Es verdad. Me enamoré de ella en cuanto me miró por vez primera. Te confieso que el día que me dijeron que la hija del gobernador era la dirigente de los empleados que se oponían a la venta de las tierras, me indigné, iba decidido a poner en su lugar a esa impertinente mujer, pero en cuanto me miró, cuando me dijo de esa forma tan molesta que no tenía derecho a despojar a los campesinos de una tierra que era más suya que mía, porque ellos si tenían el honor de trabajarla, entonces algo pasó, decidí de golpe no vender Tōkamachi a pesar de tener casi firmado el contrato con la fábrica de electrónicos. Y lo que me decidió, aunque suene egoísta, no fue tanto el bien de los obreros como el deseo de que esos ojos amatista no me miraran más con odio-narra Nataku. Su amigo palmea ahora su espalda.

-Definitivamente estás enamorado Nataku. Y como dije antes, me alegra, no mentía al decir que tú y Toda Oboro sama son mis únicos amigos sinceros, solo en Tōkamachi me siento como en casa-asegura Andrew.

-Amigo, en verdad espero que todo esto que hemos hablado sobre el amor y las mujeres sea en ti pasajero y te des cuenta de que aún existe la felicidad. Eres un hombre maravilloso como para estar toda tu vida ajeno a la belleza del amor…¿Qué harás si sigues creyendo eso el día que tengas que casarte?

-Ya lo he pensado, y te contestaré lo mismo que le dije a Nóvak-indica el príncipe refiriéndose a su administrador-soy consciente que mi nombre y alcurnia exigen de mí el matrimonio con miras a dar un heredero a la familia Stenbeg, así que no le rehúyo, sin embargo el día que me toque elegir esposa, buscaré una chica hermosa sin mucho cerebro que acepte desempeñar el papel cómico de "Princesa Stenberg" sin pedirle nada más que dé brillo a mi apellido, pero amar, eso jamás-irónico Andrew. Nataku mueve negativamente la cabeza pero no hace más comentarios. Sabe que la herida de Andrew aún no cierra, y que es delicado llevarle la contraria, así que desvía el tema hacia otro lugar.

-¡Mira! la isba de la anciana Cyrconia, ¿La recuerdas?-pregunta Nataku a su amigo señalando la Isba lejana de la que escapa, como siempre, el débil hilo de humo.

-Vaya, esa casucha aún está allí…y claro que la recuerdo. Jamás me olvidaré de la pequeña salvaje que me hirió, como que aún tengo una leve cicatriz en mi ceja-se toca el rubio la ceja derecha levemente ante una risa de Nataku.

-¡Vaya herida a la vanidad del príncipe Stenberg!-comenta Nataku-pero, justo hablando de las cosas que han cambiado en dos años, Makoto es la muestra más increíble de ello, si la vieras ahora, no la conocerías.

-¿De verdad?-indiferente el rubio, pero el sonido de un claxon evita que siga preguntando. Un Jeep negro que va por el camino pasa a su lado y se detiene, es conducido por un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos extrañamente amatista ocultos tras unas gafas que saluda en japonés.

-¡Nataku! Que sorpresa verte, ¿Vas a Myoko?-pregunta el chico.

-Así es Kazuo, vamos al pueblo, Rei nos invitó a comer, quiero que Andrew la conozca. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo el príncipe Stenberg?-presenta brevemente Nataku, Kazuo inclina la cabeza hablando en correcto inglés.

-No le conocía en persona pero había escuchado hablar de él. Mucho gusto su majestad, Hino Kazuo-correcto el joven.

-Hino…¿Familiar de la señorita Hino?-cuestiona Andrew.

-Reiko es mi hermana-responde Kazuo.

-Vaya, así que es tu futuro cuñado. Un gusto conocerle joven Hino-responde Andrew cambiando de idioma y terminando su frase en japonés-y en lo futuro puede dirigirse a mi únicamente como Andrew, ya que espero seamos buenos amigos.

-Suban, los llevaré-ofrece el chico, Nataku y el príncipe suben y Kazuo conduce el Jeep hacia el pueblo por el camino pantanoso de los arrozales, que extrañamente ese día parecen desiertos de trabajadores.

-¿Vienes de ver el terreno?-cuestiona Nataku.

-Sí, estuve allí con el ingeniero, me mostró el proyecto y me parece correcto, no tengo nada que oponer-responde el joven Hino. Nataku mira a su amigo.

-Kazuo es médico, quiero que supervise la construcción de una clínica para los campesinos y los obreros de la empacadora, es mi siguiente proyecto.-orgulloso el joven de cabello plata.

-Ya veo, me alegra que aún haya proyectos nuevos para la villa. De verdad el anterior de arroz gourmet ha sido muy exitoso, escuché excelentes comentarios de tu producto en la cena de gala de la embajada Coreana en Francia-recuerda el príncipe.

-Una más de las ideas de mi hermana que tiene éxito-comenta Kazuo Hino mientras perfila el Jeep negro hacia las angostas calles de la ciudad, que esa mañana rebullen de personas que vienen y van cargando estructuras de madera, farolas y adornos para el inminente y próximo festival de la cosecha de arroz. Al pasar por el centro del pueblo unos hombres arman una gran tarima de madera.

-Parece que todo Myoko respira el ambiente del Otaue. Me alegra que hayas elegido este festival para casarte Nataku, siempre quise estar en un festejo tradicional japonés, y nada más representativo que el festival de cosecha del arroz-reitera el príncipe.

-Todos los años Rei organiza el festival de Otaue, pero este año, por evidentes razones, está más ocupada organizando la boda, así que Makoto se hace cargo, la eligieron jefa del patronato-comenta Kazuo tomando una calle que sale del pueblo y dirigiendo el auto hacia una pequeña colina a las afueras donde destaca en lo alto el Torii de un templo. El nombre "Makoto" resuena en los oídos de Andrew como si le fuese vagamente familiar pero no pregunta nada.

-¿Vamos a Sumiyoshi?-cuestiona Nataku a su cuñado. El joven de ojos amatista asiente.

-Rei y Mako están allí desde la mañana ocupadas en organizar toda esta locura del festival-da la breve explicación el médico y estaciona el Jeep a las afueras del lugar, un hermoso templo shintoista que Andrew había visitado algunas veces con su amigo, una joya de arquitectura japonesa medieval que esa mañana estaba repleto de aldeanos yendo y viniendo por todo el lugar.

-El Festival y tu boda serán dos eventos dignos de verse amigo-comenta Andrew entrando junto con los chicos por el Torii hasta el centro de las pagodas organizadas en forma de "L" de aquel conjunto de edificios del templo Sumiyoshi, tanto Kazuo como Nataku hacen una reverencia al Kami-dana de la entrada del templo tocando la campana que pende de este y aplaudiendo dos veces. Andrew, aunque de costumbres profundamente católicas, por herencia de sus antepasados, respetaba las creencias de sus amigos y se inclinó igualmente respetuosos ante el altar antes de entrar en la sala donde muchas chicas jóvenes coordinan el adorno de una alfombra de arroz pintado de colores que reproduce artísticamente diferentes imágenes del periodo de cosecha del producto en el suelo con mosaicos preciosos y perfectos. Andrew conoce aquella antigua tradición la de pintar arroz de colores y hacer con este bellas representaciones en el suelo pero ahora que ve la minuciosidad con que se elaboran los dibujos queda asombrado.

Una bella mujer de cabello negro recogido en alto coordina toda aquella artística labor con un dibujo en la mano y hablando en japonés a las chicas que preparan aquella hermosa alfombra de arroz, Andrew mira a la chica y la evalúa con rápida mirada irónica como hacía con todas las integrantes del sexo femenino desde que Reika Nishimura apagó en él la sensibilidad y casi adoración con que su alma de artista las trataba antes. Ahora a lo más que llegaba era a una fría cortesía.

Mira a la mujer que está delante y quien infiere es la prometida de su amigo, hermosa, al más puro estilo de la belleza tradicional asiática, piel como porcelana, facciones elegantes como las de una princesa de la familia imperial, labios finos color rojo y unos ojos extrañamente amatista, que miran con decisión y fuerza, figura fina y elegante, vestida con una sencilla chihaya roja, toda una dama. Comprende porqué Nataku se enamoró de la hija del gobernador, alguna vez él como su amigo también estuvo embelesado por las mujeres asiáticas, que como Reika o la novia de Nataku, reproducían en sus rasgos toda la belleza de la raza oriental a la que pertenecían.

-¡Onee chan! Mira a quien encontré en el camino-grita Kazuo Hino a su hermana que gira la vista y mira de frente a los tres chicos, Andrew esperaba un sonrojo de la joven al darse cuenta de que la están mirando y de que iba vestida de forma muy sencilla, pero contrario a ello la joven de la chihaya roja con blanco camina hacia ellos sonriente, eso le habla a Andrew de mucha seguridad en sí misma, con una inclinación respetuosa se dirige a todos.

-Onii san, no debiste traerlos aquí, tenemos todos los preparativos encima y no es lugar propio para recibir al príncipe Stenberg-comenta la chica.

-¿Me conoce Usted?-cuestiona el rubio al escucharla hablar en correcto inglés.

-Claro, ¿Quién en este mundo no conoce al príncipe Stenberg? Leo revistas y veo televisión-responde ella con naturalidad-además Nataku habla mucho de Usted, así que más allá de lo que los tabloides muestran, creo conocerle y apreciarle como el hombre y el amigo maravilloso que sé que es. Rei Hino, su alteza, un verdadero honor conocerle-alarga ella la mano, Andrew la toma y siente un impulso que hace mucho tiempo no tenía con mujer alguna, ni siquiera con las grandes damas de la nobleza, y cediendo al impulso de respeto que le inspiraba la novia de su amigo, besa galante el dorso de su mano.

-Un gusto y un honor conocer a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, desde hoy señorita Hino tiene en mí un amigo y un rendido admirador de su belleza-replica Andrew con verdadera sinceridad.

-Te dije que era encantadora-comenta orgulloso Nataku pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia orgulloso del efecto de admiración que notaba en su amigo.

-Y corroboro tus palabras, incluso te quedaste bastante corto al describirla-asegura el príncipe.

-En verdad majestad me apena mucho que Kazuo los haya traído aquí, como dije no es un lugar digno de recibirlos, en casa estamos preparando una comida a apropiada, pero ambos llegaron más temprano de lo previsto-replica la chica de ojos amatista.

-Lo lamento querida, pero Andrew quería ver por sí mismo la preparación del Otaue, tiene mucho interés en participar de un festival tradicional japonés-comenta Nataku.

-Comprendo, en ese caso buscaré a alguien que los guíe y les explique apropiadamente mientras termino con esto, como verán el decorado de la alfombra del templo es delicado y no puedo dejar la dirección de este a nadie más, pero en cuanto termine los aguardaré en casa donde serán recibidos como merecen-sonríe Rei.

-Onee chan, Nataku, su alteza, me excuso pero tengo algunas llamadas que hacer a Tokio, cosas del proyecto de hospital, pero igualmente les veré en casa-se inclina Kazuo y se aleja de allí.

-Bien, entonces iré a buscarles una guía apropiada para que les explique en qué consiste el festival de Otaue, ¡Hama chan! Supervisa la construcción de la sección 2 y cuando terminen tomen un descanso mientras regreso, no tardo-habla Rei a una jovencita que llega corriendo y se inclina.

-Hi, Rei sama-responde tomando la hoja con el diseño, mientras Rei de la mano de Nataku camina hacia afuera de aquel salón del templo, en el camino se topan con un grupo de sacerdotes shintoistas que saludan a Rei, Nataku y al príncipe inclinándose.

-Es Usted muy conocida en su comunidad Rei-comenta Andrew.

-Serví en el templo como miko durante mi adolescencia, conozco a todos los sacerdotes y he vivido aquí desde pequeña así que igualmente conozco a todas las personas del pueblo. Tókamachi es una villa pequeña pero muy unida-responde ella al momento que atraviesan el patio del templo Sumiyoshi hasta el lugar en que, en muchas mesas de madera, algunos jóvenes y niños arman las farolas de papel recortando muchas tiras de este de colores y decorándolo en estructuras de madera pequeñas con tinta y dibujos decorativos.

-¿Qué hacen esos chicos?-pregunta Andrew.

-Construyen las farolas para la plegaria nocturna, al final del Otaue, por la noche, ofrecemos farolas con arroz y fuego a Amaterasu Omikami para que proteja la cosecha, es un espectáculo hermoso-asegura Rei-pero de eso les hablará mucho mejor Makoto que yo, ya verán-reitera ella acercándose hacia una de las mesas en que destaca una chica demasiado alta y hermosa para ser japonesa.

Andrew mira intrigado como la prometida de su amigo llega al lado de la chica que tanto llama su atención. A pesar de ir vestida con la misma chihaya roja con blanco que todas las chicas de la aldea, destaca mucho entre ellas ya que su belleza y distinción son muy notorias; definitivamente no pertenecía al ambiente de una aldea arrocera, además de su altura y de su porte, estaban sus muy particulares facciones. A pesar de tener ciertos rasgos asiáticos, había en ella otra ascendencia genética, sus cabellos rizados y castaños que caían por sus hombros, la angulosidad de su rostro semejante al clasicismo de una estatua griega, la delicadeza de su nariz, de sus labios…Andrew Stenberg, que conocía bastante bien a todas las mujeres del orbe, se vio en verdaderos aprietos para descifrar la nacionalidad y procedencia de la bella y misteriosa amiga de Rei Hino.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-cuestiona a Nataku que permanece a su lado-¿Alguna invitada especial del gobernador?...seguramente es extranjera…

-Amigo, esa chica es Makoto-responde el peliplateado.

-¿Makoto?-inquiere él recordando el nombre familiar.

-Sí, Makoto, la misma "Pequeña Salvaje" que hace dos años te hirió en la frente-asegura divertido Nataku Fujimoto al ver la cara de asombro del príncipe, asombro que se multiplica por dos cuando la chica de rizos castaños levanta el rostro asombrada al parecer de las palabras de su amiga y los clava directamente en el puesto hombre rubio que tiene delante.

Un instante se cruzan sus miradas; las pupilas azules del príncipe Stenberg asombradísimas ante la revelación, y aún más asombradas de aquellos orbes color verde esmeralda que la hermosa chica había clavado en él...¿Como una mujer tan terriblemente cautivante estaba escondida en ese rincón del universo?

Makoto siente que todo su mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza, allí, ante ella, estaba "ÉL", el príncipe…¡Su príncipe!…¿Cuántas veces desde hace dos años soñó con este momento? ¿Cuántas veces ensayaba una y mil formas de hablarle cuando lo tuviera delante?...y ahora, un miedo horrible hacía presa de ella, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío mientras sentía un horrible hueco en el estómago.

-Nataku, su majestad, acérquense-pide Rei. Nataku casi jala del brazo a un paralizado Andrew hasta llegar a la mesa quien continúa sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer al lado de Rei -les presento a Makoto Hino, mi hermana, quien será tan amable de explicarles todo acerca de Otaue-dice Rei, y en ese momento las manos temblorosas de Makoto que sostenían las tijeras tienen un estremecimiento involuntario y de repente un hilo de sangre corre por el papel que estaba cortando.

-¡Makoto! ¡Qué te ocurre!-alarmado Nataku, Rei al ver aquello le quita las tijeras de la mano.

-¡Mako chan! ¡Dame eso! ¡Te has herido! ¿Pero cómo es posible?-alarmada Rei, la joven baja la vista apenada sin entender aún aquel accidente que su miedo había provocado.

-Permítame-se escucha la armoniosa y varonil voz del príncipe quien saca del bolso de su camisa un pañuelo blanco y con este detiene la sangre de la mano de Makoto, ella tiembla más al sentir las manos suaves y fuertes del príncipe detener las suyas, su corazón salta tanto que ella jura va a salirse de su pecho, mucho más al aspirar la loción varonil del joven y verlo agacharse a su lado hasta atar el pañuelo delicadamente en su mano, luego puede ver como en un sueño que "Él" levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos atentamente-espero no se haya hecho daño…Makoto….-usa él aquel nombre que la hace estremecer…¡Gran Kami si el cielo existe debe ser este!

-Yo..yo…-balbucea Makoto aún con sus manos en las de él sin que las palabras salgan de su garganta-Arigatou…-es lo único que alcanza a balbucear antes de retirar de golpe sus manos de las de él.

-¿Ustedes se conocían ya?-cuestiona extrañada Rei.

-Parece que sí, hace dos años nos conocimos, aunque ese incidente es mejor olvidarlo-comenta el príncipe, Makoto siente que enrojece hasta las orejas, y quisiera que la tierra se abriera para ocultarla.

-Mako hirió por accidente a Andrew en la ceja cuando peleaba con unos chicos del pueblo, hace dos años-completa Nataku.

-¡Yo no lo hice a propósito! ¡Nunca quise herirlo!-grita vehemente la chica.

-Vaya, jamás me hablaste de eso Mako chan-declara Rei mirando extrañada a su amiga por haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

-Pero apuesto a que Andrew la encuentra muy cambiada…¿No es así?-cuestiona Nataku a su amigo.

-Muchísimo, y para bien-reitera el príncipe en un correcto japonés.

-Entonces parece ser que cada vez que se encuentren en presencia uno del otro uno de los dos estará herido-dice Rei por bromear, tanto ella como Nataku y el príncipe ríen de buena gana pero Makoto siente tanta vergüenza que desearía estar a muchos kilómetros de allí, en la seguridad de su cuarto en la Isba de su abuela, donde nadie la mirara…mucho menos "ÉL".

-Espero que no sean así todos nuestros encuentros Makoto-comenta el príncipe.

-No nos veremos seguramente muy a menudo-débilmente balbucea Makoto sin mirarlo, aunque poco a poco su rostro recupera el color dejando de lado la palidez que la acometió al inicio.

-No digas eso Makoto, justamente ahora que el príncipe es el invitado de Nataku iba a pedirte que fueras su guía ya que está muy interesado en la preparación del festival, dado que yo no puedo dejar la construcción de la alfombra de arroz. ¿Me harías ese favor?-pide Rei. Makoto siente deseos de decir que no, de salir corriendo…

-Claro-tímidamente la joven.

-Entonces los dejo en buenas manos. Nos veremos en casa en media hora para la comida. Con su permiso-se inclina Rei, Nataku antes de que se vaya la toma de la cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruboriza un poco, pero no lo aparta.

-Te veo en casa querida-murmura apasionado el joven. Andrew vuelve a besar la mano de Rei respetuoso.

-La esperamos en la comida, Rei. No tarde-pide el príncipe mientras ella se retira. Makoto se queda sola con los dos chicos frotando sus manos una con otra y con la mirada baja.

-Podemos tomar el camino hacia el pueblo y mientras caminamos puedes responder las dudas del príncipe, Mako chan ¿Te parece?-propone Nataku.

-Como guste…Fujimoto sama…-responde la joven, a quien de pronto el suelo le ha parecido demasiado interesante, pues no quita su vista de este, comienza a caminar en silencio hasta el Torii y la escalinata del templo seguida de los dos chicos.

-Interesante tu futura cuñada…dime…¿De dónde sacó tu novia a esta princesa disfrazada de aldeana?-inquiere burlón el príncipe hablando en inglés-evidentemente no es de su familia. No se parecen.

-No te burles-le recrimina Nataku-en verdad no sabemos mucho de ella, vivía con su abuela en la isba desde que era una pequeña de no más de tres años, siempre fue una pequeña salvaje, los chicos de la aldea la llamaba "Hitsu me" porque tenían miedo del color de sus ojos. Tú viste cuál era su vida entonces. Rei la ayudó, en solo dos años se ha transformado mucho. Imagina esto, primero fue a vivir a casa del gobernador, aprendió como hablar y vestirse correctamente, revalidó sus estudios básicos, realizó un difícil examen para pasar sus estudios superiores y finalmente hace un mes fue adoptada legalmente por la familia Hino. Ellos la quieren como su hermana-resume Nataku.

-Una joven maravillosa, sin duda, todo un portento. Parece mentira que tan rápido se haya convertido de rana en princesa-comenta con un dejo de ironía en su voz el atractivo joven rubio. Nataku va a reclamarle a su amigo el tono de burla que descubrió en su voz, pero el príncipe camina lejos de él y se acerca a la alta chica de cabello castaño-Makoto, no debe caminar sola…¿Me permite?-insiste el príncipe en japonés ofreciéndole su brazo, la chica sin mirarlo niega con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe por mí su alteza, conozco bastante bien el terreno, además alguien como yo no es digna de sus atenciones-le responde la joven en un inglés bastante correcto que deja asombrado a Andrew. Makoto levanta el cuello y mira al príncipe…podía ser encantador, el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, tener los ojos más bellos del mundo, y ser un príncipe, pero no podía hacerla sentir mal, ella prometió que nadie jamás la miraría o trataría con desprecio, ni siquiera Andrew Zdenko Stenberg.

-Olvidé decirte que ella habla muy bien inglés. Hino sama contrató una institutriz inglesa para ella y la pequeña Hotaru, la hermanita menor de Rei-asegura el joven japonés, el príncipe parece ahora muy apenado al descubrir que la joven entendió perfectamente su conversación anterior con Nataku y eso hace reír a su amigo. Ver desconcertado al príncipe Stenberg era algo que pocas veces era posible.

-Ya que Onee chan me pidió que le explicara detalladamente los orígenes de nuestras tradiciones en el festival de Otaue, comenzaré, si tiene alguna duda por favor no dude en preguntar su alteza-asegura la chica y Andrew se asombra de verla erguida y con la ceja levemente alzada con esos ojos color verde esmeralda mirándolo con…¿Orgullo?...¿De dónde había sacado esta chiquilla que hasta hace unos años era un animalillo del campo ese porte y esa dignidad más propias de una reina que de ella?

-Puedes comenzar Mako chan-asegura Nataku.

-La Historia del Festival de Otaue está íntimamente relacionada con el santuario Sumiyoshi Taisha, nuestro hermoso tempo fue fundado por Tamomi no Sukune en el noveno año del reinado del decimocuarto Emperador de Japón, el Emperador Chūai, en el año 211.[ ]Sukune fue un miembro de una familia poderosa de la región; tras la llegada de la Emperatriz Consorte Jingū Kōgō a Myoko, luego de realizar la invasión a Corea, le otorgó el nombre de Fujimoto al clan de Sukune y pidió que se adorara al Sumiyoshi Sanjin en un templo.

La leyenda dice que la emperatriz supo todo esto a través de un oráculo. Posteriormente, la propia emperatriz fue adorada en Sumiyoshi. El clan Fujimoto, del cual es parte Nataku sama, descendiente del hijo de Tamomi no Sukune. La adoración a los Kami Sumiyoshi, que son deidades del campo y la cosecha para nosotros, hizo que los lugareños comenzaran a realizar ceremonias de bendición para los cultivos arroceros, que como puede darse cuenta son parte fundamental de esta región-explica la joven con un muy fluido inglés y sin mirar a los dos chicos que la escuchan con atención. Orgulloso Nataku, que apreciaba a Makoto, incrédulo el príncipe Stenberg, quien había planeado divertirse un poco a costa de la pobre chica, como hacía con todas, y estaba siendo sorprendido a cada instante no solo por su belleza, distinción y porte, sino por su inteligencia.

Los dos jóvenes y la chica castaña habían llegado al final de la escalinata que conducía desde el templo hasta el inicio de la aldea.

-Sígame, ahora atravesaremos las calles de Myoko en dirección a Villa Hino, y por el camino les explicaré el significado de los adornos que estamos preparando. Los colores de las decoraciones que se ven aquí son debido a los cinco sagrados kamis de los elementos-siguió el camino Makoto sin prestar atención al príncipe y realizando el trabajo que le había pedido Rei de manera casi autómata.

-¡Hey!...si te quedas mirando a Mako de esa manera no vas a poder aprender nada del festival-le da un pequeño codazo Nataku a su amigo que se ha quedado petrificado mirando a la joven.

-Yo…supongo que le debo una disculpa…-dice el rubio.

-Es posible, después de la comida puedes darle cuantas disculpas desees. Vamos-lo jala Nataku del brazo mientras se internan entre las calles estrechas de la ciudad que rebullen de gente colocando farolas y adornos de papel.

**Villa Hino, dos horas después.**

Las risas de los comensales se escuchaban por todo el hermoso comedor de la casa del gobernador. Estaban terminando con la deliciosa comida para halagar al príncipe, quien se sentaba a la derecha de Keitaro Hino en la gran mesa del comedor familiar. A su lado estaba el joven de anteojos y la pequeña hermana de Rei Hino, y frente a él Nataku con Rei. En el otro extremo de la cabecera, la enigmática chica de ojos esmeralda que parece ser la única que no comparte la alegría general, pues come en silencio y totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Ha sido deliciosa la comida. Confieso que esperaba algún platillo típico de esta región, ya que adoro la comida japonesa, pero este estofado es simplemente delicioso, la carne es exquisita, el olor y el sabor inmejorables. Supongo Mariko san deberá darme la receta -invita el príncipe rubio mirando a la anciana ama de llaves.

-No les había dicho pero Andrew es un gran chef. Hace tiempo que no ejerce, pero ambos estudiamos en Francia, solo que él si terminó la carrera-comenta Nataku.

-Lamento no poder darle la receta majestad-comenta la anciana Mariko-pero no he sido yo quien preparó la comida, sino Mako chan-los asombrados ojos de Andrew miran al otro extremo de la mesa para notar el sonrojo de la joven.

-Supongo no te le contado que nuestra Mako chan es una excelente cocinera. Después que le entreguen sus papeles de revalidación de estudios, va a hacer el examen de admisión a "Le Cordon Bleu" Tokio-orgullosa Rei.

-Es una grata noticia. Si todos sus platillos son como este seguramente será Usted admitida Makoto-es el comentario de Andrew.

-Ahora serviremos el postre. Otra deliciosa obra de Mako, un Botamochi delicioso con un toque de frutos del bosque que es una auténtica obra de arte. Es mi postre favorito. Yo le he sugerido que lo preparara hoy para Usted-comenta el gobernador cuando Mariko coloca los platos con el apetitoso postre.

-Entonces propongo un brindis…por las mujeres perfectas, de las cuales al parecer tenemos dos hermosas muestras en esta mesa ahora-levanta su copa galante el príncipe Stenberg. Makoto levanta sus ojos hacia él y mira el brillo de acero de sus ojos azules, así como la sonrisa irónica en los labios del príncipe y siente algo que duele muy dentro de ella. A pesar de que para todo eso pareciera un elogio, ella "sabía" que tenía mucho de burla.

-¿Solo tres? ¿Es que yo no cuento?-se queja la pequeña Hotaru entre las risas de todos.

-Bien, entonces que sea por todas las mujeres Hino…¿De acuerdo pequeña?-asegura Andrew, todos brindan encantados del detalle del príncipe.

Después de la comida los hombres fuman en la sala mientras Rei ayuda a recoger las cosas de la comida a la anciana Mariko. Makoto por su parte se haya muy ausente. Han sido muchas emociones juntas al volver a ver al Príncipe Stenberg. No podía negar la gran emoción que sintió al verlo en persona, el latido acelerado de su corazón, las mejillas calientes y esa sensación en el estómago, como una gran opresión y falta de aire…y sin embargo…¿Qué era ese brillo terrible en los ojos azules de su príncipe? ¿Por qué le dolía como una puñalada en su corazón cada palabra cargada de burla y de ironía que le dirigía? Quizá para todos los demás el príncipe Stenberg había sido caballeroso y en extremo galante con ella, pero algo en el alma de Makoto le decía que detrás de sus palabras había algo más; él la miraba de una forma tan terrible que ella habría preferido quizá palabras duras e hirientes como las que le lanzó hace dos años a esa galantería cargada de…¿Odio?...¿Pero qué en el mundo lo hacía odiarla a ella de esa forma?

-¡Makoto!-gritó alarmada Rei pero era muy tarde. El sonido de cristal roto resonó por la cocina de la familia Hino. El refractario de cristal se había roto resbalándose de las manos de la joven-¡Mako! ¿Estás bien?...¿Qué te pasa? Te veo demasiado ausente. Te cortaste la mano con las tijeras y ahora esto. ¿Estás enferma?-cuestiona alarmada Rei tocando la frente de su alta amiga.

-Yo…Rei chan…creo que estoy algo preocupada por el festival…nerviosa…eso es todo-miente la alta castaña sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco. Supe que ayer estuviste hasta muy tarde coordinando el armado de las estructuras para los Taiko en los arrozales y si sigues así seguro enfermarás. Anda arriba y toma una siesta-propone la joven de ojos amatista.

-Pero…Rei chan…hay que terminar el decorado de la plaza y…

-Lo haré yo. Las chicas pueden acabar la alfombra de arroz por sí mismas.

-No puedo hacer eso, tu boda es más importante y si tú te desatiendes entonces…

-No hay pero que valga, te vas a descansar y eso es todo. Mañana que estés mejor seguimos trabajando. Anda o me molestaré contigo-repentinamente seria Rei. Makoto sonríe a su amiga, sabe que las órdenes de "Rei sama" son casi ley en esa casa y en toda la villa y además entiende porqué lo hace y quizá no le venga mal escabullirse de esa forma de la presencia inquietante del príncipe Stenberg pues lo ha escuchado decir a Nataku que quiere pasear por el pueblo hasta la noche e invitar a la familia a cenar al Castillo Kamiyamada y ella no estaba segura de tener los nervios de acero para seguir soportando la mirada helada y terrible del joven extranjero.

-Lo haré Rei chan…pero mañana quiero seguir con mi trabajo te lo prometo. Despídeme de Fujimoto san y del príncipe por favor-pide la más alta.

-Lo haré, anda a descansar-la despide Rei con un beso en la mejilla y entonces Makoto se escabulle hacia el piso superior dejando atrás las risas y la charla de Keitaro Hino con el príncipe y Nataku hasta llegar a la seguridad de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras ella con un fuerte suspiro. Luego coloca sus manos sobre su corazón tratando de calmar sus acelerados latidos.

-Tranquila Makoto…cálmate…no debe afectarte tanto lo que haga ese hombre. Además se irá rápido. Luego de la boda de Rei chan él se irá y no volverás a ver esos ojos terribles que te miran con tanto odio nunca jamás en tu vida-dice ella esas palabras y una terrible amargura hace presa de su voz que se quiebra con dolor-¡Nunca jamás en tu vida!-grita dolida mientras se deja caer en el suelo de su habitación presa de un ataque terrible de llanto que no logra controlar. No logra explicarse como la sola cercanía del príncipe podía despertar en ella tantos sentimientos empalmados…alegría extrema, orgullo, decepción y tristeza…¿Qué era todo aquel remolino de emociones?...

Abajo en la sala de la familia Hino, las risas de los hombres se calman al ver entrar en el lugar a Rei.

-Listo, majestad, podemos salir ahora mismo hacia el castillo-propone ella.

-¿Su encantadora amiga no viene?-pregunta el rubio aristócrata.

-Lo lamento, Makoto presenta sus excusas pero no se ha sentido muy bien y prefirió retirarse a descansar-confirma Rei.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mako?-salta casi del sillón Kazuo Hino evidentemente preocupado.

-Nada grave Onii san, solo algo de fatiga por la organización del festival. Sabes que desde que el patronato la comisionó no ha parado. Seguramente una buena siesta es todo lo que necesita para recuperarse-calma la chica de ojos amatista.

-Es una pena que no venga con nosotros-es el comentario de Andrew quien sonríe de lado dando un tono bastante irónico a sus palabras que solo Nataku nota.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de convivir con ella en los días que quedan antes de la boda. Ahora vamos porque mamá debe estarnos esperando - termina el chico de cabello plateado iniciando el camino hacia afuera de la casa. El joven de ojos amatista se quita las gafas y mira hacia las escaleras con preocupación evidente.

-Makoto…-murmura aquel nombre casi con reverencia.

-¿Kazuo?...no te quedes allí vamos, sabes que Toda Oboro sama nos invitó a todos al castillo-lo jala del brazo Rei. Ambos hermanos se han quedado algo atrás de todos.

-Onee chan…¿Crees que si le confieso a Mako lo que siento ella me aceptaría?-pregunta repentinamente el joven Hino. Rei se detiene y mira a su hermano con seriedad.

-¿De verdad quieres a Makoto?-pregunta Rei.

-Mucho. Cada día que pasa la quiero más…es solo que quería esperar a terminar la escuela, a tener algo que ofrecerle y también porque me da algo de miedo que ella me rechace. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra que la quiera?-cuestiona Kazuo al ver a su hermana seria.

-No es eso. Es solo que me asombra un poco.

-¿Crees que ella no me quiera?-preocupado Kazuo.

-No lo sé. Mako es sumamente reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Sé que nos aprecia mucho a todos como su familia, como sus hermanos, pero en cuanto a algún otro tipo de cariño hacia ti no estoy segura… y de verdad no me gustaría que complicaras las cosas o que ella se sintiera forzada a algo solo por lo agradecida que está con nosotros. Así que para estar seguros y evitar que ambos salgan heridos, prométeme algo-pide Rei.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta el joven colocándose sus gafas.

-Que esperarás hasta después del festival para confesárselo-pide su hermana.

-¿Por qué me pides eso?-pregunta el joven Hino.

-Porque ella está algo presionada con la organización del festival y me temo que sus nervios no se hallen en condiciones de entender una propuesta tan delicada. Créeme que solo quiero evitarles disgustos a los dos porque los quiero mucho. Te prometo que hablaré con Mako y trataré de que me confiese si siente algo especial por ti. Así será más seguro para los dos-opina la chica.

-Bien entonces aceptaré tu sugerencia. Pero no esperaré más de esa fecha-firme Kazuo.

-Gracias por esperar. Te prometo que hablaré con Mako chan. Ahora vamos que todos nos esperan afuera-toma Rei del brazo y su hermano y los dos salen de la casa juntos.

**Dos días después…**

La chica de cabello castaño se encontraba a esas horas de la tarde sola en el gran salón al lado de la plaza donde se estaban guardando todas las farolas construidas en la villa en tres días de trabajo así como los grandes tambores de los Taiko que se usarían en el festival. Sostenía un pequeño block de madera y en él anotaba los detalles de todo lo que estaba contabilizando. No usaba más su chihaya roja con blanco sino un sencillo pantalón café y una bella blusa con estampado floral con su cabello recogido atado con una cinta verde como único adorno. Se encontraba inclinada en el suelo contando las farolas cuando un aroma a loción masculina entro por su nariz y sintió una presencia extraña a sus espaldas. Se estremeció levemente al oír la voz varonil que desde hace tres noches se colaba en sus sueños.

-Delicioso aroma…huele a rosas y a hierba fresca-escuchó hablar en un correcto japonés con acento. Al momento se levantó del suelo con brusquedad y giró para encontrarse de frente justo con el hombre del que había estado huyendo todo este tiempo, el príncipe Stenberg. El joven aristócrata sonríe de lado al ver los verdes ojos de la muchacha asombrados al mirarlo y mucho más al notar el leve sonrojo de las mejillas de ella…¡Todas son iguales! Piensa despectivo-¿La he asustado? Si es así me disculpo-se inclina él. Makoto siente sus mejillas calientes y da dos pasos atrás confundida.

-Sí. La verdad si me ha asustado. No le esperaba aquí, debe aceptar que no fue muy buena forma de hacer notar su presencia-confiesa ella. Andrew cambia la sonrisa irónica por una mueca de incredulidad. Lo ha desconcertado totalmente la sinceridad de la amiga de Rei. Cualquier otra mujer habría mentido, diciendo que no la había asustado y usado esa situación para coquetear con él, como siempre pasaba. La sencillez y transparencia de esa chica lo descolocó-Si viene a buscar a Rei chan o a Fujimoto san no se encuentran aquí. Salieron a llevar la invitación a Kino sama, su vecino, el cual será testigo en la boda civil-explica ella ya dueña de sus nervios, con la vista baja y a prudente distancia del perturbador príncipe.

-Eso lo sé. Justo es el motivo de estar aquí. Oboro san la madre de Nataku se animó a salir del castillo solo para ir con su vecino a llevar la invitación en persona, así que no había nadie allí. No me pareció correcto acompañarlos. Nataku y su amiga viven en su mundo aparte cuando están juntos, como todos los enamorados- leve ironía en la voz del príncipe que hace que la chica lo mire de nuevo-así que decidí quedarme y pensé en venir a pasar la tarde con Usted mientras regresan. Keitaro sama me invitó a cenar.

-Ya veo. Entonces era para eso que Rei chan quería que preparara la sopa de calabaza-reflexiona Makoto-sin embargo majestad, creo que ha elegido mala compañía -asegura la joven.

-¿Se tiene Usted por mala compañía?-cuestiona el rubio.

-Para alguien como usted, acostumbrado a tratar con otro tipo de personas sí. Yo solo soy una aldeana aburrida-responde Makoto con leve tono de orgullo que hace sonreír al aristócrata. Le gustaba cuando ella tenía esas reacciones de soberbia.

-Pues no me lo parece. Sé que no la conozco mucho pero no creo equivocarme al juzgar que es Usted una mujer inteligente y educada con quien cualquier persona se sentiría en confianza-responde Andrew. Los ojos esmeralda de la chica castaña lo siguen mirando cada vez más extrañados…¿Qué le pasó a la ironía y burla de antes? ¿Qué magia transformó al príncipe Stenberg de esa forma? Parece preguntarse Makoto-claro que si le molesta que la acompañe, si le es enojosa mi presencia me puedo retirar.

-No dije que lo fuera. Si Usted desea permanecer aquí puede hacerlo. Yo regresaré a mis actividades porque tengo que entregar el inventario final al patronato esta noche-es el comentario final de Makoto quien dando media vuelta regresa su atención a las farolas. Andrew se ha quedado totalmente sin palabras…¿Cómo se atrevía esta chiquilla impertinente a ignorarlo así? Era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía eso a él, Andrew Zdenko Stenberg. Un momento sonrió de lado, quizá la idea que estuvo rondando su mente esos días que permaneció en el castillo con su amigo no fuera del todo descabellada.

-¿Está contando las farolas?-pregunta el rubio aristócrata llegando al lado de Makoto y hablando intencionadamente en inglés.

-Sí. Tenemos presupuesto del gobierno para dos mil farolas y se compró el material necesario, solo que debido a algunos pequeños accidentes salieron menos de las esperadas solo corroboro cual es el total-responde ella en el mismo idioma.

-¿Cuántos idiomas habla Usted Makoto?-pregunta el chico.

-Inglés gracias a Miss Smith y un poco de francés. Estaba estudiando un curso en vacaciones porque sé que lo necesitaré en "Le Cordon Bleu"-responde ella.

-Ya veo. Definitivamente aprende Usted muy rápido. En solo dos años revalidar sus estudios…dígame…¿Cree que le sería difícil aprender el protocolo de la Aristocracia Checa?-lanza la pregunta el rubio. Ella levanta sus extrañados ojos del block y lo mira.

-¿Y por qué debería aprenderlo?-pregunta incrédula.

-Solo pensaba. Si puede Usted aprender idiomas y revalidar sus estudios tan rápido es porque tiene una inteligencia excepcional. Estoy seguro que no le sería difícil aprender alemán y checo-asegura Andrew-¿Quién elige su ropa?

-Yo misma. Al inicio me la elegía Rei chan, pero cuando fuimos a vivir a Tokio comencé a elegirla yo-asegura ella respondiendo con naturalidad.

-Esa blusa que usa es de seda. Un estampado muy elegante. Parece firma de algún diseñador distinguido.

-Lo es. Hino sama nos llevó a Kobe. Rei chan y yo hicimos algunas compras, la diseñadora se llama Hiroko Ito, ella nos hizo a Rei chan y a mí los vestidos para la boda civil y compramos algunas cosas más. Me gustan las rosas-responde ella sin mucho interés.

-Le favorecen los tonos verdes. Combinan con sus ojos y Usted sabe lucir la ropa de marca-determina el príncipe-Dígame algo más…¿Le gustaría vivir en Praga?

-Me gusta esa ciudad. Parece un país de cuento de hadas; no sé si me gustaría vivir allí, pero visitarla algún día seguramente sí. Rei chan me prometió que cuando me gradué de "Le Cordon Bleu" me llevará a Praga. Es un lugar que siempre me ha fascinado, la catedral de San Vito, el Palacio Real, El barrio de Malá Strana…

-Está muy bien informada-es el asombrado comentario del príncipe.

-Me gusta leer-declara la chica que sigue contando farolas.

-Pensará que soy impertinente y si es así tiene todo el derecho a no responder pero necesito saber algo más. ¿Qué religión profesa Usted Makoto?-lanza la pregunta el príncipe Stenberg.

-En verdad antes de ir a casa de los Hino no tenía una religión definida. Entenderá que mi vida pasada en la isba de mi abuela había sido todo menos civilizada…Usted lo recuerda…-aquí la voz de ella tiene una leve turbación al hacer alusión al incidente de la piedra-así que no me preocupaba mucho por las creencias espirituales. En casa de los Hino he aprendido a respetar la religión Shintoista. Todos son muy devotos, Rei chan sobretodo, fue miko en el templo.

-¿Y Usted se convirtió al Shintoismo?-sigue preguntando Andrew cada vez más ansioso.

-No. Respeto las creencias de los Hino pero no soy shintoista-declara la joven.

-Eso es una ventaja. Quizá deba hablar con el obispo y él arregle las cosas-murmura quedamente Andrew en idioma Checo.

-¿Dijo Usted algo?-pregunta Makoto.

-No. Nada. Solo reflexiones mías. Debe parecerle incómodo este interrogatorio pero de verdad me gustaría conocerla un poco más. Ambos seremos testigos de la boda de nuestros mejores amigos, así que creo que sería menos molesto si nos llevamos cordialmente-se excusa el correcto joven.

-No se preocupe no me molesta. Es natural que tenga curiosidad en una chica de un pasado tan extraño como el mío-se levanta Makoto del suelo escribiendo algo en su block de madera-terminé, ahora iré a casa a preparar la cena o de otra forma jamás estará lista.

-¿Le molesta si la acompaño a Villa Hino?-se ofrece Andrew.

-Para nada majestad, puede acompañarme si desea, aunque le reitero mi preocupación de que se aburra-seria la chica.

-Eso no pasará. ¿Vamos?-ofrece él el brazo. Makoto lo mira extrañada.

-Me excuso en aceptar su brazo, tengo las manos sucias y estropearía su traje, mejor caminamos así-concluye ella caminando delante. Andrew vuelve a sonreír.

-Incluso tiene orgullo, porte, una extraña cualidad que solo heredan los grandes-se repite a si mismo Andrew-esto comienza a no ser tan descabellado como pensé en un inicio.

-¿Va a salir o no majestad? Debo cerrar el almacén con candado. Mañana es al fin el festival y queremos todo en su punto-habla desde la puerta la chica. El joven príncipe corre hacia ella y Makoto cierra la puerta de metal colocando el candado. La oscuridad ha caído sobre Myoko y las calles de la pintoresca villa están oscuras. Algunos aldeanos vienen y van terminando los preparativos del festival que como la boda de Fujimoto san sería al día siguiente. Andrew Stenberg camina al lado de la chica de cabello castaño en total silencio y observa como esta es saludada por las personas con admiración y respeto. Al fi llegan a "Villa Hino" donde Mariko los espera. Luego de saludar a la familia Andrew es invitado por Keitaro Hino a una partida de ajedrez en la sala la cual acepta. El gobernador le ofrece a su ilustre invitado un puro y entre bocanadas de humo, a pesar de parecer estar bastante concentrado en el juego, no deja de mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Makoto va y viene, con un coqueto delantal blanco, cocinando algo mientras la anciana Mariko prepara la mesa.

-…Y una gran amistad unía desde siempre a la familia Fujimoto y a la familia Kino. El padre de Nataku, Ishido Fujimoto, y el dueño de "Villa Midori" eran muy buenos amigos en el pasado. Los mejores arrozales de Japón estaban aquí. Es una pena lo que le pasó a esa familia, como un cuento de hadas…¿Le gustaría escucharlo?-pregunta el señor Hino a su ilustre invitado quien sigue atento a los movimientos de la joven castaña en la cocina.

-O claro…claro…le escucho Hino san-ausente Andrew más interesado en sus cavilaciones que en la charla con el gobernador o en el movimiento descuidado de su alfil.

-Verá Usted. La Familia Kino es una familia de abolengo. Emparentados con el clan Shukune como los Fujimoto. Antiguas familias samurái herederas de tierras, HAN, como les llamaban en el periodo Edo. El primogénito de esa familia, era Yusuke Kino, el dueño de "Villa Midori" un gran hombre, respetado y reconocido en toda la región por su nobleza y amor a la tierra. Un hombre muy fuerte y muy alto para ser japonés. Por esta zona le conocían como "KYOJIN" significa Gigante. Sin embargo del tamaño de su altura era su corazón. Un excelente hombre al que tuve la fortuna de llamar amigo-explica Keitaro Hino con nostalgia.

-¿Y en que se parece la historia del dueño de "Villa Midori" a un cuento de hadas?-pregunta el príncipe casi maquinalmente mirando como Makoto corta en la cocina unas hierbas en una tabla de madera…¿Dónde había aprendido ella a cocinar? ¿Por qué su hermoso rostro se transformaba de esa manera cuando se ocupaba de preparar los alimentos?...jamás en su vida como chef ni hombre de mundo vio a alguien hacer del ritual alimenticio algo tan hermoso como lo que hacía esta mujer.

-Ahora verá majestad. Una vez, hace años, la familia Real de Grecia visitó Japón. Como parte de su recorrido el gobierno japonés los trajo a conocer las plantaciones arroceras y se hospedaron en el CastilloMidori, residencia de la familia Kino, y el resultado fue que una de las princesas, la princesa Euphemia, se enamoró de Yusuke Kino. Usted que es de la realeza se dará cuenta del problema. Toda la familia hizo un gran escándalo. Pensaron en llevarse a la princesa lejos de Kino san, pero los dos estaban muy enamorados así que contra todo y todos, se casaron. La familia real griega rompió totalmente con la princesa.

-Es lógico…¿Y qué fue de ellos?-aun sin prestar atención el príncipe.

-A la princesa Euphemia no le importó mucho romper son su familia. Se casaron y eran muy felices. Ella estaba embarazada cuando una vez, en el festival Otaue, estando ambos en el Castillo Kamiyamada invitados por los padres de Nataku san, Yusuke Kino salió a cabalgar. Ocurrió una desgracia. Su caballo se desbocó en la zona de los pantanos. Todos lo buscaron mucho tiempo, sobretodo su hermano menor, Saito, que fue quien lo encontró sin vida. La princesa Euphemia quería morir. Entró en una terrible crisis al saber la muerte de su esposo. La llevaron de emergencia al hospital de Niigata, pero desafortunadamente perdió también al bebé-narra Keitaro Hino haciendo un movimiento de defensa con un peón en el tablero.

-Una desgracia…-aun absorto Andrew tanto en la mujer que ve en la cocina como en el olor delicioso de lo que prepara pero no en la plática.

-En todo el sentido de la palabra. La princesa Euphemia jamás se repuso de esa pérdida. Entró en crisis y tuvo que ser internada en una institución de salud mental en Niigata. El pobre de Saito Kino, el hermano menor de Yusuke y ahora dueño de "Villa Midori" fue un verdadero santo. Cargó con todos los problemas legales y económicos que se vinieron sobre la familia y ha estado al pendiente desde entonces de la salud de la princesa Euphemia; un buen hombre definitivamente-declara Keitaro-ya le conocerá Usted el día de la boda…¡Jaque mate!-decide el gobernador trayendo a la realidad al distraído príncipe que sonríe.

-Vaya Hino sama…es Usted un prodigio del ajedrez. Me derrotó-responde el príncipe.

-Creo que más bien estaba Usted distraído majestad-responde el gobernador pero Andrew no tiene tiempo de contestarle porque el sonido del motor del auto de Nataku se escucha en la puerta acompañado de voces. En un momento en Villa Hino aparece Rei dando el brazo a la ilustre Oboro Fujimoto, acompañadas de Nataku y los saludos y algarabía distraen un poco al príncipe. Ve como Makoto sale de la cocina ya sin el delantal y se asombra de la forma como la anciana madre de su amigo la abraza y besa en las mejillas. No era común que Oboro Fujimoto, toda una dama, selectiva y orgullosa, tratara con tanto cariño a alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Luego todos pasan al comedor donde da inicio la cena. La sopa de calabaza de Makoto es la sensación. La madre de Nataku la alaba mucho y Andrew Stenberg se limita a mirar a la joven de ojos verdes analizándola tal cual un entomólogo mirara a un insecto. Después de todo quizá su idea no era tan descabellada; ella era hermosa, con esa extraña distinción que emanaba como dada por la naturaleza. Aun con la ropa sencilla que llevaba puesta resaltaba enormemente su porte. Sumamente inteligente, no le costaría tanto adaptarse, incluso él pensaba que quizá en ese medio resaltaría aún más sus dotes naturaleza…¿Qué diría de su idea Novak, la sociedad Checa, las revistas? Y sobre todo…¿Qué diría Reika Nishimura? Ese solo pensamiento dibujaba una expresión de terrible ironía en las viriles facciones del atractivo príncipe. ¡La decisión estaba tomada!

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el siguiente chap, muchas gracias a Made, mi editora y guía en este camino tan difícil para poder entender la esencia de Mako chan y del galán de la historia. Además gracias a Hikaru Kino y claro, a mi amiga Genbu san por sus palabras que ella sabe me animaron mucho cuando peor me sentía. No voy a abandonar esta historia pase lo que pase, porque se aprende más cuando caes y te levantas. ¡Gracias a las tres por hacerme sentir que vale la pena el esfuerzo! …¡Las veo la semana que viene!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **


	5. Chapter 4: Boda y Propuesta

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Cap. 4: Boda y Propuesta**

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

El sol alumbra con sus rayos dorados el amanecer de aquel hermoso día. En cuanto estos rayos dan sobre las enormes plantaciones de arroz, el sonido de los gigantescos Taikos, los tambores colocados en altas tarimas, resuena por toda la villa. Ese es el sonido que indica el inicio del festival de Otaue, el día en que todo habitante de Tōkamachi pedía a los Kamis de la tierra que bendijeran e hicieran próspera la cosecha de ese año.

Muy pronto, las calles de la villa arrocera se llenan de familias. Hombres vestidos con hakama negra, mujeres con kimonos blancos con flores que cargan canastas con frutas, niños con zapatos de madera que hacen volar bellas cometas corriendo en dirección a los arrozales, y hombres con el traje tradicional de agricultor arremangados de las piernas y sombreros puntiagudos jalando carretas tiradas por bueyes, estos animales con las cornamentas decoradas con listones de colores.

Toda la villa acude al lugar en que iniciará el festival, una gran caravana colorida camina subiendo la escalinata del Templo Sumiyoshi donde los sacerdotes shinto harían la plegaria matutina para la inauguración del festival. En un estrado especial en medio de la explanada del templo se encontraba la familia Fujimoto. La señora Toda Oboro san luciendo su belleza deslumbradora con un kimono blanco con flores azules, a su lado Nataku vestido con yukata negra como todos los hombres de la villa con la diferencia de que lucía en el lado izquierdo de su traje una hermosa katana dorada, símbolo de la familia Fujimoto. Junto a él se encuentra vestido al mismo estilo japonés el rubio príncipe que destaca por su altura y distinción charlando con un hombre mayor, alto y muy delgado, de cabello castaño con leves hilos de plata en sus sienes y ojos negros penetrantes.

Cuando la familia Hino llega a la explanada del templo, Makoto no puede evitar mirar con extrañeza al hombre al lado del príncipe y sentir un extraño estremecimiento de repulsión. Va del brazo de Kazuo Hino y no puede evitar preguntarle.

-Kazuo kun…¿Quién es el hombre que está al lado del príncipe Stenberg?-cuestiona la alta castaña.

-Ese es Kino san. El dueño de "Villa Midori" será el testigo de Nataku y como el príncipe, se hospeda en el castillo por este tiempo-responde el joven, quien se haya orgulloso de que lo vean del brazo de la hermosa chica.

-¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?-cuestiona Makoto.

-Bueno…Saito Kino no visita mucho sus plantaciones arroceras, vive en Niigata. Su administrador se hace cargo de todo en "Villa Midori" pero es amigo de los Fujimoto desde tiempo de Ishido sama, el padre de Nataku y supongo no se pudo negar a la petición -asegura el médico de ojos amatista-ahora vamos al estrado porque Toda Oboro sama ya te ha visto, mira cómo te saluda-indica Kazuo al ver a la madre de Nataku llamando a Makoto hacia el lugar que ocupa la familia donde Keitaro HIno, la pequeña Hotaru y Rei son presentadas al invitado de los Fujimoto. Kazuo y Makoto suben las escaleras hasta el estrado de la familia y la señora Fujimoto besa a Makoto cariñosamente.

-¡Hija! Tardaste mucho, llegué a pensar que no vendrías-recrimina la señora.

-Jamás dejaría de venir Oboro sama-termina ella.

-Ven…ven…tienes que conocer a Saito. ¡Saito!...mira…esta es la chica…es Makoto Hino, la hermana adoptiva de Rei. ¿Qué te parece?-presenta orgullosa la anciana. El hombre canoso mira a la chica y su ceño se frunce en una mueca de desagrado que a la castaña no pasa desapercibida.

-Un gusto señorita- el hombre saluda con una fría inclinación sin intentar tomar su mano-veo que toda la familia Hino es encantadora. La felicito Oboro sama, su nueva familia es hermosa-serio el hombre extraño.

-Gracias Saito. Más tarde hablaremos en el castillo, quiere recordar viejos tiempos-responde la madre de Nataku, y Makoto se pregunta qué es de lo que la señora Fujimoto querrá hablar con ese hombre desagradable pero no tiene tiempo de pensar más porque el sonido de los cánticos de las Miko anuncia la llegada de los sacerdotes para la plegaria. Todos en la explanada del templo guardan silencio cuando aparecen los hombres con hakama azul con blanco que agitaban palos con tiras de papel entre los cantos de las chicas miko que tocaban el samisén y las flautas esparciendo incienso.

Los sacerdotes suenan la campana del Kami-Dana (altar) y todo el pueblo junta las manos en respetuoso silencio mientras el sumo sacerdote hace las plegarias y unos niños de la aldea presentan las plantas de arroz que serían trasplantadas a los arrozales en pequeños cajones de madera en que destacan las pequeñas plántulas verdosas que serán trasplantadas.

Los sacerdotes rodean a los niños y bendicen las plántulas de arroz en los cajones de colores.

"Sumiyoshi Sanjin, sagrados dioses protectores de las tormentas y las cosechas, bendigan abundantemente a la villa y protejan la cosecha de este año. Sagrado Okotsutsu no O no Mikoto , bendito Nakatsutsu no O no Mikoto y benévolo Uwatsutsu O no Mikoto hijos predilectos de nuestra madre Amaterasu Omikami bendigan la villa y a sus hijos"-ora el sacerdote principal.

Makoto está concentrada pidiendo al dios que Rei ora que bendiga la cosecha de ese año y pidiéndole al mismo dios que todo termine rápido y ella pueda regresar a la calma de los días en que el príncipe no estaba allí…ni el príncipe ni ese vecino que ella presiente tampoco la quiere.

Al término de las plegarias, todo el pueblo con los sacerdotes y la familia Fujimoto a la cabeza bajan del templo Sumoyoshi y caminan hacia los arrozales donde los grandes tambores acompañan la marcha de la comitiva. Al llegar al lugar anegado de agua, las chicas de la aldea se preparan para la danza tradicional del cultivo del arroz. Tanto Hotaru como Rei y Makoto están formadas en la comitiva de chicas que danzarían ese día sobre los pantanos mientras los agricultores van trasplantando las plantas benditas al agua. El canto de las miko acompaña la danza.

-Es una bellísima danza la que ejecutan las mujeres del pueblo…¿Qué significa?-pregunta el príncipe Stenberg.

-Esa danza se llama "Taue-odori" y representa el proceso de preparar el arroz para su siembra, si pones atención las chicas que bailan mueven sus manos como si estuvieran trasplantando la planta de arroz a los arrozales. Después van a escenificar el momento de la cosecha, cuando el grano está listo para ser recogido-explica el joven de cabello plateado a su amigo. En efecto las jóvenes toman ahora los cuadros de madera con las plantas de arroz y con ellas en sus manos caminan con movimientos elegantes y fluidos de la danza hasta los arrozales donde entran hundiendo sus pies en el agua pantanosa y comienzan a sembrarlas.

-Es hermoso-dice el príncipe con sus ojos azules clavados en la alta joven de ojos verdes que destaca sobremanera entre las chicas de la aldea, tanto por su altura como por su porte y distinción.

La danza concluye cuando las chicas de la aldea meten sus manos en el Obi de sus kimonos y sacan un pequeño envoltorio de tela con arroz el cual deshacen lanzando al aire los granos del blanco cereal. La lluvia de granos blancos pone fin a la bella danza. Cuando las mujeres salen de los arrozales entran algunos campesinos con bueyes de labranza al estilo antiguo también acompañados por la música de los enormes tambores para seguir con el proceso de siembra. Los animales adornados con listones de colores se mueven parsimoniosamente como si todos supieran que ese día era especial, al compás de los tambores y del trabajo de sus dueños.

-Hace muchísimos años que no asistía al festival de Otaue. Había olvidado la felicidad que se siente ver estas hermosas danzas que nos recuerdan mucho nuestros orígenes-es el comentario del alto y enigmático vecino de los Fujimoto.

-¿Ya no aparecerán las chicas?-pregunta interesado con su excelente japonés el príncipe rubio.

-No. El resto de la ceremonia es de los campesinos, además las chicas de la aldea se han llevado a Reiko para comenzar a prepararla para la boda-comenta el gobernador.

-¿A esta hora? ¡Pero la boda es a las siete de la tarde!-se asombra el príncipe Stenberg.

-Andrew, cariño, se nota que no sabes cómo son las ceremonias shinto. Una boda Shintoista tiene un sinnúmero de protocolos previos. La novia debe ser preparada desde la forma en que se baña, perfuma, come, medita y se cambia con ayuda de sus doncellas, se prepara con varias ceremonias de purificación y sobre todo para colocarse completamente el complicado kimono Junihitoé con sus ocho capas-explica emocionada la madre de Nataku.

-Me muero de ganas de ver ese kimono. Debe ser una obra de arte-interesado el joven extranjero.

-Lo es, es el mismo con el que se casó mi madre, bordado en oro con seda roja por los monjes de Byodo –in -orgulloso Nataku.

-Pues eso será todo un espectáculo. Con lo hermosa que es tu novia y ataviada así serás realmente la envidia de muchos. Yo incluido-explica Andrew Stenberg mientras la charla se generaliza. El resto de la ceremonia matutina concluye cerca del mediodía, hora en que los invitados de Nataku pasan a comer de nuevo a casa del gobernador Hino lugar donde se cambiarían para la ceremonia. A su pesar, Andrew no ve por ningún lado a la chica castaña y debe conformarse con esperar. Luego de la comida y de un agradable partido de ajedrez con el padre de Rei donde, ahora bien concentrado, logró vencerlo en todas las ocasiones, subió a la habitación que le designaron en "Villa Hino" donde le aguardaba un delicioso baño de agua caliente y una elegante yukata para asistir a la boda de su amigo.

Cuando el príncipe Stenberg bajó para reunirse con la familia Hino no había entre los hombres que asistirían a la boda uno más apuesto que él. Aun enfundado en el traje tradicional japonés que no era propio de él resaltaba enormemente su gallardía y su prestancia; ni siquiera Kazuo Hino o el mismo Nataku se veían tan apuestos como el príncipe y así se lo hizo saber la misma señora Fujimoto en cuanto lo vio.

En el auto de la familia Hino que conduce a los ilustres invitados llega por la vereda lateral a la cima del monte donde se encontraba el templo Sumiyoshi y entran en la hermosa sala principal donde sería la boda. El príncipe Stenberg se queda maravillado al ver como el suelo del templo estaba tapizado por la alfombra de arroz de colores que reproducía artísticas escenas del proceso de siembra del arroz y de la villa pues él mismo vio el inicio de ese proceso hace días y verlo ahora terminado era realmente asombroso.

Los invitados toman asiento a los lados del lugar y Nataku va a ocupar su puesto delante del Kami-dana donde debe aguardar por la novia. Andrew se coloca al lado de su amigo y al verlo tan nervioso, lo toma del hombro.

-No estés preocupado amigo. Estás haciendo lo correcto. Amas a Reiko sama y ella a ti-asegura Andrew.

-Lo sé y lo único que me preocupa a veces es que yo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Intentaré serlo de verdad, quiero hacerla muy feliz-confirma el joven Fujimoto.

-Ten calma. De verdad es envidiable lo que tienes con Reiko sama. Ese tipo de amor total ya no es común verlo en este tiempo en que a las mujeres les interesa mucho más que el hombre lo que este tiene-advierte serio el extranjero.

-No te desanimes Andrew. Estoy seguro de que el día que quieras y te decidas a dejar esa actitud encontrarás a la mujer adecuada cuando menos te lo esperes-responde Nataku. Una sonrisa irónica del rubio.

-No tienes idea de que tan ciertas son tus palabras en este momento amigo mío-responde el príncipe, Nataku va a preguntarle el porqué de sus palabras pero en ese momento resuena un potente gong indicando que la ceremonia va a comenzar y tanto el novio como el príncipe van a ocupar sus lugares.

El agradable olor a incienso perfuma toda la sala principal del templo hasta el momento en que el sonido de los tambores tocados por las jóvenes miko de Sumiyoshi advierte la presencia del sacerdote quien ataviado con el traje gris con negro y el tradicional gorro perteneciente a los celebrantes shinto camina agitando unos palos con tiras de papel blanco que tienen el propósito de alejar las malas auras del entorno de la boda. Una pequeña ataviada como miko con la misma chihaya roja con blanco esparce incienso con unas varillas encendidas por el camino que sigue el sacerdote. El sonido de los tambores, flautas y cuerdas del samisén se escuchan llenando el lugar de una atmósfera mística impresionante. Al menos eso le parece al príncipe quien jamás había asistido a una ceremonia sintoísta antes.

Los invitados de la aldea y personas importantes que estaban en el palco parecen concentrados totalmente en la ceremonia pues los nota con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas. El joven rubio no puede evitar mirar de reojo a la alta joven castaña de kimono verde con dragones bordados en oro que luce realmente hermosa en aquel atuendo tradicional japonés; la chica está realmente concentrada en la ceremonia y con sus ojos cerrados participa de la plegaria del sacerdote y de nuevo se queda extasiado tratando de adivinar la extraña procedencia de esta chica. En momentos parecía muy lejana a ese medio japonés, una extranjera, por su cabello, su altura y el color de sus ojos, pero tenía que aceptar que en esa bellísima y encantadora mezcla genética que era la muchacha también había rasgos asiáticos y en momentos como este era que lucía más su parte japonesa.

Finalmente un murmullo de asombro hace que el príncipe salga de su contemplación para darse cuenta de que precedida por otras chicas vestidas de miko que esparcen pétalos de flores por el camino, aparece la novia. Andrew Stenberg debe confesarse que ni en los lujosos salones europeos llenos de damas de la aristocracia vio tanta distinción como en la futura esposa de su amigo. Lo asombró sobremanera el kimono de lujo con fénix dorados bordados sobre la seda roja pero más le asombró ver a la joven que lo portaba, Rei Hino sí que era un ejemplo de belleza asiática auténtica y pura, como una antigua Princesa de la era Edo. Andrew se confiesa que en el momento en que su amigo Nataku recibe a la novia tomándola de la mano en el altar del templo le tiene mucha envidia.

Aún recuerda él cuando sus ojos destellaban confiados, felices y soñadores como los de su amigo en aquellos lejanos días en que estaba enamorado de una mujer japonesa como aquella con que Nataku se iba a casar. ¡Qué ingenuo e idiota era entonces! ¡Cuánto debió burlarse Reika Nishimura de él! A su pesar aquella boda que estaba llena de amor, respeto y tradiciones removía en su corazón lastimado recuerdos y sentimientos pasados que le dolían mucho comparándola con la que él había preparado hace dos años, por mucho más elegante que ésta pero carente de lo principal. Desde que rompió con la modelo jamás había asistido a otra boda y siempre declinaba las invitaciones porque le dolía mucho recordar su fracaso. Solo asistió a la boda de su mejor amigo en atención a su amista y porque pensó que una boda japonesa alejada del estilo occidental no removería en él ningún sentimiento de pena. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

El dolor persistió en el pecho del joven príncipe Stenberg al seguir paso a paso la tradicional ceremonia donde los novios eran consagrados al Kami por el sacerdote y sellaban su compromiso bebiendo sake de la misma vasija de porcelana. Después Rei y Nataku unen sus manos y pronuncian unos votos matrimoniales en japonés que hacen aparecer lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de la anciana Toda Oboro san, quien se sujeta del brazo de Andrew y este le ofrece galante su pañuelo. También el fuerte y firme gobernador Hino limpia con el dorso de su mano una traicionera lágrima al oír la promesa de amor eterno que su hija le hizo a Nataku Fujimoto recordando el día en que una hermosa joven muy parecida a Rei le hizo aquella misma promesa a él cuando era joven en el mismo templo.

La ceremonia acaba cuando el sacerdote shintoista rodea a los novios espantando los malos espíritus que los rodean y ordena que la música siga si curso mientras una nube de fuegos artificiales llena el cielo. Todos los invitados corren hacia afuera del Templo para ver el hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Nataku y Rei caminan del brazo bajando la escalinata del templo seguidos de todos los aldeanos y sus amigos que los acompañan hasta el lago donde esperan todas las farolas que han preparado para la ceremonia final. Andrew, que ayuda a bajar a la señora Fujimoto del brazo, puede comprobar que toda la aldea ve en la unión de su amigo y Reiko Hino una bendición para la aldea pues no solo son invitados al evento los amigos y familiares de los novios sino todas las personas del pueblo.

Makoto va del brazo de Hino sama, y sonríe satisfecha al ver la felicidad de su amiga. Al llegar al borde del lago la gente pide que sean los novios quienes primero lancen al lago sus farolas. Nataku y Rei han tomado una de estas y vierten dentro un poco de arroz como es la tradición, luego encienden las pequeñas velas dentro de las farolas. El pueblo calla para escuchar las palabras de sus amos.

-Quiero pedir a Amaterasu Omikami muchas bendiciones para la villa, que haga que la cosecha sea tan abundante como el amor que todos nosotros le tenemos a esta tierra y como el amor que yo siento por Nataku. ¡Bendiciones para Tōkamachi!-habla primero la bella novia. Los aplausos de la gente son callados cuando el heredero Fujimoto levanta su mano y es el siguiente en hacer su plegaria.

-Mi único deseo es que la felicidad que ha llegado a mi vida con Reiko, pueda ser la misma felicidad que cubra a esta tierra que aprendí a amar tanto como la amo a ella. ¡Que los Kamis Bendigan Tōkamachi!-grita con voz fuerte Nataku y su grito es repetido por todos.

-¡Que los Kamis bendigan Tōkamachi!-es el grito unánime. Rei y Nataku ahora como esposos colocan sus farolas con arroz en medio y una vela encendida en el lago siendo imitados por todos los demás. El espectáculo nocturno es hermoso, en medio de la oscuridad las luces rojizas de las farolas de papel llenan el momento de una magia muy especial. Nataku pasa sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rei y ambos observan el bello espectáculo de las farolas sonriendo felices.

Andrew mira como la joven alta de kimono verde se hinca en el suelo y coloca su farola en el lago juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos concentrada en su petición, así que se abre paso entre la gente y llega a su lado hincándose junto a ella.

-¿Puedo saber qué deseo pidió?-dice su voz grave y varonil en correcto japonés haciendo a la joven abrir los bellos ojos esmeralda con asombro.

-Claro que puede saberlo. Felicidad para Fujimoto san y para mi amiga, prosperidad para la villa-responde ella.

-¿Y nada para Usted?-incrédulo el joven extranjero-¿Tiene en verdad espíritu de buena samaritana?-ahí está de nuevo ese tono de ironía y burla que Makoto ya conoce.

-No tengo nada que pedir para mí, tengo todo lo que deseo. Una familia que me quiere, una carrera que me hace feliz y la cual espero continuar, salud y un futuro por delante. Como ve los Kamis han sido generosos y no puedo pedir nada más de lo que ya tengo. Las personas simples como yo no necesitamos de más para ser felices-con seguridad le responde Makoto. El príncipe Stenberg va a responderle pero aquella seguridad y sencillez lo dejan totalmente desarmado. Está acostumbrado a burlarse de la frivolidad y defectos de las mujeres hipócritas que lo acosan en sociedad con coqueteos descarados pero jamás a tratar con alguien tan transparente como esta chica.

-Mako chan…estás aquí, te había perdido entre tanta gente. Otou san manda a buscarte porque debemos ir al castillo Kamiyamada para la boda civil y debes cambiarte. Vamos-ofrece Kazuo Hino el brazo a Makoto quien mirando al príncipe Stenberg con cierto desprecio toma el brazo del joven de ojos amatista. Andrew siente algo muy extraño en su interior al ver alejarse a Makoto del brazo del médico japonés y miles de preguntas se agolpan en su cabeza…¿Habrá algo entre él y Makoto? De ser así sería natural, la familia seguro estaría feliz considerando como aprecian a la chica, Kazuo era muy apuesto y con un futuro brillante como médico, ambos se veían bien juntos…pero no podía entender por qué esa posibilidad lo molestaba. Al fin decidió mirar su propia farola que aún no lanzaba al agua.

-Lo único que quiero…es que mis planes se lleven a cabo como los he calculado. Eso es todo. No pido quimeras porque sé que no existen-declara fríamente lanzando al mar su farola de papel y acudiendo enseguida al llamado de Nataku que le invita al automóvil para volver al castillo donde el juez los aguarda para la boda civil.

En una de las habitaciones del elegante castillo medieval de la familia Fujimoto, una asombradísima Makoto se mira en el espejo luego de que la doncella particular de Toda Oboro san terminara de trenzar su hermoso cabello castaño en un peinado alto en donde coloca una bella diadema de oro con gemas verdes.

Tras ella la anciana peina el negro cabello de Hotaru Hino colocándole una diadema de flores rosas.

-Listo…¿No es verdad que es idealmente hermosa Toda Oboro san?-cuestiona la doncella al ver su obra de arte en el espejo. La señora Fujimoto mira igualmente asombrada la imagen de la joven al espejo.

-Lo es…vaya que lo es…Mako querida, sabía siempre que eras bella, pero jamás te había visto maquillada…eres maravillosa mi pequeña…y tu belleza me recuerda a alguien…pero no logro definir a quién-asombrada la anciana.

-¡Onee chan será la más linda de la fiesta!-palmotea la niña de ojos amatista, hasta que el sonido de la puerta que suena hace a las cuatro mujeres mira atrás.

-Mi señora, lamento la interrupción pero la señora Reiko ha despedido a las doncellas. No quiere que nadie le ayude a vestirse si no va Makoto sama-explica la apenada doncella.

-Iré enseguida. Con permiso-se aleja Makoto sonrojada aun por los comentarios de admiración de que era objeto y sale cerrando la puerta y caminando seguida de la doncella hasta que esta le indica el lugar en donde está la habitación de la novia. Makoto llama y entra.

-¿Rei chan?-pregunta abriendo la puerta.

-¡Makoto menos mal que vienes! Despedí a las doncellas porque no quiero que nadie más me ayude a vestirme que no seas tú. Sabes bien como me gustan las cosas, no quiero nada raro con mi cabello solo los prendedores de rubí de mamá y…-se queda en silencio Rei al salir de detrás del biombo luciendo su hermoso vestido blanco de novia y poniéndose los aretes al ver la belleza de Makoto enfundada en aquel vestido rosado que se ajusta a su silueta como la de una princesa de cuento de hadas-Makoto…estás…

-Rei chan…estás muy linda con traje de novia-le responde igual Makoto al notar a su amiga realmente distinta de la Rei sencilla que ella conocía con el vestido de mangas largas y su hermoso cabello suelto como cascada de ébano.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! aquí la más bella eres tú, siempre te lo he dicho pero ahora lo estás mucho más. Es casi como si este fuera tu elemento, para lo que has nacido, para este tipo de vestidos, de ambiente, tiene una elegancia y una distinción innata querida-la toma de la mano Rei sonriéndole. La alta castaña se sonroja.

-No me digas eso, es mentira, no me siento cómoda así, teniendo que pensar qué hacer, que decir, como moverme….-se excusa Makoto tomando un cepillo de plata del tocador de la habitación y jalando a su amiga hacia el banco comienza a cepillar los largos cabellos negros de Rei.

-¿Te ha visto alguien más vestida así?-pregunta la de ojos amatista mirando por la Luna del espejo a su amiga.

-No nadie. Solo Hotaru, Toda Oboro san y su doncella Nabiki que me ha maquillado, aunque me ha parecido mucho maquillaje pero me ha dado vergüenza decirle que no-responde ella.

-¿No has visto a Kazuo?-inquiere Rei.

-Sí, antes de venir aquí en el lago, vine de su brazo-responde ella.

-Me refiero a ahora que llevas ese traje de hada-inquiere Rei.

-No. No me ha visto-ingenua Makoto de los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Menos mal-respira aliviada Rei mientras Makoto acomoda los dos prendedores de rubíes trenzando lindamente el cabello negro de su amiga.

-¡Perfecto Makoto! Sabía que nadie entendería mi idea de peinado sencillo más que tú. Arigatou-se levanta Rei y la abraza.

-Rei chan…ahora que te cases con Fujimoto san…¿Van a vivir aquí?-pregunta ansiosa la más alta.

-Es lo más lógico. Estamos casados, además Toda Oboro san está delicada de salud, no podría abandonarla en manos de nadie por más calificado que esté, quiero cuidar de ella y de esta casa yo misma-Rei nota la mirada triste de su amiga-Vamos a ver Mako…¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Es que…sé que este debe ser un día muy hermoso para ti pero…a mí me entristece que te vayas de "Villa Hino", eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y …y…

-Mako, por favor no vayas a llorar, arruinarás el trabajo de la doncella-la recrimina Rei-además, ¿Quién te dijo que yo voy a separarme de ti? Quiero que vengas al castillo conmigo. Ya he hablado con Nataku y está de acuerdo, Toda Oboro san también, te adora, serás en mi casa como una hermanita más, querida y amada de todos. Y cuando quieras puedes ir a Villa Hino-responde Rei. Makoto sonríe.

-¡Rei chan!-las dos amigas se abrazan.

-Vamos ya afuera porque todos deben estar esperando y no quiero llorar antes de tiempo…¡Vaya que somos sentimentales!-conmovida Rei. Las dos amigas ríen y del brazo salen de la estancia caminando hacia la sala del elegante castillo donde los hombres toman unas copas de sake mientras charlan algo animadamente. El funcionario de gobierno que dará fe del matrimonio civil espera junto a una mesa con los documentos necesarios. Keitaro Hino charla con el vecino de los Fujimoto, Nataku con el príncipe y Kazuo lleva galante del brazo a Toda Oboro san mientras Mariko, el ama de llaves de los Hino, lleva de la mano a la pequeña Hotaru. Las miradas de todos se prenden en la escalinata al ver descender a las dos mujeres hermosas cada una a su estilo, Nataku esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a su esposa y se apresura a ir a ofrecerle el brazo.

Tres hombres en la misma sala están totalmente paralizados de ver a Makoto, uno de ellos, Kazuo Hino, para quien el tiempo parecía detenerse y la charla que tenía con la suegra de su hermana quedaba de lado para centrarse solo en la bella mujer de cabello castaño…¿Era la misma Makoto de la que se enamoró?...¡Lo era! Su corazón latía con fuerza al verla convertida en una bella princesa, y estaba decidido a que esa misma noche le hablaría, le revelaría lo que ocultaba su corazón.

El otro hombre que estaba asombradísimo, era el príncipe Stenberg, pero por otros motivos diferentes a Kazuo Hino. Jamás pensó que la idea que vino a su mente como un juego, una ironía o una venganza al inicio de su llegada a Japón se podía volver algo tan posible como aquello, y el ver a Makoto deslumbrante en aquel hermoso vestido confirmaba sus dudas si es que aún tenía alguna, sobre lo que iba a proponerle…

Y el último era Saito Kino, quien al ver a la bella chica apagó su puro estrellándolo en el cenicero casi con furia. Makoto podía sentir la dura mirada del dueño de "Villa Midori" sobre ella y prefirió desviarla, algo en ese hombre le daba miedo…

La llamada de Hino sama, el padre de Rei, los sacó a todos de su abstracción y los congregó en torno a la mesa donde el funcionario de gobierno dio inicio a las preguntas rigurosas de la boda civil. Andrew tomó lugar al lado de su amigo junto a Saito Kino, quien parecía ser el único de aquella sala que tenía el ceño fruncido por alguna razón desconocida pues no participaba de la alegría general de los novios y sus familias. Al lado de la novia se sitúa la anciana ama de llaves que llora a mares de la felicidad y Makoto quien sonríe a los novios. Los cuatro testigos plasman sus firmas y el funcionario declara esposos ante la ley a Rei y Nataku quienes sellan su compromiso con un beso apasionado que arranca aplausos de sus familias terminando con un brindis con champagne propuesto por el gobernador Hino.

Una música suena en la sala de los Fujimoto, es un vals que Nataku ha colocado en un reproductor de CD y rápidamente los novios se emparejan para bailar mientras el gobernador pide la pieza a Toda Oboro san que se apresura a aceptar a pesar de su dolor en las piernas. Parecía que ese día la señora Fujimoto le había vuelto con esa boda mucha de su salud.

Makoto estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Mariko y a Hotaru mirando bailar a las dos parejas y a lo lejos Kazuo Hino la miraba aun cohibido y presionando sus manos una con otra. No se atrevía a pedirle que bailara con él, era como si ese vestido, ese peinado, esa belleza y gracia que Makoto despedía aquella noche hubieran levantado una muralla aún más infranqueable para él…al fin suspira hondo y se decide a ir, pero sin embargo alguien se le adelanta.

-Disculpe Makoto, ¿Le gustaría bailar?-cuestiona el príncipe Stenberg a la chica que lo mira con sus asombrados ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-¿Yo?-cuestiona incrédula.

-Si Usted, Nataku baila con su esposa, Hino sama con Toda Oboro san, y no veo que nadie la reclame a Usted para bailar así que pensé hacerlo. Es solo un vals y no sería propio no participar de la alegría general. ¿Me permite?-pregunta el rubio extranjero sonriendo. Makoto tiene el impulso de decir que no, de negarse, de evitar por todos los medios estar al lado de ese hombre que la mira como si le cobrara algo que no hizo con burla e ironía, pero algo en la sonrisa de Andrew, algo en el brillo de sus ojos que esa vez no eran irónicos sino por primera vez desde que lo conoció parecían mirarla con tranquilidad. Había algo en esos ojos turquesa, en la presencia atrayente del príncipe, algo mucho más fuerte que ella que la hizo decir como presa de un hechizo superior a sus fuerzas.

-Desde luego-y extender su mano que es tomada por las fuertes manos del joven que sonríe y la obliga a levantarse. Como en un sueño Makoto recuerda que es conducida por el príncipe Stenberg al centro de la sala de la familia Fujimoto y con un sonrojo siente la mano de él aprisiona su cintura y atrapar su otra mano.

-¿Sabe bailar vals?-escucha las palabras en japonés con acento extranjero cerca de su oído y siente las rodillas débiles ante la proximidad del joven rubio.

-Si…Rei chan me enseñó y bailaba después con Kazuo…pero a veces cometo la tontería de ser yo quien guía y no dejar guiar al hombre-responde con su natural honestidad la jovencita castaña. Una sonrisa de Andrew que sigue asombrando a Makoto…¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre burlón e irónico de antes para dejar su lugar al Príncipe Encantador?

-Eso será porque su pareja se lo permite, el hombre no debe dejar jamás que la mujer guíe el vals, no sería armónico. Ahora sabrá cómo se baila de verdad, cuando un hombre toma el control-responde el rubio y ella siente como presiona con más fuerza su cintura comenzando el deslizar lento pero firme de aquella melodía cadenciosa. Makoto cierra los ojos al sentir la fuerza con la que Andrew Stenberg la estaba guiando en el baile, y los cierra también porque la proximidad del atractivo rostro del joven la hace sentir mareada, extrañamente fuera de control, y maldice interiormente a su rostro y sus emociones por jugarle la mala pasada de sonrojarse en sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos habla, solo bailan. Makoto preocupada de que él no note su turbación y Andrew asombrado de que la mujer en sus brazos esté despertando tantas sensaciones que creyó enterradas para siempre en el fondo de su alma como un mal recuerdo.

A lo lejos, Kazuo Hino presiona sus puños. Bien sabe él que el príncipe Stenberg invitó a bailar a Makoto solo por cortesía, porque no había más mujeres con quien bailar que ella dejando de lado a la anciana Mariko y a Hotaru, no hay otra explicación posible que la cortesía para su acción pero entonces…¿Por qué lo hacía sentir molesto verlos bailar? Quizá porque la perfección de sus figuras juntas era inquietante. Parecía casi perfecto, el príncipe atractivo y varonil, Makoto hermosa y llena de gracia femenina eran un cuadro digno de ser pintado mientras se deslizaban en aquel vals…¡Pero qué cosas estaba imaginando! El amor que sentía por Makoto lo hacía ponerse celoso hasta del aire que respiraba ella, eso era todo, después de todo era muy descabellado pensar que el príncipe Andrew Zdenko Stenbger y su Makoto…esa sola idea lo hace calmarse y dejar sus pensamientos. Al fin solo es un simple baile.

Para quien no es un simple baile es para Makoto, quien intenta controlar sus emociones al ser llevada en las vueltas del vals por el fuerte brazo del príncipe. Intenta lo más posible que sus ojos no se encuentren y que él no note su turbación pero a su pesar no lo consigue; en una de las vueltas del vals en que él hace girar su vestido rosa con gracia la recoge en su brazo y ambas miradas se encuentran. Esmeralda con Zafiro, como si estuvieran absorbiéndose, y la pobre joven siente que esa sola mirada del príncipe Stenberg basta para que él descubra su secreto. Gracias a todos los Kamis que Rei invoca el vals termina y las tres parejas regresan a su lugar mientras la charla se generaliza. Makoto se inclina sumamente sonrojada y agradece al príncipe por el baile, este solo responde a la inclinación con un frío:

-El placer fue todo mío-y de nuevo el brillo de acero irónico en los ojos que desconcierta tanto a la chica. ¿Pueden acaso los ojos de alguien mentir tanto como los de este hombre? Aprovechando que el príncipe es requerido por la madre de Nataku para que le cuente a Keitaro Hino y a Saito Kino una anécdota de su viaje a Estambul, la joven confundida se escabulle hacia el balcón del castillo, cerrando la puerta de cristal tras de ella, segura de que nadie notará su ausencia. Necesita algo de aire para respirar y para que los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmen. Suspira hondo aspirando el fresco aire de la noche. Deben ser más de las doce y ella lo único que quiere es que esa velada termine y poder volver a la seguridad de su habitación en "Villa Hino" donde no se siente observada ni por el príncipe Stenberg ni por ese extraño vecino de los Fujimoto que la mira a veces como si quisiera desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunta una voz varonil a su lado que la hace saltar un poco por el asombro.

-¡Kazuo! Eres tú, que bueno…no habría soportado a nadie más ahora-confiesa aliviada ella al ver la mirada de esos ojos amatista tan parecidos a los de su amiga que le daban seguridad. Con familiaridad se toma del brazo del joven médico-No me siento mal, solo algo fuera de lugar. Allá adentro cada quien vive abstraído en sus cosas y yo la verdad solo quiero que esto termine para volver a casa-confiesa agotada Makoto. Kazuo acomoda un mechó de rebelde cabello castaño tras la oreja de la chica y le sonríe.

-Tampoco me gusta mucho esto, el bullicio y la gente no son lo mío. Creo que soy un poco ermitaño y salvaje-confiesa el joven.

-Sí, quizá por eso nos llevamos tan bien tú y yo, somos parecidos-le sonríe ella.

-Makoto…tu…tú me prefieres a mi más que a nadie…¿Verdad?-se anima el joven Hino.

-Claro que sí, bueno…a Rei en primer lugar, ella es mi mejor amiga, y a ti después, junto con Otou san, Mariko y Hotaru-sincera responde ella.

-No me refiero a eso Mako chan-decepcionado el joven-me refiero a…a que…que si tu…me quieres como yo a ti-inicia Kazuo aquella declaración que le estaba costando tanto.

-No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso Kazuo, sabes que yo los quiero a todos en la familia Hino, a Otou san y a Mariko, a Rei chan y a Hotaru y a ti como mi hermano…¡No! ¡Más que si fueras mi hermano!-confiesa sonriéndole Makoto. El joven va a replicar algo pero en ese momento la voz de su hermana los saca a ambos del momento.

-¡Con que aquí están los dos! No entiendo qué afán suyo de escaparse de la fiesta. Vengan adentro porque es hora de comer el delicioso pastel de pétalos de rosa que Makoto hizo para mi boda, vamos-feliz Rei tomando de los brazos a sus dos hermanos y volviendo al salón donde una de las doncellas de los Fujimoto lleva el hermoso pastel encima de un carro de plata. Makoto busca con la mirada al príncipe y lo puede ver charlando alejado de todos recargado sobre el piano con Nataku. Algo importante debe estarle diciendo cuando el joven peliplateado abre azorados ojos de asombro.

-¡Un momento toda la familia! Vengan aquí. Vamos a comer este delicioso pastel que Makoto nos obsequió a Nataku y a mí, una verdadera maravilla de la que solo ella posee el secreto, un pastel de pétalos de rosa-orgullosa Rei y toda la familia se congrega en torno al pequeño carro. Rei y Nataku tomando el cuchillo plateado parten juntos el pastel que la doncella distribuye entre todos los presentes.

El pastel de pétalos de rosa es elogiado por todos y arranca sonrojos de la bella cocinera. Terminado el pastel Keitaro Hino decide que es momento de regresar a Villa Hino, pues la pequeña Hotaru se ha quedado dormida sobre el sofá y Makoto agradece al gobernador haber dado esa señal de retirada porque ella ya no soportaba más ni las miradas irónicas del príncipe, ni los ojos asesinos del vecino de los Fujimoto y menos aún los ojos asombrados de Nataku quien la contempla como si viera a un fantasma…¿Qué se supone que todos le miran esa noche?...

Saito Kino también se despide y agradece a los Fujimoto, dando a Rei su regalo que consiste en un hermoso abrigo blanco de carísimas pieles y a Nataku un singular libro edición de colección sobre la historia del arroz en Japón que según Saito Kino había sido de su difunto hermano que como Nataku amaba los arrozales. Después se despide y se aleja en su automóvil hacia "Villa Midori" negándose a permanecer como huésped del castillo y argumentando que de allí a su propia casa no hace más de diez minutos en automóvil.

El momento de la despedida de Rei de su familia es realmente emotivo. Kazuo solo la abraza y le hace prometer que se cuidará mucho, Rei asiente y besa la mejilla de su hermano y después la frente de Hotaru que duerme en brazos del médico. Ambos avanzan hacia el automóvil en que el chofer de Nataku los llevara de regreso a la aldea. Keitaro Hino abraza a su hija emocionado.

-Sé que tu madre estaría feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero Reiko. Sé que Fujimoto san cuidará de ti y te hará feliz. Te extrañaré mucho mi pequeña-confiesa el buen hombre.

-Y yo a ti Otou san…pero no me hagas llorar este día…no quiero…además no me iré lejos, Kamiyamada está cerca de la aldea-con los ojos cristalinos de llanto ella. Su padre limpia sus lágrimas.

-¿A qué hora salen hacia Tokio?-pregunta el gobernador haciendo alusión a la partida del día siguiente donde Nataku, su hija y el príncipe tomarían el avión hacia Europa donde sería la Luna de Miel.

-Temprano a las siete, el avión sale a las doce pero sabes que hay que estar antes-responde ella.

-Entonces ya no te veré hasta que regreses. Cuídate mucho hija-acaba el gobernador. Finalmente es el turno de Makoto quien permanece con la vista baja.

-¡Mako! Quita esa cara, mujer, si no me estoy yendo para siempre, solo serán tres semanas-la reprende Rei.

-Para mí será mucho tiempo. Te extrañaré -confiesa la más alta abrazando a su amiga.

-Vamos a ver Makoto, deja de portarte tan fatalista, quedamos las dos en que vas a venir conmigo al castillo cuando regrese. Quiero que me ayudes a encargarte de la distribución de las plantas de muestra del arroz gourmet con los trabajadores que ya sabes, solo eso, el resto lo haré yo a mi regreso, te quiero pedir además muy especialmente que no dejes sola a Toda Oboro san, me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que estás a su lado. Ha estado mejorada pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar. Nos comunicamos por teléfono procurare llamarte a una hora apropiada o por mail-instruye la de cabello negro.

-Haré todo eso Rei chan, y perdóname por ser tan egoísta, sé muy feliz con Fujimoto san-le da Makoto un beso en la mejilla y al fin se despide. Nataku toma a su esposa por los hombros y la acompaña a ver a su familia alejarse en el auto. Los dos les dicen adiós de lejos.

-Andrew no quiere que nos hospedemos en ningún hotel, dice que su regalo de bodas va a ser que él mismo nos muestre los mejores lugares de Europa y que seremos sus huéspedes… ¿Te molestaría mucho si cancelamos los hoteles?-pregunta el joven a su esposa. Ella gira para mirarlo y le sonríe acariciando su mejilla.

-Para nada cariño. Al contrario, el príncipe es sumamente generoso y su propuesta muy delicada para no tomarla en cuenta. Te aprecia mucho y es un joven inteligente y bueno a quien yo también aprecio-asegura ella besando levemente en los labios a su marido.

-Si…inteligente y bueno pero a veces me asustan sus ideas…¿Sabes que se le ha metido en la cabeza?-inquiere Nataku.

-No tengo idea-responde Rei mientras los dos tomados de la mano entran de nuevo al castillo Kamiyamada.

-Quiere casarse-asegura el joven

-No me parece mal, es un joven apuesto, rico, encantador y noble, obligado a casarse para mantener su apellido nobiliario-responde la bella recién casada atravesando la estancia con su esposo.

-No creo que sigas pensando eso de mi amigo cuando te diga "Con quién" quiere casarse…me ha confesado que está decidido a casarse con…

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, camino hacia Kamiyamada. Tres semanas después.**

La alta chica de cabello castaño caminaba aquella mañana por el camino empedrado que conducía de los arrozales hacia el castillo Fujimoto. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de flores amarillas, unas sandalias y un hermoso sombrero de flores que aprisionaba sus rizados cabellos para que no volaran con el viento que azotaba a la villa en aquella época del año. En su mano lleva una canasta y en sus oídos un pequeño reproductor de música donde escucha sus clases de francés mientras repite.

- _Pardon, Monsieur, Une question, s'il vous plaît?-_sus ojos verde esmeralda se clavan en la gran mole del castillo, su destino de esa mañana, pues quedó de llegar temprano para leerle a Toda Oboro san y dejarle los panqués que tanto le gustaban para el desayuno y que ella había cocinado el noche anterior con Hotaru. Desde que Rei y Nataku estaban de viaje en Europa ella fiel a la promesa que hizo a su amiga pasaba todas las mañanas y muchas tardes con la buena señora con la cual se sentía realmente a gusto., sentimiento que era mutuo.

Un extraño sonido de motor hace a Makoto detener su paso y mirar atrás donde el elegante Mercedes Negro avanza hacia ella. Ella se retira los audífonos extrañada de la presencia de ese lujoso auto en la Villa hasta que este se detiene a su lado y la portezuela se abre dejando ver a la bellísima joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista enfundada en un elegante traje sastre color lila que baja del auto.

-¡Makoto!-grita una alborozada Rei que abraza a su amiga. La más alta se queda petrificada al ver llegar de esa forma que no esperaba a su amiga y tarda un poco en responder al abrazo.

-Rei chan…tu…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No llegabas hasta el domingo?-pregunta la joven de ojos verdes.

-Así era pero adelantamos el regreso. Ven con nosotros, sube al auto-ofrece la nueva señora Fujimoto jalando a su amiga del brazo. El apuesto hombre de cabello plata que también ha bajado del auto sonríe a Makoto.

-¡Mako chan! que gusto verte, Rei te echaba mucho de menos, todo lugar que visitábamos decía que a ti te encantaría verlo. La próxima vez que viajemos a Europa te llevaremos con nosotros o mi linda mujercita seguirá con nostalgia-la saluda de mano Nataku, sonriendo. La felicidad total escaba por sus ojos dorados al igual que por los amatista de su mujer y eso lo nota encantada Makoto de adivinarlos tan felices.

-¿A dónde ibas querida?-le pregunta Rei.

-Al castillo, quedé con Toba Oboro san de ir a leerle y llevarle panqués. Dice Nabiki que no quiere desayunar nada más que los pasteles que le hago-responde la más alta.

-Estás consintiendo mucho a mi madre Mako chan-recrimina levemente Nataku.

-Ella se porta muy bien conmigo Fujimoto san, le tengo mucho cariño-responde la chica.

-Vamos a hablar de muchas cosas, tengo tanto que contarte, traje regalos para todos de Europa-emocionada Rei entrando en el auto. Nataku espera que Makoto entre también y él entra al final cerrando la puerta.

Dentro del lujoso auto con asientos de piel la chica más alta se queda paralizada al ver a alguien más que espera sentado en el asiento de atrás y con un cigarrillo en su mano el cual saca por la ventanilla, ese "Alguien" era ciertamente quien menos esperaba ella en ese momento y se queda paralizada al ver al atractivo hombre rubio que le sonríe.

-Buenos días Makoto, me alegra mucho volver a verla-habla la voz viril y grave del joven extrnjero.

-¡Príncipe Stenberg!-murmura casi como para sí misma la chica.

-Hacia el castillo Theodor-habla Andrew y a Makoto le basta escuchar el nombre del chofer para darse cuenta de que es servidor personal del príncipe. Ahora que lo nota aquella pequeña limousine negra tenía el escudo de los Stenberg pintado en la portezuela, un león luchando con un dragón…¿Por qué el príncipe llevaría un auto suyo a esos lejanos lugares? ¿Para qué?

Verdaderamente no presta mucha atención a la charla de Rei dentro del auto del príncipe y contesta maquinalmente con un "Sí" o un "No" cohibida. Odia que ese hombre y su sola presencia bastaran para ponerla así de nerviosa.

La limousine llega a Kamiyamada y los cuatro jóvenes bajan de esta. Los servidores del castillo acuden a saludar a su señor y a su nueva señora y solícitos ayudan al alto chofer europeo del príncipe a bajar las maletas mientras ellos entran en el lugar. Suben las escaleras y al llegar a la sala la buena señora Fujimoto tiene una verdadera explosión de júbilo al ver a su hijo y a Rei. Abrazos, felicitaciones y algunas lágrimas de Oboro Fujimoto acompañan la llegada de los esposos.

Un fuerte abrazo al príncipe que se nota aprecia y respeta mucho a la madre de su amigo, y un leve regaño a Makoto por haber tardado son la respuesta de la anciana. Después todos se instalan en la sala y Nataku y el Príncipe toman una copa mientras charlan de los lugares que visitaron en su viaje mostrando las fotografías a la anciana Fujimoto. Rei pide a su amiga que la acompañe a su habitación para cambiar el traje de viaje por algo más cómodo. Makoto se retira junto con Rei.

-Al fin estamos solas, ven tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Dime qué has hecho estas tres semanas-le pregunta Rei mientras busca en los cajones de su nueva y bellísima habitación en el castillo un hermoso y cómodo kimono rojo.

-Lo que me encomendaste, citar a los obreros y explicarles uno a uno sobre el cuidado de las plantas de arroz gourmet con la presentación en la computadora. Eso lo hacía por la tarde, por la mañana venía al castillo y desayunaban con Oboro san, leíamos juntas, me corregía algunas frases en francés, regresaba a casa para la comida, ayudaba a Mariko y a Hotaru con sus lecciones y por la noche estudiaba y cocinaba-responde ella con naturalidad. Rei se despoja de las zapatillas de tacón y se quita las medias para calzar las calcetas blancas y sacar de debajo de la cama los tabi de madera que estaba tan acostumbrada a usar.

-Ya veo…¿Y qué hay con Kazuo?-pegunta Rei ansiosa. Ella había hablado por teléfono desde Praga con su hermano pidiéndole de favor que no le hablara más a Makoto de sus sentimientos temerosa de que el futuro de su amiga que ahora conocía tan bien y el corazón de su hermano se vieran dañados por algo como eso.

-Pues…nada diferente, solo desde que te fuiste trabaja con mucho empeño en el asunto del hospital que le encomendó Fujimoto san, viaja mucho a Tokio y cuando está en la Villa casi no lo veo. Se va cuando el sol aun no sale y regresa ya de noche…si acaso…ahora que lo dices ha estado mucho más serio conmigo…pero es todo-responde Makoto ayudando a Rei a retirarse la blusa de seda blanca.

-Muy bien. Eso es lo que deseaba-responde la chica de cabello negro, Makoto sostiene el hermoso kimono rojo para que ella meta sus brazos en él y después le ayuda a atar el Obi, tarea que conoce bastante bien.

-¿Vas a dejarte ese peinado?-pregunta Makoto a su amiga.

-Eso no importa ahora, ya que estoy cambiada ven y siéntate aquí conmigo-señala Rei la cama matrimonial. Su amiga extrañada de sienta a su lado. Rei la toma de las manos-Mako chan…¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad? Que eres como una hermana muy querida para mí y que todo lo que hago por ti siempre es por tu bien…

-Claro, no debes decírmelo porque lo sé de sobra-responde sincera la de ojos verdes.

-Me alegra porque lo que voy a decirte es muy serio. Dime…¿Qué pensarías si un hombre joven, rico, apuesto y bueno te pidiera en matrimonio?-cuestiona Rei seriamente. El bello rostro de la más alta refleja una total incredulidad.

-Pensaría que se quiere burlar de mi…porque no encuentro otra razón para qué él pensara siquiera esa opción-responde Makoto.

-¿Y quién crees que es el hombre a que me refiero Mako?...quiero ver si tu capacidad de observación es tan buena como recuerdo-inquiere Rei.

-Es sencillo. No conozco más que tres hombres ricos. Uno es tu vecino el dueño de "Villa Midori" y no creo que alguien como él se quiera casar conmigo, otro es Fujimoto san, tu esposo y el último…es…-duda ella en decir su nombre.

-Dilo. Di su nombre querida-la anima con una sonrisa Rei.

-Pero…es que él…¡Es imposible!-incrédula la castaña. Rei asiente.

-Pues es la verdad Mako chan, el príncipe Stenberg desea que seas su mujer-declara Rei. La joven siente que todo en torno le da vueltas y no logra coordinar un solo pensamiento coherente-¿No dices nada?-la anima su amiga.

-No puedo decir nada Rei chan…evidentemente es un error…seguramente quiere solo jugar conmigo, ver el efecto que su propuesta imposible ejerce en la pobre niña salvaje que ha conocido…debe ser un capricho…una burla…-duda ella confundida. Su amiga toma la barbilla de Makoto y la obliga a mirarla.

-Mako, ¿De verdad crees que si Andrew quisiera burlarse de ti o esta propuesta fuera un juego nos haría intervenir a Nataku y a mí? Mientras estábamos en Europa con él me habló de su deseo, me hizo prometerle que le diría mi honesta opinión sobre su elección y cada día que pasamos en su palacio de Praga tuve oportunidad de conocerlo más allá de lo que de él dicen las revistas y la televisión, y me encontré con un joven inteligente, noble, de buen corazón y con una necesidad muy grande de cariño, pero sobretodo un hombre decidido. Lo que quiere lo quiere de verdad y no se retracta y él te quiere-afirma con seriedad Rei dejando perpleja a la chica de ojos verdes.

-¡Pero porqué yo!-casi reclama más que preguntas Makoto-¡Porqué de entre todas las mujeres que seguramente conoce me elige a mí!

-Quizá porque se ha enamorado de ti-responde Rei.

-¿De verdad lo crees?...pues yo no…sigo pensando que es una burla, que quiere jugar conmigo-ofendida la más alta.

-Mako chan, tienes que darte cuenta de lo que esta propuesta significa para ti. El príncipe Stenberg es un hombre que merece que al menos lo pienses antes de negarte-anima Rei levantándose también-prométeme que no tomarás ninguna decisión precipitada hasta pensarlo con calma…de igual modo él mismo te hará en persona su petición, quería hacértela primero pero le supliqué que me dejara hablarte, algo me decía que reaccionarías así.

-Rei…estoy muy confundida…de verdad no sé qué pensar de esto…perdóname pero de momento no quiero verlo, no podría…-balbucea ella. Rei le sonríe.

-No te preocupes Mako, entiendo, tómate el tiempo que necesites pero por favor, si Andrew te habla no vayas a dejarte llevar por un excesivo orgullo y al menos permítele que te exponga su deseo y sus motivos…seguramente cuando lo haga entenderás muchas cosas…¡Es tan encantador cuando quiere serlo!-responde Rei.

-Solo quiero volver a casa, por favor-suplicante la joven más alta. Rei entiende que si quiere que sus planes por la felicidad de su amiga tengan buen término no debe tensar demasiado la cuerda.

-Puedes irte si eso deseas. Yo te disculparé con él y con Toda Oboro san, Aoi te llevará al pueblo-indica ella en referencia al chofer de los Fujimoto.

-Prefiero caminar si no te importa. Me hará bien sentir el aire fresco y pensar-confundida la chica alta.

-Haz como desees querida, y recuerda que siempre lo que yo te sugiera es por tu bien y porque te quiero…¿De cuerdo?-termina Rei dándole un beso en la mejilla. Makoto sonríe forzada y asiente-me retiro porque deben notar mi ausencia. Di a papá que mañana temprano iré a casa a saludarlos y a llevarles los regalos que traje-termina la joven de ojos amatista saliendo de la habitación. Makoto suspira hondo y sale también de allí sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho.

En la sala de los Fujimoto, la llegada de Rei distrae a los dos muchachos de su discusión sobre un partido de rugby. La joven señora Fujimoto disculpa a Makoto ante su invitado y su suegra argumentando que no se sentía muy bien y propone pasar a desayunar. Andrew cruza una mirada con ella y Rei solo le sonríe, el chico también sonríe comprendiendo lo que ella le quiere decir. Pasan al comedor, Nataku da el brazo a su madre y el príncipe a Rei.

-¿Ella dijo que no?-cuestiona con una leve ansiedad el rubio.

-En verdad no dijo si, ni dijo no…debe entender a la pobre niña, la noticia la ha dejado asombradísima. Solo dele algo de tiempo para asimilarlo-responde Rei.

-Entiendo y confío en sus consejos querida amiga, vengo decidido a llevarme el consentimiento de su encantadora protegida y haré lo que sea para obtenerlo. Pero no esperaré mucho. Un día cuando más y yo mismo le hablaré-decidido el voluntarioso aristócrata.

-Me parece correcto, dele ese plazo y háblele. Confió en que Usted logrará por sí mismo mucho más que yo. Al menos ya sabe lo que desea-termina Rei. Andrew sonríe irónico mientras llegan al comedor del castillo Kamiyamada. ¡Quien dijera que tendría tantas dificultades para casarse con una simple…! No termina la palabra…¡Que diría de su elección Reika Nishimura ahora "Señora Crowford" cuando se entere!

**NOTAS FINALES: Una entrega más de este fic, puntualmente el viernes como quedé. Miles de gracias por sus comentarios que me animan tanto, aquí ya se comienza a perfilar mejor nuestra historia y al fin vemos los deseos del caprichoso príncipe…pero… ¿Por qué quiere casarse verdaderamente con Makoto? ¿Será la misma historia de la cenicienta de siempre? Bueno, eso depende de mí…y les diré que me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo así que ya saben qué esperar. Este chap en especial se lo dedico a Genbu san por ayudarme a inspirarme con la ceremonia de cosecha de arroz…XD…¡ARIGATOU MADE POR TODA TU AYUDA Y POR APOYARME!**

**Los veo la semana entrante. LADY PHOENIX**


	6. Chapter 5: Caminos Unidos

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Cap. 5: Caminos Unidos**

**Ciudad de Niigata, Sanatorio de Salud Mental "Amaterasu".**

El sol de la mañana deja caer sus rayos dorados sobre el bellísimo jardín japonés de aquel hospital para personas con enfermedades mentales. El agua cristalina de una cascada deja escuchar sus sonidos argentinos mientras corre por las piedras hasta caer en el estanque donde peces rojos vienen y van formando caprichosas formas. En medio de muchísimas flores de colores una estatua de Amaterasu, la diosa benéfica del sol en el shintoismo pone su nota distintiva con sus manos extendidas como quien protegiera aquella belleza natural.

El alto hombre de traje gris es conducido por una enfermera atravesando el pequeño puente de madera que lleva al jardín hacia una de las habitaciones laterales del sanatorio.

-¿De verdad cree que me pueda recibir?-cuestiona el alto hombre delgado de penetrantes ojos negros.

-Claro que si Kino sama, aunque ya ha pasado la hora de visitas sabe que es Usted un cliente sumamente distinguido, las donaciones que hace al sanatorio le autorizan a verla cuantas veces desee y en horarios flexibles, esa orden nos ha dado el doctor Ikeda-responde solícita la enfermera. Una leve tos de Saito Kino es la única respuesta.

Ambos llegan a la entrada de una de las habitaciones del sanatorio donde la enfermera llama a la puerta.

-Princesa…Kino san está aquí, quiere verla…-llama la mujer con los nudillos. Una voz femenina con tono cansado y acento extranjero responde en japonés.

-Pase…-ella saca sus llaves y abre la puerta permitiendo el paso al hombre alto, luego cierra la puerta. Saito Kino mira en torno aquella hermosa y limpísima habitación que consiste solamente en una pequeña sala, la cama, el cuarto de baño y una biblioteca con un balcón que da hacia el jardín. La imagen de un ícono griego en mosaico de la Virgen con el niño en sus brazos en una esquina adornada con flores, velas y un reclinatorio con un libro de oraciones dan muestra de que la dueña de aquella habitación pasaba mucho tiempo inclinada allí. Los ansiosos ojos de Saito Kino buscan la figura de la mujer que fue a visitar y la encuentra sentada afuera, junto al balcón, sobre una mecedora al lado de una pequeña mesa donde le han colocado una bandeja con algo de té, panecillos y fruta, su habitual desayuno.

La bellísima imagen de la mujer deja un momento paralizado al dueño de "Villa Midori". Euphemia Augusta Schleswig-Holstein princesa de los Helenos, sigue siendo una mujer de maravillosa belleza, el cabello castaño ondulado que cae con gracia sobre los delgados hombros le da un toque de distinción único, al igual que sus bellos ojos verdes a pesar de las leves hebras blancas que tiene el cabello de la princesa, producto de mucho sufrir, y de algunas marcadas líneas de expresión debido al llanto continuo que la hacen parecer más grande de lo que era en verdad pues no debe tener más de 40 años. Saito Kino no puede evitar recordar a la chica que acaba de ver en casa de sus amigos los Fujimoto, que casi es una versión más joven de esta mujer, excepto por los rasgos asiáticos tan semejantes a los de su hermano.

-Ohaiyo, Euphemia-saluda el hombre. Una sonrisa forzada de la hermosa mujer.

-Ohaiyo, Saito…siéntate-invita la princesa señalando la silla al lado de la suya. El hombre camina y se sienta a su lado en un incómodo silencio.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu desayuno-habla él.

-No importa Saito, en verdad no tengo mucho apetito-responde ella desganada con sus verdes ojos fijos en el jardín donde algunas mariposas revolotean.

-¿Tienes alguna queja de la comida? ¿Del servicio?-inquiere el hombre de traje gris.

-Ninguna, las enfermeras y los médicos son muy amables conmigo y están al pendiente de todo-responde ella con una sonrisa forzada-algo más que debo agradecer a tu generosidad.

-No lo hago por generosidad-se atreve el hombre y toma la mano delgada y trémula de la mujer que tiene un leve estremecimiento de repulsión pero por temor a parecer grosera con su cuñado no evita que la tome-estuve charlando con el doctor Ikeda. Dice que hace tiempo que no te aqueja ninguna crisis nerviosa, y me llegó a insinuar la posibilidad de que salgas de la clínica…¿Qué te parece?

-¿Salir de la clínica?...-temerosa ella.

-Yo como tu único familiar podría dar mi firma de consentimiento, hacerme responsable de ti y podrías salir de este lugar…si…si es que tu…-tímidamente el hombre bajando la vista.

-¿Si es que yo qué, Saito?-inquiere la princesa Euphemia adivinando que no es intensión de su cuñado una ayuda desinteresada.

-Si es que tú consientes en casarte conmigo-se atreve el delgado hombre de traje gris. Al momento la hermosa señora retira sus manos de las de su cuñado.

-Lo lamento pero eso es imposible-responde con serenidad. Una chispa de odio atraviesa las pupilas negras del dueño de "Villa Midori".

-¿Acaso me tienes repulsión?-cuestiona indignado.

-¿Repulsión? Todo lo contrario Saito, te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que tu generosidad ha hecho conmigo cuando me quedé sola y abandonada de todos, cuando perdí las dos cosas que más amaba en el mundo, a mi esposo y a mi hijita…jamás podré pagarte lo suficiente que hayas sido tan bueno para conmigo y me hayas traído a este lugar donde encontré de nuevo la salud y la paz…pero por favor entiende, yo jamás podría casarme contigo, no te amo. El único amor de mi vida es y siempre será mi Yusuke-mirando el lejano cielo confiesa la princesa. Otro relámpago de ira distiende las facciones del hombre de traje gris quien presiona los puños con furia…luego de tantos años, ella no olvidaba.

-Euphemia…piénsalo bien…quiero que vengas conmigo a mi casa, quiero que tengamos una oportunidad para ser felices-insiste Saito-no sabes todo lo que puedo darte si es que me aceptas…puedo devolverte tantas cosas…-se detiene el hombre, dudando en usar o no su mejor carta, la cual era quizá lo único que aquella mujer podía desear en el mundo, pero no se atreve, confesarle a la princesa la verdad implicaba tantas cosas. Muchas que él no estaba dispuesto a afrontar.

-Y me debo negar de nuevo Saito. Me parece muy bien que busques la felicidad pero definitivamente no puede ser conmigo. Soy una mujer que lo único que anhela es pasar en la paz de este lugar sus últimos días, en soledad y calma, pensando en lo único que la puede hacer feliz, los recuerdos del pasado…agradezco de nuevo tu proposición y tu generosidad, pero no puedo-es la respuesta final y concluyente de la bella mujer de ojos verdes. Saito Kino se levanta de golpe de la silla y sin despedirse siquiera sale de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo. La princesa griega suspira hondo aliviada al verse de nuevo en la soledad segura de su habitación y sin tomar un solo bocado de su desayuno camina hacia el reclinatorio de madera donde se hinca abriendo el libro de oraciones-Madre santa, te pido por el eterno descanso del alma de Yuzuke y de mi hijita, aunque Yusuke no era creyente era un buen hombre, haz que vaya al cielo a donde espero ir yo para reunirnos de nuevo como una familia…-una lágrima escapa de los ojos color esmeralda de la señora al hacer su plegaria, una lágrima que ella limpia con el dorso de su mano mientras abriendo el libro de oraciones inicia una oración en griego.

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

Makoto permanecía callada, sentada en un banco desvencijado de madera al lado de la mesa donde la anciana Cyrconia comía ávidamente los panes que ella le había llevado. La joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes miraba a la anciana en silencio frotando una mano con otra…

_-"Abuela, soy muy feliz, un príncipe me ha propuesto matrimonio, voy a casarme con él porque lo amo, iremos a vivir a un palacio de ensueño, ya no tendrás que vivir en esta horrible isba, podrás vivir con nosotros, te compraré hermosa ropa, comerás delicioso, cuidaré de ti y podremos ser una abuela y una nieta como todas, cariñosas y felices…"_

-¿Por qué te me quedas mirando con esa cara de tonta? ¿Qué quieres?-la saca de sus cavilaciones la voz cavernosa de la anciana. Si ella fuera sincera consigo misma, eso le diría a su abuela y ya habría aceptado la maravillosa proposición de cuento de hadas del príncipe…pero no podía, a todas luces esto era un capricho, una burla, y si algo había decidido ella la noche pasada en que casi no pudo dormir, era que iba a rechazar a Andrew Stenberg, a demostrarle que aunque ella fuera pobre, huérfana y una "pequeña salvaje" tenía dignidad y no sería su burla.

-Nada abuela…nada…solo vine a traerte comida y algo de dinero, hace tiempo que no venía a verte. He estado ocupada cuidando de Toda Oboro san mientras Rei y Fujimoto san regresaban de su viaje, he regresado a "Villa Hino"-responde Makoto.

-Dinero…dijiste dinero…¿Cuánto me trajiste?-ansiosa la vieja. Makoto suspira hondo y busca entre sus ropas los billetes los cuales le son casi arrebatados por las arrugadas manos callosas de la vieja Cyrconia quien cuenta ávidamente el dinero. La pobre chica sonríe de lado, al fin hay cosas que nunca cambian, una de ellas era su abuela. Se levanta del banco y deposita un beso en la cabeza cubierta con una manta sucia de la anciana.

-Disfruta tu dinero abuela. Me voy. Regresaré otro día. Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme-termina ella saliendo de la horrible isba y respirando el aire limpio de afuera se acerca al camino. A un lado se ve lejana la mole del castillo Kamiyamada, al cual no ha vuelto desde el día anterior…y al que de momento no quiere volver. Del otro lado se ven las casas de techos triangulares de la villa, la cual en ese instante es para ella mucho más segura, así que dando la espalda a la mansión de los Fujimoto camina de regreso a casa.

Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta en el recodo del camino que divide la zona pantanosa de los arrozales con la entrada a Tōkamachi, una sombra sale a su encuentro, una sombra de un hombre que ella reconocería entre miles y la cual la deja petrificada. Delante de ella, avanzando con paso tranquilo y una gran sonrisa en sus atractivas facciones, avanza el príncipe Stenberg, fresco y lozano como un joven de preparatoria usando un elegante pantalón gris seguramente de renombrada marca y una camisa rosa, arremangada hasta los codos por el calor, con algunos de los botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco sus fuertes pectorales. Un sonrojo de Makoto que la hace sentir por primera vez en su vida como tonta…¡Cuánto envidia ella el perfecto dominio emocional del Rei en ese momento!

-Buenos días Makoto. Me alegra encontrarla, fui a buscarla a "Villa Hino" y Mariko me dijo que había venido a ver a su abuela. ¿Le molesta si caminamos juntos? Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-invita el rubio extranjero.

-Yo…no creo tener nada de qué hablar con Usted…-tímidamente Makoto bajando los ojos al suelo y tratando de alejarse pasando a un lado del príncipe pero él la detiene del brazo.

-Miente. Sabe que no es así. Ayer hablé con su amiga Rei sobre la misión que le había encomendado y ella no se mostraba muy segura del resultado de mi petición con Usted-pide ansioso Andrew mirando a la chica pero ella se resiste a verlo a los ojos, así que el joven toma el rostro de Makoto y la obliga a cruzar sus ojos verde esmeralda con los suyos-le diré algo más. Entiendo que esté confundida, pero huyendo no soluciona nada. Venga conmigo y hablemos-invita él soltándola del brazo e indicándole un camino lateral.

La joven de cabello castaño sigue al príncipe cohibida y en silencio hasta que ambos llegan al lago el cual ahora está libre de farolas mientras unos pececitos dorados nadan bajo la cristalina agua. Unos árboles dan su sombra al lado de unas grandes rocas blancas donde Andrew se sienta y Makoto se sienta a su lado en silencio. Por unos segundos solo puede escucharse el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del agua.

-¿Me tiene repulsión, Makoto?-cuestiona Andrew rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Claro que no!-responde ella con su natural sinceridad que hace sonreír al joven aristócrata.

-¿Me odia entonces?-sigue Andrew.

-Tampoco…jamás podría odiarle-responde ella bajando otra vez la vista.

-¿Cree Usted que puedo ser amado?-cuestiona de nuevo él con cierta ansiedad que no se toma la molestia de ocultar. Solo con esta chica es capaz de tener esos destellos de sinceridad.

-¡Claro que sí, tiene Usted todas las cualidades físicas y morales para ser amado!...-se exalta Makoto levantando sus ojos y mirando al joven que sonríe, al momento ella se sonroja dándose cuenta de que quizá fue demasiado lejos cuando toda su intención era negarse a la petición del príncipe-…pero no por mi…-corrige ella sus palabras. El príncipe impulsivo toma ambas manos de la chica a su lado.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura Makoto?...¿Cómo si no me da la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo que quiero no es producto de un capricho sino de algo que he pensado y reflexionado largamente?-cuestiona él.

-¿No conoce Usted a muchas más mujeres mejores que yo?-inquiere dolida la chica, incapaz de retirar sus manos de la leve y cálida presión que el príncipe hace sobre ellas.

-Conozco ciertamente a muchas mujeres, quizá algunos cientos…pero mejores que Usted, a ninguna-insiste Andrew Stenberg levantando las blancas manos de la joven y depositando en ellas un beso. Ese solo contacto hace que Makoto sienta un escalofrío y el maldito rubor que no puede controlar cuando está cerca de él hace presa de su rostro de nuevo.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta de que es imposible? Usted es un príncipe y yo…yo…soy una…

-No lo diga. Usted es una mujer sumamente hermosa, inteligente, buena…sobretodo buena, sincera, honesta como jamás pensé encontrar a una mujer, libre de todos los prejuicios que hacen de las mujeres seres materialistas y ajenos a toda emoción. No seré hipócrita con Usted Makoto, al inicio de nuestro conocimiento intenté molestarla, burlarme de Usted y tratar de llevarla a extremos en que demostraran que era como todas las otras que conocía, una hermosa envoltura y un corazón de roca-indica Andrew-pero con Usted todo eso fue en vano, ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque Usted es diferente, Usted es auténtica, Usted de verdad es una mujer-indica él. Makoto lo mira asombrada de que alguien tan hermético, frío e irónico como el príncipe Stenberg le estuviera diciendo esas palabras.

-No merezco lo que dice de mí…y aunque lo mereciera, la admiración no basta para que dos personas se casen.

-Dígame algo Makoto. ¿Ha tenido alguna vez novio? ¿Ha estado enamorada?-pregunta el atractivo rubio.

"_Si, me enamoré de ti desde aquel día en que te herí con una roca, y desde entonces he sentido y conocido lo que es el amor esperando a que volvieras"_

-No jamás-responde ella unas palabras que estaban muy lejos de lo que de verdad sentía.

-¿Ni siquiera del joven Hino?-inquiere incisivo Andrew.

-¿De Kazuo kun?...¡Claro que no! Es como mi hermano-se apresura a negar ella. Una sonrisa de Andrew, dentro de él se siente feliz de que la bella chica no sepa nada del amor, pero no se detiene a pensar porqué siente tanto gozo.

-¿Y si no sabe nada del amor qué le hace creer que no podríamos llegar a amarnos?-pregunta el joven mirándola de una forma tan intensa que la pobre chica se siente perdida por completo. ¡Gran Kami al que Rei siempre ora! ¡Es que acaso podía un hombre ser tan encantador como Andrew Zdenko Stenberg! La voz varonil casi susurrándole aquellas palabras, la fuerte mano que se levantó hacia su mejilla sonrojada y la acarició y esos ojos azul intensos como el cielo que la estaban absorbiendo por completo…¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que alguna vez fue tan difícil decir que NO a alguien? Los rostros de los dos chicos están muy juntos, y Makoto siente que aquellos ojos azules la atraen como un abismo…¡Debe separarse antes de que sea tarde!

-Su majestad, siendo todo lo sincera que usted dice le responderé con franqueza que no deseo ser su esposa-firme Makoto poniéndose de pie y sustrayéndose a aquella mirada-eso era todo lo que deseaba decirle, ahora me retiro, espero mi negativa no afecte para nada la relación que…-pero no puede terminar esa frase porque siente que una mano fuerte hace presa de su cintura y de un movimiento rápido el joven príncipe rubio la obliga a girar, quedando prácticamente abrazados y de forma muy rápida una asombrada Makoto siente como los labios exigentes del príncipe Stenberg se estrellan contra los suyos. La pobre joven no sabe qué hacer, aquello es lo que menos esperó de todas las locuras posibles que le habían pasado en su vida…¡El príncipe, su príncipe la estaba…!

La mente de Makoto no logra coordinar alguna idea, primero intenta alejarlo usando sus puños sobre su pecho para separarse, pero él no la deja, y poco a poco la fuerza con que la besa cede lentamente conforme la chica en sus brazos se da cuenta de que no podrá huir. Una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago acompañada de una agradable calidez se extiende por todo el cuerpo de Makoto, y sin que ella sepa en qué momento se encuentra de repente cediendo a aquel beso del príncipe e incluso respondiendo a este con intensidad. Andrew coloca sus dos brazos sobre la delgada cintura de la joven y esta levanta sus manos por el pecho del hombre hasta llegar a su cuello donde descansa mientras el intenso beso continúa.

Cuando ambos se separan por la falta de aire, ella permanece con los ojos cerrados, totalmente sonrojada, temerosa de abrirlos y darse cuenta de que aquel ha sido solo un sueño, que despertará en su cuarto horrible y oscuro de la isba de su abuela y que quizá su príncipe no esté más allí…pero la sensación de que unas manos fuertes sujetan las suyas la hace abrir los ojos y es cuando delante de ella se encuentra con el atractivo rostro del príncipe Stenberg que la mira con esa nueva mirada que acaba de descubrir, sin burlas, sin ironías, tan sinceramente que ahora es ella quien parece descolocada.

Igualmente impulsivo el joven rubio abraza a la chica y con su mano recarga la cabellera castaña de Makoto contra su pecho. Ella sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar y confundida no opone resistencia. Con su brazo libre él la aprisiona de nuevo de la espalda y la estrecha contra sí mismo con fuerza.

-Lo lamento de verdad, pero tenía que saber, debía saber de alguna manera si es que podía aspirar a tener una esperanza y era la única manera. Debía comprobar con hechos lo que podía leer en tus ojos-ella tiene un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que le comienza a hablar sin formalidades-por favor, no te niegues a aceptarme, sé que como yo pudiste sentir la fuerza de ese beso…¿Y sabes qué significa lo que sentimos?-pregunta Andrew apartándose de la joven y tomando con su mano el hermoso rostro para obligarla a mirarlo-significa que podemos ser felices con un poco que tu pongas de tu parte…¿No te das cuenta? Makoto…por favor…jamás en mi vida le he pedido algo a una persona con tanta insistencia…dime que aceptas casarte conmigo, dime que aceptas ser mi esposa…-con una súplica en sus ojos el joven; esa mirada tiene casi poderes hipnóticos sobre Makoto que como en un sueño se escucha a si misma decir aquellas palabras que salían como por una voluntad mayor a la suya de sus labios.

-Acepto…-balbuceó. Una sonrisa del joven aristócrata-Acepto casarme con Usted…¡Acepto ser su esposa!-grita aquella verdad que oprimía su corazón. Un emocionado Andrew toma las manos de la joven y besa sus palmas casi con reverencia.

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado-promete el joven-ahora, hay que regresar al castillo, nos esperan para el desayuno.

-Pero…es que yo aún tengo trabajo en la villa y…-se excusa Makoto.

-El trabajo puede espera querida. Ahora iremos a Kamiyamada y les participaremos a todos nuestra alegría, a Nataku, a Toda Oboro san, a tu amiga Rei, todos deben saber la noticia-emocionado Andrew como jamás creyó ella verlo quien tomándola del brazo la conduce hacia el camino donde alejado de todos espera el alto chofer extranjero con la pequeña limousine en donde el escudo del león rugiente sobre un roble de la familia Stenberg brilla al sol.

-Theodor…vamos al castillo-ordena en idioma checho Andrew, Makoto solo distingue el nombre del chofer.

-Como ordene majestad-se inclina este reverente.

-Theodor…¿Verdad que te he buscado una ama muy hermosa?-pregunta Andrew. El servidor mira a Makoto y le sonríe complacido.

-Muy hermosa señor, seguramente lo hará muy feliz y será una excelente princesa Stenberg. Enhorabuena-felicita el correcto criado sosteniendo la puerta por donde Makoto y Andrew entran y caminando luego hacia adelante del auto el cual arranca por el camino hacia el castillo de los Fujimoto. Makoto por la ventana del auto del príncipe puede ver como la lejana isba de su abuela queda más y más lejos conforme avanzan, tan lejos como debió quedar su vida pasada llena de abandono, miseria, soledad y dolor…ahora como en los cuentos de hadas, sería feliz para siempre con su príncipe, el cual iba sentado a su lado tomándola de la mano con los dedos enlazados y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que hacía latir acelerado su corazón…¡Era verdad que existía la felicidad! ¡Y estaba tan cerca que solo debía estirar la mano para alcanzarla!

La mujer de largo cabello negro detiene su camino frente al ventanal principal del castillo de la familia de la cual ahora forma parte y mira abajo hacia el jardín de la mansión como el automóvil europeo del príncipe Stenberg se acerca y se detiene cerca de la puerta. Ve bajar de este la arrogante figura del joven aristócrata y asombrada observa como da la mano a la alta chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Puedo saber qué mira mi mujer tan interesada?-cuestiona la voz varonil del heredero Fujimoto abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

-A tu amigo llegando a casa con Makoto, realmente no me lo explico, ayer que le comuniqué la petición del príncipe se puso tal como un erizo, no quiso hablar más del tema, huyó y me repitió varias veces la negativa, y ahora…-duda Rei al ver como el joven rubio toma del brazo a su amiga y caminan tranquilamente hacia el bello jardín oriental del castillo Kamiyamada en cuya floresta se internan ambos hasta sentarse en la banca junto a la fuente.

-¿Estás preocupada por la propuesta de Andrew?-inquiere dudoso el hombre de cabello plateado girando a su mujer para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-Si te soy sincera sí. Al inicio pensé como tú que esto sería la solución a todos los problemas de Mako, el cuento de hadas perfecto, un príncipe que pide la mano de la Cenicienta.

-¿Y no es así? Mira que una propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Stenberg no es poca cosa, menos para una chica como tu amiga-aun levemente indignado Nataku.

-Allí es donde te equivocas. Hasta ayer estaba dispuesta a convencer a Makoto de que aceptara al príncipe, pensé que su negativa sería solo por miedo, por temor a aceptar una responsabilidad y una vida a la que no está acostumbrada o no se siente capaz de encajar, pero me di cuenta de que no es por eso. Ella tiene orgullo, Nataku, y no la culpo por tenerlo. Cree que el príncipe solo quiere jugar con ella, que está aburrido y quiere probar a divertirse.

-Andrew no haría eso con algo tan serio, lo conozco, sé que no lo hará.

-De igual forma me preocupa, si Makoto lo rechaza seguramente él no lo aceptaría tan fácil, y si ella lo acepta será por cosas muy diferentes al Amor. Tu que lo conoces a él y yo que la conozco a ella sabemos que no se aman- seria la chica de ojos amatista.

-Pero eso, cariño, no significa que no lleguen a amarse. Te aseguro que Makoto no será infeliz con Andrew. Antes él era un ferviente creyente y defensor del amor. La situación que ya sabes, y que él mismo te contó cuando estuvimos en Praga, lo hizo volverse el ser amargado, escéptico e irónico que es ahora, pero eso no significa que dentro de su alma no añorara regresar a los días en que creía en la felicidad. ¿Sabes que creo?-cuestiona Nataku Fujimoto a su mujer-creo que Andrew a pesar de tener aparentemente todo lo que alguien desearía en el mundo, carece de lo principal. Amor.

-¿Pretendes que él busca el Amor verdadero en Mako?

-Lo creo de verdad. Conoce a cientos de mujeres, princesas, aristócratas, millonarias, estrellas de cine, grandes damas, y de todas elige a una muchachita huérfana y casi salvaje de una aldea japonesa. ¿Por qué? Además del innegable hecho de la belleza de Mako, creo que está cautivado por sus dones morales, por su sencillez, por su sinceridad, por su ausencia total de ambición y cálculo, por su bondad. Andrew necesita de alguien así para lograr descongelar su corazón, y creo que tu amiga puede hacerlo.

-Vaya que estás poético esta noche-sonríe Rei abrazando a su esposo, él sonríe-es algo de lo que más me gusta de ti…siento ser tan aprensiva con este tema querido, pero entiende que me siento un poco responsable de Makoto. En cierta forma yo la traje aquí, soy responsable de ponerla en el camino del príncipe Stenberg y no me gustaría que ella fuera infeliz.

-No lo será. Estoy seguro de ello. Ten fe en mi amigo y en su capacidad de hacer feliz a una mujer. Verás que Mako y Andrew acabarán por agradecernos a ambos haberlos puesto frente a frente…y a esa piedra que abrió la frente de mi amigo hace dos años. Deja de preocuparte por la felicidad de otros y piensa un poco más en la nuestra. ¿Quieres?-reclama brevemente el joven de ojos dorados abrazando por la cintura a su mujer y besándola apasionadamente.

-Eres un egoísta de lo peor Nataku Fujimoto-sonríe Rei juntando su frente con la de su esposo cuando termina el beso.

-Lo soy, sobre todo cuando se trata de los pensamientos de mi esposa, quiero que todos sean para mí-termina el joven besando ahora el cuello de Rei. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que ambos esposos detengan sus muestras de afecto y miren hacia el lugar. Una correcta sirvienta algo sonrojada por haber interrumpido a sus señores aparece.

-Fujimoto sama…mis excusas por llamar de esa forma pero el príncipe Stenberg y la señorita Makoto los llaman a Usted y a la señora Rei en la sala-asegura ella.

-Gracias Yuki, vamos enseguida-le sonríe Rei y tomada del brazo de su esposo camina en dirección a la sala del castillo saliendo del pasillo. Dentro los esperan sentados en uno de los sillones el príncipe rubio y Makoto. El joven sonríe y ella tiene una actitud tranquila. Cuando el matrimonio Fujimoto los observa no pueden dejar de notar que la mano de la joven es sostenida por la de Andrew.

-Nataku, señora Fujimoto, que bueno que llegan, queremos que sean los primeros en saberlo-sonriente Andrew, Nataku y Rei se sientan en un sillón al lado de sus amigos-Makoto al fin aceptó mi propuesta…¡Vamos a casarnos!-exclama el príncipe Stenberg llevando la mano blanca de su futura esposa a sus labios y besando el dorso de esta con delicadeza.

-¡Me alegra mucho amigo!-se levanta igualmente feliz Nataku abrazando a Andrew y palmeando su espalda. Rei sin embargo no puede dejar de mirar a Makoto dubitativa, su amiga lo nota y baja la mirada.

-Felicidades a ti también Makoto, sabes lo mucho que te estimo y que me alegra que mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de mi esposa vaya a casarse. Andrew además de todas sus cualidades físicas y morales, es un excelente hombre que sabrá hacerte feliz, y algo me dice que tú a él igual-cariñoso el joven Fujimoto abraza igualmente a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Gracias Fujimoto san-responde ella entrecortadamente.

-Nataku, solo Nataku, prácticamente somos cuñados-le pide el chico.

-No sé si podría, toda una vida llamándole Fujimoto san…-se excusa ella.

-¿Y la hermosa señora Fujimoto no tiene alguna palabra de felicitación para nosotros? Prácticamente le debemos ambos nuestra felicidad, fue gracias a sus palabras y a su convencimiento que Makoto me aceptó-pide el príncipe mirando a Rei, que parece regresar de un lejano mundo de pensamientos.

-Desde luego que me alegro por los dos, Mako sabe que la amo como si fuese mi hermana, y a Usted he aprendido a apreciarlo cada vez más así que la felicidad de ambos me alegra mucho. Felicidades y que sea para bien de todos-sonríe algo forzada Rei –eso le parece a Makoto que la conoce muy bien- abrazando a Andrew y luego a Makoto en cuyas mejillas deposita dos cariñosos besos.

-Vamos a brindar por el feliz acontecimiento, tengo un excelente whisky, justo el que me obsequiaste la última vez que estuviste aquí-propone Nataku caminando hacia el bar de la sala.

-¿Aún lo tienes? Quien dijera que la "Ocasión especial" que te comenté cuando te lo regalé fuera esta-ambos se alejan charlando animadamente.

-Makoto y yo iremos a la habitación de Toda Oboro san para traerla a festejar. Debe saber la feliz noticia-propone la joven de cabello negro.

-Cariño, pide a alguno de los criados que traiga a mamá-solicita Nataku.

-Claro que no Nataku, la atención de Okka san es algo que debo hacer yo y no me pesa. Ya regresamos, vamos Mako-la jala del brazo Rei y ambas desaparecen de la sala. Cuando salen al pasillo Rei mira a su amiga con actitud seria-sabes bien que usé el pretexto de ir por Toda Oboro san para poder hablar. Ven a mi habitación-Makoto la sigue en silencio hasta entrar en la hermosa habitación de decorado oriental con biombos y farolas de papel-ahora si Makoto, estamos solas, tienes que decirme la verdad…¿Porqué de repente cambiaste de opinión y aceptaste a Andrew?

-¿Te molesta?-pregunta asustada la chica más alta.

-No seas tonta, claro que no, ayer te externé ampliamente lo mucho que me gustaría que aceptaras la propuesta del príncipe, no me molesta, solo me preocupa. Quiero que entiendas que me siento un poco responsable de ti. Aunque tenemos la misma edad no sé porque te veo como una hermana pequeña a quien debo cuidar y proteger. Ayer me dejaste clara tu postura en torno al príncipe y ahora, de repente, le aceptas sin más. Lo que de verdad tengo miedo es que hayas aceptado esto por sentirte de alguna manera presionada por mí y que vayas a casarte sin amor, quizá detestando a Andrew…

-¡No eso jamás! Yo no lo detesto…lo admiro, lo valoro mucho y aprecio su propuesta…

-Eso es un avance, pero la admiración, el aprecio, no son bastantes para que dos personas se casen. Makoto, dime mirándome a los ojos que de verdad quieres casarte con él por decisión tuya, que nada ni nadie te presiona para ello, y entonces me sentiré tranquila. De otra forma seré la primera en oponerme aunque eso signifique romper la amistad con el príncipe, primero que todo es tu felicidad-cariñosa Rei toma las manos de su amiga. Makoto sonríe al ver los orbes amatista de ella preocupados por su futuro, era la primer persona sobre la faz de la tierra a quien le importaba de verdad su felicidad, ella jamás había tenido ese tipo de afecto antes, el cariño e interés que debía tener una madre, una madre que ella jamás conoció, y es quizá ese mismo cariño que lee en los ojos de Rei lo que la impulsa para serle sincera.

-Rei chan yo…quiero casarme con el príncipe Stenberg…de verdad quiero…porque lo amo…-declara al fin Makoto aquella verdad de su corazón que nadie conocía, mientras dos lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos verdes. Rei se queda algo paralizada por una confesión que no esperaba.

-Makoto…¿Lo amas?...¿Desde cuándo?-duda la de cabello negro.

-¡Desde siempre!...desde que hace dos años lo herí con esa piedra y me sacudió mirándome a los ojos. Desde que me llamó "Pequeña Salvaje". Esa fue la primera vez que me dolió algo en mi vida, y fue su mirada de desprecio. ¡Fue por él que quise dejar de ser lo que era! ¡Ser diferente!-grita ella con fuerza. Rei sonríe y abraza a su amiga, Makoto llora con fuerza al fin desahogándose con ella de aquella verdad que le oprimía el alma. Rei la consuela acariciando su cabello castaño.

-Mako chan…ahora entiendo todo…cuando me llamaste, cuando querías cambiar, ¿Fue por él verdad?-adivina Rei la motivación que desde que conoció a Mako jamás se explicó antes-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-le cuestiona ella separándola para mirarla.

-Porque era un sueño, una locura, algo que guardaba en mi corazón como un fantasía que estaba segura que jamás sería verdad. Nunca esperé ver de nuevo al príncipe, y menos me imaginé que él quisiera…casarse conmigo…-balbucea Makoto. Rei le sonríe presionando sus manos.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquila. Jamás habría permitido que aceptaras un matrimonio de razón, por presión o por cualquier causa que no fuera amor-responde la de ojos amatista.

-Rei chan, por favor, no vayas a decirle nada al príncipe, me moriría de vergüenza-suplica Makoto. Su amiga le sonríe.

-Te estás portando como una niña, Makoto, ¿De verdad crees que él no lo supondrá?-cuestiona Rei. Un sonrojo de la más alta.

-Eso no lo sé, pero no quiero que lo sepa aún, por favor, tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás-pide ansiosa Mako.

-Haremos algo, tú me prometes que le confesarás lo que sientes antes del día de la boda, y yo guardo silencio, pero si no lo haces lo haré yo-decidida Rei. Mako la mira y sabe que si algo tiene Rei Hino es que siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Está bien, esperaré el mejor momento, cuando nos conozcamos más y…tengamos más confianza, pero por favor, ahora no le digas nada-tratando de ganar tiempo Makoto.

-Haré lo que tú quieras si eso te hace estar más tranquila-promete Rei-ahora vamos por Toda Oboro san o comenzarán a sospechar-salen las dos del brazo de la habitación de Rei y Nataku y se dirigen a la habitación de la señora-Mako, además de tus sentimientos, ¿Entiendes lo que significa aceptar casarte con el Príncipe Stenberg?

-Lo entiendo Rei chan, será algo muy difícil, un mundo que no conozco y al cual temo. Protocolo, etiqueta, un idioma y un país que no son míos, luces, reflectores y amistades hipócritas-resume la alta castaña-pero quiero hacer el esfuerzo, quiero que Andrew Zdenko Stenberg me mire y se diga que hizo bien en elegirme entre tantas mujeres de su medio, y quiero que sea feliz-promete la joven de cabello castaño. Rei le sonríe.

-Lo harás Makoto, sé que lo harás, tienes la capacidad y tienes algo más que ninguna de las mujeres que él conoce tiene-y toca levemente el corazón de la chica-corazón, un gran corazón, de verdad Andrew es un hombre muy afortunado de haberte encontrado. Y yo siempre dije que estabas destinada a la grandeza. Está en tu karma-acaba Rei.

-¿Me ayudarás?...solo con tu ayuda podré lograrlo-pide Mako.

-Siempre contarás conmigo Mako, en todo momento. Somos hermanas-termina la señora Fujimoto mientras llegan a la habitación de la madre de Nataku la cual recibe encantada a las dos chicas, a su nuera, a quien adoraba, y a Makoto que tenía un lugar muy especial en sus afectos.

Poco tiempo después en la sala del castillo Kamiyamada la familia Fujimoto, Andrew y Makoto brindan por la futura felicidad del príncipe y su prometida. La señora Oboro derrama algunas lágrimas de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia, aprecia mucho al príncipe y a la joven y aquella boda le parecía el mejor acierto de Andrew.

-Me alegro mucho por ti muchacho, ya le había dicho yo que te aconsejaba casarte pronto, ya había sido bastante de tontear por allí y correr mundo, un chico serio como tú necesita de una familia, una esposa, hijos que perpetúen el noble nombre que heredaste, y créeme que nadie podía ser mejor que Makoto…¡esa chica es un tesoro! Eres muy afortunado-comentaba la señora Fujimoto del brazo del joven príncipe.

-Tiene toda la razón Toda Oboro san. Esperemos que se encuentre bien de salud para poder viajar a Praga el día de la boda, quiero que ocupe junto a mí el lugar de una madre-suplica el joven emocionando a la señora.

-¡Vaya que me ha dado duro la vejez! Ahora lloro de todo, si es porque mi hijo y Rei se besan, si es por tu compromiso, o si es porque Makoto me recuera a una querida amiga del pasado…¡Estoy vieja ya muchacho!

-No diga eso Oboro san, es Usted una mujer aun en lo mejor de la vida, hermosa y majestuosa como pocas, así que no diga eso de nuevo-galante Andrew.

-Andrew, Makoto se retira ya, el chofer la llevará de regreso al pueblo, entenderás que ahora que son prometidos no es muy conveniente que se quede a dormir en el mismo sitio que tú te hospedas-comenta Rei .

-Coincido con ello hermosa señora, gracias por poner atención a cada detalle, como siempre su delicadeza y su prudencia salvan las situaciones. Aunque me gustaría acompañarla entiendo que no es lo mejor-responde el rubio-pero Theodor puede llevarlos.

-Perfecto, la llevaremos en el auto Nataku y yo-sigue Rei.

-Hágame el favor, hermosa señora, de externarle al Gobernador Hino mi deseo de ir a pedirle la mano de Makoto. Es su Padre adoptivo y una de las primeras personas que deseo conozca nuestro compromiso-correcto el príncipe.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes. Ahora anda a despedirte de tu novia porque nos vamos en cuanto Nataku baje con los abrigos-termina la chica de cabello negro. Andrew hace una reverencia y se aleja hacia el recibidor donde Makoto espera a su amiga y a Nataku con la puerta abierta donde se puede ver al chofer europeo del príncipe con la limousine lista. Andrew llega al lado de Makoto y la sujeta del brazo apartándose los dos a un lado del vestíbulo y sosteniendo ambas manos de la joven las besa largamente en los dorsos mientas una sonrojada Makoto responde algo en voz muy baja, algo que solo los dos escuchan.

-Dime algo hija…¿Fuiste tú el hada madrina que hizo posible este cuento de hadas?-cuestiona la anciana señora Fujimoto tomando del brazo a la esposa de su hijo.

-En realidad no, Okka san, este cuento de hadas lo hizo posible el Amor mismo-le responde Rei. La señora sonríe. Tanto por la respuesta como por el hecho de que ella la llama "Madre" como se lo pidió desde el día de la boda con su hijo.

-Digas lo que digas, creo que eres una muy linda y hábil hada madrina-asegura la señora-hacía muchos años que no presenciaba una historia de amor tan hermosa como esta, el príncipe enamorado de la campesina. Una vez hace tiempo conocí una historia semejante, pero allí era la princesa la que se enamoraba del campesino-Rei mira a su suegra intrigada por las palabras, quiere preguntar más pero en ese momento llega Nataku y se la lleva de allí, en un momento tanto ella como su esposo están en el auto del príncipe rumbo a "Villa Hino" y en el trayecto solo se habla de cosas alegres, cosas que hacen que la curiosidad de Rei por la otra historia de amor que mencionó la madre de Nataku, se desvanezca poco a poco.

Dos días después, la joven de cabello castaño camina del brazo del príncipe entre los arrozales de la villa, hasta detenerse cerca de la vieja y desvencijada Isba de la que como todos los días emerge un leve hilo de humo, del humo de la hoguera delante dela cual la anciana Cyrconia permanecía horas mirando el fuego. Makoto se detiene frente a la puerta de madera atada con un cordón lleno de suciedad.

-¿De verdad está seguro de venir aquí?...ya le he dicho que no es necesario, la abuela tiene algo de demencia senil y es posible que no le interese lo que haga de mi vida, nunca le ha interesado-preocupada Makoto. Él sonríe.

-Tenemos que decírselo Makoto, ella es tu único familiar vivo, y aunque ya he pedido tu mano al Gobernador Hino, quiero hacerlo con tu abuela. Ella tiene que saberlo y ser partícipe de nuestra felicidad-responde el rubio acariciando la mejilla de Makoto quien se sonroja al escucharlo decir de esa forma "nuestra felicidad".

-Solo deseaba evitarle un disgusto. La isba no es precisamente un lugar al que esté acostumbrado un príncipe, ni mi abuela tiene buena educación-concluye la linda castaña.

-De igual forma quiero que se lo digamos. Vamos-la toma decidido él de la mano y quita el cordón entrando en la desvencijada vivienda de madera. Makoto mira los ojos azules de Andrew que se posan sobre la miseria del lugar, sobre la tierra, la mesa de madera con los dos bancos, la lejana cocina, la hoguera encendida y la vieja que mira las llamas sin siquiera voltear.

-_Así es, mi príncipe, este es el palacio donde creció tu princesa- _piensa Mako al ver el rostro del joven que la sostiene de la mano, pero no descubre en él ni un solo sigo de repulsión sino más bien de asombro.

-Abuela, soy yo, he venido a verte porque el príncipe Stenberg quiere hablarte-la toma ella por el hombro. La vieja Cyrconia parece salir de un lejano mundo y mira a su nieta indiferente. Dirige una mirada atrás al joven rubio vestido elegantemente que le sonríe y se inclina.

-Señora, he venido a verle porque deseo pedirle la mano de su nieta en matrimonio. Quiero casarme con ella, y Usted como su único familiar vivo debe saberlo y si es posible darnos su consentimiento para la boda-habla Andrew llegando al lado de Makoto y pasando un brazo por su espalda. La vieja Cyrconia lo mira indiferente.

-¿Va a llevársela de aquí verdad?-pregunta al fin la anciana.

-Vamos a vivir en mi castillo en Praga luego de la boda. Sería para nosotros una gran alegría que Usted accediera a vivir con nosotros, la llevaremos a Praga, no tendría que vivir más en este horrible lugar, tendría comida, casa, ropa buena, atención médica, todo lo que desee-propone Andrew asombrando a Makoto primero por la petición y luego a la anciana.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo irme a otro lugar si aquí tengo todo lo que quiero?...No me iré si eso quiere, señor, por mi haga lo que desee Usted y ella, no me interesa, cásense, váyanse, solo déjenme tranquila-regresa Cyrconia la vista de nuevo al fuego de la hoguera.

-Abuela, por favor, yo te quiero mucho, eres mi única familia, dime que al menos irás a mi boda-suplica conmovida Makoto hincándose en el suelo.

-¿Ves la flama?...es hermosa…el fuego es hermoso…y es malvado…el me arrebató a mi hija… ¡Si me la arrebató!...pero un día me vengaré del fuego, eso haré, por eso lo miro y lo estudio, lo quiero entender para poder luchar contra él…y vencerlo…-habla Cyrconia riendo luego a carcajadas. Makoto angustiada quiere ayudarla a volver a la realidad pero Andrew la detiene antes de que la toque y niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos afuera, volveremos en otro momento, ahora ella está en un mundo muy lejos de aquí-advierte el joven y pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mako la conduce fuera de la miserable casucha hasta salir de esta y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia el sendero del lago donde habían estado por la mañana y sentarse en la misma piedra blanca junto al agua.

-Siento mucho que haya tenido que ver esto. Era lo que deseaba evitar-levanta Makoto sus ojos verdes hacia Andrew con tanta pena reflejada en ellos que de pronto el joven rubio siente un deseo que reprimió hace mucho tiempo en su vida, el deseo de protegerla, de aliviar la horrible pena y abandono que seguramente había sufrido en su vida, e impulsivo la abraza con fuerza. La chica no sabe cómo reaccionar a la cercanía del príncipe Stenberg, desde el día que la había besado en ese mismo lugar no había tenido más contacto que el correcto beso en las manos que Andrew le daba cuando la veía en casa de los Fujimoto, y ese abrazo la desconcertaba. Andrew se aparta de ella y acaricia su pálida mejilla.

-No quiero que estés triste. No quiero ver más dolor en tus ojos, ahora todo será diferente para nosotros. Yo también he estado muy solo toda mi vida y de verdad quiero ser feliz, que lo seamos-asegura el. Makoto puede ver ahora en las pupilas azules tanta o más necesidad de afecto que en las suyas, era un hombre sincero el que le hablaba esta vez, no el príncipe engreído, caprichoso y egoísta que ella había conocido antes, y en el fondo de los ojos azules había una luz, una luz que podía ser acaso…la felicidad-tengo que decirte algo. Luego de la fiesta de compromiso en casa del gobernador, debo volver a Praga.

-¿Te irás?-cuestiona ansiosa ella, y casi al momento se sonroja descubriendo que lo ha tuteado por vez primera sin formalidades ni títulos. El príncipe lo nota y sonríe ante la ansiedad de la chica y toma sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tengo que irme, hay muchas cosas que arreglar, quiero que cuando llegue el día de la boda esté todo preparado para nuestra instalación-responde el rubio-pero prometo que no tardaré. Quiero que nos casemos lo más rápido posible. Depende de algunos detalles que arregle, quizá en seis meses-propone el joven. Makoto siente que el corazón le late con fuerza. ¡Seis meses!

-Me pregunto si en ese tiempo podré aprender correctamente el idioma y el protocolo de la corte-dice como hablando para sí misma Makoto.

-Escucha esto querida, no tienes que hacerlo, en Praga todos hablan inglés y tú lo hablas muy bien, en cuanto al protocolo tengo pensado alejarme por completo de eventos sociales, quiero vivir una vida tranquila, tener una familia, lejos de reflectores, fiestas y cosas semejantes-promete Andrew.

-De igual modo quiero hacerlo, aunque ayer hablamos sobre la ceremonia católica y estuve de acuerdo, creo que hay muchas cosas que necesito aprender para poder ser una buena esposa para ti. Quiero que estés orgulloso, que estés seguro de que la mujer a la que diste tu apellido es digna de llevarlo-promete la joven en un tono tan lleno de dignidad y orgullo que deja asombradísimo al joven rubio, que la contempla sonriendo.

-Si eso deseas entonces enviaré a las personas adecuadas para que aprendas lo que sea. También quiero que pienses en tu traje de novia y en toda la ropa y objetos que necesites para tu instalación en Praga. No quiero que repares en gastos, hay una cuenta de banco a tu nombre cuyo número he dejado al cuidado de la señora Fujimoto y puedes hacer con ella lo que desees-explica Andrew. Makoto va a negarse a aquello pero entiende que no es el momento, ya hablará con Rei sobre eso-lo que de verdad temo es que quizá te cueste mucho trabajo separarte de tu amiga, de la pequeña Hotaru, de Hino san y de…Kazuo Hino…-el rubio intentó sonar natural al deslizar el nombre del joven médico, pero no podía, le había quedado claro el día que fue a pedir la mano de Makoto a casa de los Hino que el chico estaba devastado con la noticia de su compromiso y además al día siguiente había anunciado que se iría a estudiar a Tokio y había partido ese mismo día sin más explicaciones, y en verdad a los ojos del príncipe no necesitaba explicación el impulsivo comportamiento de Kazuo.

-Me dolerá mucho dejarlos, pero he tomado una decisión y no me retractaré. Rei dice que cada quien debe elegir su camino y he elegido el mío-responde ella con firmeza que hace sonreír a Andrew.

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo no quiero dejar desamparada a tu abuela, veremos la forma de hacer algo por ella por medio de la señora Fujimoto que parece ser la única además de ti con la que reacciona-afirma Andrew. Makoto siente ganas de hablarle sobre el hombre extraño que la visita, sobre el dinero enterrado bajo la loza del piso, pero no se atreve. Algo dentro de ella le indica que no debe empañar estos momentos de felicidad con su príncipe con recuerdos de un pasado que más valía dejar atrás.

-¡HEY USTEDES DOS TÓRTOLOS!-escuchan los dos que una voz fuerte los llama desde lejos acompañada del claxon del automóvil plateado de Nataku Fujimoto. El joven conduce el carro mientras Rei saca la mano por la ventanilla invitándolos a ir con ellos a Kamiyamada. Andrew toma del brazo a Makoto y suben en el auto en el cual los cuatro vuelven al castillo donde el resto del día solo se habla del viaje del príncipe.

**Tres semanas después.**

La chica de cabello negro se encuentra en el despacho del castillo revisando unos estados de cuenta de la empacadora de arroz. Mantiene la puerta del despacho abierta y mira como en la sala Miss Dvorak, la maestra de Makoto, le instruye sobre la forma correcta de pronunciar algunas palabras en checo con los evidentes progresos de la joven castaña. Rei sonríe al escucharla hablar con soltura las frases en el idioma.

-¿Mužete mi pomoci? Snažím se ucit cesky.

-Excelente, señorita, solo recuerde el sonido leve de la "Z", en nuestro idioma la "Z" tiene cuatro inflexiones diferentes… "MUZETE"-corrige la maestra.

-"MUZETE"-repite Makoto.

-Maravilloso, a este ritmo hablará el idioma con soltura en unos cuantos meses. Ahora creo que podemos dar por terminada la clase, conteste por favor la lección 18 y 19 para mañana.

-Domo Arigatou Miss Devorak-se inclina Makoto mientras la profesora se despide y se aleja hacia las habitaciones destinadas para ella en el castillo Kamiyamada. La chica castaña levanta sus libros y llama a la puerta para entrar.

-Rei chan…¿Se puede?

-Vamos, Mako, ¿Desde cuándo necesitas llamar a la puerta para entrar?-la reprende Rei bajando la pantalla de su laptop y caminando hacia su amiga a quien toma de la mano y la conduce a la pequeña sala lateral donde ambas toman asiento en un sillón rojo-me alegra que hagas progresos con el idioma, cuando Andrew regrese se llevará una grata sorpresa con todo lo que ha avanzado su linda prometida. A pesar de que él asegura que tratará de vivir lo más alejado de los reflectores cuando se casen, el nombre que lleva hace casi imposible que lo cumpla.

-También me lo dijo y aunque me cueste mucho haré todo para que él esté muy orgulloso de mi-responde Makoto decidida. Rei sonríe y la toma de las manos.

-¿Lo amas mucho verdad?-cuestiona la señora Fujimoto conmovida.

-Muchísimo Rei chan, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz, que esa luz de dolor que hay en sus ojos desaparezca-confiesa la alta castaña.

-Mako... ¿Cómo te trata él cuando están solos?

-Igual que como cuando estamos con Ustedes, es cortés, amable, atento, cariñoso a veces…-se detiene la chica de ojos verdes algo sonrojada-aunque por momentos no puedo evitar mirar de nuevo ese destello extraño en sus ojos que lo transforma, a veces me mira con ira, pareciera que me culpara de algo que no hice, de algo que no sé…y no entiendo qué puede ser…

-Nataku cree que él de verdad necesita que alguien lo enseñe a creer de nuevo en el amor. Sé que tuvo una gran decepción en el pasado pero Nataku no ha querido darme detalles, y hace bien, el príncipe le tiene confianza por algo, pero yo confío en que tu ternura, tu honestidad y tu amor puedan romper esa barrera con la que Andrew Zdenko Stenberg ha cubierto su corazón. Ahora hablemos de lo importante, Nataku nos llevará a Kobe para elegir tu vestido de novia.

-Rei chan…¿De verdad vendrás conmigo?

-¿Por qué la duda?

-No sé…últimamente las cosas no están bien en casa. Hotaru está molesta conmigo, ayer me gritó que no me quiere ver de nuevo y que me odia.

-Hotaru es una niña inmadura, ya la he reprendido, cuanto lamento eso, Mako, de verdad mi hermanita no siente nada de lo que dijo, solo que no sabe manejar el hecho de separarse de ti-disculpa Rei.

-Además, ayer que estuve en casa, escuché a Otou san hablar con Kazuo kun por teléfono. Le pedía que regresara y mencionó que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos por mí lo alejaran de su familia-explica Makoto acongojada-¿Es verdad eso Rei chan?...¿Soy la culpable de que Kazuo kun se fuera?

-No directamente, tu jamás provocaste nada, Mako, así que no te atormentes-la consuela su amiga, pero el rostro triste de la joven sigue mirando a Rei preocupada.

-No puedo, Rei chan, tengo tanto que agradecerles a todos los Hino, que me duele saber que es por mi causa que las personas que más amo sufren.

-Ya te he dicho que no es por tu causa. Yo ya temía que si mi hermano te confesaba sus sentimientos iba a sufrir una decepción y por eso siempre traté de impedirlo, por él y por tí. Aún antes de saber que amabas al príncipe siempre me quedó claro el tipo de cariño que tenías por Kazo. Dime, si él te hubiera pedido que fueran novios. ¿Habrías aceptado?

-No-confiesa sincera ella-quiero mucho a Kazuo, pero de una forma diferente, como un hermano.

-Entonces fue correcto todo lo que pasó, y fue lo mejor para los dos. A Kazuo le dolerá pero terminará por entender, así que esa preocupación debe desaparecer de tu vida para que te concentres solo en ser feliz.

-Aún hay algo más que me preocupa…el príncipe me habló de un sacerdote católico, me preguntó si no tenía inconveniente en convertirme a esa fe, ya que no tenía alguna, para poder casarnos por el rito católico, lo cual es muy importante siendo él príncipe de Praga-habla temerosa Makoto.

-Es lo más normal, tenía que ser así, los checos son católicos desde hace siglos.

-¿Y no te molesta?-cuestiona angustiada la más alta.

-¿Por qué me tendría que molestar Mako?...¿De verdad me crees capaz de tener resentimientos porque te convertirás al catolicismo? Si me dices que "Si" me molestaré mucho contigo, Makoto, de verdad pensé que me conocías-seria la chica de ojos amatista.

-Lo lamento, Rei chan, pero pensé que siendo tu una fervorosa shintoista, incluso habiendo sido una miko, quizá podrías sentir que traiciono mi esencia accediendo a volverme católica solo por "ÉL"

-Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, eso no es importante, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, sea lo que sea que elijas creer. Además, el Gran Kami es siempre el mismo, no importa el rostro que le pongan las diferentes religiones-concluye Rei.

-Tienes razón, Rei chan, y te confesaré que me ha impresionado sobremanera el personaje de María, la madre de Jesús, el dios Cristiano. Vi una imagen que me asombró, se llama "Nuestra Señora PANAGNIA" es la patrona de Grecia, creo que lo que más me asombró fue verla abrazando a su hijo, había tanto cariño maternal en sus ojos, me hizo desear haber tenido una madre que me mirara y me amara de esa manera-confiesa Makoto. Rei sonríe tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Sé que tu madre, esté donde esté ahora su espíritu, debe sentirse muy feliz de que estés en busca de tu felicidad.

-La abuela jamás habla de mis padres, aun ahora no se si ella es madre de papá o madre de mamá, siempre que tocamos el tema se envuelve en su extraña locura. Habla de un gran incendio, de mucho fuego, de que el fuego se tragó a su hija…quiero creer que su hija era mi madre. Ahora es cuando más me duele desconocer quienes fueron mis Padres-confiesa la chica de ojos verdes. Rei guarda silencio, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que la anciana Cyrconia guardaba un secreto mucho mayor que su demencia senil, y algo le decía que ese secreto tenía mucho que ver con el origen verdadero de su amiga, aunque de momento no quería preocuparla con sus sospechas, tenía el firme propósito de aprovechar que la anciana parecía tenerle confianza para averiguar todo lo posible.

-Ahora no pienses en cosas tristes Makoto, la vida ha querido compensarte por todo el abandono que sufriste de pequeña con lo que te pasa ahora, vas a casarte con el hombre que amas, y eso es un regalo que el karma te ha dado, verás que serás muy, muy feliz-profetisa Rei.

-A veces me da miedo, Rei chan, me pregunto si mi amor será suficiente para él, si no se cansará de mi…

-No digas esas cosas, te diré lo que me ha dicho Nataku, que lo conoce muy bien, y algo que yo misma he observado. El príncipe se está enamorando de ti Makoto. Si bien al principio de todo esto yo misma dudaba de la sinceridad de su cariño, ahora me queda claro que te quiere. Aún quedan muchas barreras en su alma y en su corazón, pero si alguien puede derribarlas eres tú. Ten confianza en que todo irá bien para los dos.

-Lo único que me pesa es dejarlos a Ustedes, a Otou san, a Kazuo, a Hotaru y a Mariko…pero principalmente a ti, Rei, de verdad no sé qué haré sin ti-confiesa Makoto abrazando a su amiga.

-Tienes que tener confianza en ti, Mako, siempre supe que estabas destinada a algo grande, y creo que estás lista para volar con tus propias alas. Además a pesar de estar lejos, no vamos a dejar de vernos.

-Confieso que me da algo de miedo volar con mis propias alas, Rei chan, pero sé que es lo que deseo, y voy a luchar por eso-asegura firme la joven castaña. Su amiga asiente con una cabezada.

-Eso es lo que debes hacer, Mako chan, luchar por lo que amas. En cinco meses más los cerezos estarán en flor, y será la fecha de tu boda. Los pétalos del cerezo traerán a tu alma la felicidad-asegura Rei, Makoto asiente, siempre desde pequeña le había gustado correr libre por el campo sintiendo en su rostro los pétalos rosados del cerezo, esa flor en especial le traía mucha paz, y ahora, estaría floreciendo el día que se casara con el príncipe Stenberg…¡Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto que las flores del cerezo cayeran!

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo un capítulo más de esta historia, ahora si parece que el cuento de hadas es posible…¿Qué razones tiene el príncipe para querer casarse con Mako? Evidentemente al inicio unas muy egoístas pero si no lo han notado aquí sin que él mismo se dé cuenta esta comenzando a enamorarse de su futura esposa. Alguien me preguntaba que era extraño que Rei apoyara al príncipe para casarse con Mako y no a su hermano Kazuo, la razón creo que quedó más que explicada, Rei es muy observadora y estaba segura de que Mako no amaba a su hermanito así que lo único que quería era evitarles problemas y desilusiones o que Mako aceptara a Kazuo por agradecimiento sin quererlo. Bien, en el chap que viene veremos la magna boda de los príncipes al riguroso estilo del protocolo Checo, pero aviso que en siguiente chap va a ser "M", "M" por "MADE" MUAJAJAJA…así es, la mejor escritora de fics de Sailor Júpiter me ayudó a hacer una escena muy importante que creo todos ya sospechan, la linda noche de bodas, así que están advertidos…XD…ya verán como trabajamos juntas.**

**Los veo la siguiente semana y miles de gracias por su apoyo a esta historia que tanto quiero.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**


	7. Chapter 6: La llave de la Felicidad

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 6: La llave de la felicidad**

**NOTA: Este capítulo es clasificación "M" por escenas MADE..:XD…leerlo con discreción.**

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa. Seis Meses Después.**

La joven de cabello castaño abre las ventanas de la habitación que ha sido dispuesta para ella en el bellísimo y elegante castillo propiedad de su prometido, y se asoma hacia la histórica Plaza de Hrad

any en cuya explanada a esas horas de la mañana había muy pocos transeúntes, casi todos grupos de turistas extranjeros que caminaban hacia el Palacio de Praga o la Catedral.

Makoto suspira hondo al mirar la belleza del amanecer que pinta de amarillo los tejados de la ciudad y las torres de la iglesia catedral en donde las campanadas llaman a misa de ocho. Pintando una hermosa sonrisa en su semblante se aleja hacia un espacio lateral de su habitación, alejada de la bellísima cama de doseles de caoba que seguramente cobijó el sueño de muchas damas de la familia Stenberg, se haya un pequeño altar en que destaca la imagen del icono griego de _"Nuestra Señora Panagnia"_ patrona de Atenas, que abraza amorosa a su pequeño niño, flanqueado por jarrones con azucenas y unas veladoras. La joven se hinca en el reclinatorio y se santigua con fervor ante la imagen.

-Gracias, Madre Nuestra, por este nuevo día que inicia hoy, te pido que tú y tu hijo bendigan mi matrimonio y me ayudan a hacerlo feliz-ora fervorosa la chica de ojos verdes sonriendo encantada ante el maternal rostro de la Virgen Griega. Curiosamente, desde que se había convertido al catolicismo, Makoto había adquirido una devoción muy fuerte por la Virgen Madre, quizá porque al carecer ella misma de ese tipo de cariño toda su vida, le enternecían las imágenes de las MADONNAS con el pequeño en brazos. El nombre católico que ella eligió para su bautizo fue justamente María, y al ser bautizada el 16 de Septiembre, día de Santa Euphemia de Calcedonia, el padre Lomsky, confesor de la familia Stenberg, habías sugerido que el mejor nombre para la nueva princesa Stenberg podía ser María Euphemia, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa.

Pero aunque le agradaba mucho ese nombre con la musicalidad y felicidad que traía a su corazón el decirlo en voz alta, le agradaba mucho que Andrew, cuando estaban solos, la siguiera llamando "Mako" con aquella dulzura que la hacía estremecer. Desde que el príncipe regresó de su viaje con aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamantes rosas que Rei y Toda Oboro san decían era más caro que toda la villa Tókamachi, las cosas entre los dos habían sido cada día más dulces. Andrew no la había besado en los labios de nuevo, solo en la mejilla el día que regresó a Japón en la sala del castillo Kamiyamada donde la había abrazado con fuerza, casi con desesperación, como si ese tiempo de no verla le hubiese afectado mucho.

-Te extrañé mucho, querida-fueron todas las palabras de su rubio príncipe, pero ese "Querida" y la forma como lo dijo hicieron que el corazón de la joven saltara de felicidad. Después, todo en su vida fue tan rápido que ahora lo recordaba como una película que pasaba ante sus ojos con velocidad vertiginosa: Su viaje a Kobe para elegir su vestido, la emoción de Hiroko Ito, la diseñadora amiga de Rei cuando supo que diseñaría el vestido de novia para la princesa Stenberg y todo lo que siguió a esas semanas como fue la preparación de su traslado a Praga, las compras de su ropa sabiamente asesorada por Rei y las charlas en la sala del castillo de los Fujimoto con Andrew que le mostraba las invitaciones, manteles, flores y adornos para el día de la boda en que ella se asombraba como una niña que descubre un mundo nuevo ante las maravillas que su prometido le mostraba.

-Quiero que todo sea a tu gusto, querida, y que alguna vez llegues a sentir el Palacio Stenberg como tu verdadero hogar-le había dicho él emocionado. Makoto sonreía recordando su primera impresión cuando llegó a la bellísima ciudad de cuento de hadas, capital de República Checa, hacía una semana, su cara de asombro cuando en la limusina negra de lujo con los blasones de la familia Stenberg recorrió con su prometido, Hotaru, Rei y Nataku aquellas calles de ensueño atravesando el puente que atraviesa el río Moldava hasta entrar en la ciudad medieval. Makoto recuerda su emoción cuando comprobó por si misma porqué había leído en tantos libros que Praga era llamada "La Ciudad de las Cien Torres" o "La Ciudad Dorada".

-¡Esta es la ciudad de las princesa!-había sido el comentario inocente de la pequeña Hotaru que iba sentada en sus piernas mientras miraba las primorosas tiendas y casas del distrito de Hradčany.

-Tienes toda la razón pequeña, esta es la ciudad de las princesas y de los cuentos de hadas-respondió Andrew en el automóvil y tomando la mano de Makoto entre las suyas agregó-y es por eso que he traído aquí a mi princesa, porque quiero que mi propio cuento de hadas se haga realidad-Makoto recordaba cómo se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras así como la risa discreta de Nataku que iba en el asiento delantero con Rei.

Después llegaron al Castillo Stenberg, en el centro de Hradčany, frente al Castillo de Praga y la bellísima Catedral de San Vito. La chica recuerda su impresión al entrar en la imponente mansión como solo pensó existían en las películas, con los sirvientes vestidos de negro alineados a los lados del pasillo principal esperando a su señor. Recuerda aun con los ojos cerrados cómo Andrew la presentó.

-Fieles amigo, más que servidores de la familia Stenberg, quiero que conozcan a la mujer que mi corazón ha elegido para ser la princesa Stenberg, Hino Makoto, quien desde este momento es señora de esta casa y espero también de su fidelidad -había dicho Andrew tomándola de la mano y hablando en checo. Los ojos asombrados de los empleados se posaron sobre ella y Makoto le agradeció a Rei que le haya elegido aquel bellísimo y discreto atuendo en color palo de rosa con el sombrero que le favorecía tanto.

-Es un gusto y un honor conocer a quienes por tantos años han servido con amor y paciencia a la familia de la cual ahora formaré parte, espero poder llegar a ganarme su amistad y que juntos hagamos de este castillo un verdadero hogar-respondió ella en el mimo idioma levantando una ola de murmullos de aprobación entre la servidumbre del Castillo Stenberg quienes no esperaban que la esposa de su señor fuese tan bella y que hablara su idioma tan bien.

-¡Tres hurras de bienvenida a la Princesa!-gritó un joven mayordomo siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Makoto se sentía como una verdadera reina al ver el afecto con que todos la saludaban. Andrew le presentó al viejo mayordomo, Ingmar, quien no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de felicidad al saludarla. Makoto sintió rápidamente mucha simpatía por el anciano mayordomo, así como por la cocinera, Anezka, ambos los más antiguos siervos de los Stenberg.

Lo que pasó después fue que Andrew puso toda una ala del castillo a disposición de los chicos japoneses, unas habitaciones hermosas y regias para Rei y Nataku y otra al lado, decorada primorosamente con una gran casa de muñecas de madera que era una obra de arte, para Hotaru. Makoto se instaló en el ala del Castillo en que estaban las habitaciones de Andrew en una habitación que tenía colocada la frase en Checo "Růže pokoj" o "Habitación de las rosas" por estar toda su decoración, desde muebles, cortinajes y tapices, relacionada con esta flor. Darina, su doncella personal, le había contado orgullosa que aquella habitación estaba destinada siempre a las princesas Stenbger, hijas de la familia, y a Makoto le había encantado cada detalle de sus aposentos.

Luego de esas divagaciones, la chica se levanta del reclinatorio donde rezaba y camina hacia el tocador bellísimamente tallado con figuras de rosas, sentándose en este comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos mientras una discreta llamada de la puerta la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-Señora, ¿Puedo pasar?-habló en checo la discreta y linda doncella de cabellos rubios.

-Adelante, Darina-responde ella. La chica da unos pasos y se asombra de nuevo al ver que su señora había hecho todo el servicio sola. Estaba ya vestida con ese traje color verde Nilo, la cama estaba impecablemente tendida y ahora la señora estaba cepillando su bellísimo cabello por sí misma.

-Solo venía a ver si no le hace falta nada y a ponerme a sus órdenes…señora…¿No le place mi trabajo?-preocupada la muchacha hablando en checo.

-Todo lo contrario Darina, todos en el Castillo son en extremo amables conmigo, tanto que me hacen sentir en extremo bienvenida en esta mi nueva patria.

-¿Entonces por qué se empeña en hacer por si misma el servicio si eso es mi trabajo?-inquiere la doncella preocupada.

-La razón, Darina, es que estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo por mí misma, y no me parece correcto dejarte el trabajo de la atención a mi persona-responde ella sonriendo. La muchachita la mira desconcertada, ahora le parece muy posible lo que le contó la vieja Anezka sobre que la prometida del príncipe le había cocinado la cena a este el día anterior por sí misma y ambos habían cenado en la cocina con la pequeña niña japonesa en lugar del comedor…hasta entonces algo imposible en el castillo Stenberg.

-Comprendo, señora, pero debe entender Usted que eso es mi trabajo, y que si no lo cumplo el príncipe puede despedirme, y no quiero eso-responde Darina.

-No te preocupes, Andrew no se enterará, puedes hacer todo lo demás que son tus obligaciones pero de mi atención personal me encargo yo-concluye Makoto.

Unos nuevos golpes de la puerta indican que alguien llama y la joven de largo cabello castaño asiente para que la doncella abra la puerta.

-Darina, pregunte a mi prometida si puedo pasar-escucha Makoto la voz varonil que solicita entrar tiene un involuntario sonrojo y siente que su corazón golpea su pecho con fuerza. La doncella mira extrañada a su patrón, cuestionándose cómo un hombre que se casa en unas horas puede ser tan formal para entrar en la habitación de su futura mujer.

-Adelante…Andrew…puedes pasar-responde ella. Darina se inclina y se aleja dejando solos a los dos jóvenes. El rubio príncipe camina hacia su prometida y la toma de las manos mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules, como si la viera por vez primera. Ella de nuevo se sonroja ante esa mirada.

-Estás más hermosa que nunca este día-comenta el príncipe-quizá te extrañe que venga a verte tan temprano, pero quería tener un momento a solas antes de que inicie todo lo de la boda. Perdona por el tamaño que ha tomado esto, quería que fuera algo íntimo, con pocos invitados y nada de publicidad pero no sé de dónde se enteran esos reporteros y no vamos a poder evitar entrevistas y fotografías.

-No te preocupes, siendo quién eres eso se veía venir, lo sabía y no me molesta-le sonríe ella. Andrew la jala un poco hasta que ambos se sientan en la mullida cama.

-Quiero preguntarte algo muy importante. Tu vida ha cambiado mucho en los últimos seis meses y no sé si estés dispuesta, con la forma como sabes que será tu vida a mi lado, a aceptar esta boda. No te pregunto sobre tus sentimientos porque me basta mirar tus ojos para saberlo-asegura el rubio acariciando la mejilla de ella que se sonroja con fuerza-pero quiero saber si no te arrepentirás de ser esposa del príncipe Stenberg. Quisiera decirte que todo será felicidad pero no puedo, tengo un nombre y ciertas responsabilidades que en momentos no podré eludir y quiero ser honesto contigo. No todo será fácil…¿Aun así quieres casarte conmigo?-suplica el joven con cierta ansiedad-solo responde sí o no. Por favor…es muy importante para mi…

-Si…aquí en este lugar, sí, si me lo preguntas en otro lugar, si, si me lo preguntas mañana, dentro de tres años, o veinte años siempre mi respuesta va a ser sí, Andrew, quiero casarme contigo-confiesa Makoto. El joven la mira asombrado de la sinceridad, de la honestidad que lee en sus ojos y en sus palabras, ambos tienen las manos enlazadas, y allí, en ese momento, Adrew Zdenko Stenberg se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones iniciales, egoístas y superficiales para casarse con esta mujer habían dejado lugar –sin que él se diera cuenta cómo- a un amor intenso y profundo, ahora el fantasma de Reika, el deseo de venganza, su propia idea sobre el amor, se habían ido al demonio y solo quedaba ella, siempre ella, solo ella.

-Gracias-murmura él juntando su frente con la de Makoto y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-turbada ella por la cercanía de Andrew que siempre la hacía sentir como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

-Porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que me siento completo-termina él y acercándose le da un beso en los labios con mucho cariño. Es un beso suave, dulce, casi una caricia, que termina rápido y deja a la hermosa joven muy sonrojada pero sonriente, cuando abre los ojos que había cerrado durante el beso, descubre en sus piernas un hermoso estuche de terciopelo verde el cual mira asombrada. Andrew sonríe al ver a su prometida tomar en sus bellas manos el pequeño cofre-Ábrelo…-pide emocionado el príncipe.

Makoto abre el estuche y mira asombrada lo que tiene en el interior. En medio del cofre destaca una bellísima joya, un corazón hecho de esmeraldas engarzadas en un molde de oro rodeado de pequeñísimos diamantes rosas y con una cadena dorada a su alrededor. El sol que entraba por la ventana daba a aquella impactante gema brillos mágicos que destellaban en el rostro de Makoto cuyos ojos del mismo tono de la gema se abrían más por la sorpresa.

-Andrew…esto es…es…-no articula ella una sola palabra aun impresionada por aquel tesoro.

-Esto, querida, es uno de mis regalos de boda. Quizá el más importante y significativo para mí. Su nombre es "Corazón Esmeralda" es una joya legendaria que perteneció a mi familia por mucho tiempo y que por tradición ha lucido siempre en los cuellos de las princesas Stenberg. ¿Recuerdas a las mujeres de las pinturas de la galería Sur?-cuestiona Andrew, Makoto asiente recordando como su prometido la había llevado a esa galería al día siguiente de llegar a Praga para mostrarle a sus bellas antepasadas, efectivamente tenían todas una joya verde al cuello, pero verla en vivo era mucho más asombroso; ni el mejor pintor habría podido plasmar en un cuadro la belleza del "Corazón Esmeralda"-Por eso quería que la tuvieras, es muy importante para mí que la uses.

-¿Dijiste que tiene una leyenda?-inquiere Makoto mirando al príncipe-Quiero saberla…por favor…

-Trataré de ser breve…verás…hace muchos años, en tiempos medievales, cuando Praga no era aún la capital de República Checa sino parte del ducado de Bohemia, los duques Stenberg recibieron a un embajador muy importante del lejano reino de Prusia. Su nombre era Alejandro, hermano menor del zar. El príncipe Alejandro venía a tratar asuntos políticos y se hospedó en este mismo castillo donde estamos ahora. Se dice que el príncipe se enamoró perdidamente de la hija menor del duque Stenberg, la joven Esmeralda Stenberg. Ante de regresar a Prusia, el joven pidió la mano de la bella Esmeralda a su padre. Otón Stenberg ambicionaba para su hija el matrimonio con un heredero real, y el pobre embajador era solo un segundón, jamás heredaría un trono, así que pensó en negarse…

-Pobres de ambos-conmovida Makoto.

-El Duque sin embargo no quería herir susceptibilidades y sabía que una negativa al joven ruso provocaría una ruptura de sus relaciones con Prusia, lo cual no deseaba, así que ideó un plan mucho más astuto-narra el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?-asombrada Makoto tomando del brazo a su prometido con ansiedad de una niña que escucha un cuento.

-Se decía que en las lejanas montañas de la fría Siberia, habitaba un terrible dragón que diezmaba a aldeas y asolaba la región. El Duque Stenbger le exigió a Alejandro de Prusia, como muestra de amor a su hija, llevar el corazón de aquel temible dragón, a lo cual el valiente y enamorado príncipe accedió. Esmeralda estaba realmente asustada ante la terrible idea de perder a su amado en una búsqueda de la que todos sabían no volvería. Se cuenta que en el pozo del jardín, junto a las rosas de la enredadera, ambos amantes de despidieron entre lágrimas y promesas, y Alejandro partió-asegura Andrew narrando con matices de mucha emoción aquella misma leyenda que su madre le repitiera de pequeño antes de dormir.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?-inquiere Makoto conmovida.

-Pasaron los días, los meses…finalmente tres años, y nadie volvió a saber de Alejandro de Prusia. Pronto en el castillo todos se olvidaron de él, menos Esmeralda, que siempre oraba por él a Dios y a la Virgen. El Duque trató de casarla en una ocasión con un rey de lejanas tierras, y ella en un acto heroico para evitarlo, fiel a su amado, se cortó el hermoso cabello castaño que era el orgullo de los suyos y su belleza más distintiva, se lo cortó como hombre. Al verla su padre se horrorizó y desistió de casarla. Esmeralda Stenberg vivió entonces recluida en sus habitaciones, triste y silenciosa esperando por su amado, hasta que un día en que su Padre recibía a embajadores y políticos en su salón, un pordiosero sucio cubierto por un manto llegó frente a él y delante de todos pronunció unas palabras aterradoras: _"Duque Otón de Stenbger, vengo delante de Usted para presentarle aquello que exigió de mí hace tres años como muestra de amor hacia su hija"_ y delante de toda la corte, el peregrino se retiró el manto mostrando la arrogante figura de Alejandro de Prusia, pero muy diferente al joven y apuesto príncipe que había salido del castillo. Ahora tenía el rostro desfigurado, quemado horriblemente. Todos en la corte gritaron de espanto cuando el peregrino lanzó al suelo un cofre de madera que al abrirse mostró el palpitante corazón sangrante de un dragón.

-¿Y Esmeralda?-cuestiona Makoto, sumamente interesada, a su prometido.

-Unos pajes habían avisado a la joven del regreso de su enamorado, y ella, dejando la reclusión de sus habitaciones habían corrido hacia la sala del trono, donde entró llamándolo amorosa con lágrimas en los ojos, y se abrazó de él. A Esmeralda no le importó que Alejandro tuviera el rostro quemado, el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y que no pudiera caminar bien, lo besó y abrazó como si siguiese siendo el mismo apuesto joven de que se había enamorado, y a Alejandro tampoco le importó que su hermosa dama tuviese el cabello corto como un mozo. Ambos enamorados se abrazaron y besaron entre lágrimas conmoviendo a toda la corte-a este punto, Makoto no puede contener una traicionera lágrima que escapa de sus ojos. Andrew conmovido de la emoción de ella la limpia con su mano.

-Es una hermosa y triste historia-asegura ella.

-Y es muy significativo que hayas llorado en ella, querida, porque justamente fueron las lágrimas de Esmeralda Stenberg y Alejandro de Prusia las que hicieron el milagro. Al caer sobre el corazón palpitante del dragón, este destelló con brillos verdosos cubriendo a ambos enamorados y ante los ojos asombrados de la corte de Bohemia, Alejandro de Prusia recuperó su apuesto semblante, y Esmeralda Stenbger su larga cabellera. Además, en lugar del corazón sangrante del dragón se encontró en el cofre una gema de piedra verde que rápidamente Alejandro puso en el cuello de su amada. Desde ese momento ni el Duque ni nadie se interpuso en el amor de ambos, que se casaron después y fueron muy felices. Alejandro de Prusia no volvió a su patria y se dice que con el tiempo, debido a las guerras y la muerte del duque y sus hijos varones, acabó por gobernar con su esposa estas tierras. Ambos son mis antepasados, hay registros de su existencia en las crónicas de la biblioteca, aunque confieso que la mayor parte es solo una leyenda que mi madre me la narraba de niño.

-¡Es hermosa!-confiesa Makoto mirando la joya y tomándola en sus manos.

-Nóvak, mi administrador, dice que lo más seguro es que solo haya sido un regalo que mandó hacer Alejandro de Prusia para Esmeralda Stenberg con algún joyero famoso, pero me gusta más la versión de mamá.

-A mí también-le sonríe Makoto.

-Lo cierto es que desde Esmeralda Stenberg, todas las mujeres de mi familia han usado esta joya que es vista como un buen augurio de felicidad y amor. Cuando los Stenberg huimos de Praga, en la segunda guerra mundial, mi abuela no quiso deshacerse de esta joya y la llevó consigo cuando emigramos a Suiza. Mi abuelo tuvo que trabajar allí en unas fábricas de relojes; no fueron buenos tiempos, habíamos sido despojados de todo, nuestra casa, herencia, riqueza…-furioso aun Andrew recordando todo. Makoto pone su mano sobre el hombro de la de él-allí papá conoció a mamá y se enamoraron. Los Stenberg tuvimos que vivir como cualquier obrero mucho tiempo, nadie nos creía que éramos de la nobleza. La abuela heredó el collar a mamá, pero cuando murió mi padre y nos quedamos solos, mamá tuvo que vender el "Corazón Esmeralda" aun con el dolor de su alma, para poder pagar mis estudios. Debieron darle mucho dinero por la joya porque nos trasladamos a París y siempre vivimos holgadamente solo con lo que le pagaron a mi madre los coleccionistas privados que la compraron, pero ella me repetía una y mil veces que yo debía algún día recuperarla para que regresara a la familia y poder colgarla yo mismo al cuello de la mujer que mereciera ser la nueva princesa Stenberg y que fuera digna de mi amor-narra Andrew mirando amoroso a la joven frente a él y acariciando su mejilla-eres esa mujer, Makoto, y por eso quería verte a solas, porque quiero que uses esta joya el día de nuestra boda, quiero verte con ella al cuello entrando a la iglesia y quiero que sea un símbolo eterno de nuestro amor.

-¿Cómo la recuperaste?-cuestiona ella.

-Cuando gané el juicio legal y el gobierno me devolvió todo lo que me pertenecía, tuve de pronto una fortuna en mis manos y lo primero que hice fue rastrear, encontrar y comprar el "Corazón Esmeralda" al jeque árabe que lo tenía en su colección personal. Así lo recuperé, pero ahora estará donde debe estar, en tu cuello-decide Andrew tomando la bella joya del estuche se levanta con Makoto tomada de la mano-¿Me permites ponértelo?-cuestiona él. La bella chica por toda respuesta recoge la cascada de rizado cabello castaño y le da la espalda al joven quien coloca delicadamente la joya sobre el pecho de su prometida. Cuando la ha abrochado en lugar de retirarse pasa los brazos por la cintura de Makoto y la abraza con fuerza colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven. Ambos cierran los ojos, en silencio, como disfrutando de aquel momento especial para los dos, hasta que los golpes de la puerta los hacen regresar a la realidad. Se separan sonriendo, pero el príncipe toma la mano de Makoto y no la suelta.

-Adelante…-dice ella con un hilo de voz y muy sonrojada. La doncella aparece en el lugar inclinándose respetuosa.

-Siento interrumpir, señora, pero venía a avisar que la señora Fujimoto pide autorización para venir a su habitación, ha ordenado que se le prepare un desayuno especial porque dice que no saldrá usted de esta habitación hasta las seis de la tarde rumbo a la iglesia. Nos ha dado a todos los sirvientes el itinerario con sus horarios de comidas, baño y arreglo, sabemos la hora a que vendrá el maquillista, la modista y la estilista, además de un hombre de apellido japonés que la señora Fujimoto contrató para darle un tratamiento especial de relajación y purificación con té y masajes-explica la joven leyendo le papel con el itinerario ante la atónita mirada de la joven de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Y de verdad es necesario todo eso?-inquiere Makoto.

-Lo es Mako chan, vas a ser la esposa del príncipe Stenberg, muchos medios de comunicación van a cubrir el evento y tú debes ser la novia más deslumbrante de todas las que han entrado a la catedral de San Vito-declara la hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatista entrando como un huracán en la habitación de Makoto con tres doncellas más tras ella.

-Diría que mi futura esposa no necesita de todo eso para verse más hermosa que ahora, pero sé que no me haría mucho caso…¿Cierto, bella señora?-bromea Andrew con Rei.

-Cierto, señor futuro esposo, así que si no le importa le pediré de la forma más atenta que salga de la habitación porque nos corresponde preparar a la novia-sigue la broma ella.

-Ni hablar, en ese punto no tengo la mínima autoridad mucho menos ante una futura madre-asegura Andrew en referencia al embarazo de Rei que ya era evidente-Supongo que nos veremos hasta el momento de la boda-asegura el atractivo joven rubio y besa levemente la mejilla de la chica castaña saliendo de la habitación. Makoto se queda mirando el lugar por donde se ha ido sonrojada.

-Bien, Mako, es momento de bajar de tu nube y concentrarte en lo que sigue, serás la princesa Stenberg en unas horas y el mundo tiene que verte deslumbrante-firme Rei con ese típico tono de autoridad con el que comandaba los arrozales y comienza a dar órdenes a las chicas que conducen a Makoto como si fuese una muñeca. Ella se deja hacer respondiendo a las preguntas de su amiga casi maquinalmente, en verdad lo que hagan para embellecerla no le interesa mucho, esa escena anterior con Andrew, con su príncipe, le había dejado el corazón latiendo desbocado y una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago cada vez que él la miraba, la tocaba o le hablaba. Ahora no tenía más dudas, él la debía querer, aunque sea un poco, cuando le había dicho esas hermosas palabras y le había dado el "Corazón Esmeralda" y ella misma se propuso que si Andrew la quería "Solo un poco" ella haría que la quisiera más y más hasta que se enamorara tanto de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Después de todo, entre cientos de mujeres, él la eligió a ella…¡A ella! Y con esas palabras, mirando de vez en cuando la gema verde que pendía de su pecho, recordando la leyenda de Alejandro de Prusia y Esmeralda Stenberg, pudo soportar todo lo que la dura agenda de novia de Rei tenía escrito, aguardando el momento de su boda.

**Catedral de San Vito, Praga, República Checa.**

En el interior del recinto del castillo de Praga, las altas torre de la catedral gótica refulgen aquella noche alumbradas por reflectores multicolores mientras toda la explanada del casco más antigua de la capital Checa luce abarrotada de reporteros que son malamente contenidos por el personales de seguridad del gobierno tras barricadas de postes blancos y cadenas impidiendo que inoportunen a los ilustres y selectos invitados al gran evento de la boda del príncipe Stenberg. Era singular que el mismo príncipe haya dictaminado que no deseaba que cadena televisiva alguna transmitiese su boda siendo que él era una de las personalidades más destacadas del JET SET europeo y debido a ello la curiosidad de los reporteros por obtener fotografías del evento, sobretodo de la misteriosa y bellísima novia asiática del príncipe, era descomunal.

Todo el camino desde la entrada del puente levadizo que conducía a casco del Palacio de Praga, había sido adornada por muchísimas azucenas, así como una alfombra de pétalos desde este lugar, atravesando la explanada hasta llegar a las puertas de la catedral y dentro de esta era la misma flor blanca la que decoraba todo el lugar expandiendo su aroma natural y dándole un ambiente singular al evento.

Mujeres vestidas con trajes discretos de noche y hombres de frac, funcionarios de gobierno y personalidades de la cultura de toda Europa estaban reunidos en la catedral esperando el momento de la aparición de la novia. En el altar, el atractivo joven de cabello rubio, luciendo un correcto saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata y chaleco gris con pantalón del mismo tono, así como algunas medallas propias de su condición de príncipe de Bohemia, esperaba ansioso al frente del altar de la nave principal con evidente nerviosísimo, frotando sus manos una con otra.

A su lado, el joven japonés vestido de frac negro sonríe.

-Así que estás nervioso, mi buen amigo-sonríe Nataku palmeando la espalda del rubio príncipe-¿Quién dijera que hace seis meses tú me estabas dando consejos a mí sobre este mismo tema?

-Me arrepiento de ello, Nataku, ahora entiendo mejor que nadie tu ansiedad ese día. Es una emoción mezclada con incertidumbre-responde el príncipe rubio.

-Nada tienes que temer, a estas alturas sería muy tonto si dudaras de su amor-responde Nataku-al menos a mí y a todos nos queda claro que te quiere de verdad. Solo espero que a ti te quede igual de claro y hagas honor a ese cariño.

-Si alguien sabe lo que vale el verdadero amor, el amor puro, limpio y honesto que ella siente por mí, soy yo amigo-responde Andrew y Nataku sabe que es sincero-Gracias por el apoyo amigo. Me habría gustado que Rei y tú fueran nuestros padrinos pero…

-Lo sé, igual no habríamos aceptado, no somos de la misma religión aunque respetamos sus creencias y habría sido extraño, es lógico que el príncipe Stenberg tenga como padrinos de bodas al presidente y su esposa así que por nosotros no te preocupes. Bastante tenemos con ocupar el honorable puesto de familia de la novia-asegura Nataku mirando hacia la banca principal donde su Madre, Hotaru, Rei y la anciana Mariko a quien habían convencido de asistir a la boda. Solo Hino san no se encontraba allí porque sería el que entregara a la novia.

-Aunque Makoto y yo estaremos fuera por casi tres meses, queremos que se queden en Praga y en el Castillo como si fuera su casa, es lo menos que les debemos-pide Andrew.

-No sé si mi mujer quiera, ya sabes cómo es con lo relativo al trabajo y estamos en pleno periodo de siembra en la villa…además su estado no es precisamente para vacacionar-reitera el joven en referencia al embarazo de su esposa-creo que deberé sobornar al médico para que la obligue a reposar un poco porque conociéndola es capaz de trabajar hasta el último día y mi hijo nacería entre los arrozales.

-Muy poético pero muy poco recomendable. Gracias por haber viajado hasta aquí aun con el embarazo de Rei sama-confiesa Andrew.

-No te preocupes, solo tiene cinco meses y no es riesgoso, además ella no se pierde la boda de Mako por nada del mundo-reitera Nataku.

-Ni Makoto se lo habría permitido. Se quieren como hermanas. Como tú y yo-confirma el príncipe.

-Justo has dicho la palabra correcta. Sabes que Mako y tu serán los padrinos de mi hijo. ¿Verdad?-pide Nataku.

-Tenlo por seguro. Si es una niña le regalaré una casa de muñecas típica de Praga hecha por los mejores artesanos, y si es un niño un Pony-promete el príncipe. Los dos amigos estrechan sus manos justo en el instante en que la algarabía de afuera les indica la inminente llegada de la novia. El arzobispo vestido de gala se acerca al joven príncipe e intercambia unas palabras con él antes de salir con el cortejo de sacerdotes hacia la puerta a recibir a la novia. Andrew luce muy nervioso y mira hacia afuera por la alfombra roja tapizada de pétalos blancos pero los flashes y las luces no le permiten observar bien hasta que la música del órgano y las voces del coro le indican que el cortejo ha avanzado. El arzobispo y los sacerdotes pasan a su lado subiendo al altar y al fin Andrew puede mirar embelesado la belleza que camina del brazo de Keitaro Hino hacia él, envuelta en tul blanco, con su bellísimo cabello castaño peinado en alto con una tiara sosteniendo el velo y además de sus aretes el único adorno que destaca en su pecho es la bellísima gema verde que por efecto de las luces lanza destellos esmeralda en el hermoso rostro sonriente.

Keitaro Hino llega al altar y deposita la delicada mano de la joven novia sobre las de Andrew quien no aparta los ojos de ella, hasta que ambos suben las escaleras que los separan de los reclinatorios donde ambos se hincan para recibir la bendición del arzobispo de Praga.

Makoto aún recuerda como en sueños el momento en que en fuerte y claro idioma checo pronunció sus votos ante el altar diciendo que aceptaba a Andrew Zdenko Stenberg como su esposo, y después lo escuchó a él decir su nombre católico por vez primera en público confesando que la aceptaba como su esposa hasta que la muerte los separara. El arzobispo de Praga bendijo la unión y Václav Klaus, el presidente y su esposa, les acercaron los anillos de oro grabados con sus nombres con que sellaron su unión.

Cuando minutos más tarde la nueva pareja salió de la catedral de San Vito del brazo hacia la explanada del Palacio de Praga, Makoto se asombró al sentir la terrible descarga de flashes que los acosaron de parte de los ansiosos reporteros que ansiaban capturar la imagen del momento. Realmente ambos esposos eran la vida imagen de la perfección y de un cuadro como debía ser el de un cuento de hadas: la hermosa noche de luna llena, el escenario del palacio de ensueño frente a ellos, un príncipe apuesto y encantador que daba el brazo a una hermosísima cenicienta. Así mismo pensaban muchos de los reporteros de prensa y televisión mientras los veían atravesar la explanada hacia un hermoso carruaje tirado por caballos que los condujo hacia el puente levadizo que separaba el castillo de Praga de Hradčany hasta la puerta del propio Castillo Stenberg que refulgía de luces y adornos de azucenas como hacía siglos no había lucido, en una boda de un legítimo heredero Stenberg.

Durante la fiesta se realizó el matrimonio civil y después de este la cena durante la cual la nueva princesa Stenberg pudo lucir maravillosamente las clases de etiqueta que había recibido por seis meses en Kamiyamada logrando hechizar a la difícil y selecta sociedad europea que estaba encantada con la belleza, gracia y juventud de la chica. Andrew estaba literalmente encantado con su esposa la verla conversar animadamente con sus invitados y desenvolverse perfectamente reiterándose a sí mismo que no se había equivocado al mirarla aquel lejano día en la preparación del festival Otaue cuando a primera vista estuvo seguro de que ella estaban destinada a la grandeza.

El baile principal de la fiesta fue abierto por los príncipes Stenberg, un hermoso vals de Strauss "Rosas del Sur" el cual bailaron ambos jóvenes totalmente solos en la pista del bellísimo salón principal del castillo Stenberg bajo la mirada complacida y asombrada de sus invitados. A pesar de lo difícil del vals por los constantes cambios en la velocidad de este los jóvenes esposos parecían tan compenetrados que un halo de gracia envolvía a ambos realzado por los destellos verdes del "Corazón Esmeralda" que refulgían con las luces de los candelabros como si la misma gema quisiera exaltar con su brillo a la nueva pareja. Andrew llevaba a Makoto del talle con habilidad y seguridad en cada una de las vueltas de esta danza elegante y difícil aprisionando su talle con posesividad pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad y ella miraba a su marido sonriente y sonrojada por el cúmulo se sentimientos que leía en sus pupilas azules, brillando ese día para ella de una forma tan especial y preguntándose asombrada si todo aquello no sería uno de sus tantos sueños…

Nadie de los demás invitados se atrevía a integrarse al baile impresionados por la belleza de la pareja de recién casados.

-¿Eres feliz?-le preguntó Andrew a Makoto en una de las vueltas en que regresó a sus brazos.

-Más de lo que jamás pensé…Andrew-le respondió ella sonriente-no quiero que sea un sueño…-confesó cerrando los ojos cuando él la tomó de nuevo de la mano para seguir la danza. El príncipe rubio se acercó al oído de su esposa.

-No es un sueño querida, es real, ahora tenemos en las manos la llave de la felicidad, hay que saber aprovecharla-fueron las palabras del joven. Al pasar la pareja de esposos junto a sus amigos japoneses, Andrew habló en ese idioma-Amigo, señora linda, es mejor que bailen o nadie se atreverá a acompañarnos-les dijo a los esposos Fujimoto. Nataku miró a su esposa y le ofreció el brazo uniéndose al vals de sus amigos; ese acto de los invitados japoneses pareció romper las restricciones de los demás invitados y pronto la pista se llenó de parejas que danzaban entre las notas del vals vienés.

Al finalizar este baile, todos los invitados aplaudieron a la feliz pareja y enseguida un ejército de embajadores, políticos y hombres de frac invadió a Makoto solicitando el siguiente baile; la joven los miraba a todos sonriendo sin saber a quién atender hasta que el gobernador Hino fue a reclamar su justo derecho de bailar con la novia dispersando a todos los caballeros quienes lo reconocían como el padre de la chica y decidieron aguardar su turno.

Por su parte otro grupo de mujeres pedía bailar con el atractivo príncipe. Makoto sintió un extraño malestar al ver como las elegantes damas jóvenes acosaban a su esposo, aunque eran discretas, todo lo que sus modales les permitían se notaba que aun casado Andrew seguía siendo demasiado cotizado. La joven bailando con Keitaro Hino tuvo un destello de ira en sus bellas pupilas verdes.

-Tranquila pequeña, debes aprender a acostumbrarte a esto, será frecuente en el mundo donde ahora vivas que escenas como esta y algunas aún menos edificantes se den entre tu marido y algunas damas. Debes entender y no dejarte llevar por los celos, el príncipe Stenberg es un hombre que gusta a las mujeres pero es seguro que a él solo le gusta una, tú, su esposa, así que si quieres un consejo que te evitará muchos malos ratos como casada ten la inteligencia de no darle importancia a esas cosas y solo pórtate con él tan encantadora y enamorada como siempre, así solo tendrá ojos para ti aunque lo acosen cientos de mujeres. ¿De acuerdo? –le explica paternal el gobernador. Ella le sonríe.

-Gracias Otou san…seguiré tu consejo…no sabes cómo me harán falta ahora Rei chan, Hotaru, tú, Mariko…y…y…

-Dilo, vamos, di el nombre de tu hermano-anima el gobernador.

-Es lo único que me ha puesto triste esta noche, Otou san, pensar que por mi culpa Kazuo…

-No es culpa de nadie mi pequeña, además hablé con él y me dijo que hará un examen para especializarse en psiquiatría en la Universidad Médica de Frankfurt de modo que puedes estar tranquila porque lo escuché entusiasmado. Las cosas pasan por algo y sé que él terminará por agradecerte que no le hayas dado falsas esperanzas.

-Si vuelve a llamarte dile que le deseo lo mejor y que espero algún día podamos volver a ser los hermanos de antes-tanto el gobernador Hino como Makoto siguen bailando y charlando.

A lo lejos, una hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina se abrió paso entre las mujeres que acosaban al príncipe y cruzando los brazos lo llamó con familiaridad.

-¡Andy!-al escuchar ese nombre, el rubio aristócrata miró atrás y sonriendo se reunió con la bella violinista en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Michiru!-los dos se abrazaron cariñosamente y ese abrazo terminó por disipar a las jóvenes que deseaban bailar con el apuesto novio-¡Asombroso! No pensé que pudieras venir…¿Tenías temporada en Milán no es así?-cuestionó el príncipe estrechando las manos de su amiga.

-La tenía pero cancelé para venir a tu boda, era algo que no podía perderme, tanto por nuestra amistad como por ver por mí misma que al fin habías encontrado la felicidad. Permíteme felicitarte, parece que la vida te ha dado una muy hermosa compensación-advierte la hermosas violinista al ver pasar a Makoto bailando con el gobernador Hino.

-Así es amiga, y créeme cuando te digo que esa adorable criatura me ha hecho cambiar absolutamente todas mis creencias tontas y resentidas sobre el amor-confiesa el joven.

-Me alegro por ti, el amor es algo a lo que nadie debemos huirle, sino abrirle las puertas de par en par cuando llama a ellas- sonríe la joven artista, Andrew la mira inquisitivo.

-No sé por qué me parece que hablas por experiencias propia-confirma él sus sospechas al verla ruborizada.

-Es posible, su alteza…si Usted me cuenta su lindo idilio con su novia yo le narraré el mío con mi piloto de Fórmula 1-promete Michiru.

-¡Vaya! Un piloto, de verdad me asombras…¿Estás volviéndote más rebelde?-reitera él ofreciéndole su brazo y llegando a una mesa donde ambos toman una copa.

-Haruka me está enseñando ese lado de la vida y me agrada…Andy…hay algo más que debo decirte…hace dos meses hice una temporada de conciertos en Nueva York y vi de nuevo a Reika-inicia la charla la joven de cabello aguamarina mirando la reacción de su amigo, pero asombrada puede ver cómo ni un solo rasgo del rostro viril del príncipe se altera ante la mención de ese nombre y con ecuanimidad el hombre baja la copa sin siquiera temblar.

-Ya veo, ¿Su esposo radica allí?

-Sí, tiene una empresa que se mueve mucho en la bolsa de valores, su nombre de Neflyte Crawford y me sorprendió que al finalizar mi concierto me estuviera esperando con su marido para invitarme a cenar en su mansión. Quizá te parezca mal que haya aceptado pero sabes que ella era mi amiga aun antes de lo que hubo entre ustedes dos y aunque no apruebo lo que te hizo ella sigue siendo mi amiga-habla la violinista.

-Michiru, no tienes nada que explicarme, lo sé y no te lo reprocho. Ya lo he superado-declara con decisión Andrew.

-¿Totalmente?-duda ella quien había vivido con su amigo los terribles años después de su ruptura con todo y su horrible desmoronamiento.

-Totalmente-seguro el rubio sirviéndose otra copa-admito que me costó mucho, ahora que lo analizo en retrospectiva creo que me dolía más mi orgullo lastimado que la misma Reika, lo cual fue sumamente egoísta y tonto de mi parte. En ese tiempo no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor, porque en ese tiempo solo amaba yo y no recibía nada a cambio, ahora sin embargo, estoy tan feliz que comparando ambos momentos puedo decirte que lo de Reika era solo un espejismo-asegura el joven, Michiru lo mira a los ojos y descubre en ellos tanta verdad que acaba por sonreír.

-Eso necesitaba saber. Créeme que no era mi intención traerte malos recuerdos, menos este día, pero me preocupaba que quizá en un arranque de egoísmo o deseos tontos de venganza hubieras querido dañar a esa pobre niña que se nota te ama demasiado-confiesa la violinista. Aquí el joven rubio tiene una leve crispación y su ceño se frunce un poco lo cual nota rápidamente su amiga-creo querido que tú y yo necesitamos una larga charla personal en otro lugar que no sea tu recepción de bodas. Sé que te irás de Luna de Miel varios meses y de igual modo yo tendré una larga gira por Norteamérica así que no podremos vernos en un tiempo, aunque ten por seguro que hablaremos-advierte seria la joven –ahora no hablemos más de cosas tristes y preséntame a tu encantadora esposa.

Andrew recupera su sonrisa y se levanta junto con Mihciru en dirección a la mesa de la familia Fujimoto donde Makoto se ha sentado junto con Rei y la madre de Nataku, y al llegar hace la presentación oficial de la violinista a la cual todos los Fujimoto y los Hino hacen un recibimiento cordial mostrándose asombrados de que una famosa violinista japonesa fuera amiga de Andrew. Tanto Muchiru como Makoto y Rei simpatizan desde el primer momento y en poco tiempo charlan animadamente en japonés.

-Muy bien amigo, ya que después te requerirán seguramente tus importantes amistades quiero brindar contigo por tu felicidad, que sea para mucho tiempo-asegura Nataku alargando una copa a Andrew que la recibe y la choca con su compañero entrelazando sus codos como solían hacerlo en sus días de estudiantes en París.

-Kampai, Nataku, y gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias a ti tengo la llave de mi felicidad-responde él antes de beber.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, casi todos los invitados se han ido. En la sala principal del Castillo Stenberg el príncipe termina de despedir a sus últimos invitados correctamente. Nataku baja las escaleras hacia donde está su amigo y espera que despida al embajador ruso con su mujer sentándose en los escalones de mármol de la escalinata principal. Una vez que se han ido Andrew se sienta en la escalera al lado de su amigo mientras ve el desfile de criados que bajo las eficientes órdenes de Ingmar, el mayordomo, terminan de ordenar todo.

-¿Ya se ha dormido tu madre?-inquiere Andrew hablando en japonés a su amigo.

-Sí, ella y Mariko se recogieron a sus habitaciones, igual Hotaru, aunque estaba muy contenta terminó rendida. Hino san también se ha retirado y yo solo espero a Rei que fue ella misma a ayudar a Makoto a instalarse.

-¿Hablaste con ella sobre la posibilidad de que se queden unos días?-inquiere el rubio.

-Sí y claro que se negó, aunque mi madre la convenció de ceder una semana. Es una adicta al trabajo, lo que dije antes de sobornar al médico para que la obligue a descansar lo que queda del embarazo no era broma. Mi mujer es un torbellino-confiesa Nataku.

-Y tú estás tan enamorado que haces lo que ella quiere.

-No te burles porque creo que tú estarás peor que yo, si no puedes ocultar lo enamorado que estás de Makoto y menos aún el orgullo de verla conquistando a tus amistades aristócratas-sigue burlón el joven japonés.

-Realmente fue así, Makoto es maravillosa. Mañana salimos temprano en avión hacia Venecia donde nos espera mi yate personal, quiero olvidarme del mundo y solo ocuparme de ser feliz y de hacerla feliz a ella-confiesa emocionado el príncipe.

-Pues me alegra por ti amigo, ambos lo merecen-acaba Nataku.

-Caballeros, creo que es hora de que ambos se retiren a sus habitaciones, ha sido un muy largo día y al menos el príncipe no debe dejar sola a su esposa ni un segundo-asegura Rei llegando al lado de los hombres que se levantan la verla.

-Gracias, señora linda, por su ayuda y apoyo con Makoto. Le debemos mucho-confiesa besando la mano de Rei con el respeto de siempre.

-Solo cuide mucho de mi hermana, hágala feliz, y me daré por bien pagada.

-Procuraré que en la medida de lo posible Mako no se distancie mucho de Ustedes. Los visitaremos con frecuencia y espero que Hotaru, su padre o Mariko pasen temporadas largas aquí, no quiero que se sienta sola. Además aprovecho para felicitarlos a ambos, Nataku me dio la noticia-Rei se sonroja un poco.

-Definitivamente querido no sabes mantener un secreto.

-No tenía porque, estoy feliz y mi mejor amigo y futuro padrino de nuestro bebé tenía que saberlo-asegura Nataku haciendo sonreír a Andrew-porque en cuanto nazca mi hijo tú y Mako irán a Japón para ser sus padrinos.

-Denlo por hecho. Ahora, mis estimados amigos, si me disculpan, tengo un mejor lugar en donde estar-ansioso se despide Andrew subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa bajo la mirada cómplice de los esposos Fujimoto. Nataku pasa su brazo por la cintura de su esposa y ambos suben también a sus habitaciones.

-¿Aún temes que Mako no sea feliz con mi amigo?-cuestiona el joven de cabello plata a su esposa.

-Claro que no, querido, ahora me queda claro que el karma no se equivocó el día que Makoto lanzó esa piedra a la frente del príncipe-acaba la joven de cabello negro sonriendo a su esposo y dándole un beso en la mejilla-serán tan felices como nosotros-dictamina mientras ambos caminan por los pasillos del palacio Stenberg hasta el ala en que se hayan sus habitaciones.

En las bellísimas y amplias habitaciones principales de la mansión señorial, frente al enorme tocador, la hermosa joven sentada en el banco de asiento rojo contempla su belleza natural y juvenil mientras se cepilla el largo cabello castaño. Ahora solo viste una hermosa bata de seda rosa, de excelente gusto, y como único adorno la gema verde sobre su pecho. Un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas mientras espera a su esposo. Había hablado largamente con Rei y con Toda Oboro san sobre las dudas inocentes respecto a su vida como mujer casada y para su fortuna ambas mujeres, desde su experiencia personal de esposa joven y viuda le habían disipado todos sus temores con claridad, lo cual no significaba que estuviese exenta de ellos.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, su amiga le había dicho que solo se dejara llevar y le mostrara a su esposo cuanto lo amaba, pero ella sentía que el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho con fuerza, mucho más al ver reflejada también en el espejo la enorme y señorial cama matrimonial con doseles blancos.

Makoto se sobresaltó al ver como las enormes puertas de madera con el escudo Stenberg labrado en ellas se abrían dando paso justamente a su esposo quien llevaba el saco negro en su brazo, la corbata deshecha y unos cuantos botones del chaleco desabrochados. La joven lo miró por la luna del espejo en que se encontraba sentada al rubio príncipe que caminaba hacia ella. La luz de la habitación era muy poca, solo dos lámparas encendidas a los lados del tocador de Makoto y la luz de la noche de Praga que se filtraba por los ventanales pero no era necesaria la luz para que la chica se diera cuenta de que la mirada de los ojos azules había cambiado. Ella conocía los ojos irónicos y crueles con que la miró cuando la conoció, los ojos amorosos y dulces con que la miró después, pero esa nueva forma de mirarla a través del espejo, esa sonrisa en sus labios y esa manera de recorrer su reflejo con los ojos era nuevo para ella, no era temor lo que sentía al verlo sino un sentimiento nuevo y totalmente extraño, una escalofrío, una anticipación difícil de definir que la hace dejar el cepillo sobre el tocador con un leve temblor de su manos.

Andrew llegó a su lado, dejó en el tocador su saco y su corbata y se acercó a Makoto. No se habían mirado directamente sino solo por el espejo, pero los ojos azules no dejaban ni un momento las pupilas color esmeralda de su esposa, y sonriendo se acerca colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Mako se estremece al sentir las manos de su príncipe sobre sus hombros, es como si su piel sintiera el calor de esas manos aun sobre la leve tela de la bata de seda.

-Estás muy hermosa. Pensé que nada te haría ver más linda que ese vestido blanco de novia, pero me equivoqué, me gustas mucho más así. Muy pocas mujeres pueden jactarse de ser más hermosas sin pinturas y adornos que con ellos…

-Andrew yo…yo…-confundida ella intenta levantarse del banco muy sonrojada, pero las fuertes manos de él se lo impiden, ella se siente incapaz de enfrentarse a la fuerza dominante con que ahora él la trata, porque es a la vez de una forma tan dulce en que la mira por el espejo que no tiene forma alguna de resistirlo.

-Tú me encantas como te veo ahora, tu cabello-habla Andrew enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño de ella. Makoto confundida ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando con el toque de su príncipe opta por cerrar los ojos respirando entrecortadamente- tu cuello…-sigue el joven rubio bajando su mano hacia el cuello de su esposa y acariciándolo por encima de la gema de esmeraldas, inclinándose hacia ella y colocando su cabeza en su hombro-tus labios…sobretodo tus labios…-asegura Andrew mientras su dedo índice toca los rosados labios de Makoto.

Confundida y asombrada por las extrañas sensaciones que experimenta y no puede controlar ella se levanta de golpe e intenta alejarse, pero no ha dado ni unos pasos cuando un par de fuertes brazos la rodean por la cintura dejándola asombrada. Andrew la abraza ahora con fuerza y ella no sabe si se siente más nerviosa por la cercanía de su príncipe o porque esa es la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida.

-No me has dicho ni una sola vez que me amas-susurra Andrew en el oído de Makoto logrando que ella se estremezca de nuevo entre sus brazos que no ceden ni un momento en la fuerza con que la abrazan, sino que por el contrario, suben por la cintura de ella cada vez más arriba lentamente.

-No…no creo que…sea necesario…decirlo cuando me…he casado contigo…-incapaz ella de hilar un pensamiento coherente habla entrecortadamente.

-Pero quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que me digas que me amas-suplica él deteniendo sus manos justo por debajo de los senos de su esposa que se mueven debido a lo acelerado de su respiración, y de un movimiento rápido la obliga a girar para quedar de frente, mirándose al fin uno al otro, tan juntos que no queda espacio entre ellos; las manos se Makoto se posan sobre el fuerte pecho de su marido descubierto por los botones abiertos de su camisa y se pierde en sus mirada y en sus ojos azules que la miran con…algo tan extraño que no logra definir, pero que tiene un nombre muy claro que ahora experimentará en plenitud. Se llama deseo…y ella siente que le falta muy poco para dejar libres todas esas emociones que amenazan con salir de su pecho-como te resistes a decírmelo, entonces tendré que obligarte a hacerlo, querida-sonríe de lado Andrew con ojos chispeantes de travesura logrando asustar un poco a su esposa.

-Andrew…por fav…-pero él no la deja terminar la frase pues antes de que lo haga la besa con fuerza en los labios. Ella abre los ojos asombrada de intensidad de aquella boca que literalmente la estaba devorando. Era un beso intenso, nada comparado con sus dos anteriores besos, ni siquiera el día que él le arrancó la promesa de matrimonio en el lago de Tókamachi la había besado de esta forma tan posesiva, tan completa y la misma Makoto no supo en qué momento ella terminó por devolver el beso con la misa intensidad con la que él la estaba reclamando y entrelazó sus brazos en el rubio cabello de su príncipe; era como si un volcán desatado se hubiese encendido en su interior, un calor dulce y a la vez abrazador que la consumía al mismo ritmo que los labios de su esposo.

Los labios de ambos se separan un poco para tomar aire, sintiendo sus respiraciones cercanas que creaban un ambiente tibio. Andrew la abraza fuertemente de nuevo y le sonríe al ver abrirse los ojos de su esposa, dejando a su vista las pupilas color esmeralda, deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de su esposa hacia arriba, hasta detenerse en su nunca, presionándola suavemente, acercando su boca a la de ella, acariciándole ahora suavemente el contorno de sus labios que le parecían más suaves que los pétalos de una rosa, disfrutando el sabor de su aliento más dulce que la miel. Un beso dulce y tierno que con el pasar de los segundos se torna como el primero de esa noche, en uno beso lleno de deseo y pasión en el que sus lenguas se encuentran enredándose frenéticamente, saboreándose el uno al otro.

Ella siente que los labios de él se apartan de los suyos nuevamente, pero dejándose llevar por el deseo naciente en lo profundo de su corazón, que le hacía actuar de formas que jamás esperó presiona suavemente su cabeza, impidiendo que se aparte de su lado, profundizando el beso.

-Andrew- Pronuncia ella el nombre de su príncipe dulcemente una vez que la falta de oxígeno los obliga nuevamente a separarse, sintiendo su corazón palpitar, deseando confesarle el amor que por el siente, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impide, como si aún temiera ser rechazada por el o ver su antigua mirada irónica.

-Te hare el amor lenta y suavemente- Susurra el en el oído de ella haciéndola estremecerse- Confía en mí y solo déjate llevar- Le dice notando aun nerviosismo en sus pupilas color esmeralda.

Andrew la vuelve a besar suavemente, pero esa vez va más allá de los labios de su esposa, bajando por su mentón hasta llegar a su suave y delicado cuello, besando suavemente, otras veces succionándola con dulzura, arrancándole suspiros de placer a su esposa y otras veces mordiéndole suavemente la piel sensibilizada y humedecida. Makoto escucha sus propios suspiros y leves gemidos como si no fuesen suyos, como si no le pertenecieran, jamás pensó que una sensación semejante pudiese ser posible en brazos de su príncipe, pero ahora ya no siente vergüenza, ahora, conforme Andrew la besa, se siente cada vez más libre.

-Mako. Déjame amarte y dame tu amor. Quiero perderme en cada rincón de tu piel…te amo-confiesa dulcemente el joven rubio con los ojos cerrados juntando su frente a la de ella.

-¡Oh!- Balbucea ella entre suspiros, sin poder creer que él le haya dicho un "Te amo" y siente como el delicioso placer comenzara a crecer en su vientre bajo expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo con un calor agradable.

Lentamente, al final de su cuello, Andrew se encuentra con el nacimiento de los senos de su esposa, y apartando suavemente el "Corazón Esmeralda" pero sin quietárselo, regresa a su tarea besando suavemente, hasta que siente la tela de seda rosa poniendo una barrera entre ellos. Lleva entonces sus manos hacia el cinto de seda con que está atada la bata y lentamente lo desata, despojándola con paciencia de la bata mientras su boca recorre los hombros de su princesa. Cuando la bata cae al piso, se separa un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos, bajando después sus ojos hacia las mejillas de ella enrojecidas como dos cerezas maduras, dándole un aire de inocencia que le hicieron enternecerse, desearla aún más y querer hacer de esa noche un recuerdo especial para ella. Su vista va bajando, deleitándose en los labios rosados de su esposa ligeramente hinchados a causa de sus besos y de pronto la miró llevarse los brazos al pecho, cubriendo con ello sus senos redondeados, pues ahora solo quedaba en su cuerpo, unas pequeñas bragas semitransparentes de encaje en color rosado que cubrían su intimidad.

-No te cubras- Le dice el dulcemente, bajándole las manos, deleitando su vista al ver los hermosos senos redondeados de su esposa en cuya cumbre refulgen sus pezones tan duros como dos perlas rosadas- Así me gustas, eres hermosa…perfecta tal como eres- susurra el joven rubio acariciándole los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos, estimulándola, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Ella siente que el pudor que se había apoderado de ella por un momento desaparece cuando siente de nuevo los labios húmedos de él besando sus hombros cadenciosamente, las manos de él que se deslizan en suaves caricias por sus brazos, toqueteos que se tornan atrevidos cada vez más conforme las manos masculinas se deslizan desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, rodeándola después entre sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda, deslizándole los dedos en una dulce caricia por la espina dorsal, arrancándole gemidos de placer hasta detenerse un poco más allá de su espala baja apretujándola suavemente. Definitivamente esto tiene que ser bueno, cuando alguien la hacía sentir todas esas emociones, debía ser bueno, además es su esposo…su príncipe…y ella quiere dejarle claro cuánto lo ama…y si para ello debe dejarse llevar por sus emociones lo hará.

Makoto, quien tiene sus dedos enredados en el cabello rubio, decide en ese momento dejarse llevar por el deseo que parece dicta sus acciones y desliza sus manos hacia abajo, metiéndolas por debajo de la camisa de su marido, deseando sentir su piel, retribuirle el placer que sus besos ardientes le estaban provocando.

Él, dándose cuenta de la ansiedad que empezaba a nacer en ella, la levanta en vilo, apoderándose de la boca de su amada nuevamente, mientras ella lo abrazaba con las piernas, apretándose a él, juntando sus senos con su pecho. Su vientre plano contra su erección.

-Te deseo, querida mía- Dice el contra su boca. Makoto no sabe qué es esa fuerza mayor a ella que se apodera de su cuerpo y de su mente con los besos de su príncipe, pero le gusta cómo se siente al liberarse…

-Entonces tómame, mi amor- Responde ella entre jadeos- Quiero ser siempre tuya- Se atreve a confesar ella casi como una súplica para que su príncipe continuara.

Andrew sin apartar sus labios de los de ella, se inclina sobre la cama, recostándola suavemente, acomodándose entre sus piernas, llevando una de sus manos a uno de los senos redondeados de su amada, acariciándole la curva suavemente, hasta encontrar el pezón endurecido que suavemente aprieta entre sus dedos, haciendo que ella rompa el beso a causa de los gemidos que no puede controlar.

-Andrew...- Balbucea ella sintiendo las mejillas calientes, sintiendo la respiración de él entremezclándose con la suya, perdiéndose en las pupilas azules de su amado que ya no le causan vergüenza sino que la miran con tanto deseo que la hacen actuar de formas que jamás soñó. Lleva entonces sus manos temblorosas a la camisa desabotonada, deseando acariciarlo, pero aun asustada por aquel primer descubrimiento de sus deseos, se detiene temblorosa al sentir la piel de su príncipe.

A él no le pasa desapercibido el nerviosismo de su amada, y toma suavemente una de sus manos, guiándola con paciencia a desabotonar cada botón hasta que la camisa va a parar al piso. Makoto posa entonces sus ojos sobre el torso desnudo de su amado: ancho y musculoso, deslizando sus ojos hacia abajo donde una tira de vello rubio recorría su vientre hasta perderse en la cintura de su pantalón. Un nuevo sonrojo acude a sus mejillas, pero no es uno de vergüenza, pues parece que esta se ha perdido junto con su camisón de seda, es un sonrojo de anticipación, de quien sabe lo que ocurrirá y no solo no lo evita sino que lo desea. El príncipe, como hombre de mundo que conoce a las mujeres, sonríe encantado de que su bella esposa haya perdido el inicial nerviosismo y poco a poco se deje llevar más por sus deseos.

-Te amo, mi hermosa Mako- le susurra acercándose a su oído, mientras desliza un dedo desde la base de su cuello, pasando por encima de la gema color verde, hasta el lugar en medio de sus senos que se encuentra humedecido, su ombligo, hasta detenerse en el inicio de sus braguitas en color rosa- Te amo tanto- Le repite lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que ella deje escapar un gemido apenas audible.

Lentamente los labios de él van bajando desde su oído hasta su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente a su paso, deteniéndose un momento al llegar a su clavícula, hasta llegar a los hermosos senos de ella, besándole suavemente la curva de uno de ello, haciéndola que ella gimiera de placer. Él sabe lo que ella desea, y con su lengua humedecida delinea la areola en cuya cumbre está el pezón endurecido, logrando que ella se apretara contra su erección en un deseo primitivo por sentirlo más. Andrew toma entonces entre sus labios el pezón endurecido, succionándola suavemente, haciendo que ella de manera más desinhibida comienza a gemir con más fuerza, apretándole la cabeza contra su seno, incitándola a lamerlo con su lengua caliente y succionarla con fuerza una y otra vez. Ahora no hay más límites para lo que siente, ahora todo su nerviosismo ha dejado lugar a la pasión desbordada y natural que sentía por su esposo, él había logrado con sus besos sacar esa parte de ella que jamás pensó que pudiera actuar así, esa parte casi salvaje que ahora no podía…y no quería reprimir más…

-¡Oh, si… muérdeme!- Pide ella ansiosamente, dando rienda suelta a la pasión que dormía en ella, y él ante su petición comienza a pellizcarle el pezón entre sus dientes, mientras con una mano le retuerce el otro pezón y con la otra acaricia suavemente su piel desde su cintura, hasta llegar a sus caderas, atrapando entre sus manos la frágil tela de las braguitas color rosa pálido.- ¡Oh me quemas, me haces arder!-confiesa Makoto describiendo con palabras lo que sentía ante ese toque de su esposo.

Andrew aparta sus labios del pecho de Makoto brindándole con su lengua húmeda la misma atención al otro seno, saboreándola lentamente, haciéndola desear más, explotar de placer. Si ero era lo que Rei le había dicho, si era la entrega total y completa al ser amado, entonces era maravilloso…los labios de su príncipe van descendiendo lentamente hacia abajo, deslizando su lengua en el abdomen liso de su esposa, pellizcándola con los dientes suavemente en ocasiones, mientras sus manos acarician suavemente las caderas de ella, sus muslos, arrugando con sus manos ansiosas la única prenda que queda en el bello cuerpo de su mujer.

De pronto ella, al sentir que las caricias cesaban abre sus ojos, encontrándose con la frente perlada de sudor de su marido y con pupilas azules que ahora se miraban oscurecidas, mezcla de ternura, pasión, amor y deseo, todo a la vez.

-Te quiero sin nada en medio- Susurra el con voz ronca cargada de deseo, despojándola lentamente de la última prenda con que cubría su intimidad, dejándola totalmente desnuda sobre la cama, únicamente con la deslumbrante gema verde de la familia Stenberg por todo adorno, pendiendo de su cuello.

Ella cierra sus ojos sintiéndose vulnerable cuando percibe la mirada de él recorrer su cuerpo: desde sus ojos, hasta pasar por sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, para finalmente sentir que su mirada se detiene en su intimidad hasta ese momento resguardada. Siente de pronto las manos delicadas y a la vez fuertes del príncipe posarse sobre sus muslos, y es como si una deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo haciéndola desear que esa noche le apague la hoguera en su cuerpo.

-Me encanta cómo sabe tu piel, mi bella dama- Le dice él, y Makoto tiembla de anticipación al verlo agachándose entre sus piernas, rozando apenas con sus labios el interior de uno de sus muslos, para después pellizcarle con los dientes, lamiendo después en círculos la mancha rojiza.

Makoto, quien se siente al borde de la locura entre besos y caricias ardientes en sus muslos, grita entonces de placer cuando siente los dedos de su amado invadiendo su intimidad, abriéndole entre los pliegues, estimulándole la fuente de placer femenino con cada uno de sus dedos, sintiendo la ansiosa necesidad de hacerla estallar de estallar de placer.

-¡Oh!- Se arquea ella ansiosa.- ¡Andrew!... ¡Por favor!- Habla entre jadeos con voz suplicante. Aunque en medio de tantas sensaciones juntas no sabe exactamente qué es lo que ruega, aunque entiende que solo su esposo puede dárselo.

Andrew sonríe lleno de satisfacción, le parece glorioso ver a su amada al borde de la locura por su causa, sus piernas humedecidas le hacen saber que esta lista para él, pero quiere hacerla desearlo más, llevarla al límite de la ansiedad y entonces llenarla completamente.

-No tan rápido- Levanta el su vista, deleitándose al ver los círculos rosados en las mejillas de su esposa, el sudor entre en medio de sus senos y algunos mechones de su largo cabello castaño que se pegan a su cuerpo.- Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti, que comprendas la maravilla del amor completo y de la entrega total- Le dice acariciándole de nuevo su húmeda intimidad con su dedo índice, para después acercarlo a su boca y pasarse la lengua por el- Tu sabor es delicioso y quiero saborearlo lentamente- Le susurra mirándola a los ojos.

Makoto no tiene tiempo de hablar y se muerde el labio inferior cuando siente el aliento cálido de el en su intimidad, pero al sentir como el besa los pliegues de su sexo, y el centro de su femineidad comienza a gemir descontroladamente, apretando entre los puños de sus manos la tela de la fina colcha del lecho nupcial, retorciéndose de placer ante la lengua demandante de su príncipe que con ansiedad mueve su lengua dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir como si su propio cuerpo fuera un volcán que había estado apagado y que ante tan delicioso estimulo comienza a arder, una deliciosa sensación de escalofríos que nublan sus sentidos desde el centro de su vientre recorriendo todo su cuerpo que la hacen gritar de placer dentro de la habitación tan caliente y húmeda como sus cuerpos.

Al abrir sus ojos, respirando entrecortadamente, se encuentra nuevamente con la mirada de su marido, que le regala una sonrisa que a ella le hace sentir que el corazón se le saldrá del cuerpo, deseando sentir ese algo más que su cuerpo le pide, pero que sabe aún no había descubierto.

-Se acabaron los juegos mi niña hermosa- Dice Andrew acomodándose entre sus piernas- Veo que ahora estas lista para mi.- Susurra el agachándose a la altura de sus senos, besándolos suavemente.

-Siempre estaré lista para ti…mi príncipe- susurra Makoto- Por favor, enséñame lo que es el amor completo…la entrega total de quienes se aman...quiero sentirte esta noche…mío…una y otra vez-habla ella en medio de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Makoto lo ve hincarse de nuevo entre sus piernas, sabe lo que vendrá y aunque con los nervios propios de quien nunca ha experimentado, desea sentirlo y se sienta sobre la cama tomando las manos que él tiene posadas sobre la cremallera de su pantalón.

-Déjame hacerlo yo- Dice ella mirándolo con esos ojos verde esmeralda ahora llenos del mismo deseo- Por favor-suplica ella, Andrew entiende que al fin su amada es una mujer completa, pasional y libre como él la quería, así que toma las manos de su amada y lentamente las va guiando, hasta que ella con soltura le baja la cremallera del pantalón, dejado a la vista la ropa interior bajos los cuales se visualizaba la masculinidad de su príncipe. Makoto cierra los ojos, metiendo con timidez una de sus delicadas manos bajo los calzoncillos, sintiendo que se estremece y un delicioso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al tocar con su mano la virilidad de su esposo bajo la tela: grueso, alargado, húmedo y ardiente. Apretujó suavemente con su mano, acariciado con la punta de sus dedos, deseando darle el placer que el mismo le daba y los roncos gemidos no se hicieron esperar. El rubio príncipe había estado en su vida con muchas mujeres, pero jamás, nunca, alguna le hizo sentir lo que le estaba haciendo sentir su mujer, lo estaba volviendo loco…y él se sentía a un punto de perder el control…

-¡Basta de juegos!- Le susurra Andrew con voz enronquecida apartándole la mano para tumbarla en la cama suavemente, depositando besos suaves desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.- Quiero tenerte completa ahora mismo-reclama posesivo.

Andrew se despoja de la última prenda de su cuerpo, acomodándose entre las piernas de su princesa, haciendo fricción en la femineidad de su esposa con su miembro viril, pues, aunque está ansioso de hundirse dentro de ella, disfruta cada vez que Makoto le pide con sus ojos que llene su sexo hasta ahora resguardado.

-¡Andrew!…- Habla ella entre jadeos y casi con un tono de súplica, moviendo sus caderas para aumentar el delicioso goce que le provocaba la dureza del miembro viril de su príncipe contra su sexo virginal- ¡Por favor!- Suplicó ella con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciándole la ancha espalda con sus manos, siguiendo el recorrido un poco más abajo, apretándole en la espalda baja con ansiedad, como exigiéndole así que la tomara, que entrara dentro de ella.- ¡Por favor!...

Andrew sonríe y mientras se mueve besa suavemente el cuello de su esposa, recorriendo con sus manos las suaves curvas de su amada, desde sus senos que estruja deliciosamente, pasando por su cintura, hasta detenerse en sus caderas.

-Por favor… qué… mi bella dama…-pregunta él con un tono que hace a Makoto estremecerse más.

-Lo sabes, yo quiero…quiero…-no se atreve ella a ponerlo en palabras aun con un resto de temor propio de su inexperiencia.

-Quiero escucharlo- exigió él, y la miró a los ojos mientras con la punta de su virilidad hacia presión en la calidez de su amada, acariciándole un pezón entre sus dedos- Dilo, es fácil…solo déjate llevar…

-¡Hazme tuya, amor mío!-grita casi desesperada la joven de ojos esmeralda cerrando estos con fuerza acometida de un violento sonrojo ante du petición. Andrew sonríe y la toma de la nuca, haciendo un poco de presión en sus cabellos.

-Entonces mírame mi bella dama- Le susurra dulcemente mientras le acaricia una de sus mejillas sonrosadas- Quiero guardarme por siempre en mi corazón este momento, la mirada de tus dos esmeraldas cuando me hunda en tu precioso cuerpo.

Ella siente estremecerse cuando escucha la voz de su amado, dulce y a la vez apasionado y ardiente y clava sus orbes en la las pupilas azules de su querido príncipe, mientras sus blancas manos se aferran a la espalda masculina.

Lo siente al fin mover su virilidad, duro y fibroso en los pliegues de su intimidad, y en segundos siente como él se hunde lentamente dentro de su sexo virgen y estrecho, provocándole dolor que ella manifiesta mordiéndose el labio inferior y encajando sus uñas en la espalda varonil, mientras se pierde en las pupilas de su príncipe y unas lágrimas se formas en sus ojos.

Él se hunde un poco más dentro de ella y siente rasgar su intimidad al mismo tiempo que ella deja escapar un suave quejido de su garganta. Las uñas femeninas que se encajaban suavemente en su espalda, la expresión en su rostro, la mezcla de sudor y sangre en la intimidad de ella le hacen saber el dolor de su dama, no quiere lastimarla, tan solo quería que sintiera placer y atrapa los labios rosados de ella en un beso, primero dulce, que después se torna pasional, mientras sus manos grandes acarician las suaves curvas femeninas, deslizándole las manos desde la cintura hasta sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos de mujer.

El príncipe nota entonces que el dolor al principio es sustituido por placer en el cuerpo de su princesa, pues ella responde con dulzura y pasión a sus besos, las manos de ella que al principio acariciaban con timidez ahora acarician más allá de su espalda baja deliciosamente incitándolo a no detenerse y ella bajo su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse, respondiendo al placer recién descubierto al enredar sus piernas en la cintura masculina como si quisiera permanecer unida a él por siempre.

Los gemidos de placer de ella, los roncos gemidos de él hacen romper el beso imposible ya de mantener. Él la enviste cada vez con mayor fuerza, nublándole la vista, inundándola de puro placer, mientras sus manos la acarician ya con deseo primitivo, subiendo de nuevo desde sus muslos hasta su cintura mientras su boca devoraba el cuello femenino.

Ella por su parte, siente que si no estuviera recostada en ese momento se desvanecería y entrecierra los ojos cuando siente una de las manos grandes de su marido retorciéndole uno de los pezones.

-Andrew…mi príncipe…eres mío, solo mío- Susurra ella retorciéndose de placer.

Siente la mano de el que se desliza hacia abajo, tocando su cintura, pero ella un poco más desinhibida se irgue para besarle el cuello, después el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole unas palabras que son dictadas por su deseo.

-Tócame otra vez- Suplica ella con voz cortada.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toque?- Pregunto el entre jadeo, aun a sabiendas de lo que ella desea, mientras entra dentro de su cuerpo y sale para hundirse con mayor fuerza.

Makoto le toma una de las manos y la pone sobre sus senos. Él vuelve a separar la mano del pezón de su esposa, humedeciéndose los dedos con la lengua para después tocarle el pezón rosado y apretujarlo suavemente.

Ella acaricia la espalda masculina con suaves movimientos y ansiosa por probar el sabor de su piel masculina le muerde el hombro.

-Mi dama atrevida…así quería tenerte… te amo tant- Susurra el con voz ronca pellizcándole el pezón con más fuerza.- ¡Dime que eres mía!.- Pide el casi como exigiendo.

-Tuya, soy tuya…tuya por siempre- Le susurra ella entrecerrando los ojos, aspirando cuanto le era posible el olor masculino de su príncipe, disfrutando del sudor del cuerpo de él entremezclarse con el suyo, y es en ese momento, estando unidos ambos, sus cuerpos y sus almas, que ella se decide a confesarle al fin lo que por el siente, sin miedos, sin inseguridades, completamente cierta de que su amor es mutio-¡ Te amo, te amo, Andrew!-Gritó llena de placer.

Andrew al escuchar lo que aun sin que ella lo dijera ya sabía, siente que la presión en virilidad está a punto de explotar y comienza a envestirla más rápidamente, profundamente una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas femeninas haciendo presión.

Ella aferra sus brazos en la espalda de él y siente de pronto como si oleadas del más exquisito placer inundaran su ser haciéndola gritar, un espasmo en su vientre bajo, los músculos de todo su cuerpo contrayéndonos y lágrimas de placer cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus oídos escuchan los roncos gemidos de su marido.

El siente como el éxtasis de placer explota en su cuerpo, dejando por primera vez su semilla en el cuerpo de su dama, haciéndola suya por completo a partir de esa noche, sabiendo que será así para siempre. No más fantasmas, no más miedos, no más inseguridades, esa era su mujer, suya y de nadie más, lo amaba y él a ella, había encontrado al fin a la única mujer capaz de hacerlo feliz.

Cuando la calma llega a su cuerpo se deja caer encima de ella con la cabeza entre sus húmedos senos, sin salir del cuerpo de su amada, mientras ella juguetea enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio. A pesar de la semi penumbra de su habitación, pareciera como si en ese momento la joya verdosa que pendía del cuello de la princesa Stenberg brillara con luz propia. Unos pequeños destellos verdes se proyectan en el techo de la cama y en el cuerpo desnudo de los dos esposos.

-Ha sido maravilloso…- La escucha Andrew interrumpir el silencio después de unos segundos.

El levanta su rostro, mirando que la timidez en las pupilas esmeraldas de su esposa había sido substituida por una mirada cómplice, de satisfacción y amor al mismo tiempo. Recuerda como ella entre jadeos le había confesado amarlo, pero no, no era lo mismo, quería escucharla decírselo otra vez y suavemente acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-Tú has sido maravillosa- Le dice después acariciándole los labios con su dedo índice- ¿Me amas?

-Ya te lo dije.- Responde ella sonrojada aun recordando cuándo se lo había dicho.

-Quiero escucharlo otra vez…mi dama…por favor- Pide el con tono suplicante.

-Te amo- Susurra ella dulcemente tomando las fuertes mano de su príncipe entre las suyas- Te amo desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron nuestras miradas, pero no te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, que te burlaras de mi cariño, es que tu antes eras…

Andrew se acerca mucho al rostro de ella, besándola suavemente en los labios, mientras una de sus manos acaricia amorosamente una de las suaves mejillas de su esposa.

-Perdóname por la manera en que te trate al principio- Le susurre suavemente en el oído- Me arrepiento de haberme comportando contigo de esa manera. Hoy solo pienso en llenar de felicidad cada uno de tus días, me esforzare por ser el marido que mereces.

Makoto siente palpitar su corazón al escuchar la manera en que su marido le habla… ¿ El que es el príncipe Andrew Zdenko Stenberg el que suplica por ser el mejor de los maridos para una plebeya?

-Andrew, tú me haces feliz tal como eres, yo soy quien tengo que esmerarme para estar a tu nivel- Le dice ella- Tu eres el príncipe Andrew Stenberg y yo solo soy…

Él le pone un dedo en los labios haciéndola callar, no piensa permitir que se menospreciara así misma.

-Tu eres mi princesa, eres la princesa que ha elegido mi corazón- Le dice él.- Mi hermosa dama y de entre todas las mujeres te elegiría a ti una y otra vez, porque solo tú has logrado hacer que mi corazón vuelva a creer en el amor.

Andrew sale finalmente del cuerpo de ella y se tumba de espaldas en la cama, obligándola a recostarse encima de él, con su rostro en el torso masculino y sus piernas enredadas la una con la otra en suaves caricias, mientras afuera la luz de la luna se filtra por la ventana y unas gotas de suave lluvia repiquetean en la ventana, anunciando la tormenta de que se avecina.

-Me gusta la lluvia.- Comenta ella levantando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su marido.

-A mí también.- Dijo él.- Me relaja-asegura Andrew jugando con la cadena de oro de la que pende la gema verde de su familia.

-Creo que el "Corazón Esmeralda" brilla mucho esta noche-confiesa Makoto mirando los destellos verdosos que la joya pintaba en el techo de su recámara.

-Debe ser porque presiente nuestro amor-reitera él.

-Andrew…¿Crees que la princesa Esmeralda y el príncipe Alejandro hayan sido tan felices como nosotros?-inquiere ella.

-Creo, mi dama, que nosotros les llevamos mucha ventaja a ambos-termina Andrew abrazando con fuerza a su mujer entre sus brazos, ella le da un suave beso en los labios y desliza sus manos por entre las líneas que dividen los músculos en el abdomen masculino, haciéndolo gemir de placer, pasando por su ombligo, hasta tocar con sus manos la virilidad de su esposo de nuevo listo para ella.

Andrew sonríe ante el comportamiento desinhibido de su esposa y mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con más fuerza la ventana, dentro del cuarto húmedo por la pasión que desbordaban ambos amantes, una y otra vez las manos de cada uno recorren el cuerpo del otro, tierna y apasionadamente, derrochando amor en cada toque, pasión en cada beso, disfrutando del sabor mutuo del otro, la piel sudorosa que se pega a la del otro, uniéndose una vez más en cuerpo y alma para alcanzar de nuevo el delicioso elixir del éxtasis en esa noche de lluvia, en esa primera noche como marido y mujer.

**NOTAS FINALES: No mucho que decir, solo mil gracias a mi amiga MADE que me ayudó a seguir adelante con esta historia cuando más desanimada estaba, amiga, orgullosa de trabajar contigo, creo que las dos juntas logramos escribir la noche de bodas más dulce, tierna, romántica y sensual del fanfiction…XD…digo, si todos los cuentos de cenicienta fueran como este habría que felicitar a Charles Perrault…XD... ARIGATOU MADE! Esta historia está dedicada a ti por ayudarme y a todas las Mako fans que me animan con sus comentarios. ¡Las veo la siguiente semana!**

**(sentimos lo largo del chap pero de verdad no queríamos cortar nada)**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**


	8. Chapter 7: Rosas y Espinas

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 7: Rosas y Espinas**

**Santorini, Islas Cycladas, Grecia. Dos meses después.**

La luz de un sol apoteósico brilla en todo lo alto aquel día de verano alumbrando con sus rayos los techos blancos y azules de la bellísima isla griega llamada por algo _"La joya de las Cycladas"_. Sus aguas azules de diferentes tonos e intensidades suben por efecto de la marea en olas que chapurrean con espuma blanca hasta la playa atestada de paseantes. A lo lejos destacan los barcos de velas y los elegantes cruceros más lejos, en la caleta con forma de media luna anclados.

Uno de los barcos anclados cerca del puerto de Acinos, en Thyra, la capital de Santorini, destaca por su belleza. Es un pequeño pero elegante yate blanco que lleva escrito con letras verdes el nombre "**Euphemia**" y que se mantiene discretamente alejado del resto de los cruceros comerciales y los barcos del puerto, anclado a distancia.

Algunos paseantes de lanchas o veleros al pasar cerca de ese yate lo miran con admiración pero no osan acercarse siquiera, intuyendo quizá que una mansión navegante como esa debía tener dueños de importancia que quizá querían mantener el incógnito y alejándose a discreción no sin antes lanzar un vistazo curioso al barco tratando de atisbar a sus misteriosos ocupantes.

Una pequeña tripulación de marineros vestidos de blanco camina por la cubierta del elegante yate personal del príncipe Stenberg. Uno de ellos llega a la habitación de mando llevando unas bebidas que comparte con sus cuatro compañeros hasta que un radio sueña con insistencia.

-Aquí tripulación del "Euphemia"-responde uno de los marineros.

-_Tadeus, soy yo. Vengan a recogernos a mi esposa y a mí a tierra, hemos comprado lo que necesitábamos y queremos regresar_-se escucha la voz del príncipe.

-Como ordene señor, enviaré a Urdun por Usted. Cambio-corta el marino. El aludido se levanta enseguida y se coloca rápidamente el sombrero.

-No hace falta que me ordene nada señor, ya escuché y ahora mismo bajo la lancha para ir por los señores-responde este.

-¡Que solicitud Urdun! Creo que alguien aquí ya extrañaba a la princesa-responde otro.

-No debes negarlo, Klaus, creo que todos en estos dos meses estamos como hechizados por la princesa. Con solo dos días que el príncipe y ella han estado en tierra y no han venido abordo ya los extrañamos. Solo espero que la princesa tenga ánimos de cocinar-suplica el rudo marinero checo.

-Bueno ya basta de especulaciones, nosotros estamos aquí en calidad de tripulación y está fuera de lugar hacer comentarios. Mientras Urdun va por los señores el resto daremos una revisión general a la nave, que todo esté a punto para su regreso-aplaude el capitán y los marinos se dispersan a cumplir sus órdenes.

Mientras tanto, caminando entre las pintorescas tiendas de la ciudad de Acinos, avanza una pareja de turistas que hace a los lugareños mirarlos asombrados por el porte y distinción que emanan pues es una pareja encantadora y quizá demasiado perfecta, que tomados de la mano recorren el lugar hasta entrar en la tienda de su elección.

La solterona dependienta los mira con curiosidad evidente cuando entran en su expendio; a pesar de que en la isla Santorini estaban acostumbrados a ver visitantes de todas clases y colores, la empleada se repite que este tipo de personas eran muy especiales.

Ambos visten totalmente de blanco, él con pantalón de correcto corte, sandalias y una camisa fresca de seda desabotonada con una camiseta sin mangas abajo y ella un amplio vestido de falda larga color blanco de tirantes, y un sombrero de paja adornado con rosas naturales y sujeto a su cabeza de risos castaños con una cinta rosa.

La dependienta de la tienda los miran recorrer el lugar y discutir sobre algunas especias, oler los aceites de oliva y elegir el pan colocando todo en una de las bolsas de papel, algo que haría cualquier pareja normal pero esos dos definitivamente no son normales. Él es sumamente atractivo, rubio y con un leve tono tostado en su piel que lo hace aún más apuesto. Lleva lentes negros y no se ven sus ojos. Ahora el análisis de la mujer griega se centra en la mujer, quizá su esposa o su novia; ella es bellísima, alta y de ojos verdes, parece una modelo de revista, una actriz de cine…si eso debe ser…ambos deben ser famosas estrellas de cine que quieren mantener el incógnito.

-Buenos días, ¿Podemos preguntarle algo?-inquiere en inglés el atractivo rubio sacando a la solterona señora de sus cavilaciones.

-Diga-sonríe ella al joven.

-Verá, mi esposa quiere saber si en algún lugar de Acinos puede encontrar hierbabuena y hojas de laurel. Queremos cocinar una pasta especial esta noche y necesitamos esas hierbas-responde el joven. La dependienta lo mira asombrado, realmente la pareja no parece de las que se cocinan sus propios alimentos, a pesar de sus atuendos sencillos no son gente ordinaria.

-Creo…creo que tengo algo de eso en la bodega caballero…si me permiten iré a ver-se aleja ella. El rubio se levanta los lentes dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules y le sonríe.

-Gracias, se lo agradecería mucho, hermosa señora- responde el rubio tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola con respeto. Aun la solterona dependienta se siente embelesada por la galantería y porte del joven.

-De alguna forma se lo conseguiré caballero…delo por hecho…-y se aleja sonrojada.

-Vaya, ¿Debía estar celosa porque mi marido coquetea con dependientas griegas de tiendas de comestibles?-se escucha una voz tras él. Andrew sonríe y gira para mirar a su esposa que con las manos en la cintura le recrimina con un fingido tono de molestia.

-Quizá, es posible que considere dejarte y quedarme en Grecia para casarme con la solterona dependienta de este lugar-se burla él, y antes de que ella pueda decir algo más siente como los fuertes brazos de su esposo la rodean por la cintura y la levantan en alto hasta sentarla en el mostrador de madera de la tienda donde la atrapa besándola en los labios apasionadamente, beso que ella corresponde con intensidad abrazándose del cuello de su marido. En verdad tres meses habían cambiado mucho la naturaleza de su relación, no solo se amaban y eran conscientes de ello, sino que desde que iniciaron su viaje de Luna de Miel había aumentando con el tiempo la complicidad, el coqueteo y la pasión desbordada que sentían uno por el otro.

No quedaba rastro alguno del príncipe irónico, distante y frío ni de la chica tímida, indecisa e ingenua de antes, en su lugar, hay un hombre feliz y enamorado de su esposa y una mujer plena, completa y bellísima quienes no temen demostrarse su amor en todo momento.

Cuando al fin se separan por la falta de aire, Andrew está íntimamente posicionado en medio de las piernas de su esposa y lentamente comienza a dejar besos por la mejilla de ella y baja hacia su cuello.

-Andrew…-llama ella a su esposo con un hilo de voz, casi un gemido.

-Mmmm…-responde él entretenido en seguir besando el cuello de su mujer.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de…dónde estamos…?-cuestiona ella tratando de concentrarse.

-Si-responde el príncipe-sé que no hay más clientes que nosotros, que la dependienta solterona va a bajar a la bodega y que tardará mucho en regresar-responde él besando ahora el nacimiento de los senos de su esposa cerca de la tela del vestido que los cubría.

-¿Es que acaso no puede tener las manos quietas un momento, su majestad?-lo empujó ella un poco hacia atrás hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

-No cuando la tengo a menos de un metro de distancia, mi dama-confiesa él, imprimiendo su característico tono posesivo a la palabra "Mi dama" como llamaba amorosamente a su esposa, tan posesivamente se lo dijo que esta vez fue Makoto quien, tomándolo del cabello lo jaló hacia ella y estrelló sus labios en los de Andrew con pasión mientras este la sujeta de los glúteos y ella envuelve sus piernas en torno a la cintura de su esposo que camina con ella, sin romper el beso, hasta perderse en el pasillo de las legumbres.

La dependienta sale de la puerta lateral con dos bolsas de especias en sus manos y mira en torno buscando su cliente.

-¿Caballero? ¡Encontré las especies que pidieron!-cuestiona ella al no ver a nadie en la tienda hasta que escucha como unas cosas caen y ve rodar por el pasillo de las legumbres unos tomates, mientras salen de ese lugar el joven extranjero y su esposa con facha de modelo con la ropa desordenada y manchados de tomate rojo, tomados de la mano y riendo a carcajadas.

-Lo sentimos…de verdad…pagaremos los daños…-entre risas dice Andrew abrazando a su esposa y acercándose a la mujer toma las dos bolsas de hierbas y las mete a la bolsa de papel donde llevan sus demás provisiones sacando unos billetes de su cartera los deja sobre el mostrador-espero baste con eso, mil gracias señora-acaba él mientras toma la bolsa y sale de allí con su esposa abrazada de la cintura y riendo ambos. La mujer se queda embobada y cuando ve el mostrador se asombra más al ver la cantidad.

-¿Doscientos euros?... ¿Quién diablos son ellos?-duda tomando los billetes.

Afuera, por las serpenteantes calles de la ciudad, la pareja camina hasta llegar al puerto donde los espera una lancha azul donde un marinero alza los brazos en señal de saludo.

-Eres terrible… ¿Sabes?...lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en esa tienda…-recrimina Makoto a su marido mientras caminan por el muelle hacia la lancha.

-Ahora el culpable soy yo…querida, de verdad tú no te viste muy recatada provocándome de esa manera, no sabes lo sensual que te veías sobre ese mostrador jalando mi cabello, solo no me pude contener-le dice él a su mujer susurrando esas palabras en su oído.

-Espero que la emoción tu dure hasta después de la cena querido-responde ella sonriendo a su esposo con coquetería.

-No sé si resista verte cocinar, sabes cómo me pongo cuando tienes mandil y picas verdura-responde él logrando sonrojar a su esposa justo cuando llegan a la lancha.

-Señor, princesa, permítanme ayudarles-solícito el marinero.

-Urdun, que gusto verte-saluda Makoto aceptando la mano del marino que la ayuda a subir a la lancha.

-El gusto es nuestro, princesa, ya los extrañábamos en el "_Euphemia_".

-¿Todo bien a bordo Urdun?-cuestiona Andrew subiendo ágilmente de un salto a la lancha que arranca su poderoso motor para dirigirse a mar abierto.

-Todo listo, señor, el capitán Dwizick tiene preparados suministros para lo que guste mandar-responde este.

-Perfecto, mañana partimos hacia Ios, queremos quedarnos en ese lugar una semana-dictamina Andrew.

-Como ordene señor-responde el marinero.

-¿A Ios?...Andrew, pensé que Santorini era la última isla que visitábamos y regresaríamos a Praga-se extraña Makoto.

-Pues no tengo muchas ganas de regresar en verdad querida, me gusta mucho cómo es nuestra vida desde que salimos de Venecia hasta ahora. Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí, mar, sol, bellos paisajes y a mi dama-galante él tomándola de la mano.

-Y yo agradezco eso, de verdad no podría pedir más para ser feliz. Adoro Grecia por inexplicable razón, me fascina, podría vivir aquí toda mi vida…solo me preocupa que quizá desatiendas cosas importantes por quedarnos aquí.

-Nada hay más importante para mí que tú-confirma Andrew.

-Señor, llegamos-informa el marinero cuando baja la velocidad de la lancha al llegar al "Euphemia" que luce su maravillosa silueta recortada por el azul del mar y donde ya los solícitos marinos bajan la escalerilla para que los dos esposos suban a bordo.

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Mansión Crawford.**

La hermosa mujer de cabello castaño rizado, ojos oliva y rasgos asiáticos toma asiento en la elegante sala en silencio. A su lado una mujer de cabello aguamarina se sienta también.

-Rupert, traiga café para mí y la señorita Kaioh- ordena la mujer, el mayordomo asiente y se aleja entre las salas de la enorme mansión.

-Siento de verdad lo que pasó, querida, y espero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Los accidentes como ese son desgracias terribles, y espero que tu marido se recupere rápidamente -sincera Michiru.

-La verdad, querida, a mí no me importa mucho lo que Nefly haga de su vida. Con este son ya tres meses de su accidente y la verdad yo no nací para ser enfermera de nadie. Así se lo dije cuando le pedí el divorcio-con frialdad la castaña.

-Pero…Reika…es que tu esposo ahora te necesita-asombrada Michiru.

-No me necesita, tiene enfermeras, además él sabía que no lo amaba y así me aceptó, ahora que pague las consecuencias. Mi abogado dice que si somos inteligentes podemos quitarle buena parte de su fortuna además de esta casa… ¿Qué te parece?-sigue la mujer. La chica violinista la mira asombrada de la temeridad y frialdad de sus palabras.

-Realmente, Reika, me das miedo…jamás pensé escucharte decir eso.

-No te espantes, es la verdad. Por algo somos amigas. Eres la única que me conoce tal como soy desde hace años, querida, de modo que no te espantes y mejor alégrate que seré millonaria de la noche a la mañana. ¿Imaginas? Rica, joven, guapa y soltera-enumera Reika aquellas ventajas con total desvergüenza, Michiru se queda callada-pero ahora dejemos de hablar de mi paralítico marido y mejor dime novedades… ¿Qué me cuentas de la nueva y flamante princesa Stenberg?-lanza al fin su interés la señora Crawford.

-No debías preguntarme lo que debes estar enterada por la prensa. Su boda fue cubierta por muchos medios, y fue un evento de que todo mundo en el Jet Set Europeo se enteró. Además de que las fotos han recorrido el mundo, los fotógrafos de celebridades hacen competencias para captarlos en su Luna de Miel por el mediterráneo, así que seguramente sabes mucho más que yo-prudente Michiru. Una risa burlona de Reika.

-¿Así que de pronto te vuelves amiga fiel de Andrew y no quieres revelar sus secretos?... ¡Vamos Michiru!-burlona ella.

-No hay secretos que revelar, querida, efectivamente fui invitada a la boda y conocí a la princesa Stenberg, pero no sé de ella más de lo que sabe todo mundo-se escapa la violinista de dificultades.

-Pues no te creo nada. ¿Sabes algo?...últimamente he estado muy aburrida. Estos meses en el hospital, con Neflyte accidentado y después en los juzgados para el divorcio me han aburrido sobremanera. Necesito algo que me sacuda de esta vida monótona, y creo que ese "Algo" es justamente el insigne y perfecto matrimonio Stenberg. ¿Sabes cuándo regresan de la Luna de Miel?-inquiere la malévola mujer.

-No tengo idea, y de tenerla no te lo diría. ¡Reika por favor!…no te atrevas a hacer lo que estás pensando…

-¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando, amiga?-reta la malévola mujer mirando las pupilas aguamarina de Michiru.

-Me da miedo hacer conjeturas contigo, Reika. Lo que yo creo es que debes aprovechar la situación y tomar tu divorcio como un nuevo comienzo, tratar de rehacer tu vida, buscar el amor verdadero, ser feliz-aconseja ella.

-El amor verdadero…una vez lo tuve muy cerca…y lo dejé escapar por orgullosa, pensé que no lo necesitaría, que podría hacer una vida a mi gusto, sin amor. Pero me equivoqué. He pensado mucho las cosas y ahora estoy muy arrepentida de no haberme casado con Andrew-opina Reika.

-Demasiado tarde, él ya te olvidó-declara Michiru. Otra risotada sarcástica de Reika mientras el mayordomo sirve los cafés.

-Por favor, querida, nadie puede conocerme y olvidarme. Estoy segura de que él no me ha olvidado-con soberbia la mujer.

-Pues te equivocas. Estoy convencida de que Andrew está muy enamorado de su esposa y ella de él y de que ambos son muy felices, así que sea lo que sea que estés pensando, más te vale desecharlo porque solo lograrás amarguras, desencantos y problemas-firme la violinista.

-Calma querida… ¿De verdad me crees capaz de correr al otro lado el mundo solo para poner discordia en el matrimonio de mi ex por el simple hecho de salvar mi amor propio?-cuestiona la castaña-toma tu café y despreocúpate, que lo primero que haré para festejar mi divorcio el paralítico será un viaje de placer alrededor del mundo. Ahora tengo el dinero para hacerlo y para no trabajar el resto de mi vida. Te invitaría pero sé que eres una esclava de tu arte y tienes giras a morir, curiosamente ahora tus giras coinciden con las temporadas de la Fórmula 1-guiña un ojos Reika a su amiga que se sonroja-vamos, cuéntame de esa sexy corredora, Tenou, y de ti…Dime…¿Es buena en la cama?...¡por tu cara apuesto a que sí!

-Eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar-responde la seria violinista.

-¡O vamos, no seas envidiosa, dime!-insiste la ex señora Crowford logrando desviar el tema de su interés hacia la vida personal de su amiga, aunque la sonrisa maquiavélica de sus bellas facciones delataba todo lo contrario.

**Santorini, Islas Cycladas, Grecia.**

La noche ha caído ya sobre el mar Egeo y la bella embarcación propiedad de los príncipes Stenberg oscila en el agua en que ahora se refleja la luna y las estrellas, alumbrada con focos amarillos. Por la cubierta se pasean los marineros, en correcta vigilancia, y la luz del camerino principal está encendida.

Dentro de este, sentado en una mesa frente a una computadora portátil, el joven rubio charla en videoconferencia con un hombre de barba negra puntiaguda e inteligentes ojos castaños.

_-… y esa es la situación, muchacho, la crisis de la Unión Europea ha golpeado duramente los negocios de la bolsa. Sé que a ti eso no te perjudica directamente porque estos son solo una parte minúscula de tu fortuna pero si me permites el consejo, hay que ir pensando en cómo proteger tus inversiones en todo sentido para evitar sustos futuros._

-Sé eso, Nóvak, pero es precisamente ese el motivo por el cual tengo un apoderado, administrador y amigo genio de las finanzas como tú, odio las cuestiones de dinero-declara el príncipe.

_-Evidentemente, muchacho, pero debes darte cuenta de que hay cosas que yo no puedo decidir sin tu presencia. Es una transacción importante y debes estar presente. Lamento más que nadie arruinar tu Luna de Miel, pero cuando vengas y entiendas el problema que puede ser a futuro comprenderás por qué no fui a tu boda. Hay muchos detalles que solo en persona puedes arreglar-_ Insiste el administrador. 

-Mako y yo queríamos quedarnos un mes más-aun renuente Andrew.

_-Si arreglas este problema después pueden volver a Grecia, cuando ya no sea un problema para la economía europea, incluso puedes regalarle su isla personal a tu esposa si quieres, pero hay que tomar precauciones, en este mundo capitalista las crisis llegan y arrasan con fortunas enteras, justo es lo que no quiero que te pase y es mi deber prevenirte a tiempo-_sigue Nóvak.

-Bien…entonces estaremos allí en una semana, te veo en Praga, y más te vale que valga la pena hacerme volver. Gracias de verdad Nóvak, como siempre muy eficiente.

-_Gracias a ti, muchacho, por atender mis recomendaciones y discúlpame con tu mujer por arruinar sus planes, dile que en compensación gestionaré los trámites para que su familia venga a pasar navidad a Praga-_termina Nóvak-_adiós muchacho, nos vemos en una semana._

La video llamada termina, Andrew con semblante molesto apaga la computadora y después camina hacia la ventana del camarote abriéndola para sentir la brisa del mar que entra en este. En la lujosa habitación del yate se escucha el agua que corre, señal inequívoca de que su esposa está tomando un refrescante baño. Hace mucho calor en el mediterráneo en verano, y el joven opta por retirarse la camisa y dejarse solo el pantalón blanco de la pijama mientras se sienta en la cama pensativo.

La joven de cabello castaño sale del baño envuelta en una toalla y secando su cabello; ve a su esposo sentado en la cama y sonríe caminando hacia él. Sube a la cama, y de rodillas llega a la orilla donde se haya Andrew envolviendo sus brazos en la fuerte espalda del joven. Él al sentir el abrazo de su mujer sonríe.

-¿Puedo saber qué le preocupa, su majestad?-inquiere Makoto usando el nombre que le gustaba utilizar con su esposo cuando estaban juntos. Andrew gira en la cama hasta quedar acostado en ella mirando a su esposa y abrazándola con fuerza.

-En este momento, solo me debía preocupar que aún tengas esa toalla encima-responde él. Makoto se sonroja pero sonríe, ya no es un sonrojo inocente como los primeros que su esposo arrancaba en ella, sino un sonrojo cómplice y atrevido que la hacía lucir realmente sensual, tanto que su esposo no se resiste y la besa en los labios con pasión y deseo, intensa y fuertemente beso que ella corresponde. Cuando se separan, Makoto mira las pupilas azules de su príncipe y cree leer en ellas algo que la inquieta.

-Andrew…hay algo más… ¿Verdad?-adivina Makoto. El rostro de Andrew cambia de repente y se torna serio. Se levanta de la cama y permanece sentado en el borde, Makoto se sienta a su lado y lo toma de la mano.

-Hablé con Nóvak, parece que hay ciertas dificultades con unos negocios que requieren mi presencia en Praga. Odio los asuntos de dinero, pero él tiene razón. Lamento mucho no poder quedarnos otro mes más, querida-dolido él. Makoto sonríe y acaricia el firme mentón de su esposo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, además yo misma te animaba a volver y no me molesta-responde ella.

-Me preocupa que quizá no puedas sentir el Castillo como tu hogar, que te sientas sola-confiesa Andrew.

-¿Tú te sentirás solo conmigo?-preocupada Makoto tomando la mano de su esposo.

-Jamás, estar contigo es para mi mejor que estar con un coro de ángeles. Desde que murió mamá no he tenido un verdadero hogar, y quiero tenerlo contigo-asegura él besando la mano de ella.

-Entonces no te preocupes, el hogar no lo hace una casa o una mansión sino el amor de quienes viven en él, por mi puede ser tu Castillo, este yate, una isba como la de mi abuela, lo que sea, siempre que tú estés conmigo-reitera Makoto sonriendo a su esposo que acaricia su mejilla, pero Andrew en lugar de responder algo la sujeta de la cintura y la atrae hacia él besándola con fuerza en los labios, en esos momentos lo que sentía por su esposa no iba a expresarlo con palabras, pero podía expresarlo con hechos…

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa, una semana después.**

Unos solícitos criados se apresuran en subir las maletas de sus señores a sus habitaciones mientras Ingmar, el fiel y anciano mayordomo, los recibe en la puerta. Desde que fue informado de su regreso se había afanado en que todo en la mansión señorial estuviese impecable para recibir a la pareja y ahora que los veía entrar porta puerta principal no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a su señor y un gesto de admiración ante la belleza esplendorosa de la princesa Stenberg.

Solo de mirar a su joven amo pudo darse cuenta de que era otro, la sonrisa en su rostro y la felicidad total escapaban por toda su persona y el anciano agradeció a Dios y a la Virgen que su señor hubiera al fin encontrado la felicidad completa, porque bastaba verlo tomar del brazo a su esposa para darse cuenta de que ella era la hechicera que había logrado derretir el corazón de hielo del príncipe con su cariño. La joven princesa era otro caso digno de estudio para el anciano Ingmar porque él la había visto cuando la conoció y ya le parecía hermosa, pero ahora, en solo esos dos meses de ausencia había florecido como un botón de rosa bajo el sol y ahora era una flor de deslumbrante hermosura, una mujer completa que podía enorgullecer a su amo no solo por su belleza y gracia sino por su bondad, porque Ingmar estaba seguro de que esos ojos verdes limpios y honestos eran los de una buena mujer.

-Bienvenidos señor, señora, los esperábamos con ansias. No cuestiono cómo ha estado su viaje porque eso se entiende solo con verles-comenta Ingmar.

-Por esta vez y en consideración a tu acierto te permitiré al confianza, viejo amigo- feliz Andrew palmea la espalda de su mayordomo, pero Makoto con su espontaneidad natural se acerca y abraza al anciano dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nosotros también los extrañamos Ingmar-espontánea ella arrancando una leve tos y un sonrojo del servidor acostumbrado siempre a la tirantez y seriedad del protocolo checo.

-Pasen a la sala a descansar señor-pide Ingmar aun no repuesto de la demostración de afecto de su señora y el matrimonio Stenberg llega al salón elegante de sillones verde oscuro donde toman asiento.

-¿No hay noticias de Novak?-pregunta Andrew sentándose en un sillón al lado de su esposa y pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella.

-Si las hay señor, el señor Novak envió un telegrama donde explicaba que importantes negociaciones le detendrán en Francia y que ha comisionado a su subalterno, el señor Galadis para que le informe de los pormenores de sus negocios, él vendrá la semana entrante solo a cerrar las negociaciones conforme Usted haya decidido-informa Ingmar mientras una doncella se acerca con una humeante taza de té con galletas.

-Entonces tendré que concertar una cita con el señor Galadis-serio Andrew.

-No se preocupe por ello, señor, ya lo he hecho por Usted, me tomé la libertad de invitar al señor Galadis a cenar esta noche para que al término de la cena pueda Usted discutir con él los asuntos pertinentes en su despacho. Consideré mejor que fuese cena y no comida para que Usted y la princesa tengan oportunidad de descansar del viaje-responde el eficiente mayordomo.

-Excelente Ingmar, además así me das tiempo de preparar algo delicioso-apoya Makoto emocionada.

-Entonces señor, si no me necesitan para nada más, me retiraré-se aleja el anciano inclinándose y dejando sola a la pareja. Makoto sirve el té a Andrew, que se ha quedado serio, lo endulza y le alarga la humeante taza.

-Un millón por sus pensamientos, majestad-pide ella acercando la taza. Su esposo sonríe y la toma.

-¿Un millón de qué, mi dama?-pregunta sonriendo.

-¿De besos te parece?-responde la castaña mientras el rubio toma un trago de té.

-Me parece perfecto, espero comience a pagarlos esta noche o de otra forma no terminará- sigue la broma Andrew dejando la taza en la mesa de la sala y tomando la mano de su mujer-¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? Que quiero que vayamos a vivir a Francia.

-¿Francia? ¿Y eso por qué?

-¿No te gusta Francia, mi dama?-inquiere cariñoso él.

-Nunca he estado allí-responde ella.

-Pues entonces será doblemente especial, te la mostraré, cada rincón, porque la conozco muy bien. Quiero que vayas a "Le Cordon Bleu" como era tu sueño, y la mejor escuela de chefs está en Francia.

-Pero Andrew yo…

-No digas nada. No quiero que dejes de lado tus sueños, quiero apoyarte, que sigas con la vida que tenía trazada antes de que yo llegara a ella además sé que tienes una magia especial para cocinar, que poner el corazón y el alma en todo lo que haces y es mi deseo que sigas con ese proyecto.

-¿Y tú?-inquiere ella.

-Te confieso que hasta hace poco no tenía muchos proyectos. Me gusta aún mucho cocinar, contigo he encontrado un nuevo gusto por hacerlo, un gusto que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. También he recuperado una antigua inspiración, escribir.

-¿Tu escribes?-duda Makoto.

-Sí, es una de mis pasiones, la poesía. Hace años que mi musa decidió abandonarme y no tenía ánimos para escribir nada pero desde que llegaste a mi vida ha regresado y durante el viaje logré escribir más de treinta poesías que creo que son muy buenas. En Francia aún está mi viejo editor y además allí tengo casi todos mis negocios. Nóvak tiene razón, es momento que yo solo sin intermediarios me ponga al frente de mi fortuna y la administre como corresponde-confiesa decidido él.

-Eso está muy bien, querido, es mejor que tu solo te hagas cargo de tus cosas, eso además de ser tu responsabilidad te mantiene ocupado y te ayuda a ser mejor persona. Rei chan siempre dice que el trabajo es lo que dignifica el honor de todo hombre, pobre o rico-responde sincera Makoto.

-La señora linda siempre tiene razón-asiente Andrew-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece?...cuando termine mi trabajo aquí nos vamos a Francia y buscamos un lugar adecuado, un pequeño piso, elegante y cómodo pero no ostentoso para ambos. Quizá nos arreglemos solo con Ingmar y Darina, tu doncella, nos instalamos en París, después nos vamos una temporada a Japón para que visites a tu familia y nos quedamos hasta que nazca nuestra ahijada…

-¡Vaya! Así que ya decidiste que se "ahijada"-ríe ella-y yo quería un lindo nene.

-Pues yo insisto que sea niña. Una vez que la apadrinemos regresamos a París, tú te inscribes a la escuela y yo me dedico a trabajar en serio. ¿Qué le parecen los planes, princesa?-pregunta él tomando sus manos.

-A mí me parecen perfectos, su majestad-declara ella-con la condición de que regresemos aquí durante las fiestas, todas las temporadas de vacaciones, amo demasiado esta casa-pide ella.

-Como tú quieras, querida-cede Andrew. -Quiero pedirte algo más. He estado leyendo mucho sobre protocolo checo y me he dado cuenta de que las señoras casadas de la nobleza acostumbran recibir a sus invitados un día específico a la semana para hacer el cumplimento debido como señoras de la casa-inicia ella.

-Es verdad, pero no es necesario que tu…

-Espera, si soy la princesa Stenberg, quiero cumplir con mis obligaciones de señora de este hogar como debe de ser y deseo hacerlo. Solo quería que me dieras tu autorización y que me indicaras quienes eran las amistades que solían recibir los Stenberg y las que quieres que frecuenten esta casa-pide Makoto.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-duda Andrew.

-De verdad, querido, al menos el tiempo que estemos en esta casa, quiero cumplir todos mis deberes de etiqueta como debe de ser-firme Makoto.

-Solo nos quedaremos dos semanas, así que durante ese tiempo eres la total dueña y señora del Castillo Stenbger, querida-acaba él.

-¡Maravilloso!-palmea emocionada como niña pequeña Makoto y no puede evitar recordar cómo hace dos meses durante su boda se burló de Nataku por decirle que estaba dominado por Rei, y ahora él mismo estaba siendo dominado por su mujer, aunque no se quejaba para nada-ahora querido, sé que tienes muchas cosas que atender así que subiré arriba a desempacar y a llamar a casa, tengo muchas cosas que contarle a Rei y quiero saber cómo están las cosas por allá-termina ella y besando rápidamente los labios de su esposo se aleja con la gracia de un hada subiendo las escaleras hacia el piso superior dejando a un embobado Andrew mirándola irse con una sonrisa de enamorado en su rostro…¡Y después las personas niegan que exista la felicidad completa!

**Tres días después…**

Aquella mañana el Castillo Stenberg, de ordinario vacío y solitario, rebullía de carros elegantes que dejaban a sus amos en la puerta principal de la mansión señorial donde eran recibidos por los elegantes criados y las doncellas vestidas con cofias negras con blanco quienes los conducían hacia la sala precedida por el retrato de una mujer rubia de ojos azules y singular belleza, la princesa Clemence Stenberg, madre del príncipe.

Rápidamente la noticia de que la nueva princesa Stenberg recibiría a sus amistades en el castillo los Jueves como era costumbre desde siglos anteriores al destierro de la realeza había cundido en los círculos más selectos de Praga al igual que las coquetas invitaciones repartidas por criados del Castillo a las familias indicadas por Andrew y la curiosidad por conocer y tratar a la distinguida dama que era la principal representante de la aristocracia Checa había hecho presa de todos los invitados.

La joven señora de la casa recibía a todos en la entrada de la sala, hermosamente decorada con adornos de rosas mezcladas con madreselvas y follaje, y ella parecía una flor más en medio de la belleza de aquel jardín dentro de la sala de la mansión, vestida con un hermoso vestido en estampado floral con un lazo rosa sobre su delgada cintura y pequeñísimas rosas naturales entrelazadas con su cabello, la hermosa joven castaña sonreía y saludaba a sus nuevas amistades en correcto idioma checo con leve acento extranjero y les daba la bienvenida.

Todas las señoras de sociedad se admiraban, tanto por la belleza y cordialidad de su anfitriona como por lo cambiada que estaba la vieja mansión de los Stenberg, con flores por todos lados y como respirando nueva vida y departían dentro de la sala comentando este hecho así como lo delicioso del pastel que estaban degustando el cual nadie podía adivinar su sabor.

Una anciana mujer, venerable y elegante, bajó de un auto blanco en la puerta del Castillo Stenberg y su chofer la ayudó a descender, abriendo luego la portezuela de al lado para dar la mano a otra mujer, joven y atractiva, con rasgos asiáticos evidentes pero perturbadora belleza, de largo cabello castaño rizado y ojos verde olivo, vestida con traje sastre color lila y altos tacones, un sombrero quizá demasiado cargado de adornos para una reunión matutina y ricamente alhajada.

-Señora condesa… ¿A qué hora vengo a recogerle?-cuestionó el chofer.

-A las doce, Roderick, no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para presentar mis respetos a la princesa-responde la anciana. El chofer asiente y se aleja subiendo al carro. La mujer joven de forma solícita y con tono lastimero ofrece el brazo a la anciana.

-Apóyese en mí, Ferda-ofrece servilmente la chica castaña a la anciana.

-Mil gracias, Reika querida, de verdad me temía que con el accidente de tu esposo y tu depresión no quisieras salir a ningún sitio, me alegra que me hayas acompañado, es una verdadera coincidencia que estuvieras hospedada en mi casa, con lo mucho que mi marido le debe a tu esposo, justo el día que la princesa Stenberg me envía la invitación a la recepción en su casa. Iba a contestar negándome por mi dolor de piernas, pero el hecho de que te hayas animado un poco a venir me hizo responder favorablemente. No sabes pobre pequeña mía cómo entiendo tu dolor y tu pena por el divorcio con Míster Crawford. Cuando murió mi Vladislaus me sentía igual, así que te entiendo-habla la anciana caminando del brazo de su invitada hacia la mansión.

-Y agradezco eso, Ferda, igualmente su hospitalidad mientras dure mi estancia en Praga, con mi depresión lo único que pensé fue alejarme de Estados Unidos, es una auténtica fortuna haberla encontrado-responde en el mismo tono falso la castaña.

-No puedo olvidar que gracias al préstamo de tu esposo fue que salvé mi casa y mis posesiones, les debo mucho, pequeña, así que era lo menos que podía hacer, no iba a dejar que te hospedaras en un hotel-sincera la anciana condesa-ahora no hablemos de cosas tristes y disfruta de la recepción…solo espero no haya sido contraproducente traerte aquí, con los malos recuerdos que puede ocasionarte esto…-duda la condesa que estaba enterada del anterior compromiso del príncipe con su huésped.

-No se preocupe, condesa, mis relaciones con Andrew son por completo civilizadas y amistosas desde que cada uno tomó su camino, de hecho me encantaría conocer a su esposa para poder presentarle mis respetos y ofrecerle mi amistad-responde fingidamente la mujer extranjera.

-Eso me tranquiliza, temí haber hecho una imprudencia trayéndote-acepta la anciana-verá que ella te encantará, es una jovencita bellísima y maravillosa, todos lo decimos, y además de eso tiene ascendencia japonesa como tú, le gustará hablar contigo en su idioma-inocente la viejecita de los manejos e hilos que Reika había tejido para poder estar allí en ese momento.

-Seguramente que sí, siempre es una alegría encontrar compatriotas cuando se está lejos de casa-responde con el tono lastimero de siempre la mujer joven. En ese instante ambas han llegado a la entrada de la sala de la mansión y caminan hacia la bellísima chica que las recibe en la entrada. Los ojos verde olivo de Reika Nishimura evalúan de arriba abajo con mirada descarada y envidiosa al darse cuenta de que la mujer delante de ella, encantadora y elegante, es más joven que ella, más alta, de una figura mucho más deslumbrante que la suya (aunque odiara reconocerlo) y lo que más detestaba, sus rasgos asiáticos estaban mezclados a la perfección en un rostro que era muy difícil definir, parte indiscutible de su hermosura enigmática, los ojos verdes brillantes, los labios rosados pero lo que más llenó de envidia fue ver colgando en el cuello de la nueva princesa Stenberg la joya legendaria de la familia, el "Corazón Esmeralda" como único adorno. Hasta ese momento Reika Nishimura sintió un tremendo arrepentimiento de no haber aceptado todo lo que conllevaba ser la esposa del príncipe Stenberg, quizá después de todo haber soportado el protocolo y al marido no hubiese sido demasiado a cambio de tener esa mansión, ese nombre y sobretodo esa joya que debía valer millones…

-¡Condesa Nemadcky!-exclama Makoto al ver acercarse a la anciana y distinguida señora que le extiende los brazos y la besa en ambas mejillas.

-¡Hija! Que alegría volver a verte, de verdad estás deslumbrante, el viaje te sentó maravillosamente, y aunque no he visto a ese pillo de Andrew apuesto a que regresó más guapo de lo que es-comenta la anciana con el tono familiar que le daba su relación de años con el príncipe.

-Ya lo verá por Usted misma, vendrá en un momento, atiende algo en su despacho. Temimos ambos que no viniera, nos alegra que se haya decidido-responde Makoto. Reika molesta se da cuenta de que esos años de no practicar su checo no le permitían entender del todo la charla de ambas mujeres y se molesta mucho pero encubre su ira con facilidad de hipócrita consumada.

-Me decidió el hecho de tener una invitada especial en casa, una a la cual supongo te agradará mucho conocer, dado que ella viene de Japón, como tú-habla la anciana-Reika, cariño, ven aquí-llama la condesa en inglés y la mujer se acerca a ella sonriendo. Un punto se cruzan las radiantes pupilas esmeralda de Makoto con las verde olivo de Reika Nishimura y una súbita corriente de antipatía recorre a la joven princesa como jamás le había pasado con nadie, una repulsión y desconfianza evidente hace presa del sexto sentido de Mako al mirar a la mujer que debe ser quizá tres o cuatro años mayor que ella pero el maquillaje hace parecer aún más vieja, demasiado compuesta, demasiado artificial…demasiado fingida…

-Princesa Stenberg, permítame presentarme, Reika Crawford –alarga la mano de uñas largas a la mujer de traje morado a la jovencita que la toma y confirma sus sospechas al sentir la fuerte presión de la mujer extraña sobre su mano-mi amiga la condesa me invitó a venir a su reunión de recepción porque me hospedo en su casa, espero no le moleste-habla en japonés Reika.

-Para nada habría de molestarme, todas las amigas de la condesa Nemadcky son bienvenidas en mi casa-sonríe Makoto respondiendo en el mismo idioma aunque ninguna de las dos suelta sus manos y ahora la princesa presiona con la misma fuerza la mano de uñas largas de Reika asombrando a esta por la terrible fuerza que imprime a su presión, jamás imaginó que una dama como la princesa Stenberg tuviese tal fuerza. Makoto agradece por primera vez que dieciocho años de su vida haya sido una salvaje, solo por responder de esa forma el apretón de manos de aquella desagradable mujer. Ninguna de las dos mujeres soltaba su mano y la anciana lo notó, así que tosió levemente provocando que las dos jóvenes recobraran la compostura y suelten sus manos sonriéndose una a la otra.

-Creo que debemos pasar, Reika querida, que aún la princesa debe atender a otros invitados-discreta la anciana.

-Tiene razón condesa, vamos-la toma del brazo la joven y se alejan de allí rumbo al salón donde saludan a otras amistades. Makoto atiende ahora a la esposa de un importante senador amigo de Andrew y eso la distrae un poco, pero no puede evitar sentir el ambiente extraño desde que esa mujer entró en su salón de recepciones; evidentemente su llegada solo es tolerada por ir del brazo de la condesa Nemadcky, pero la joven princesa es consciente de que los grupos de amistades de los Stenberg murmuran a costa de Reika Nishimura y en ocasiones la miran a ella alternadamente, como si el tema de sus murmuraciones fuesen las dos. Makoto comienza a ponerse nerviosa, es como si la presencia de esa mujer extraña hubiera acabado con la armonía de su reunión y con su calma. Saluda casi maquinalmente al resto de las personas que llegan pero de vez en vez llega a sus oídos la risa discreta y correcta de la ex señora Crawford y la desconcentra de sus deberes de señora de la casa.

-Que tal querida… ¿Cómo va la recepción?-inquiere una voz masculina que ella conoce muy bien y mira a su lado a su esposo que vistiendo un correcto traje blanco le sonríe tomándola de los hombros-no debía preguntar porque todo parece perfecto, hace años que el castillo Stenberg no estaba tan animado como esta mañana.

-Andrew-le saluda ella abrazándolo con fuerza, como si con él le regresara la seguridad y la calma. El príncipe sonríe a su esposa y la toma de la mano colocando ésta en su brazo-vamos a cumplimentar a nuestros invitados como corresponde-pide él y los dos comienzan a saludar a los aristocráticos contertulios que se agrupan en la sala del palacio.

A lo lejos, Reika Nishimura observa de reojo al joven y atractivo príncipe Stenberg, aunque al parecer está muy atenta en la charla que mantiene con unas señoras sobre un hotel de lujo en Viena, su mirada de serpiente no pierde de vista al hombre rubio analizando detenidamente los cambios que encuentra en el semblante que antes le fuera tan conocido.

Lo encuentra terriblemente atractivo, mucho más que la última vez que lo vio, los años no han hecho sino aumentar el natural atractivo del joven y esa nueva actitud de hombre de familia, serio y responsable pero sonriente y feliz lo hacen aún más irresistible. Reika se pregunta qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza cuando hace dos años se negó a casarse con ese encanto de hombre que ahora era de otra…de esa maldita chiquilla salida de la nada que ocupaba un nombre y un puesto que pudieron ser suyos y que poseía el corazón del hombre que la adoraba y amaba a ella. Un nuevo deseo engrandecido por el capricho de volver a poseer lo que era suyo hacen presa de su corazón y la hacen reafirmar los definidos propósitos con que fue a Praga.

Los príncipes Stenberg siguen saludando a sus amistades hasta que llegan al grupo donde se haya la condesa Nemadcky quien al ver a Andrew lo saluda con efusividad sincera.

-Muchacho, de verdad que te ha sentado excelentemente bien el matrimonio, estás mucho más guapo que cuando dejé de verte, y muy feliz-comenta la anciana.

-Gracias Ferda, no te lo negaré. Tú te vez también muy recuperada y tan bella como siempre-galante el príncipe Stenberg. La anciana lo toma del brazo y lo aleja un poco del grupo en que su linda esposa estaba charlando con otras mujeres.

-Necesito hablar contigo muchacho…quiero que sepas que he tomado bajo mi responsabilidad la decisión de traer conmigo a Reika-inicia la buena señora. Al fin los ojos azules del príncipe se clavan en la mujer de cabello castaño vestida exageradamente de morado y sonríe de lado-discúlpame si fue inapropiado pero no tuve corazón para dejarla en casa aun habiendo recibido la invitación de tu esposa. Ella es mi huésped, pasa unos días en casa…

-Por mí no hay inconveniente Ferda, Usted es una de las amigas más queridas de la familia y puede venir aquí cuantas veces quiera y traer a cualquier persona que será bien recibida-con frialdad evidente el joven rubio-solo me pregunto si al Señor Crawford le gustaría que su mujer visitara mi casa…

-En verdad, muchacho, la vida no ha sido tan generosa con ella como lo ha sido contigo. La pobre ha sufrido mucho y necesita la ayuda y consuelo de sus amigos-dice con sinceridad lo que creía la anciana.

-A veces, Ferda, la vida solo nos trae de regreso lo que nos merecemos-responde Andrew con seriedad.

-Si te incomoda de alguna manera que ella esté aquí, me retiro y nos vamos ambas.

-No hay necesidad, como te dije antes, la señora Crawford puede quedarse.

-Solo por favor no vayas a ser mordaz ni grosero con ella. Sé que eres un caballero ante todo pero créeme que ahora la pobre chica es lo que menos necesita-insiste la anciana condesa.

-No lo seré Ferda, como bien dices primero que todo soy un caballero así que puedes estar tranquila que sé perfectamente cómo tratar a una invitada en mí casa-con altivez el joven príncipe rubio-incluso me gustaría mucho presentarle a mi esposa a la señora Crowford…-decide él y camina hacia Makoto, tomándola de la cintura susurra algunas palabras en su oído y tomándola de la mano se acerca al lugar en que la anciana condesa y Reika esperan. Makoto se siente más segura de enfrentar a esa mujer terrible al lado de su esposo.

-Reika, mucho tiempo sin vernos, es una agradable coincidencia que estés en nuestra casa-recalca él las dos últimas palabras con intensión mirando con sus ojos azules fríos e irónicos a la mujer de traje lila quien siente el latigazo de desprecio en los ojos azules que hace tres años la miraban con adoración absoluta y algo dentro de ella se revela imperioso, un deseo reafirmado de dominarlo de nuevo que le confirma que sus planes deben seguir su curso…pero con cuidado…este Andrew era muy diferente al que ella conoció.

-Andrew…cuanto tiempo…estás mucho más apuesto que cuando dejé de verte-con familiaridad la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos oliva. Ambos se miran, pero no hay ni un gesto de tomarse de las manos.

-Supongo conoces a mi esposa. Makoto, princesa Stenberg-presenta Andrew con orgullo. Makoto siente ese orgullo en la voz de su marido y se esfuerza en sonreír más a la desconocida.

-Makoto…¿Conserva la princesa Stenberg su nombre japonés? Eso es extraño-hiriente la mujer de ojos oliva.

-Andrew insiste en llamarme por ni nombre japonés, a pesar de tener uno desde que me convertí al catolicismo, y a mí no me molesta-apoya la joven princesa.

-¿Y no has pensado en tus amistades, querido?... ¿Qué dirán todas estas mujeres esposa, hermanas o madres de políticos y aristócratas si te escuchan llamar a tu mujer con un nombre no cristiano?-finge asombro Reika.

-No dirían nada, en primer lugar porque estamos en nuestra casa, y somos muy dueños de llamarnos como deseemos, y segundo, porque el significado del nombre MAKOTO es honestidad y no hay mejor palabra para describir a mi dama, que honestidad, ella es transparente y limpia como el esmeralda de la joya que lleva al cuello-declara poético Andrew besando la mejilla de su esposa que sonríe triunfante a la terrible señora Crawford que debe enterrar sus uñas en su bolso de piel.

-Felicidades entonces, Andrew, te has conseguido un encanto de esposa, se nota que sabes elegir, y que te gustan las mujeres japonesas- deja caer ella el dardo envenenado. Makoto se siente incómoda de nuevo ante esa alusión, a su pesar estaba comenzando a entender las leves hipocresías del medio en que debía vivir desde que se casó con Andrew.

-Me gustan las mujeres que son en verdad mujeres, Reika, no las que aparentan ser lo que no son, me gustan con corazón, por eso amo a mi esposa-declara el joven rubio abrazando con más fuerza a su esposa.

-Vaya, un lado romántico que no te conocía…o más bien, que hace mucho no veíamos en ti. No me extrañaría que retomaras tus versos… ¡Tus versos! Gratos recuerdos tengo de ellos-sigue la mujer haciendo a Makoto sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho, una que desconoce por completo porque no había sentido jamás… ¿Celos?...

-Es posible que los retome, ahora que al fin he encontrado a mi musa-sigue el joven rubio sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

-Has tenido muchas musas antes, querido-insinúa Reika.

-No eran musas de verdad, solo vanas ilusiones que se desvanecieron, la única musa verdadera para mí, es Makoto-finaliza Andrew tomando la mano de su mujer y colocando en ella un beso, dándole a entender a la ahora señora Crawford que el amor del príncipe Stenbger por esa chica advenediza era de una naturaleza muy superior a todo lo que ella había conocido y sospechado siquiera…era un amor puro y honesto, uno que jamás tuvo hacia ella…y eso la molestaba mucho. A Makoto el beso de su esposo le da una nueva seguridad y despeja de su mente y su corazón los terribles celos que la acometían entendiendo que no tenían razón de ser.

-Señora Crawford, quiero reiterarle que es bienvenida en esta casa más allá de la amistad que tenemos con la condesa Nemadcky, toda amiga de mi esposo es amiga mía, y supongo podremos serlo-declara sonriente Makoto alargando la mano hacia Reika quien se siente terriblemente ridícula allí parada, mirando a Andrew abrazar a su esposa por la cintura, sonriente y feliz, y a la encantadora –a su pesar debe reconocer que es encantadora- princesa Stenberg ofreciéndole una amistad a ella...¡A ella que pensando humillar resultaba humillada!

-Lamento no poder acceder a su amable petición…princesa…-arrastra ella la última palabra como si le pesara decirla-pero lamentablemente solo estoy de paso, hospedada con Ferda, pero mi situación actual no es la más propicia para reuniones sociales, creo que nos veremos poco-acaba la mujer de ojos oliva.

-Es una pena, de igual modo disfruta tu estancia. Saludos al Señor Crawford-termina Andrew y con su esposa del brazo sigue saludando al resto de sus invitados. Reika siente una ira sorda contra su ex prometido y la advenediza muchachita salida de la nada que había tomado un lugar, un nombre y un amor que eran suyos. Lo que antes planeo como simple diversión ahora se había vuelto un desafío, un reto a su amor propio y a su dignidad. Si Andrew Zdenko Stenberg y su esposa creían que podían despreciarla y tratarla como basura, estaban equivocados, ella tenía el hechizo que transformaría de nuevo a la cenicienta en una calabaza, pero si quería tener éxito en sus planes, debía ser muy cautelosa…

-Reika, hija, ¿Te pasa algo?...todos los invitados están pasando al jardín, van a presenciar un pequeño concierto de piano-llama la anciana condesa.

-Lo lamento Ferda, pero no me siento del todo bien…quiero volver a casa si no te importa-finge Reika una tristeza que está lejos de sentir.

-Te comprendo, querida, no es para menos, con el reciente estado de su marido y yo trayéndote a reuniones sociales. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora mismo regresamos a casa-sigue la anciana y se aleja a despedirse de los anfitriones con quienes disculpa a su invitada. Andrew y Makoto despiden cariñosos a la condesa Nemadcky, bajo la lejana mirada felina de Reika Nishimura, quien esboza una sonrisa de lado.

-Se arrepentirán los dos de haberme hecho sentir inferior…me daré el gusto de recuperar lo que era mío, y a la vez, de destruir a quien sea que se oponga en mi camino-declara con tono de autosuficiencia la mujer y deliberadamente se quita un costoso anillo de diamantes de su dedo dejándolo caer discretamente al lado de la alfombra de la mesita de noche con un florero con azucenas. Su plan estaba en marcha…

**NOTAS FINALES: Pues sí, hace su aparición el personaje más detestado…XD…para quienes creyeron que solo se casaban y eran felices, lamento decirles que esta historia aún tiene momentos intensos..:XD…Bueno, Reika aquí no es precisamente mala, solo digamos excesivamente egoísta y sus planes tendrá para satisfacer su orgullo, que ya verán cuales son. Me despido agradeciendo enormemente a mi editora, amiga y principal apoyo en esta linda historia, Made sama, a Hikaru Kino que me envió un lindo mensaje privado, a vientoaguamarina que lee aunque no le guste Nataku y a todos quienes leen esta divertido invento salido de mi imaginación…XD…nos vemos la semana que viene, gracias por todo!**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


	9. Chapter 8: Final del Hechizo

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 8: Final del Hechizo**

_"Cuando en mi tus ojos de esmeralda clavas me estremezco,_

_ardo en fiebre y tiemblo de frío._

_Hay en mí una tormenta, relámpagos, temblor y lluvia _

_por tu causa y mi entusiasmo"._

**LORD PHANTOM**

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa.**

Los últimos invitados de ese día se despiden del matrimonio Stenberg. El príncipe y Makoto, cumpliendo sus deberes de anfitriones sonríen y estrechan las manos del embajador Español y su esposa. En cuanto estos se van y el criado cierra la puerta, Andrew toma del brazo a su esposa.

-Tenemos que hablar, querida-pide el príncipe seriamente. Makoto lo mira y entiende de qué forma la presencia de esa extraña mujer había afectado las cosas entre ambos, a pesar de que los dos se portaron con tanta entereza ante ella.

-Sí, es lo mejor…-responde Makoto bajando la vista.

-Debimos tener esta charla hace mucho, pero yo no quería empañar para nada nuestra felicidad con malos recuerdos del pasado. La señora Fujimoto me reprendió por dejar pasar el tiempo sin contarte sobre eso. Vamos a mi despacho para tener más privacidad-pide el joven tomando de la mano a su esposa, pero no han dado más que algunos pasos cuando llaman a la puerta y el empleado atiende.

Un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello castaño y barba puntiaguda que lleva un maletín entra en el vestíbulo del castillo.

-¿Nóvak?-inquiere Andrew al conocer a su administrador-Pensé que te quedarías en Francia….

-Así era, muchacho, pero hubo un gran problema con las acciones. La crisis Griega nos está dando trabajo, y si no solucionamos esta semana la venta de las acciones vamos a tener serios problemas, de verdad no habría venido de no ser urgente-responde el hombre. El rostro de Andrew luce fastidiado.

-Nóvak… ¿No puedes esperar?-cuestiona.

-Puedo, pero no respondo de las consecuencias. Mañana en cuanto abra la bolsa debes hacer la transacción-terminante el financiero-lamento mucho la interrupción, princesa, pero trate de entender que solo hago mi trabajo-se inclina el administrador antes Makoto.

-No se preocupe Novak. Ve a atender tus asuntos, querido, podemos hablar después-cede ella entendiendo todo. Andrew la mira preocupado, pero sonríe y besa la mano de su esposa.

-Procuraré no tardar-asegura él, y se aleja junto con el financiero hasta el despacho donde los dos se encierran. Makoto suspira hondo y se acerca a la sala, ahora totalmente abandonada, sentándose frente a la fotografía de la madre de su esposo. No quiere que le afecte todo lo que pasó en la recepción con esa mujer, pero le afecta, siente como si la sola presencia de la señora Crawford haya arrojado una sombra sobre su felicidad y su vida con Andrew. ¿Ella y Andrew se conocían?...evidentemente sí… ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? ¿Había sido su novia?...ella creía recordar que Rei habló alguna vez de un "Gran dolor" que el príncipe tenía, de una "Pena" que era la causante de su trato distante y frío con las mujeres…¿Qué tenía que ver Reika Crawford en todo esto?.

-Señora…llama a la puerta una señora que estuvo en la recepción hace un momento, dice que desea verle-informa el criado.

-Hágala pasar, Fedor-responde Makoto en idioma checo. El criado se inclina y se aleja, Makoto se levanta del sillón y se dispone a recibir a la visita, pero en cuanto Fedor entra de nuevo con la terrible mujer de cabello castaño que tanto la inquietaba, siente un sobresalto terrible en el corazón.

-Buenas noches…princesa…-habla en japonés Reika haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Señora Crawford-responde Makoto tratando de mantener la misma compostura de siempre sin que la mujer extraña note que le afectó y desagradó verla de regreso.

-Lamento importunarla pero sucede que he perdido mi anillo favorito durante la reunión y me preguntaba si me permitiría buscarlo-sigue hablando en japonés la mujer de ojos color olivo.

-Desde luego, señora Crawford, incluso puedo ayudarla si desea-responde Makoto. Reika sonríe.

-No quisiera ser molestia, princesa.

-No es molestia-responde Makoto _"Quizá si lo encuentra se vaya más rápido_"-piensa Makoto-¿Cómo es su anillo?-inquiere ella.

-Es un anillo de plata con un rubí en forma de gota-responde Reika quien comienza a caminar por la sala mirando el suelo. Makoto sabe que quizá podría ordenar a la servidumbre que lo buscara pero por un instinto superior a ella sentía que no debía dejar sola a esa mujer, así que ayuda a buscar mirando por el suelo del salón.

-No se preocupe lo encontraremos-explica Makoto con naturalidad.

-Mil gracias por la ayuda, princesa… ¿Acaso no está su marido en casa?-inquiere Reika. Mako siente el mis extraño sentimiento de ira que la acometió antes, al escucharla preocupada por Andrew.

-Atiende algunos asuntos con su administrador en el despacho-responde Mako. Una sonrisa de Reika.

-Vaya que ha cambiado en este tiempo, antes no le interesaban tanto los negocios-comenta la mujer de ojos color olivo y Makoto siente que si ella fuese la misma chica salvaje de Tókamachi desde hace tiempo Reika Crawford habría salido volando por una de las ventanas con un ojo morado.

-Andrew siempre ha sido muy responsable en lo relativo a su patrimonio-es la seca respuesta de la joven princesa Stenberg- es normal que sea así porque cuidando de él cuida de la herencia de su familia, la cual el ama y venera como algo sagrado.

-De verdad lo conoces muy bien, querida…-insinúa Reika y es ahora ella quien no puede ocultar sus celos- y comprendo eso de cuidar las cosas importantes como sagradas, justamente ese anillo que perdí es muy importante para mí-inicia Reika con estudiado tono.

-¿Algún regalo de su esposo?-lanza Makoto con seriedad en que sin embargo Reika nota una ironía palpable. Así que después de todo la chiquilla esta no sería tan fácil de quitar de en medio.

-Más que eso, querida. Un regalo del único hombre que he amado y que me ha amado a mí al grado de colocar el mundo a mis pies-responde ella.

-Pues justamente aquí lo tiene, señora Crawford, es curioso que esté junto al mantel de esta mesa y no lo hayamos visto-responde Makoto ignorando el comentario de la mujer y levantando el anillo del suelo, lo alarga a Reika quien lo toma con sus manos de uñas largas.

-¡Mil gracias de nuevo, princesa!...de verdad moriría si no lo encuentro. Este anillo encierra el recuerdo de un amor más fuerte que el tiempo y el espacio…mire Usted la dedicatoria que tiene dentro-invita con intensión la mujer de traje morado.

-No creo que sea correcto verla, señora Crawford- se niega Makoto.

-De igual modo se la leeré: _"Para Reika, el único amor de mi vida, a quien amaré eternamente" AZS_"-un extraño dolor en el pecho de Makoto al escuchar esas palabras le indica que la compostura que pensó guardar al inicio está a dos pasos de volverse polvo y va a sacar a esa tipa de su casa a patadas-¿No me pregunta a quién pertenecen las iniciales AZS?-inquiere malévola Reika quien ya ha captado la turbación de la jovencita.

-No es de mi incumbencia sus asuntos personales, señora Crawford, así que le suplico que habiendo encontrado su anillo, haga favor de abandonar mi casa-recalca con toda dignidad Makoto. Una risa maléfica de Reika es la única respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho, niña entrometida, pero no me iré si antes no te digo todo lo que debo decirte-cruzada de brazos Reika mirando a la joven castaña con evidente ira, revelando al fin sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Dígalo y váyase después, o llamaré a la servidumbre para que la echen- declara Makoto con firmeza.

-No tardaré, princesa, solo quiero decirle la verdad sobre este anillo y la verdad sobre la relación que me une a su esposo. Como ha podido adivinar nosotros nos conocemos. Hace tiempo, Andrew viajó a Japón, con su amiga violinista Michiru Kaioh a quien ya conoce; en un concierto ella nos presentó y entonces nos enamoramos. Fue amor a primera vista, Andrew quedó prendado de mí y yo de él, desde entonces me convertí en su musa, me escribía poemas y ganó varios premios internacionales por las bellas poesías que hacía a mi belleza. Nos íbamos a casar y él me obsequió este anillo. Son sus iniciales, Andrew Zdenko Stenbger-repite Reika con toda intención, Makoto la escucha impasible, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella y los brazos cruzados, tratando de no alterarse ni mostrarle cuánto la afecta.

-Para su desgracia, señora Crawford, a mí no me importa el pasado de mi marido sino su presente y su futuro, que está a mi lado y no al de una ex novia que seguramente hizo algo horrible para que él la dejara-afirma Makoto.

-Eres valiente, niña advenediza, pero debes saber que él no me dejó, yo fui la que no quiso casarse con él. En ese tiempo yo tenía otras prioridades y no estaba entre ellas estar casada y tener sobre mis hombros la rudeza del protocolo Checo. Andrew jamás se recuperó de mi rechazo… ¿Sabes?...un amor tan intenso y tan pasional como el nuestro no se olvida. Para prueba allí estás tú. Él se casó contigo porque no me ha olvidado-afirma descarada la ex modelo.

-¡Miente!-estalla Makoto furiosa apretando los puños. Reika sonríe al ver que ha logrado derrumbar la seguridad de la princesa.

-No miento, querida, y si eres inteligente, y sé que lo eres, verás que no miento. Andrew pasó dos años de su vida tratando de olvidarme, viajando, en fiestas, con vida social intensa, otras muejres; pero no lo logró, así que de repente se dio cuenta de que necesitaba casarse por su posición y su nombre y buscó alguien lo más parecida a mí que pudo. ¿No te das cuenta?...japonesa, castaña, ojos verdes, alguien que le hiciera sentir que de verdad se casaba conmigo, porque continuaba amándome, en verdad tu jamás le importaste, siempre fui yo, me ve a través de ti, me ama a mí a través de ti-declara con fatuidad Reika Nishimura lanzando aquellas palabras que logran formar unas lágrimas en los ojos verdes de Makoto, haciendo que la mujer de ojos oliva se engrandezca con aquella muestra de su triunfo-y te diré algo más. Voy a recuperar lo que siempre fue mío. Se terminó tu cuento de hadas, niña ilusa, porque la princesa del corazón de Andrew siempre fui yo.

-No pienso seguir escuchando sus tonterías, me queda claro que solo ha venido a esta casa con malas intenciones y yo jamás dudaré del amor de mi esposo, así que váyase… ¡Váyase!-ordena con fuerza la joven castaña. Tan fuerte que hace que algunos de los criados y doncellas se acerquen.

-Princesa… ¿Se encuentra bien?-cuestiona uno de los criados.

-Bien, la señora Crawford ya se va, acompáñala a la puerta, Frank-indica terminante Makoto. Una sonrisa de la mujer de ojos oliva que saca de entre sus ropas una carta de sobre amarillo y la deja sobre la mesa.

-Este es mi último obsequio para Usted, majestad, espero la lea y entienda lo que le dije antes. Ahora que estoy en Praga voy a recuperar lo que siempre fue mío y muy poco me va a costar hacerlo. Solo quería advertirla. Buenas noches-acaba la mujer terrible y se aleja de allí acompañada del criado.

Makoto la ve alejarse y siente que está a punto de perder la compostura, no debe dudar del amor de Andrew, no tiene motivos, sabe que él la ama…pero a su pesar las palabras de Reika la habían inquietado… ¿Qué haría Rei de estar en su lugar?...ella siempre tiene soluciones hasta para los peores problemas…lo mejor es hablar con Andrew, romper esa carta y decirle la verdad a su marido, seguramente eso haría Rei. Sin embargo el sonido de pasos la saca de su abstracción, las voces de Andrew y de su administrador se hacen más cercanas y entonces la joven tiene un impulso repentino y antes de que su esposo llegue a la sala de un movimiento reflejo toma la carta y la guarda entre su ropa.

-Querida, lamento mucho esto pero la situación que Nóvak me comenta es muy delicada, debo ir al ministerio de economía con urgencia. Discúlpame… ¿Podemos dejar la charla pendiente para cuando vuelva?-pide Andrew con naturalidad.

-Claro, querido, no tiene importancia, te esperaré-le sonríe ella sin saber de dónde ha sacado fuerzas para ello.

-Lo siento de verdad señora, le prometo que se lo envío de regreso temprano-se inclina el administrador.

-No se preocupe, señor Nóvak-le sonríe ella igual, con total dominio de sí misma-te espero para la cena, querido, y después hablamos de todo lo que desees-termina Makoto besando la mejilla de su marido quien le sonríe y sale de la casa junto con el administrador.

-Señora…me excuso por no estar en mi puesto pero me requirieron en el jardín… ¿desea comer algo?-cuestiona el anciano mayordomo.

-No es necesario, Ingmar, estoy algo agotada por la recepción y me iré a descansar a mis habitación, llámeme cuando llegue el señor-termina Makoto y sube las escaleras en dirección a sus habitaciones. Entra y cierra la puerta. Siente que todo en torno le da vueltas, una extraña opresión en su pecho y muchas ganas de llorar. Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella, tomando la carta amarilla que llevaba en su ropa y clava sus ojos verdes sobre esta. Sabe que debe romperla, quemarla o hacer lo que sea por desaparecerla. Es lo mejor, ella no puede creer más en las palabras de una mala mujer que en el amor de su esposo.

Así pensando, toma el papel y lo arruga con fuerza, pero después lo mira de nuevo, es como si esa hoja tuviera casi poderes mágicos sobre ella, así que una fuerza más grande que sí misma es la que la obliga a extenderla, abrir el sobre y sacar la hoja. Sus ojos se posan sobe las letras en las que pudo adivinar la elegante caligrafía de su esposo. La carta estaba escrita en inglés, y era una carta de amor normal como podía serlo la de cualquier joven muy enamorado, pero a Makoto cada letra le dolía muchísimo…

_Reika querida:_

_Te escribo esta carta desde mi castillo en Praga, no sabes el dolor tan grande que tengo de despertar y no tenerte conmigo, pero sé que es necesario. Estoy preparando la fiesta de compromiso más hermosa que has imaginado, la que merece la mujer que amo más que a nada en el mundo. Quiero que cuando tus pies de hada toquen la primera loza de mi castillo, este se inunde con la magia de tu sonrisa y de tu belleza, quiero que seas la señora de mi casa como ya lo eres de mi corazón. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, de cuánto me duele estar lejos de ti así se un solo día, pero mi gran ilusión es que pronto nos casaremos. _

_Me despido de ti, mi único y verdadero amor, contando los días que faltan para verte de nuevo._

_Tuyo por siempre: Tu príncipe._

Las lágrimas de Makoto caían sobre el pedazo de papel con el escudo Stenberg, había una parte de ella que le decía que no debía darle a aquello más crédito del que tenía, eran palabras dichas en el pasado, palabras que no tenían valor ahora…pero había otra parte de ella, quizá la más fuerte, que sentía mucho dolor y mucha ira contra aquella mujer que la había amenazado de esa forma. Makoto jamás en su vida había odiado a nadie, ni a su abuela, ni al hombre de negro ni a los niños que se burlaban de ella en el pueblo, pero esa noche, sentía que odiaba a Reika Crawford con toda su alma. Tomó aquel pedazo de papel arrugado y lo destruyó rompiéndolo en pedazos, después abrió la ventana de su habitación y dejó que los pequeños trozos de papel amarillo fueran llevados por el viento que soplaba esa tarde sobre la plaza Hradcany.

La joven de cabello castaño se tiró en la cama y abrazada a la almohada lloró mucho, tratando de sacar un poco de la pena que anegaba su corazón y su alma.

-¡No debo creerle! ¡No puedo créele!- se repetía a si misma-¡Andrew me ama, me ama mucho, es mi esposo!-se decía en voz alta entre sollozos, pero a su pesar las palabras de Reika y las de Andrew escritas en esa carta se repetían en su mente en dolorosa sucesión:

"_En verdad tu jamás le importaste, siempre fui yo, me ve a través de ti, me ama a mí a través de ti"… "Se terminó tu cuento de hadas, niña ilusa, porque la princesa del corazón de Andrew siempre fui yo"…_ "_Quiero que seas la señora de mi casa como ya lo eres de mi corazón. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo"… "Tuyo por siempre: Tu príncipe"_

Sin darse cuenta, Makoto se fue quedando dormida en medio de la pena y el sufrimiento que la causaba todo aquello, sin embargo se agitaba con pesadillas horribles, en su sueños veía a Andrew abrazado de Reika, burlándose de ella: _"No te amo, jamás te amé, solo me casé contigo porque te parecías a ella, a quien amo de verdad es a Reika, ella es la única dueña de mi corazón"._

-¡Andrew no!-gritó asustada levantándose de golpe, con la cara llena de sudor.

-¡Señora se siente bien!-escuchó la voz angustiada de Darina, su doncella, quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama velando su sueño. Makoto se frota los ojos y mira hacia afuera donde las luces de la calle y la oscuridad le indican que es de noche ya…había dormido por horas…

-Darina… ¿Dónde está mi esposo?-inquiere ella.

-El príncipe llegó hace una hora con el señor Nóvak, vino a verle de inmediato pero como estaba dormida no quiso importunarla así que me ordenó velar su sueño y avisarle que estará en el despacho, que cuando se levante si se siente mejor vendrá a verle…

-¡No quiero verlo, no quiero!-se niega ella. Extrañada la doncella mira a su señora.

-Princesa, ¿De verdad se siente bien? ¿No quiere que llamemos a un médico?-duda la doncella.

-Estoy bien Darina…yo…bajaré a ver al señor cuando me sienta bien-termina Makoto. La doncella duda en irse preocupada del estado alterado de su señora- retírate por favor-ordena la princesa, Darina se inclina y sale de la habitación. Makoto se levanta y camina hacia el tocador, se arregla un poco el cabello y luego sale por el pasillo bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia el despacho de su marido-Debo calmarme y no actuar como tonta…Otou san me lo dijo, debo ser paciente con Andrew, entender que él tiene un pasado y que hay mujeres que se acercarán a él con mala intensiones, pero no debo creerles, debo estar segura de que él me ama…-se repite ella esas palabras para parecer tranquila cuando vea a su esposo. Llega al fin a la puerta del despacho donde se escuchan las voces de Andrew y de su administrador y suspira hondo alargando su mano para entrar.

-…he de admitir que no esperaba encontrarte tan enamorado, muchacho, y no es que no me alegre pero sabrás que después de la última vez que hablamos, hace seis meses, cuando me dijiste que habías decidido casarte y las razones por las que lo harías, tenía ciertas dudas sobre tus intensiones verdaderas. Te aprecio y sabes que me preocupas.

-Olvida las palabras que dije antes, Nóvak-oye Makoto temblorosa tras la puerta las palabras de su esposo.

-Es difícil, sé que eres un caballero y que no serías capaz como dijiste de casarte con una pobre niña por venganza. Cuando me preguntaste mi parecer sobre tu boda con una chica desconocida de Japón y me dijiste que solo querías conservar tu apellido y darle una lección a la señorita Nishimura creí lo peor de ti y te lo dije-responde el administrador. Makoto siente que todo de nuevo es negro y horrible…Andrew…su Andrew…

-Sé que en ese entonces lo dije Nóvak no voy a negarlo…-escucha Makoto la voz de Andrew y es lo último que oye porque llena de un dolor muy grande en su corazón se aleja de allí corriendo, subiendo de nuevo a la seguridad de su habitación en la que entra desesperada, cerrando la puerta y conteniendo las lágrimas. Con desesperación se frota una mano con otra, casi hasta hacerse daño, hasta que escucha los sonidos de alguien que llama a la puerta.

-Señora…vengo a avisarle que el señor Nóvak y el príncipe van a pasar a cenar y peguntan si va a bajar Usted-es la voz de Darina la que llama. Sobreponiéndose, Makoto le responde.

-Darina…discúlpame con el señor y con su administrador…diles…que algo me cayó mal y estoy indispuesta, que me retiraré a dormir-reitera Makoto sin abrir la puerta.

-Está bien señora, les comunicaré su decisión y regresaré a ver si no se le ofrece nada-termina la doncella.

-¡Darina!...no regreses solo déjame dormir tranquila-pide ella.

-Como ordene señora-escucha la voz de la jovencita que se aleja, Makoto no tenía calma para nada, con la cabeza llena de miles de dudas y el corazón angustiado por lo que había escuchado, se dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha para tratar de aclarar sus ideas. Dejó el "Corazón Esmeralda" sobre su tocador y se fue hacia el baño. Tenía que hablar con su esposo, debía decirle lo que pasó con Reika, sobre la carta y sobre lo que escuchó en el despacho. Le dolía mucho creer que Andrew, el Andrew enamorado y atento que ella conoció desde el día de su boda, el hombre que le había dado el "Corazón Esmeralda", se hubiera casado con ella solo por…venganza…contra Reika Crawford…ella no debía dudar de su esposo, pero todo lo que había pasado la hacía duda de igual forma.

Cuando estando en Japón Rei le dijo las intenciones del príncipe Stenbger, su primer corazonada fue que se quería burlar de ella, que estaba usándola para divertirse...aunque luego él con su encanto la hiciera ceder y ella -¡Tonta y mil veces tonta enamorada!- se hubiese dejado convencer tan fácil. El agua fría de la ducha calmó un poco sus nervios pero aun con eso no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Envuelta en una bata salió del baño y se acercó al tocador a peinar su largo cabello castaño. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo era la de una mujer terriblemente destrozada. Miró su reflejo y vio su pelo, sus ojos…y no pudo evitar que las hirientes palabras de la señora Crawford revivieran en su mente: _"…japonesa, castaña, ojos verdes, alguien que le hiciera sentir que de verdad se casaba conmigo…"_

-Andrew…porqué…porqué solo jugaste conmigo-murmuró Makoto mirando ahora su mano en que el anillo de bodas destacaba hermosamente engarzado a su dedo anular. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de nuevo y no logró sino regresar a la cama donde de nuevo se quedó dormida… ¿Qué iba a hacer por la mañana? ¿Enfrentar a Andrew, decirle toda la verdad?... ¿Y si era cierto, si él le confirmaba las palabras de Reika y lo que escuchó con Novak? ¡Santa Virgen, ella moriría de pena su Andrew se burlaba de ella y le decía que seguía amando a esa horrible mujer! ¿Entonces qué hacer? ¿Quedarse callada?...Tampoco…eso no le sería posible, sentía que la pena de su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho… ¡Dios porqué todo debe ser tan difícil!...

Los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana la despertaron por la mañana. Miró el reloj, eran más de las once de la mañana, había tenido un sueño pesado, largo y muy difícil. Miró a su lado y se dio cuenta de que su esposo no había dormido en su habitación. Una nueva punzada de celos cruzó por sus bellos ojos y levantándose de golpe llamó al servicio. Darina llegó correcta en su traje negro con cofia a recibir órdenes.

-Buenos días señora, ordene Usted.

-Darina…¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-El señor salió con su administrador de nuevo al ministerio de economía muy temprano, dijo que era posible que se quedaran hasta tarde.

-¿Dónde durmió ayer mi marido?-sigue cuestionando la joven castaña.

-En su antigua habitación al final del pasillo. Vino a verla por la noche pero no quiso molestarla porque la vio durmiendo muy hondamente. Me recomendó que le sugiriese de nuevo ver al médico, señora, y dijo que si no va Usted cuando el regrese por la tarde la llevará a fuerza-repite la doncella aquellas palabras que escuchara decir a su amo-¿Quiere comer algo, señora?

-Nada Darina, de verdad aún me siento indispuesta…me cambiaré y bajaré a esperar a mi esposo-termina Makoto, su doncella asiente y se dirige hacia la cama a arreglar todo adecuadamente mientras la joven princesa Stenberg, sumamente desmejorada y con grandes ojeras bajo sus párpados, camina hacia el ropero para elegir la ropa que se pondría ese día. Lo único que ocupa su mente en ese momento es ver a su esposo, se ha decidido que lo mejor es serle sincera y hablarle de todo lo que siente y piensa, hasta de la visita de la señora Crawford y de la conversación en el despacho con Nóvak aunque él la tachara de exagerada, aunque se molestara, todo era mejor a aquella angustia.

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, bajó junto con Darina a la sala y a pesar de sus protestas, Ingmar el mayordomo le sirvió un desayuno ligero, fruta y cereal con leche el cual la hizo tomar en la terraza del castillo para que el sol y el aire fresco de las flores la animaran un momento. El anciano estaba realmente preocupado del cambio que había tenido su señora de la noche a la mañana, demacrada, ojerosa, con la voz cansada y la actitud laxa. Le sugirió llamar al médico pero ella se negó, solo pidió que la dejaran sola. Comió solo unos pedazos de pera de su plato pero esta le supo muy amarga, no era por la fruta, era por su misma actitud nerviosa y preocupada así que dejó el resto de la comida y siguió mirando su hermoso reloj de pulsera cada minuto y jamás le pareció que las manecillas avanzaban de forma más lenta que en ese instante en que esperaba a su esposo.

A las afueras de la Plaza Hradcany, sentada en un elegante café al aire libre, la mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color oliva tomaba una copa de vino, justo cuando una jovencita vestida con cofia y traje negro llega a su lado y se sienta frente a ella. Reika sonríe al verla.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes, Mathilde?-cuestiona la mujer elegante a la criada que nerviosa mira a todos lados.

-Hay señorita…yo no sé si deba…es que…bueno trabajar en el castillo Stenberg es un muy buen empleo y…si…saben que Usted me pagó para traerle información de los señores… ¡Mi tía Anezka me mata! ¡Seguro que me corren!-asustada la adolescente.

-No seas idiota y dime qué viste-alarga Reika un billete de 20 euros a la jovencita que lo toma algo dudosa.

-Pues…el viejo mayordomo dice que la señora está enferma, hasta ayer no le creíamos pero esta mañana que salió de su habitación estaba pálida y ojerosa, muy desmejorada, porque ella siempre es muy bonita, casi no se pinta y siempre está alegre pero esta mañana todos nos asustamos de verla así-dice la parlanchina chiquilla.

-¿Supiste si peleó con su esposo por algo?-sigue Reika.

-No señora, no pelearon, el señor ha estado saliendo mucho con el administrador y no los escuchamos pelear por nada-responde la jovencita. Reika contiene un gesto de ira y estrella la copa en la mesa furiosa.

-Así que no pelearon…bien…entonces tendré que tomar otras medidas…escucha…tu puedes dejarme entrar al jardín del castillo… ¿verdad?

-¡No señorita! ¡Ahora si hago eso si me matan! ¡Líbreme Dios!-se santigua la doncellita.

-Nadie sabrá que lo hiciste, tonta. Si me dejar entrar te daré doscientos euros… ¿te das cuenta? Jamás has tenido tanto dinero…-ofrece la mujer con habilidad de chantajista consumada-piénsalo bien, Mathilde, doscientos euros…y esta pulsera, mira, tu jamás has tenido una como esta… ¿verdad?-dice la mujer retirándose el adorno de la muñeca y mostrándolo a la azorada chiquilla que con los ojos hipnotizados mira las joyas rojas de la pulsera.

-No…jamás…-responde ella.

-Pues yo te la obsequio, será tuya totalmente si me dejas entrar al jardín sin que nadie se entere-sigue Reika. La jovencita anonadada toma la pulsera con avidez.

-¡Pero si se enteran que está dentro yo negaré que la conozco!-asegura la sobrina de la cocinera.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará-termina la mujer elegante y dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa, sea leja de allí con la doncella, en dirección al Palacio Stenberg. Mathilde cumplió su promesa y se ganó la joya y los doscientos euros dejando entrar por la parte trasera a la mujer misteriosa que le daba regalos. Reika, una vez adentro, conociendo a la perfección los jardines de palacio, se dirigió hacia el invernadero y miró hacia la fuente. Sonrió de lado al ver la figura de la joven princesa Stenberg sentada en la terraza mirando con insistencia hacia la entrada. Era verdad lo que le había dicho la doncellita, si bien no había logrado su propósito de que los dos se pelearan, al menos la seguridad y la fuerza inicial de la muchacha sí que había sido mermada. Aun de lejos se veía nerviosa y muy desmejorada… ¡Cómo iba a gozar venciendo a esa muchachita engreída y recuperando de nuevo a Andrew!...

Justo en ese momento el sonido de un carro sobresaltó a Makoto, era sin duda el carro de su esposo conducido por Theodor, ella conocía muy bien el ruido del impecable motor, así que se levantó de golpe y entró en la sala del palacio cerrando el ventanal. Por la cortina de tela que recorrió un poco para mirar pudo ver la alta y gallarda silueta de su esposo que, seguramente avisado por Ingmar de que ella estaba en la terraza, atravesaba el jardín por el sendero de piedras.

El corazón de Makoto latía acelerado al verlo caminar hacia allá. Tenía muchas dudas y muchos celos, pero quería que todo terminara ya, quería abrirle el corazón a su príncipe y que él con besos le dijera que todo era un mal entendido y que él la amaba tanto como ella a él…pero de repente, de entre las flores, surgió una mujer vestida de entallado traje gris y sombrero de plumas que se interpuso en el camino de Andrew….era…¡no era posible!...Aun tras las cortinas del ventanal de la terraza, Makoto supo que se trataba de Reika Crawford…vio con dolor como su esposo tomaba del brazo a la mujer y la acercaba hacia él, vio como ella se abrazaba del pecho de Andrew y aún más aterrada vio como él no hacía nada por alejarse…las lágrimas se formaron de nuevo en sus ojos verdes…¡No era posible!...

Si se hubiese acercado a ellos y hubiera podido escuchar lo que decían, quizá su dolor y sus celos habrían sido menores. Andrew Stenberg caminaba tranquilo por el jardín de su casa cuando vio a la mujer que salía de entre las flores y le cortaba el paso.

-Buenos días, querido, ¿Podemos hablar?-sonreía insinuante Reika Nishimura interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Reika? ¡Puedo saber qué diablos haces en mi casa!-estalló él luego de recuperarse del primer impacto y tomándola con fuerza del brazo.

-Vaya, qué rápido cambia de parecer, majestad, ayer apenas me ha dicho Usted y su esposa que soy bienvenida en esta casa-sonríe burlona la mujer.

-No estés jugando conmigo, Reika, que nos conocemos bastante ambos. Ayer me contuve por Ferda y por Makoto, pero a solas salen sobrando las cortesías. Pensé que tendrías la delicadeza de entender que no eres bien recibida en mi casa y que no volverías por aquí-serio y tajante el chico.

-¡Que malo eres Andrew! ¡De verdad no puedo contar ni con tu amistad! ¡No sabes lo desgraciada que soy!-llorosa Reika se pendió del cuello de su ex novio, y este asombrado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la mujer que lloraba abrazada de él-¡No sé a quién acudir, por favor escúchame! ¡Solo escúchame y prometo que me iré después si eso deseas!-insiste ella. Andrew Stenberg podía haber odiado mucho a esta mujer, pero no podía dejar de ser hombre y de ser caballero.

-¿Me prometes que si te escucho te irás después?-insiste él retirándola levemente de su pecho. Ella asiente con la cabeza entre sollozos y el príncipe tomando su pañuelo del bolso se lo alarga-vamos entonces al invernadero-cede este y tomándola del brazo camina por el sendero lateral hacia la construcción de vidrio en medio del jardín.

Ambos llegan al hermoso invernadero lleno de flores, al fondo del cual hay un pequeño kiosco y se sientan en la banca de este. Reika termina de limpiar sus falsas lágrimas-Dime lo que debas decirme porque no tengo mucho tiempo-insiste cortante Andrew.

-Yo…solo quería que supieras que lamento mucho no haberme casado contigo antes…que lamento haber elegido a un idiota como Neflyte Crawford que solo me hizo infeliz, y que de verdad me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir y no haber valorado tu amor-inicia ella.

-Muy tarde para eso. Ahora el destino nos llevó por caminos diferentes, yo soy feliz con mi esposa y tú deberías intentar serlo con tu marido-cortante Andrew se levanta de la banca.

-¡No puedo! No puedo ser feliz con él porque no lo amo-reitera ella fingidamente.

-En verdad no te entiendo, según tú el amor no existe, por algo me dejaste y te casaste con él. Ya sabías que no lo amabas cuando te casaste. ¿A qué quejarse ahora?-reitera el príncipe dándole la espalda. Reika se comienza a desesperar, pero de reojo alcanza a ver una sombra entre los vidrios del invernadero que mira hacia adentro y sonríe de lado, puede reconocer la alta silueta de la princesa Stenberg, así que si quería hacer algo definitivo ese era el momento.

-¡Porque estaba equivocada! Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, que el amor si existe y que lo tuve muy cerca de mi…el amor eres tu… ¡Eres tu Andrew!-impetuosa la mujer se levanta de la banca y obliga al joven a girar para mirarla de frente mientras tomando el rostro de Andrew en sus manos lo besa en los labios. El joven no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y se queda desconcertado, Reika lanza sus brazos sobe el cuello de Andrew y profundiza el beso mirando hacia atrás como la figura que los miraba huye corriendo por el jardín…¡Al fin lo había logrado!

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¿Se pude saber qué te pasa?... ¡Eres una mujer casada, por Dios santo!-la separa violento Andrew de su lado.

-Es que no me pude contener…te amo… ¡Te amo Andrew!-suplica ella lanzándose de nuevo contra su pecho pero él se lo impide.

-Si te acercas de nuevo a mi mandaré que los criados te echen y sabes que te afectaría más a ti que a mí. Por favor Reika, no te rebajes a tanto, ten dignidad y vete de aquí. Entre tú y yo todo está dicho ya-insiste él. Reika lo mira furiosa.

-Si hubiese venido a tu hace un año, no me hubieras rechazado así… ¿Verdad?-inquiere burlona.

-Es posible, entonces aun creía que te amaba-responde él-pero ahora que he conocido el amor verdadero, puro y desinteresado de una mujer entiendo que jamás fue amor lo que sentía por ti. Solo una ilusión que tú misma te encargaste de matar-cortante Andrew encendiendo de ira el amor propio y el orgullo de Reika que lanza una risa burlona.

-¿Te refieres a esa estúpida chiquilla salida quien sabe de dónde?... ¡No me hagas reír Andrew! La quieres a ella porque es una extensión mía, no has podido olvidarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado, solo te advierto que te alejes de mí y de mi esposa o de lo contrario me obligarás a tomar medidas extremas, que no quiero tomar. Vete y haz de cuenta que no hemos hablado, ni de esto ni de nada… ¿te queda claro?-terminante el chico se aleja del invernadero.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Andrew Stenberg!-amenaza Reika-¡Cuando tu estúpida esposa te deje y se vaya, volveremos a vernos y entonces no me vas a rechazar!-grita la horrible mujer al verlo alejarse, y sonríe de lado-nadie rechaza a Reika Nishimura… ¡Nadie!-termina con mirada malévola apretando el pañuelo que Andrew le diera.

El joven rubio, realmente enfadado y molesto por la escena del invernadero, retoma el camino del jardín y sube las escaleras de la terraza, entrando a la sala y buscando a su esposa.

-Ingmar… ¿Dónde está Makoto?-cuestiona a su mayordomo.

-La señora estaba tomando el desayuno en la terraza, pero de improviso llamó a Darina y le dijo que necesitaba ir con urgencia a Catedral. Ambas acaban casi de salir cuando usted entró, señor-informa este.

-¿Cómo viste a mi mujer?-inquiere él.

-Sinceramente, muy desmejorada, señor, creo, si me permite opinar, que no sería mala idea llamar al médico-se atreve Ingmar.

-Hazlo entonces, Ingmar, hazlo, porque creo que adelantaremos el viaje a París. Ya no se puede vivir tranquilo aquí en Praga. Saldré a preparar las reservaciones y a buscar a Gawain para que prepare mi avión privado. Regreso por la noche-determinó el joven rubio y se alejó de allí dejando sumamente preocupado al anciano mayordomo, que no preguntó nada pero entendió muy bien a su señor, luego de haber visto a la ex prometida de su amo en la recepción estaba seguro de que habría problemas, que bueno que a l príncipe se le ocurría la idea de irse de allí antes de que esa malvada mujer hiciera algo malo…

Makoto regresó de la iglesia, donde había estado llorando mucho, frente a la imagen de la virgen, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, cerca de las dos de la tarde. Iba con una firme decisión en la cabeza y lo primero que hizo al volver fue preguntar por su esposo. Ingmar le dijo que había salido a hacer unas compras y la joven, más serena y con una nueva actitud fría y distante que desconcertó al mayordomo, despidió al anciano, pero este, en su postura de criado bien educado, no preguntó nada a su señora. Makoto hizo unos encargos a Darina y le pidió que fuera a conseguirle las especias de una lista para preparar la cena. La jovencita, que hacía ese tipo de encargos con frecuencia para su señora, salió del castillo hacia el concurrido barrio de Mala Strana para hacer las compras.

Una vez sola, Makoto entró en su habitación, tomó un pequeño bolso, guardó en él algo de ropa y buscó en sus cajones hasta dar con la pequeña bolsa de seda japonesa que Keitaro Hino le había obsequiado el día de su boda donde estaban guardados muchos euros. "Sé que tu marido es muy rico, pequeña, pero este dinero es solo para ti, para lo que quieras gastarlo sin pedirle al príncipe, es mi regalo"

Las palabras del gobernador Hino en ese momento le habían parecido muy lejanas…quien dijera que ahora…tomando la pequeña bolsa la guarda entre su ropa, busca sus documentos de viaje y los coloca también dentro. Después camina hacia el tocador y tomando un bolígrafo, entre sollozos y lágrimas, escribe una pequeña carta para su esposo:

"_Andrew, no sé muy bien como decirte esto…yo te vi en el invernadero con la señora Crawford…sé que quizá te parezca tonto que dude de ti, pero yo misma los he visto, y me ha dolido mucho darme cuenta de que la sigues queriendo a ella… debí esperar a hablar contigo pero en estos momentos mi corazón está demasiado lastimado para verte y mantener la calma, así que regreso a casa. Si es que me equivoco y en verdad tú no la amas, ve a buscarme y regresaré contigo…pero si tu felicidad está a su lado y no al mío también lo comprenderé aunque me duela más que arrancarme el corazón. Te dejo el "Corazón Esmeralda" porque creo que la magia del amor verdadero que protegía la leyenda de la princesa Esmeralda y el príncipe Alejandro no ha funcionado con nosotros dos, y porque esta joya debe estar solo en el cuello de la mujer que amas. Tuya siempre: Makoto." _

Escribir esas palabras le había costado mucho esfuerzo a Makoto, pero en su corazón inexperto y sensible esa era la única solución que encontraba a su terrible situación. Dobló la hoja y la dejó al lado de la legendaria gema verde, luego tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación. En lugar de bajar por las escaleras principales, bajó por las de servicio hasta salir a la parte de atrás del castillo. A esa hora todos los sirvientes estaban preparando las cosas para la comida y nadie la vio salir. Caminó hacia el callejón lateral y salió hacia la concurrida calle de Mostrecka, donde caminó un poco para después pedir un carro de sitio. Abordó el carro sin darse cuenta de que una mujer de traje gris la miraba dentro de una tienda de pasteles, sonriendo.

-Hiciste las cosas más sencillas de lo que esperaba, estúpida-habla en japonés Reika al ver como la joven castaña se había ido en el taxi.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?-cuestionó en checo el taxista.

-Al aeropuerto…por favor…-respondió ella casi en un susurro, el hombre obedeció perfilando el taxi hacia el "Puente de Carlos" para salir a carretera e ir al aeropuerto, mirando de vez en cuando extrañado a la jovencita que sollozaba en el asiento de atrás.

Mientras Makoto se alejaba de Praga y de su príncipe, todos en el castillo Stenberg seguían su vida normal y ordinaria, preparando la mesa para la hora de la comida. Ingmar inquieto había llamado al médico familiar y hecho una cita con este para que revisara a la princesa. Nadie advirtió que por la misma escalera de servicio, una mujer de vestido gris había subido acompañada de una doncellita adolescente y había entrado en la habitación de los príncipes.

-Quédate afuera, Mathilde, y avísame si viene alguien-habló Reika Nishimura.

-Solo apresúrese, señorita, porque si se enteran que la dejé entrar…-asustada la jovencita. Reika entra y mira alrededor de la cama hasta que ve el pequeño sobre al lado del "Corazón Esmeralda" y abre este leyendo el contenido.

-Que estúpida e ingenua eres, muchacha…pero no debo dejar que Andrew lea esto o irá tras de ti-decide guardando la carta entre sus ropas y tomando una hoja limpia, escribe otra misiva copiando lo más posible la caligrafía de Makoto:

"_Andrew: lamento irme pero creo que presumí demasiado de mis fuerzas. La reunión de ayer me hizo darme cuenta de que el medio social en que tú vives no es el mío y que no puedo ser feliz a tu lado. Lo siento pero creo que no logré amarte, después de todo. Regreso a mi casa y te pido que no me busques, sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía. MAKOTO" _

Sonriendo malévolamente la mujer de ojos oliva reemplaza la carta original por la que ella hizo y la deja en el sobre, luego toma en sus manos la hermosa joya verde y sonríe mirándola brillar contra la luz.

-Ahora eres mía, mía como el corazón de Andrew muy pronto lo será-asegura y guarda también la joya en su bolso. Luego sale de la habitación-vámonos, Mathilde, hiciste todo tu trabajo muy bien y te recomenzaré-acaba Reika mientras los ojos de la adolescente brillan de codicia y ambas desaparecen por la escalera de servicio.

El Mercedes negro con el escudo Stenberg conducido por Theodor, el chofer personal del príncipe, se detiene frente a las puertas de palacio y de este baja el joven rubio, quien lleva en sus manos dos boletos de avión. Luego de decirle al chofer que no lo necesitará más ese día entra en su casa donde Ingmar lo recibe.

-Ingmar… ¿Llegó mi esposa?-cuestiona el joven.

-Sí señor, llegó de la iglesia con Darina hace hora y media y subió a sus habitaciones. Ya he llamado al Doctor Karlovy y vendrá a verla a las seis de la tarde-explica el mayordomo-la comida está lista para cuando gusten bajar.

-Iré a traerla-acaba Andrew y sube apresurado las escaleras, sabe que Makoto y él tienen una charla pendiente sobre Reika, una que él no quiere demorar más porque lo que antes era una lejana amenaza ahora él sabe que es muy real. Conoce mucho a Reika Nishimura como para estar seguro de que entre más lejos estén su esposa y él de ella, será mejor para la felicidad de ambos.

El joven rubio se detiene en la entrada de la puerta y llama.

-¿Mako?...querida soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar?-cuestiona tocando, pero al no recibir respuesta, abre por sí mismo y entra mirando en torno-¡Mako!-cuestiona el príncipe mirando primero en el cuarto de baño, pero no hay nadie. Algo preocupado mira el cajón de la ropa de su mujer revuelto y caminando hacia el tocador, ve aterrado el pequeño sobre junto al cepillo de plata de Makoto. Con el corazón encogido de temor, y mano temblorosa, Andrew toma el pequeño sobre y lo abre posando sus ojos azules sobre las letras escritas en el pedazo de papel.

Conforme va leyendo, el rostro altivo y viril del príncipe Stenberg, tan lleno de fuerza y dominio de sí mismo, ese rostro que no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie, se va ensombreciendo y llenando de una infinita tristeza. Y allí, solo en la habitación que compartía con ella, un solo grito escapa de sus labios:

-¡MAKOTO!-grita el joven príncipe, y cae de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando, y derramando lágrimas de verdadero dolor y pena, él, Andrew Zdenko Stenberg, duque de Bohemia y príncipe de Praga, por primera vez en su vida desde que murió su madre, lloraba de nuevo por una mujer…

**Castillo Kamiyamada****, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón. ****Dos días después.**

La mujer de cabello negro, vestida con un tradicional kimono blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, caminaba en círculos por la sala del castillo. Los ojos amatista de Rei Hino y su ceño fruncido delataban lo serio de sus preocupaciones. A pesar de su estado de embarazo que era evidente ahora, por lo abultado de su vientre, la joven señora Fujimoto no había perdido un ápice de su belleza y distinción. Una anciana que permanecía sentada en el sillón al lado de la chimenea la mira preocupada.

-Hija, por favor, siéntate. Estar mucho tiempo de pie no es bueno para el bebé-preocupada Oboro Fujimoto al ver a su nuera alterada.

-Lo siento, Okka san, pero no puedo…no puedo entender por qué Makoto haría algo tan tonto como escapar de su casa-ansiosa y molesta la joven.

-Ella misma te lo dirá, hija, pero ten paciencia-comenta la señora Fujimoto, aunque sabe que "Paciencia" es una palabra que no existe en el diccionario de su nuera. Desde que su padre le informó que Makoto había llegado a "Villa Hino" por la noche en un taxi del aeropuerto, sola, triste, llorosa y sin dar más explicaciones, había estado muy preocupada y por la mañana había enviado a Aoi, el chofer, a recoger a la chica y llevarla al castillo, ya que por orden expresa del médico ella no podía salir de su casa. Al fin la joven logra divisar el auto que se detiene frente a las puertas de palacio.

-Llegaron…estaré con Makoto en el despacho, Okka san, para poder charlar sin importunarte-le explica ella a la anciana y caminando hacia ella le da un beso en la cabeza canosa, la señora sonríe y acaricia el vientre de su nuera.

-Anda, querida, solo no te exaltes demasiado, piensa en mí nietecito-aconseja la anciana, Rei le sonríe y se aleja de allí llegando hasta la puerta del despacho.

-Nabiki, cuando llegue Aoi con la señorita Makoto, háganla pasar al despacho-ordena ella a la doncella que asiente. Rei abre la puerta y entra en aquel cómodo salón que era a la vez biblioteca y despacho y se sienta, fatigada por haber bajado las escaleras, en la silla giratoria de Nataku. Estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo, casi entrando al noveno y ya le costaba mucho moverse como antes. Al fin escucha unos golpes en la puerta-Adelante…-dice ansiosa.

-Señora…Makoto sama está aquí-responde Nabiki quein le permite el paso a la joven y luego se retira cerrando la puerta.

Rei gira la silla y ve entrar tras la doncella a su amiga, solo de verla la joven de ojos amatista se da cuenta de que lo que tanto temía era verdad…no era casualidad que Makoto hubiera hecho ese absurdo viaje sin avisar a nadie y sola, los ojos verdes no tenían el brillo de felicidad que ella vio la última vez, el rostro estaba desencajado, pálido y delgado, y las ojeras muy marcadas indicaban horribles noches de insomnio.

-¡Mako chan!-le extiende Rei los brazos.

-¡Rei chan!-responde ella casi en un grito mezclado con un sollozo y corre la distancia que la separa de su amiga cayendo al suelo de rodillas y abrazándose a la joven de cabello negro. Makoto llora, llora como jamás pensó poder llorar. La sola cercanía de su amiga había desatado en su alma atormentada de nuevo el llanto. Tan fuerte y triste es ese llanto que la misma Rei se siente conmovida y mientras abraza a su amiga y acaricia su cabello, no puede evitar que una lágrima traicionera escape de sus propios ojos.

-No te preocupes Mako…todo estará bien…tranquila…-habla Rei separando a la chica de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos limpia las lágrimas con su mano-¿Vas a decirme porqué escapaste de Praga y de Andrew?-cuestiona Rei. Ella baja la vista-Papá y Mariko están muy preocupados, dicen que desde anoche no has querido hablar ni decir qué pasó, pero a mí no vas a dejarme así, vas a contarme la verdad-casi exige Rei retomando su actitud firme de siempre. Un largo suspiro de Makoto es la respuesta.

-Yo…Rei chan… ¡Soy la mujer más desdichada, tonta y crédula del mundo!-estalla ella con dolor e ira a la vez.

-Vamos a ver… ¿por qué dices eso?-pregunta la joven de ojos amatista.

-Porque era verdad…Andrew no me ama…jamás me amó…sigue enamorado de su primer novia, de esa mujer que lo dejó… ¡Nunca me quiso, nunca, se casó conmigo por venganza!-exclama dolida Makoto.

-Mako… ¿por qué dices eso?...veamos…tú no eres una chica tonta. Al menos quiero creer que no, así que dime de una vez porqué dudas del amor del príncipe, porqué luego de todo lo que pasaron juntos, luego de su boda y de su viaje de novios puedes dudar que te ame … ¡Por el Gran Kami Makoto! Jamás he visto un hombre más enamorado en toda mi vida como vi a Andrew en Praga. Y más allá de eso, tú lo debiste sentir, el amor no se finge Mako chan-reprende suavemente Rei.

-¡Todo era mentira! Solo veía en mí el recuerdo de ella. ¡Si la vieras Rei chan! Es alta, castaña y tiene los ojos del mismo tono que yo…además también tiene ascendencia japonesa. Andrew me escogió a mí porque me parezco a ella, no porque me amara… ¿Te das cuenta?-asegura la chica.

-¿Eso te lo dijo él?-duda Rei.

-No…

-¿Entonces lo crees tú?-sigue cuestionando Rei.

-Si…y además me lo dijo otra persona…-se atreve la castaña.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿La misma ex novia de Andrew?-sigue Rei. Makoto abre grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de que su amiga lo adivinó-por tu cara me doy cuenta de que acerté. Debí saberlo, más tarde o más temprano debías encontrarte con ella. Pero eso no es problema, dime mejor cómo es que una chica fuerte e inteligente como tú puede darle crédito a las palabras despechadas de una mujer taimada como esa-duda Rei.

-No fueron solo palabras, Rei chan, yo esuché a Andrew hablar con su administrador y decir que él quería casarse por venganza…y ella tenía un anillo que Andrew le obsequió donde decía que la amaba, y una carta en que le prometía que la amaría por siempre y…y…

-Y yo tenía un compañero en el jardín de niños que me regaló también una carta de amor… ¡Más linda!...y no por mostrársela a Nataku él se separó de mí-asegura la mujer embarazada.

-¡Rei chan! ¡Esto es serio!-se exalta Makoto molesta de la broma.

-Lo sé, por eso te puse ese ejemplo. Querida, veamos, no puedes censurarle a tu esposo esas cosas porque fueron sentimientos del pasado. Creo que con lo que se sabe sobre el famoso príncipe Stenberg tú eras consciente de que no eras la primer mujer en su vida…¿verdad?...como esa ex novia puedes encontrar a más, pero me parece francamente tonto que solo por las palabras de una carta del pasado te escapes de tu casa-implacable Rei.

-Es que no es todo…Rei chan…además de eso, yo misma lo vi… ¡Yo lo vi!-solloza de nuevo Makoto con furia.

-¿Qué cosa viste?-cuestiona Rei.

-Vi a Andrew y a esa mujer besándose en el invernadero del castillo Stenberg… ¿O me vas a decir que lo que yo vi con mis propios ojos no fue real?-aun molesta Makoto. Rei guarda silencio tratando de recrear en su mente el drama que vivió su amiga-allí nadie me lo dijo, Rei, yo lo vi, y esa mujer me lo advirtió, me advirtió que en cuanto Andrew supiera que ella estaba en Praga iba a volver a sus brazos porque es a ella a quien ama…y yo…cuando lo vi besarla…entonces… ¡No pude más y solo pensé en irme, en huir!

-¿Por qué no esperaste a tener una explicación con Andrew? ¿Por qué no lo encaraste y le dijiste todo?-inquiere Rei.

-Porque yo...no iba a soportar que él me lo dijera en mi cara, que me corriera de su lado o me pidiera el divorcio… ¡No iba a poder!-estalla llorosa ella refugiándose de nuevo en el pecho de su amiga.

Rei suspira hondo, sabe que seguramente debe haber mucho más detrás de aquel malentendido entre Makoto y el príncipe, pero también sabe que no es prudente preguntar en ese momento.

-¿Él sabe que estás aquí?-pregunta Rei cuando la chica de ojos verdes se calma.

-Si…le dejé una nota donde le decía la verdad y le explicaba que vendría aquí. También le dije en esa nota que si aún me amaba, podía venir por mí…pero que si no venía yo entendería que a quien amaba era a esa mujer-explica Makoto.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido-declara Rei. Makoto la mira extrañada de que su amiga querida use esas palabras con ella.

-¡Rei chan!-exclama extrañada.

-Lo lamento, Mako, pero es la verdad, debiste esperar a hablarlo con él y aclarar las cosas. Nada hace más daño en una relación que dar por hechas las cosas, todo malentendido, todo sentimiento negativo, hay que decirlo en ese instante y cortar por lo sano todo supuesto-aconseja ella.

-Pero…Rei…tú con Fujimoto san nunca tienen estos problemas…él te ama-se defiende Makoto.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no discutamos. Lo hacemos y mucho. Los dos somos muy obstinados y muy soberbios, la única forma de llevarnos bien y conservar la armonía es siendo siempre sinceros uno con otro y no esperar a que las cosas se hagan más grandes. Eso debiste hacer con Andrew y no huir como una cobarde-firme Rei, Makoto baja la vista-entiende por favor, aunque yo te quiera mucho debo darle la justa dimensión a todo lo que pasó. Tan culpable es el príncipe como culpable eres tú por irte de esa forma tan tonta-Makoto baja la vista de nuevo, apenada con Rei.

-No sabía bien que hacer…solo…todo lo que amaba se derrumbó cuando lo vi besarla…me dolió el corazón como si lo hubiesen partido en dos-afirma Makoto.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-inquiere Rei.

-Esperar…-dice la más alta con tono lastimero.

-¿Esperar qué? ¿Qué él te busque?... ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hace? ¿Cuánto vas a esperar?-sigue la señora Fujimoto. Nuevas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos verdes de Makoto.

-Entonces...morirme de pena… ¡Morirme!-estalla la chica abrazándose de nuevo a Rei.

-Vamos…vamos…entiendo que ahora estés dolida, pero tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que las mareas se calmen. Sé que ahora ves todo negro y para ti la única solución es Andrew o la muerte, pero verás que no todo es tan malo. De momento te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

-Pero Rei chan…yo no quiero darte trabajo ni problemas…yo puedo quedarme en "Villa Hino" y hacer mi vida como antes…quiero trabajar…trabajar para no pensar tonterías…

-Muy bien, señorita, ya que quieres trabajar no te quedarás como mi amiga sino como mi enfermera. ¿No te das cuenta?...estoy por entrar al noveno mes, según el médico cerca del día 17 nacerá el niño y yo necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado para que me ayude con todo lo que se viene con el parto y después con el bebé. Mi suegra no puede hacerlo, Mariko ya es mayor y solo te tengo a ti. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Rei chan! ¡Claro que sí! Eso no tienes que pedirlo. Sabes que lo haría de todas maneras…dime… ¿Ya sabes qué será?

-Dice el médico que es un niño-asegura Rei sonriente acariciando su vientre-Nataku y yo queremos llamarlo Suzaku. Es el nombre mítico del Dios Fénix de las crónicas kojiki.

-¡Que hermoso! Suzaku Fujimoto…suena que va a ser alguien importante-asegura Makoto posando su mano sobre el vientre de Rei y a su pesar recuerda la charla que tuvo con su esposo unos días antes, cuando ella aún creía en la felicidad:

"…_cuando termine mi trabajo aquí nos vamos a Francia y buscamos un lugar adecuado, un pequeño piso, elegante y cómodo pero no ostentoso para ambos. Quizá nos arreglemos solo con Ingmar y Darina, tu doncella, nos instalamos en París, después nos vamos una temporada a Japón para que visites a tu familia y nos quedamos hasta que nazca nuestra ahijada…_

_-¡Vaya! Así que ya decidiste que se "ahijada"-ríe ella-y yo quería un lindo nene._

_-Pues yo insisto que sea niña. Una vez que la apadrinemos regresamos a París, tú te inscribes a la escuela y yo me dedico a trabajar en serio. ¿Qué le parecen los planes, mi dama?.."_

Ahora no habría viaje a París, no habría planes juntos, y seguramente tampoco podrían apadrinar al bebé de Rei y Nataku porque ahora él estaría felizmente libre y seguro en brazos de Reika Crawford.

-Andrew quería que fuera una niña…-comenta Makoto aun contra su voluntad.

-Escucha esto, Mako, entiendo que lo que te pasó con el príncipe fue algo fuerte y difícil, te apoyo en lo que decidas y te daré algo de tiempo para que reflexiones sobre todo lo que te dije antes, pero quiero que me prometas que luego de que nazca mi bebé, volveremos a tener esta charla y habrás decidido algo inteligente sobre todo esto. Tienes aún más de un mes para pensarlo… ¿me lo prometes?-cuestiona Rei.

-Te lo prometo, Rei chan, aunque no le veo sentido, de igual manera nada va a cambiar en mi vida en un mes…

-Eso no lo sabemos, Makoto, los caminos del karma son insondables-rectifica la sabia chica de ojos amatista-Entonces, le pediremos a Aoi que vaya a "Villa Hino" por tus cosas y te quedarás en el castillo. A Toda Oboro san le dará gusto verte.

-¿Fujimoto san no se molestará?...él es amigo de Andrew y…-duda Makoto.

-Nataku puede ser amigo del príncipe pero también es amigo tuyo y respetará lo que decidas igual que yo-termina Rei-ahora dame tu brazo y ayúdame a regresar arriba. Te dejaré en libertad de decir lo que desees a papá, Mariko y Toda Oboro san, pero a Nataku como sabrás debo decirle la verdad… ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo, Rei chan-cede Mako ayudando a su amiga a levantarse y saliendo ambas del despacho suben las escaleras hasta la sala. La anciana madre de Nataku tiene realmente una gran alegría al ver a Makoto y su experiencia y sensibilidad le indican que no es momento de cuestionarla sobre los motivos por los que ha vuelto, así que el resto de la noche solo hablan de comida europea.

Esa noche, Nataku Fujimoto llega a su casa muy tarde, cuando todos están dormidos ya. Últimamente el estado de su esposa le había hecho darse cuenta de todo lo que Rei hacía y se multiplicaba para poder estar en todo en la villa. Ahora que él además del trabajo administrativo se encargaba de supervisar todo en los arrozales terminaba muerto. Entró directo a su habitación y vio a su esposa sentada en la cama leyendo.

-Buenas noches, querida-dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en los labios a su esposa, para luego tocar su vientre-buenas noches Suzaku-feliz el hombre de cabello plata le habla a su hijo-¿Cómo están mis dos tesoros?

-Estamos muy bien, pero tu hijo ha estado muy inquieto, se mueve como nunca-comenta Rei.

-En eso se parece a su madre-burlón Nataku-esperen aquí los dos porque iré a darme un baño.

-Querido…hay algo que debo consultarte. Una decisión que tomé sin avisarte-inicia Rei.

-Sabes que eres la dueña de esta casa, querida, así que sea lo que sea la respuesta es "SI"-asegura el joven quitándose la camisa.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero esta vez debes estar enterado. Makoto está aquí-inicia Rei.

-¿Está aquí?... ¡Qué maravilla! Andrew es un mal amigo, no me dijo nada sobre esto-ríe el chico.

-No te dijo nada porque él no vino con ella. Makoto vino sola. Tuvieron una discusión y ella huyó de su casa-asegura Rei con tono de naturalidad. Nataku la mira sin entender y se sienta a su lado-escucha detenidamente y prométeme no tomar partido por uno u otro hasta que termine…-pide la chica y comienza el relato lo más imparcial posible de lo que Makoto le ha referido. Su esposo la escucha en silencio tratando de entender sus palabras-y eso es todo…Makoto está devastada.

-Y me imagino que Andrew también…solo piensa…con lo que le ocurrió en el pasado con Reika y ahora que Makoto lo abandone, debe sentirse fatal-comenta Andrew-Mañana mismo hablo con él y le digo que Mako está aquí para que venga a buscarla y se arreglen.

-Tu no harás eso, cariño-pide Rei tomando la mano de su marido.

-¡Pero Rei! Ambos son nuestros amigos, debemos ayudarlos a que se arreglen-insiste el joven

-Precisamente por eso, debemos actuar con discreción y no entrometernos. Andrew sabe que ella está aquí porque Mako le dejó una nota donde se lo dice, también le dice que si ella se equivocó y él la ama de verdad, venga a buscarla-insiste Rei.

-Entonces él vendrá. Estoy seguro de que ama a Mako y no a esa mujer y yo creo en mi amigo-afirma Nataku.

-¿Lo ves? Nosotros solo debemos darles algo de tiempo, que las cosas se tranquilicen y que ellos se arreglen cuando sea adecuado. Si vemos que el tiempo pasa y ninguno de los dos da el primer paso, entonces yo misma te animaré para que intervengas-suplica Rei.

-Bien. Haré todo como tú quieras. ¡Pero yo quiero que ambos apadrinen a Suzaku y eso no va a cambiar para nada!-afirma el joven de cabello plata, su esposa ríe-así que si antes de su fiesta de presentación en el templo no se han arreglado yo mismo iré por Andrew y de las orejas si es necesario lo traeré a pedirle perdón a Makoto.

-De acuerdo. Ahora ve a bañarte y ven a dormir-concluye ella.

-¿No podemos saltarnos la parte del baño?...vengo rendido…no sé cómo puedes ocuparte de todo lo de la empacadora tu sola, es agotador-Rei solo ríe.

-No se queje, Fujimoto san, y vaya a bañarse porque le está dando mal ejemplo a su hijo-lo empuja Rei, pero Nataku antes de irse la besa en los labios.

-¿Se da cuenta de que hace conmigo lo que quiere, señora Fujimoto?-cuestiona Nataku sonriendo.

-Me doy cuenta, señor Fujimoto, y me encanta-acaba ella y al joven le cuesta trabajo decidirse a entrar al baño con los besos de su mujer…

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa. **

El hombre de barba puntiaguda espera en el vestíbulo del castillo con sus maletas hechas y el abrigo en su mano, hasta que ve bajar de las escaleras al príncipe Stenberg. Klaus Nóvak casi se atraganta con el puro ante la visión que tiene delante. El hombre que baja las escaleras dista mucho de ser el Andrew Stenberg que él vio hace tres días. ¿Cómo podía un hombre cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Se veía pálido, delgado, hasta encorvado, él que siempre mantenía su porte impecable lucía realmente agotado, con ojeras y los ojos azules nerviosos y afiebrados.

-¿Andrew? ¡Muchacho qué te pasó! ¿Estás enfermo?...si estás enfermo podemos dejar el viaje para después-conmovido el administrador.

-No estoy enfermo y el viaje no puede esperar y lo sabes-responde con voz cansina y cavernosa el joven.

-¿Y la princesa Stenberg? ¿No viajará con nosotros?-cuestiona Nóvak. El príncipe frunce el ceño y presiona la agarradera de la maleta que llevaba en su mano hasta que los dedos de esta se tornan rojos.

-La…princesa…tuvo un pequeño incidente de familia…su padre enfermó y tuvo que viajar de último minuto a Japón-responde Andrew. Nóvak lo mira, sobradamente lo conocía como para saber que estaba mintiendo pero también entendía que el tema era escabroso y era mejor no tocarlo.

-Cuánto lo lamento, muchacho, espero que se recupere pronto. Bien, hora de irnos-termina el financiero y ambos hombres salen del castillo. Antes de irse, Andrew llama a Ingmar.

-Escucha, si ella regresa, si vuelve, llama o sabes lo que sea…

-Lo sé, señor, le llamaré. Vaya sin cuidado-asegura el angustiado mayordomo. Andrew asiente y sale de la casona señorial. Ingmar mueve negativamente la cabeza suspirando hondo.

-¡Cuando acabarán las pruebas para esta familia, cuándo!-se lamenta el mayordomo. Afuera, el auto negro desaparece por las calles de Praga, y mientras una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos oliva y rasgos asiáticos permanece sentada en la cafetería frente al palacio y tomando su móvil marca un número conocido.

-Mathilde…he visto salir el carro del señor y llevaba maletas… ¿Sabes a dónde va?... ¿A París?... ¡Excelente querida! Te dejaré el dinero como siempre en el hueco del árbol del jardín-cuelga Reika-¡Maravilloso! ¡La vida me sonríe! Andrew solo y despechado en la cuidad del Amor. De igual modo ya me había fastidiado la vieja ridícula de Ferda-ríe malévolamente la mujer. Un mesero se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué le sirvo, señora?

-Una botella de champagne, el más caro que tenga, porque estoy festejando un triunfo, el más importante de mi vida-asegura la mujer jugando con un medallón verde que debe ser costosísimo y que lleva al cuello…

**NOTAS FINALES: Listo el siguiente capítulo, nos acercamos ya a la parte final de la historia, un agradecimiento inmenso a mi amigo el caballero de las sombras que me regaló este fragmento de un poema hermoso de su creación para compartir con Ustedes y que le venía muy bien al capítulo de esta semana. Gracias a Made por la edición y el apoyo incondicional a la historia, a vientoaguamarina que con sus comentarios aquí y en MSN me hace emocionarme y darme cuenta de que vale la pena el esfuerzo. ARIGATOU y los veo la siguiente semana, el desenlace del cuento de hadas está por iniciar y vamos a procurar que dentro de todo no sea nada convencional…XD.**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **_**¡Salve al caballero de las sombras, excelso en inspiración que comparte su arte con la señora de las llamas, Bridget ilumine su camino!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Amenaza de lluvia

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 9: Amenaza de Lluvia**

_Una vez más amaneció nublado_

_Mi corazón esta desorientado_

_Y es que a pesar de la primavera_

_Hay nubes negras por donde quiera._

_Una vez más amaneció nublado_

_Mi corazón esta desorientado_

_Y es que a pesar de la primavera_

_Hay nubes negras por donde quiera*_

**Le Saint-Gregoire Hotel, París, Francia.**

En una de las suits más elegante del hotel parisino, aquella noche una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño ondulado se agita en un horrible sueño, su rostro desencajado y delgado, que revela grandes ojeras, se contrae con aquellas pesadillas que seguramente la acometen. Por su rostro ruedan gruesas gotas de sudor y se mueve tanto que las sábanas de seda se enredan en su cuerpo.

_Reika Nishimura corre por un horrible bosque oscuro, siendo perseguida por algo enorme, algo aterrador que la llena de miedo, corre y cae, resbala, se corta, hiere y raspa, pero incluso las heridas le parecen pocas por el miedo que invade su alma. Corre y huye, hasta que ese algo de lo que huye cae como una sombra del cielo oscuro. Reika grita llena de espanto. El gran dragón de ojos rojos que escupe fuego incendia el bosque y camina amenazante hacia la mujer de ojos oliva que aterrorizada cae de rodillas._

_-¡TU TIENES ALGO QUE ME PERTENECE!-estalla el animal con voz atronadora._

_-¡Mentira! ¡No tengo nada tuyo! ¡Jamás lo he tenido!-se defiende Reika._

_-¡MIENTES MUJER MALVADA! ¡TU TIENES MI CORAZÓN!-estalla el dragón de fuego-¡Y PAGARÁS POR HABERLO ROBADO!-la bestia se lanza con las fauces abiertas para devorar a la mujer que grita aterrada al sentir en su carne enterrarse los filosos dientes del animal…_

Reika se levanta jadeando, aterrada y con un grito que consigue despertar a la mucama francesa que había contratado, la cual alarmada ante los gritos de terror de su ama corre hacia ella encendiendo la lámpara.

-¡Señora! ¡Señora!-la llama la mucama francesa sacudiéndola. Reika la mira con ojos aterrorizados y parece recuperarse poco a poco.

-Paulett… ¿Qué pasó?-duda la mujer.

-No lo sé, señora, solo estaba gritando, llorando y muy asustada… ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?-cuestiona la sirvienta sabiendo que su ama llevaba toda la semana desde que habían llegado a París y la había contratado con esos horribles episodios nocturnos.

-De nuevo…mañana iré a ver al médico, necesito calmantes. Ve a dormir, Paulett. Dejaré encendida la luz-ordena Reika. La sirvienta obedece y regresa a su habitación aledaña. La mujer se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño donde se moja la cara para procurar despertar mejor, pero cuando levanta la mirada y se ve en el espejo, además de su horrible aspecto desmejorado, la asusta mirar que en su cuello, del que pende el "Corazón Esmeralda" la joya que tomó del castillo Stenberg había dejado una maca horrible en su piel, como si estando caliente se hubiese plasmado en su cuello, quemándolo. Asustada se retira la joya y mira la piel lastimada y quemada del lugar en que pendía.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-se queja Reika Nishimura, con la joya en su mano se cuestiona por vez primera si esas horribles pesadillas de ser devorada por un dragón tendrán que ver con aquella joya que ella tomó como trofeo de la casa de Andrew. Por precaución deja el collar de esmeralda sobre el tocador, dentro de su alhajero y vuelve a la cama, esperando dormir mejor…debe dormir bien porque al día siguiente vería a Andrew, y tenía que estar deslumbrante. Una semana había sido suficiente tiempo para dejarlo lamentarse por el abandono de su mujercita y a pesar de que ella lo había estado siguiendo y espiando desde que llegó a París, no se había querido acercar para evitar suspicacias departe del joven, por la mañana se pondría en su camino como una "Agradable coincidencia" y él no podría sospechar nada, entonces todos sus planes se llevarían a cabo, la odiosa niña entrometida estaba muy lejos, y ella cerca, y se daría el enorme gusto de volver a someter al príncipe Andrew Zdenko Stenberg y tenerlo comiendo de su mano, porque ella, Reika Nishimura, siempre lograba lo que quería.

_La soledad me tiene acorralado_

_Como un guardián me sigue a todos lados_

_Y es que las flechas de tu recuerdo_

_Siguen clavándose aquí en mi pecho._

_Desde aquel día de tu partida_

_Me está venciendo la cobardía…_

**Castillo Kamiyamada, Niigata, Japón.**

Esperando a las afueras de la habitación de los esposos Fujimoto, se encuentra el gobernador Hino, que fuma desesperado mientras da algunos pasos repetitivos en círculo. Sentada en un sillón mientras intenta tejer algo para relajar los nervios, la anciana madre de Nataku y finalmente, a su lado, apoyadas las manos en la frente con los desordenados cabellos plateados revueltos por la desesperación, se haya Nataku Fujimoto. De vez en cuando sus ojos dorados se clavan en la puerta de madera esperando escuchar algo, saber algo que tranquilice sus nervios.

Toda Oboro san había propuesto que el nacimiento del heredero tuviese lugar en el mismo castillo en que habían nacido sus antepasados: Nataku, el padre de Nataku y el abuelo de Nataku y el doctor Etou, ante la insistencia de la señora y la salud pletórica de la madre y el bebé había aceptado a llevar a cabo el parto en el castillo Kamiyamada trasladando allí su instrumental, de modo que en cuanto Rei comenzó el trabajo de parto por la mañana había sido llamado a la residencia Fujimoto y se había encerrado por más de cinco horas en la habitación con una enfermera, Makoto y la anciana Mariko.

De repente, la tensión del ambiente se aligera un poco al escucharse el llanto de un bebé, llanto que hace que todos miren hacia la puerta. El primero en levantarse apresuradamente de la silla es Nataku quien corre hacia la puerta ansioso de abrirla aunque está cerrada con llave. Luego de un momento la anciana Mariko sale primero deteniendo al joven Fujimoto.

-Lo siento, Fujimoto san, pero aún no puede entrar. Su esposa y su hijito están muy bien ambos pero aún los están preparando, dele algo de tiempo a la enfermera-asegura la anciana- le llamará cuando pueda pasar.

-¡Felicidades hijo!-abraza emocionado el gobernador a su yerno. La anciana señora Fujimoto llora de felicidad, pero Nataku es ajeno a todas las felicitaciones solo puede pensar en ver a su esposa y a su pequeño. La enfermera sale de la habitación.

-Fujimoto san, puede pasar a ver a su esposa-indica ella y el chico de cabello plata corre sonriente hasta entrar en la habitación. El Médico se termina de limpiar y retirar la bata. Pero Nataku emocionado corre a hincarse al lado de la cama, donde toma la mano de Rei quien le sonríe, aun pálida y algo llorosa.

-Amor… ¿Estás bien?-cuestiona el joven.

-Bien…dentro de lo que cabe claro… ¿Has visto a Suzaku?-inquiere ella.

-No aun…pero quería verte a ti primero. Gracias-asegura conmovido el chico de cabello plata besando a su mujer en la frente.

-Felicidades, Fujimoto san, su esposa fue muy valiente, a pesar de que el parto fue difícil. Le recomendé reposo y evidentemente no lo tuvo-asegura el médico.

-No me riña ahora…doctor Etou-débilmente explica Rei.

-Es consejo, señora, jamás regaño-asegura el facultativo.

-No se preocupe, pero para el próximo bebé tendré que recomendar que aten con cadenas a mi esposa-ríe Nataku.

-¿Otro bebé?...querido, por favor, déjame recuperarme primero de este… ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

-Ocho, diez…¡Veinte!-feliz Nataku.

-Fujimoto san…Rei chan…su bebé…-dice Makoto entrando en la habitación con el bebé de cabello negro en sus brazos envuelto en sábanas. El joven de cabello plata ayuda a su esposa a incorporarse mientras la princesa Stenberg coloca en brazos de la emocionada madre al bebito que abre sus ojos dorados, iguales a los de su padre mirando a ambos.

-Suzaku…mi Suzaku…bienvenido-amorosa Rei.

-Eres el bebé más amado y esperado del mundo, hijo-asegura Nataku con su dedo índice presionado por la manecita del pequeño. Makoto emocionada da unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando a ambos esposos disfrutar de ese momento especial. Camina hacia el ventanal y mira la luna de aquella noche limpiando una traicionera lágrima de sus ojos verdes. Al ver la felicidad de su amiga, ella no puede evitar pensar que ella misma soñó con eso mismo, con el día en que ella y Andrew tuvieran un…no se atreve a decirlo, y se escapa de la habitación corriendo llorosa por el pasillo, atravesando a las personas que aguardan la noticia del nacimiento y entrando en la habitación dispuesta para ella en el castillo, y al cerrar la puerta se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo llorando. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él?...seguramente viviendo su vida libre y feliz al lado de Reika, quizá de viaje en el mismo yate en que la llevó a ella, diciéndole las mismas palabras de amor, besándola y amándola como lo hacía con ella, con la diferencia de que con esa mujer si era verdad cada palabra y con ella fue una burda comedia.

-Andrew… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me mentiste?...-se cuestiona la chica de cabello castaño y de repente siente un extraño mareo, una debilidad que la hace mirar todo oscuro, hasta que cae al suelo desmayada. La señora Fujimoto llama a la puerta.

-Mako…¡Makoto!...muchacha déjame entrar-preocupada la madre de Nataku al haber visto corriendo y llorando de esa forma a la muchacha, y al no recibir respuesta, abre por sí misma la puerta mirando aterrorizada a la joven desmayada-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Makoto se ha desmayado! –llama la anciana hincándose en el suelo y mirando el rostro lívido de la joven.

_Hay amenaza de lluvia aquí en mi corazón_

_Por todas las inclemencias que dejo tu amor_

_Hay amenaza de fuertes vientos_

_De tempestades y sufrimientos…_

**Plaza de la Concordia, París, Francia.**

La mujer de traje sastre rosa, con un sombrero muy vistoso cargado de rosas, toma una copa en un costoso café al aire libre de la plaza parisina, mirando de vez en cuando atentamente hacia la izquierda, hasta que un hombre obeso de gafas y sombrero blanco, llega y se sienta en su mesa limpiándose el sudor.

-¿Señora Crawford?-cuestiona el tipo.

-Señor Hawkins, supongo-responde la mujer de ojos oliva. El gordo le muestra una tarjeta y ella sonríe.

-Espero sea verdad lo que me prometió, arriesgo mucho al estar aquí, además las fotografías del príncipe Stenberg siempre son bien pagadas, aunque habría preferido captarlo con su hermosa esposa-asegura el fotógrafo. Las manos de uñas largas de Reika presionan la tarjeta llenas de ira.

-Tendrás algo mejor, Hawkins, fotografías de Andrew Zdenko Stenberg saliendo con una mujer que "No es su esposa". ¿Comprendes la magnitud de esto?-inquiere la mujer de ojos oliva.

-Perfectamente, señora Crawford. ¿Cuánto debo pagar por las fotos?-duda el tipo.

-Nada, absolutamente, solo debe enfocar bien su cámara y que mi rostro salga bastante nítido. Y una última condición, Usted y yo jamás nos conocimos-afirma Reika bebiendo de golpe su vino y levantándose de la mesa deja un billete y camina por la plaza en dirección a un hombre alto y rubio, vestido de traje gris, que atraviesa la Plaza de la Concordia contestando el teléfono.

-Excelente…a trabajar-afirma el fotógrafo. Reika sonríe al ver al hombre que busca. Había estado espiando sus movimientos toda la semana, sabía en qué hotel se hospedaba, a donde iba por la mañana y por la tarde, y ahora era momento de actuar. Acelera el paso, y choca intencionalmente con el joven rubio.

-¡Disculpe!-habla ella en francés.

-No se preocupe, señorita…-asegura él pero al verla tiene un sobresalto-¿Reika?

-¿Andrew?... ¡Que coincidencia!... ¿No te parece?-sonríe la mujer de cabello castaño y jalando al joven de la corbata le da un beso en los labios. Andrew desconcertado la aparta de sí.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Y esa forma de saludarme de dónde sale?-ofendido el chico tomándola de la muñeca. Una risa de ella.

-No seas quisquilloso, antes no te quejabas de mi forma de saludarte. Además no veo a tu mujer por aquí-intencionadamente afirma Reika. Andrew la mira fulminante ante la sola mención de Makoto.

-Siento que nos hayamos topado de esta forma, llevo prisa así que, buenas noches-cortante el príncipe, pero ella no lo deja ir y se cuelga de su brazo.

-No te molestes, querido, sé que no tienes más trabajo esta noche, irás a la habitación de tu hotel donde te encerrarás hasta mañana que saldrás con tu administrador a las oficinas de gobierno así que no te escaparás hasta que me lleves a cenar.

-¿Me has estado espiando?-inquiere Andrew ofendido. Otra risa de ella.

-Sabes que siempre vigilo lo que me interesa, cariño, así que deja de portarte como patán y empieza a ser caballero, vamos a cenar como buenos amigos, ¡Estamos en París Andrew por Dios! Antes no eras tan aburrido-sigue ella caminando aun del brazo de él.

-Antes no es ahora, Reika-afirma dolido el chico.

-Vaya que estás cambiado, Andrew, pero no me importa, me sigues gustando muchísimo aún en tu nueva faceta de hombre serio-afirma Reika. Él se para en seco en medio de la plaza.

-Quiero que te quede claro que no voy a alentar tus intensiones. Desde que hablamos en Praga te dejé claro que nada pasará entre los dos. Estoy casado, ¿Entiendes? Y tu igual.

-Divorciada, cariño, estoy divorciada, y por lo que muestra la ausencia de la princesa Stenbger en tu vida, a ti debe faltarte poco, así que no veo la dificultad-afirma ella.

-¡No te permito que insinúes nada sobre Mako y sobe mí! ¡Entiendes!-molesto él advierte con el dedo frente a la cara de la mujer.

-Entiendo…vaya que ahora tienes mal genio, era un comentario inocente. Vamos a cenar y me cuentas qué le pasó a tu linda mujercita.

-No iré a ningún lugar contigo, Reika, ¿entiendes? Ni ahora ni nunca- terminando el príncipe Stenberg se aleja de ella empujándola levemente. La mujer de cabello castaño sonríe, sabe que para ser el primer día tiene mucho más de lo que esperaba, y tiene además todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir su plan, ahora esa odiosa niña entrometida jamás regresaría y cuando Andrew estuviera más vulnerable, ella estaría a su lado para consolarlo.

-Todo listo, Señora Crawford. Tengo las mejores tomas-asegura el hombre obeso-¡Tendré una fortuna vendiendo esto a los tabloides!

-Ya pensé mejor las cosas, señor Hawkins, y el único costo será que me envíe las fotografías ampliadas a mí, primero que a los tabloides-sonríe Reika.

-Delo por hecho, señora Crawford-afirma el tipo obeso. Reika se retira.

-Tengo su teléfono, le llamaré si hay algo más, no se aleje de los alrededores porque tendrá unas fotos aún más valiosas estas semanas-afirma la mujer de traje rosa caminando en dirección contraria al fotógrafo.

-Hawkins, al fin encontraste una mina de oro-afirma el gordo fotógrafo mirando las tomas que ha captado en su cámara digital.

_Hay amenaza de lluvia aquí en mi corazón_

_Por este cielo tan triste que dejo tu adiós_

_Hay amenaza de que mi vida_

_Se muera por el dolor, como se muere el día…_

**Castillo Kamiyamada, Niigata, Japón. Dos semanas después.**

Llueve con fuerza aquel día en la villa arrocera. Makoto camina lentamente saliendo de su habitación y mira en torno. Parece que todos en el castillo están abajo en el comedor. Desde su desmayo había estado en reposo y casi no le permitían hacer nada, así que esperando que nadie la vea se escabulle hasta la habitación de los esposos Fujimoto, donde entra con sigilo. Cierra la puerta y camina hacia la cunita al lado de la cama, se asoma sonriente y toma al bebito de ojos dorados y cabello castaño en sus brazos meciéndolo con ternura. El bebé parece sonreír a la hermosa chica.

-Suzaku… ¿Cómo estás angelito?...no te había visto en unos días, cariño… ¿Me extrañaste? yo a ti también…solo cuando te abrazo, cuando cuido de ti es que mi mente deja de pensar en "EL"… ¿Sabes algo?...tu mamá es muy necia, ya le he dicho que no me siento mal, pero no me deja tranquila con eso del reposo. No quiero reposo. Quiero trabajar, ocuparme de cosas que me hagan olvidar-asegura ella. El niño balbucea como respondiendo a Makoto.

-No debes ocultarte para abrazar a Suzaku, Mako chan, tienes tanto derecho como todos a cuidar de él, eres su madrina-dice la voz de Rei llegando a la habitación.

-Rei chan…yo…es que de verdad extrañaba al bebé-se disculpa Makoto. Rei le sonríe y le indica que se siente en la cama con ella.

-Y él a ti, querida, creo que presiente que serás su madrina. Me gusta que cuides de mi hijo, que lo quieras, pero no me agrada que lo hagas para evitar pensar en Andrew-asegura la de ojos amatista.

-Por eso no me gusta estar en reposo. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte de nuevo en la empacadora, quiero trabajar, quiero…

-Mako…Mako…cariño…espera, te he dado tiempo para que pienses las cosas, para que te calmes y seas razonable, pero ese plazo se terminó. Nataku y yo vamos a dar una fiesta para el bebé y queremos que los sacerdotes del tempo Sensoji lo bendigan y le impongan su nombre, desde antes de que naciera decidimos quiénes queríamos que fueran sus padrinos y no vamos a cambiar eso-afirma decidida Rei. El rostro de Makoto, ya pálido, palidece más y mira a su amiga llorosa.

-Rei chan…por favor…no pueden hacerme eso…no puedo verlo… ¡No quiero verlo!-asegura Makoto vehemente.

-Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar este momento, querida, tienen que verse, tienen que hablar de lo que pasó, no es maduro quedarse con las cosas como los dos las dejaron-asegura Rei.

-Él no me ha buscado…yo le expliqué en la carta que si estaba equivocada, que si me amaba de verdad, viniera por mí, y cada día despierto deseando y rogando a la Virgen que venga por mí-estalla en llanto Makoto-¿Por qué no viene? ¿Por qué tienen que llamarlo Ustedes para que venga?... ¡Porque no me ama!

-Tranquila, entiendo tu dolor, pero hay muchas razones que pueden conducir a Andrew a no venir por ti. Una de ellas la forma tan tonta que tuviste de irte, ¿no has pensado que él puede estar igualmente algo decepcionado? Siempre te demostró que te amaba, te dio todo, y tú a la primera insinuación de una mujer malvada le crees y te vas sin darle explicación. Quizá yo reaccionaría de la misma forma-afirma la joven de cabello negro tomando a su hijo de brazos de Makoto.

-¿Tú lo estás disculpando?-asombrada Makoto.

-No. Solo estoy tratando de entenderlo. No es la primera vez que le pasa eso, esa tipa ya antes lo abandonó, y creo que comprendo que se haya mantenido al margen, lo cual no significa que no esté sufriendo. Nataku y yo nos hemos mantenido al margen hasta ahora pero no pensamos hacerlo más. En un mes, el príncipe Stenberg vendrá a apadrinar a Suzaku, y tú también lo harás, se verán, hablarán de frente y si después de eso deciden que no quieren seguir juntos, te apoyaré y respetaré tu decisión, pero únicamente luego de que hables con él de frente-terminante Rei.

-Pero…Rei chan…

-¡No hay discusión Makoto!-grita con autoridad Rei, su amiga la mira extrañada del tono duro y terminante que con ella jamás usaba-siento hablarte de este modo pero alguien tiene que tomar las riendas en este asunto lleno de orgullos tontos y malos entendidos. No acepto otra respuesta, y así haremos las cosas. Como amiga, no. Como hermana, te pido que no te niegues-solicita la joven madre acunando al bebito que se mueve mucho, inquieto. Makoto mira a su amiga y sabe que cuando ella decide algo no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

-Un mes…-balbucea Makoto como si mencionara el día de su ejecución.

-Un mes-afirma Rei-vamos a comenzar la repartición de las invitaciones y a prepararlo todo, será algo sencillo, solo la familia, la gente del pueblo que sabes están ansiosos de conocer al niño, Andrew, tú y quizá Kino san, si es que accede a visitarnos-enumera Rei contando al vecino de los Fujimoto a pesar de que no le era nada simpático.

-La verdad no sé siquiera qué decirle cuando lo vea-asegura la castaña.

-Tienes un mes para pensarlo, Mako, así que ahora ya lo sabes-acaba Rei-y si me permites iré a alimentar a este jovencito porque de otro modo no dormirá-asegura la joven besando a su hijito y caminando con él hacia la cuna. Después la señora Fujimoto mira como su amiga, abatida y llorosa, sale de la habitación, donde poco tiempo después entra su marido.

-Por la cara de Mako, infiero que ya se lo dijiste, cariño-asegura Nataku llegando al lado de su mujer y besando su mejilla, luego se inclina hacia el bebito y lo besa.

-Se lo dije-afirma Rei-y claro que lo tomó mal. Está muy dolida con Andrew porque él no la ha buscado.

-Igualmente no fue muy maduro de su parte irse y dejarle una nota. Después de lo de Reika él de verdad creyó de nuevo en el amor con Mako. Eso que ella dice, que él no la amó jamás, es mentira, escucha esto, linda, el amor no se puede fingir y lo sabes. Tu amiga no hizo bien-asegura Nataku.

-Sé que no hizo bien, pero trata de entenderla. Esa mujer, Reika Nishimura, tú mismo me has dicho que es muy artera, tramposa, interesada. No disculpo lo mal que hizo Mako en irse así, pero la entiendo, ella es muy inocente, no está acostumbrada a las maldades e hipocresías de la sociedad que rodea al príncipe Stenberg; es honesta, es sencilla, es buena…en su alma no cabe el engaño. Yo creo que más allá de culpar a Andrew o a Mako, esa mujer tiene y tuvo mucho que ver en que ellos estén separados-deduce Rei sentándose en la cama con el bebito en brazos para alimentarlo. Nataku se sienta a su lado mirando emocionado aquel acto de amor que tanto le enternecía.

-Vamos a ayudarlos a arreglarse. Tienen que hacerlo porque se aman. Esta noche voy a hablar con Andrew por teléfono y a proponerle lo de la visita. He estado llamando al palacio pero dice Ingmar que está de viaje de negocios en París, llega esta noche-asegura Nataku.

-Me parece muy bien, estando ambos juntos será más sencillo que se arreglen.

-Sé que no te va a gustar mucho, pero vi esta mañana a Saito Kino, es raro que esté en "Villa Midori" en esta época del año, pero aproveché para invitarlo a la fiesta del niño-afirma Nataku. Su mujer lo mira contrariada-sabía que no te agradaría que lo invitara, pero tienes que entender que era amigo de mi padre y mi vecino.

-Entiendo, querido, no importa, en verdad Kino san ha sido siempre amable y atento conmigo y contigo y no tengo más razón para detestarlo que…mis presentimientos…hay algo en su aura, en sus ojos, en su voz que no me gusta. Pero no te preocupes, Kino san será bien recibido siempre-afirma Rei mientras el bebito termina de comer y se queda profundamente dormido. Rei recuesta al pequeño Suzaku en la cunita y lo arropa, mientras su esposo la abraza por la espalda.

-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz-asegura Nataku besando la mejilla de su esposa.

-No es que no me gusten tus besos, querido, pero es mejor si vas a llamar al príncipe-apremia ella. Nataku sonríe.

-Definitivamente cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza no hay forma de que te tranquilices hasta que lo logras-divertido Nataku besa de nuevo a su esposa-voy ahora mismo-termina saliendo de la habitación dejando a su mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-Ellos se van a arreglar, pequeño fénix, sé que así será-promete Rei acariciando a su hijito.

_La realidad me sigue desafiando_

_Nunca creí que me dolieras tanto_

_Y es que a pesar de que te hayas ido_

_Sigo inventando que estás conmigo_

_Desde aquel día de tu partida_

_Me está venciendo la cobardía._

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa.**

El príncipe y su administrador llegan aquella mañana de su viaje. El anciano mayordomo lo recibe en la entrada del castillo y rápidamente puede notar que su amo está sufriendo mucho. Jamás en el pasado, ni cuando la señorita Nishimura lo dejó, lo vio tan desmejorado y triste como ahora, y él sabía, entendía, que era debido a la desaparición de su esposa.

-Bienvenido señor, señor Nóvak-saluda Ingmar siguiendo a su amo hasta el despacho.

-Ingmar… ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?-cuestiona ansioso Andrew mirando al anciano, este entiende que se refiere a la princesa.

-No señor…únicamente Fujimoto san ha estado llamando en la semana pidiendo hablar con Usted-asegura el mayordomo. Los ojos azules apagados de Andrew se encienden de nuevo con un rayo de esperanza y miran ansiosos a Ingmar.

-¿Le dijiste que regresaba hoy?-

-Sí señor, se lo dije, y él llamará de un momento a otro-afirma el viejo.

-Lo comunicas de inmediato…-termina el príncipe. Ingmar se inclina y sale de allí. Andrew sirve dos copas de licor y larga una a Nóvak.

-¿Y qué se supone que esperas para ir por ella, muchacho?-cuestiona el administrador. Andrew lo mira asombrado- sí, sé que soy un financiero y rara vez me ocupo de sentimentalismos, pero ahora no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para decirlo. No es verdad que ella está en Japón por problemas de salud de su familia… ¿Verdad?...

-No-confiesa Andrew dolido e incapaz de seguirlo soportando, se sincera con Nóvak-ella me dejó, Nóvak, me abandonó, solo me dejó una carta diciendo que no creía que su amor por mi fuera tan fuerte como para soportar el mundo en el cual yo vivía, que había confundido sus sentimientos…dijo que volvía a su casa y que no la buscara…y yo…Nóvak yo…me estoy muriendo sin ella a mi lado…no sé qué hacer…¡No sé!-grita Andrew con tanto dolor, dando unos pasos hacia su administrador y conteniendo unas lágrimas. El mismo Nóvak se asombra de ver el dolor tan grande del joven, y lo abraza en apoyo a su pena.

-Muchacho, lo siento mucho, en verdad. No sabía que era tan grave. Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo-asegura el administrador.

-Pero…ella no quiere que yo la busque…

-Realmente la amas, muchacho, ¿Cierto?... porque no entiendo de otra forma que tú, el conquistador, el hombre de mundo y de experiencia no use sus habilidades con la única mujer que le importa de verdad. No tiene más problema que el que tu vayas por ella y la traigas de regreso así sea a la fuerza-asegura Nóvak con naturalidad dejando asombrado al príncipe rubio-y si quiere otro consejo, muchacho, quítate de encima a esa tipa, a esa señora Crawford, es muy peligrosa, y se ha estado acercando mucho a ti…

-Reika es inofensiva, Nóvak…además no la tomo en serio, jamás me volvería a comportar como en el pasado, aprendí la lección-reitera Andrew tomando la copa de vino.

-A mí no me parece tan inofensiva, y de verdad entiende esto, aléjala de tu lado y concéntrate en recuperar a tu esposa, esa si vale la pena-termina Nóvak.

-¿Y el viaje a Grecia?-duda Andrew, pues sabía que eso era apremiante.

-Tenemos aún tiempo, hay cosas que arreglar aquí antes de ir a Grecia, y me gustaría mucho que fueras a ese viaje con tu mujer, juntos como antes-termina el administrador. El sonido de la puerta los hace detener sus confidencias.

-Señor, Fujimoto san en el teléfono-indica Ingmar. La mirada del príncipe se ilumina.

-Atiende a tu amigo, muchacho, te espero en el comedor-sale Nóvak junto con el mayordomo y Andrew corre hacia el teléfono levantándolo con ansiedad.

-¿Nataku?

_-¡Amigo, hasta que apareces_!-es el reclamo por el teléfono del joven japonés-_No sabes lo mucho que te busqué, me dijeron que estabas en París pero…_

-Dime cómo está…dime cómo está Makoto…-lo corta ansioso el rubio. Una risa de Nataku.

-¡_Vaya!...y luego dicen que…bien ella está bien, está viviendo en casa conmigo y con Rei, le ayuda mucho con el niño_.

-¿Niño? ¿No me digas que?...

-_Así es, amigo, tu ahijado ha nacido ya. Soy el orgulloso Padre de un hermoso bebé._

-Felicidades, de verdad Nataku, me alegro por ti y por la señora Fujimoto.

-_Ese es el motivo de mi llamada, en unas semanas vamos a hacer su ceremonia de presentación al templo y sabes que desde siempre tú y Mako han sido sus padrinos, no permitiré ninguna excusa para tu presencia aquí, ni siquiera tus problemas con Mako._

-Sé que no he llamado y no me he comunicado pero…no estaba seguro de…

-_Deja de decir tonterías, tú y ella son un par de orgullosos de lo peor, pero ahora que vengas a casa van a hablar y van a arreglarse de una vez por todas, porque quiero que ambos apadrinen a mi bebé y no hay discusión alguna._

-Comienzas a sonar como tu esposa, amigo-sonríe Andrew.

-_Entonces estás advertido, te quiero aquí y sin excusas._

-¿Makoto…ella sabe?... ¿Sabe que iré?-inquiere ansioso Andrew.

-_Sabe…no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos no huyó y sé que Rei la convencerá de que te escuche, el resto será cosa tuya, que no creo que al príncipe Stenberg le cueste trabajo que lo perdone su esposa._

-Estaré allí, te lo prometo amigo…y gracias a ti y a la señora Fujimoto. Quiero conocer a mi ahijado, le regalaré un pony como prometí.

-_No pensé que fuera de verdad, pero si insistes. Cuídate mucho y ve pensando cómo recuperar a tu esposa, que desde que llegó aquí parece alma en pena sin ti. ¡Sayounara! Te envío la invitación y te esperamos. Saludos de mi madre_.-cuelga Nataku. Las últimas palabras de su amigo resuenan en la mente de Andrew "Desde que llegó aquí parece alma en pena sin ti"…le había dicho, ¿Era posible? ¿Entonces por qué esa carta tan carente de sentimientos? ¿Por qué herirlo de esa forma si aún lo quería?...

-Señor…sé que no le agrada que le interrumpa pero…creo que tiene que escuchar a mi sobrina…-es la voz de la rolliza cocinera del castillo la que entra llevando a jalones a la adolescente.

-Anezka, no estoy de humor ahora para…

-Permítame que insista. Jamás le he pedido nada antes, señor, ni le he desobedecido, pero ahora debo hacerlo. Esta chiquilla, es mi sobrina, vino a trabajar a palacio cuando usted regresó del viaje de bodas y ella sabe por qué se fue la princesa-asegura la anciana. Los ojos azules de Andrew destellan con fuerza y en dos zancadas corre y se planta delante de la jovencita y la sacude.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tú sabes por qué se fue Makoto?-ansioso Andrew, Mathilde solo estalla en llanto.

-¡Yo no quería…señor…de verdad no quería…pero ella me dio dinero y me dijo que nadie se enteraría! ¡No quiero que me quite el trabajo!-estalla llorosa la niña.

-Escucha, Mathilde, si me dices la verdad no te quitaré el trabajo, solo dime…¿Quién te dio dinero?-pregunta ansioso Andrew.

-La señorita japonesa…la que tiene trajes caros y muchas joyas…ella me pedía que le dijera cosas que pasaban aquí, si Usted y la princesa habían peleado, y me dio una pulsera para dejarla entrar por la puerta de servicio, el día que la princesa salió por allí ella entro y tomó algunas cosas, escribió una carta…-confiesa la niña. Andrew la sienta tratando de atar cabos.

-¿La viste escribir esa carta?-inquiere el príncipe.

-Sí, señor, la vi…y arrugó otra carta que estaba en el tocador de la princesa, y se llevó una joya verde muy bonita que la princesa siempre traía en el cuello…¡Pero me asusté mucho y le dije a mi tía!-decide la chiquilla. Andrew furioso presiona los puños.

-Anezka…gracias por insistir en que hablara con tu sobrina. No la correré del servicio, si eso les preocupa, pero no dejes que hable con nadie-pide Andrew.

-Como diga, señor y de verdad mil disculpas por las imprudencias de Mathilde-sale de la habitación la anciana jalando a la impertinente y llorosa niña. Andrew suspira hondo y tomando su móvil, busca un número y marca.

-¿Reika?...soy yo, Andrew. Sé que dije que no podía llevarte a la cena de la embajada, pero he cambiado de idea. Vamos a ir juntos, paso por ti mañana a las ocho. Claro…de verdad tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo-ambiguamente decide el joven, colgando el teléfono-Vas a decirme la verdad quieras o no-decide con firmeza.

_Hay amenaza de lluvia aquí en mi corazón_

_Por todas las inclemencias que dejo tu amor_

_Hay amenaza de fuertes vientos_

_De tempestades y sufrimientos_

**Villa ****Tōkamachi, Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón. **

La joven de cabello castaño había ido temprano por la mañana a la casa de los Hino donde se había quedado cocinando con Mariko, charlando con Hotaru y con el señor Hino hasta tarde. Le gustaba sentirse de nuevo en familia y así evitaba pensar en la cercanía del día que Andrew iba a volver. En el castillo todo era fiesta y algarabía por los preparativos para la fiesta del pequeño Suzaku y aunque le gustaba estar con el bebé sentía que a veces ella sobraba en medio de la felicidad de Rei, Nataku y la anciana abuela, por eso había hablado con su amiga y había pedido permiso para pasar unos días en casa de los Hino, pues la reciente llegada de Hotaru a la casa la distraía mucho.

Aquella tarde había llegado una carta dirigida a ella, sin remitente, a la casa del gobernador, y luego de la cena, había subido a su habitación a leerla. Al ver los timbres postales extranjeros pensó si sería una carta de Andrew y la abrió con ansiedad, sin embargo, su felicidad duró muy poco al aparecer ante ella una serie de fotografías en que se podía ver a su marido con…ahogó un grito de dolor que emergía de su pecho al ver a la odiosa mujer que tanto daño le hiciera besado a su esposo, de su brazo paseando por París, juntos en un café o de compras… ¡era verdad! ¡Siempre fue verdad! ¡Y ella sufriendo y preguntándose porqué Andrew no la iba a buscar! Allí tenía la respuesta, no la iba a buscar porque no la necesitaba, ahora tenía a la verdadera mujer que amaba y siempre amó, las palabras de Reika Crawford volvieron a su mente sonando con doloroso eco…

"_En verdad tu jamás le importaste, siempre fui yo, me ve a través de ti, me ama a mí a través de ti"… "Se terminó tu cuento de hadas, niña ilusa, porque la princesa del corazón de Andrew siempre fui yo"_…

Las lágrimas salen copiosamente de los ojos color esmeralda de la joven, mientras cada nueva fotografía abre más heridas en su corazón, incapaz de soportarlo más deja aquel sobre encima de su cama y sale corriendo escaleras abajo, donde Mariko termina de recoger la cocina, y toma precipitadamente su abrigo.

-¡Mako chan! ¡A dónde vas!

-¡Debo ir a ver a mi abuela! ¡No vendré a dormir!-gritó ella dando un fuerte portazo que deja desconcertada a la anciana ama de llaves de los Hino. Makoto sale de la casa y toma la motocicleta de cuatro ruedas de Rei la cual enciende y atraviesa con ella el pueblo para salir hacia los arrozales. No deja de llorar y no siente alivio ni siquiera con la velocidad de la motocicleta, hasta que llega a la vieja isba en medio de la nada de la que escapa un hilo de humo. La rodea y estaciona la motocicleta en la parte de atrás, se acerca a la puerta y limpia sus lágrimas, entrando en la casucha derruida.

Dentro parece que el tiempo se detiene, nada ha cambiado en la cabaña de la vieja Cyrconia desde que ella se fue, todo es igual, la casa sucia, los muebles de madera, la chimenea humeante y la vieja desarrapada sentado en el banco contemplando las llamas. De repente Makoto se sintió de nuevo la niña sucia y salvaje que regresaba por la noche del trabajo en los arrozales a darle dinero a la vieja para poder dormir en la buhardilla que era su cuarto… ¡Si tan solo todo hubiera seguido igual, si ella se hubiese conformado con seguir siendo una salvaje!

-Abuela…estoy en casa-saluda ella como siempre. Cyrconia gira la vista y la mira, sin mostrar la menor emoción en su rostro lleno de arrugas.

-No sabía que habías venido-es la seca respuesta de la anciana. Makoto llorosa corre y se hinca en el suelo abrazándose a las piernas de la vieja como en busca de consuelo.

-¡Soy muy infeliz abuela! ¡La mujer más tonta e infeliz del mundo! ¡Jamás debí haberme ido de la isba ni de tu lado! ¡Jamás debí soñar que Él me podía amar de verdad!-estalla llorando con fuerza la jovencita. Cyrconia, ausente a todo, sigue mirando el fuego.

-¿Traes dinero?-inquiere la vieja. Makoto la mira asombrada, si pensó que algo en ella había cambiado, se equivocó.

-No…ahora no pero después te traeré-promete ella levantándose.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí, Makoto baka?-duramente Cyrconia.

-Nada, abuela…nada…solo…pasaré la noche aquí. En ningún lado me siento tranquila-afirma Makoto.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no te daré de cenar, la comida es mía-duramente la vieja. La jovencita de cabello castaño suspira hondo y camina hacia la desvencijada puerta de madera que separaba la estancia de su buhardilla. La abre y mira dentro. Todo estaba exactamente igual que cuando ella se fue. El tatami donde dormía, la esquina con sus trajes, la vela semi consumida, y sentada en medio del tatami una muñeca destruida con un hermoso vestido verde. Makoto camina hacia la muñeca y la abraza, recordando que la había dejado allí antes de su boda.

-Rei chan…amiga…regresé…regresé a este lugar de donde jamás debí haberme ido…tu sabes todos mis secretos, te los conté primero que nadie…¿Sabes algo?...el príncipe era una ilusión, es mentira que el amor existe y es mentira que los cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad-afirma la llorosa joven, y de repente, siente e nuevo como todo en torno se hace negro, la visión se reduce, todo le da vueltas y una debilidad terrible la acomete…cae pesadamente sobre el tatami de su habitación desmayada…

Afuera, una camioneta se estaciona cerca de la isba, y un hombre enfundado en abrigo negro, sombrero y bufanda que cubre su rostro, sale de este y alarga su enguantada mano con un anillo costoso con una gema verde hacia la puerta de madera, abriéndola y entrando en ella.

-¡O Señor! ¡Señor!... ¡Ha venido!-asegura Cyrconia reaccionando al ver al tipo de negro, que parecía ser el único que la sacaba de su letargo. Camina dificultosamente hacia él y le acerca un banco-¡Siéntese aquí! ¡Quiere tomar algo!

-No vengo de visita, Cyrconia, y lo sabes-resuena la voz grave del hombre de negro-Dime de una buena maldita vez qué quieres de mí…

-Señor…yo soy una pobre vieja que no tiene medios de vida…en verdad necesito que me siga dando su generosa ayuda-suplica la anciana.

-La ayuda no tiene más razón de ser, sabes que la condición era precisamente mantenerla a "ELLA" en el anonimato, lejos de todo, y no lo cumpliste. No solo se fue a casa de los Hino sino que se casó con el príncipe Stenberg-asegura airada la voz del hombre.

-Pero…señor…yo no tuve nadad e culpa en eso…¡Ella es muy testaruda!-se disculpa Cyrconia.

-Como haya sido, si la muchacha no está más a tu cuidado, entonces no tiene razón de ser que te siga dando dinero.

-Señor…la vieja Cyrconia sabe cosas…cosas interesantes que estoy segura a un hombre importante como Usted no le gustaría que se supieran-lanza la vieja. El hombre de negro golpea con su puño la mesa de madera.

-¡Me está amenazando!

-O no…no señor…jamás…solo le estoy advirtiendo que no le conviene dejar de darme mi dinero-malévola la mujer.

-¡No verás un solo yen más de mí, mujer demente y eso es todo!-terminante el extraño de negro, se aleja.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor!-insiste la vieja tomándolo del abrigo, pero los ojos amenazantes del desconocido se clavan en ella con repugnancia.

-¡He dicho que no te daré un yen más, anciana!-y con furia le lanza un puntapié en el pecho que lanza a la vieja hacia la chimenea volcando la mesa de madera sobre esta, la cual se incendia al momento. El hombre de negro sale de la casucha y sube a su camioneta arrancando esta y mirando cómo tras él la cabaña comienza a arder, contagiada por el incendio de la chimenea. Se retira la bufanda y esboza una sonrisa malévola-parece que después de todo el fuego acabará de hundir mi secreto-asegura el desconocido acelerando la camioneta y rodeando con ella la casa en llamas, pero al hacerlo mira una motocicleta estacionada en la parte de atrás, una que conoce muy bien porque ha visto paseando en ella a su dueña. Tasca el freno de golpe-¡Maldita sea! ¡La chica está allí dentro!-de improviso el desconocido baja de la camioneta y corre hacia la casucha que se incendia, gruesas lenguas de fuego se alzan entre la madera que la cubría.

El hombre de negro se detuvo un momento mirando el riesgo que corría al entrar allí, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que si dejaba a la muchacha morir allí dentro no tendría perdón ni tranquilidad lo que le quedara de vida, podía haber hecho cosas malas en su vida, pero no la dejaría morir, así que decidido, da una patada a la madera que hacía de puerta y entra en el lugar cubierto de llamas. Mira en torno, el humo y el calor hacen que la visibilidad sea muy poca. La anciana, rodeada de flamas, está hincada en el suelo tratando de levantar una loza del piso, mientras ríe como demente.

-¡Llamas! ¡Fuego! ¡Lo venceré! ¡Me llevaré mi tesoro y lo venceré! ¡El fuego no se llevará todo como se llevó a mi hija!-asegura Cyrconia. El hombre de negro corre y la toma de los hombros.

-¡Dónde está Makoto! ¡Dónde está!-pero no recibe por respuesta más que risas dementes de la anciana, así que desesperado mira en torno. Algunas vigas del techo de la casucha están por derrumbarse, no durarán mucho, al fin sus ojos se clavan en otra puerta de madera al fondo, corre esquivando las flamas hasta que patea esa pequeña puerta y puede ver horrorizado como toda esa pequeña habitación arde en llamas. La joven de cabello castaño está en el suelo, tendida, como desmayada.

-¡Makoto! ¡Muchacha despierta! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-la llama el hombre de negro sacudiéndola, pero al no recibir respuesta la toma en sus brazos para sacarla, aunque al mirar arriba se da cuenta de que es muy tarde, el fuego está por todos lados y el techo va a caerse, así que obedeciendo a un impulso más fuerte que él, se tira al suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a la muchacha mientras el techo de la isba se derrumba envuelto en llamas.

En el castillo Kamiyamada, Rei acaba de colgar el teléfono, justo cuando Mariko le ha llamado comunicándole su preocupación por la salida de Makoto de casa de los Hino y con cara preocupada camina hacia la sala donde su suegra carga al pequeño Suzaku y su marido lee el periódico, pero la tranquilidad es interrumpida por un hombre que llega corriendo.

-¡Fujimoto san! ¡Fujimoto san!-llama el sudoroso trabajador entrando intempestivamente muy alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa Nomura?-cuestiona Nataku al capataz de los trabajadores.

-¡La isba de la anciana Cyrconia se quema!-grita el trabajador. Todos en la sala lo miran horrorizados-¡Hace rato que nos dimos cuenta en la villa al ver las flamas y el humo y todos estamos intentando apagarla!

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Nataku, Makoto está en ese lugar!-alarmada grita Rei.

-¿Estás segura, cariño?-inquiere el joven de cabello plata.

-¡Mariko me lo acaba de decir! ¡Salió de casa y dijo que dormiría en la isba! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-aterrada la señora Fujimoto.

-Nomura, toma una camioneta y ve por el doctor Etou y su ayudante al hospital-advierte Nataku y el hombre corre a cumplir la orden-nosotros vamos a ver el avance de los trabajadores y a enterarnos de todo-afirma él tomando a su esposa de la mano. Rei asiente.

-Vayan los dos, yo cuido al niño-afirma la anciana señora, mirando como su hijo y Rei corren por las escaleras hacia afuera. Natsuki, su doncella, corre hacia las cortinas y las abre, mirando aterrada como las llamas y el humo se extienden justo en la dirección de la isba.

-¡Gran Kami!-murmura la doncella- Señora…¿Cree que la señorita Makoto esté bien?

-Tiene que estarlo, Natsuki…debe estarlo…-afirma la anciana preocupada meciendo en sus brazos a Suzaku que llora.

El automóvil rojo de Nataku Fujimoto se estaciona por el camino de piedras y de éste baja corriendo aceleradamente una llorosa Rei que llega hasta donde los aldeanos, haciendo una fila, sacan agua en cubetas del estanque cercano y la lanzan hacia la casucha apagando el fuego. El incendio ha sido controlado ya, pues de la isba de la anciana Cyrconia no quedan sino cenizas y una débil estructura de madera quemada que lanza hilos de humo.

-¡Gran Kami! ¡Mako chan!-alarmada Rei intenta correr hacia ese lugar.

-¡NO!-la detiene Nataku tomándola de la cintura-No vayas…es peligroso…deja que ellos se ocupen-asegura el chico de cabello plata advirtiendo a su esposa el peligro. Unos aldeanos y trabajadores se hayan dentro levantando escombros y ceniza, junto a ellos unos perros labradores olfatean en busca de alguien. Rei, aun llorosa se abraza de su esposo esperando lo peor, la espera es angustiante, hasta que el ladrido de uno de los perros se escucha con fuerza. Los aldeanos llegan a donde el animal indica y quitan la madera quemada.

-¡Hay alguien con vida!-llama uno de ellos. Rei y Nataku corren hacia allá y miran como debajo de las vigas de madera quemadas, se puede ver el cuerpo igualmente quemado de un hombre alto vestido de negro. Cuando los trabajadores de los arrozales lo giran, tanto Rei como Nataku miran asombrados que se trata de…

-¿Saito Kino?-cuestiona Nataku sin entender por qué su vecino y dueño de "Villa Midori" está allí, pero debajo de él, protegida con su cuerpo se encuentra…

-¡MAKOTO!-grita angustiada Rei hincándose en el suelo y mirando a su amiga, rápidamente le toma el pulso-¡Está viva!-el doctor Etou y su joven pasante llegan en otra camioneta y entran hacia los escombros de la casa, llegando al lado de Rei y Nataku-¡Doctor Etou, Mako está viva!

-Tiene razón, señora, viva e increíblemente a salvo. Hay que trasladarla-llama el médico y un trabajador la toma en brazos y la traslada hacia el auto rojo de Rei. El joven pasante tomas los signos vitales de Saito Kino.

-Está vivo, doctor, pero muy mal. Tiene quemaduras horribles en la espalda y las piernas están deshechas-explica el jovencito.

-Llévenlo a Kamiyamada, allí lo atenderán-asegura Nataku.

-¡Escucharon a Fujimoto san! ¡Hay que llevarlo!-afirma el anciano doctor y los trabajadores toman al hombre cargándolo hacia la camioneta negra. Un aldeano detiene a Nataku.

-Fujimoto san…encontramos a la anciana…

-¿Viva?-duda el joven.

-No señor, calcinada totalmente, abrazada a una hoya de metal con dinero-asegura el aldeano.

-Hay que enterrarla como corresponde, Yamamoto-afirma Nataku, el trabajador asiente y regresa hacia la casa calcinada mientras Nataku camina de regreso al auto rojo donde su esposa en el asiento de atrás, mantiene a Makoto inconsciente recostada en sus rodillas y tomando la lívida mano de la muchacha.

-Mako chan…estarás bien…te aseguro que estarás bien-llorosa Rei acaricia la frente de su amiga. Nataku entra y enciende el auto conduciendo de regreso al castillo en un silencio reflexivo, muchas preguntas se forman en su cabeza…y no quiere esperar mucho para responderlas.

Una hora después, Rei y Nataku siguen sentados afuera en la sala, con los ojos fijos en la habitación donde el médico revisa a Makoto. La señora Fujimoto con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, ora a los Kamis por la salud de su amiga.

-Hay muchas cosas que no me explico… ¿Qué hacía Saito Kino en la isba de Cyrconia a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida para salvar a Makoto, que prácticamente es una desconocida para él?

-Cariño…no digas esas cosas, quizá pasaba por allí y pensó en ayudarlas-afirma Rei.

-No es del tipo de cosas que haría Saito. Lo conozco, siempre ha sido orgulloso, frío y soberbio. No sé por qué esa explicación no me gusta nada-deduce Nataku. Sus observaciones son cortadas por el médico que sale de la habitación de la joven castaña.

-¡Doctor Etou! ¿Cómo está Mako?-ansiosa Rei.

-La señora se ha salvado. El cuerpo del señor Kino la cubrió del derrumbe y de las llamas, él recibió todo el impacto y la joven se encuentra bien.

-¡Gracias al Gran Kami!-feliz Rei abraza a su esposo.

-Ha sido un verdadero milagro, considerando su estado, que esté a salvo-asegura el médico.

-¿Su estado?... ¿Qué estado?-cuestiona Nataku.

-Desde que me llamaron para revisarla hace dos días lo sospeché, por eso hice los estudios pertinentes, es una fortuna que tengan una pequeña clínica aquí, Fujimoto san, pero ahora estoy seguro. Los desmayos y debilidad de su amiga son debido a que está embarazada-declara el doctor. Los esposos Fujimoto se miran uno al otro entre asombrados y felices.

-¡Mako chan embarazada! ¡Eso es hermoso!-responde Rei.

-Ahora la señora tiene que cuidarse mucho, sé que aquí en su casa lo logrará. Ahora está durmiendo, no le he dado ningún calmante porque en su estado es peligroso, duerme de forma natural, sería prudente informarla de su estado para que coma y se cuide.

-Así será, doctor, nos encargaremos-termina Nataku.

-Ahora iré a ver a Kino san…que ha sido el más afectado. Aunque Kiriya está con él, quiero revisarlo en persona-asegura el anciano médico caminando hacia la habitación frontal que han destinado en Kamiyamada para el dueño de "Villa Midori". Los esposos Fujimoto se quedan en silencio.

-Embarazada…Mako embarazada…Esto tiene que saberlo Andrew-asegura Nataku vehemente.

-Espera un poco, cariño, aún no sabemos qué decida Makoto. Ella debe enterarse primero. No hay que entrometernos en eso, además el príncipe vendrá de igual manera a la fiesta del niño-lo calma Rei.

-Esto terminará por unirlos, independientemente del daño que se hayan hecho y de sus malos entendidos, un hijo es un hijo, un lazo que une para siempre a quienes se aman-afirma Nataku.

-Así será, cariño, verás que sí. Ahora iré con Mako, no quiero que despierte y se vea sola-termina ella. El médico sale de la habitación del enfermo y se dirige hacia ellos.

-Lamento importunarlos, Fujimoto san, señora, pero Kino san se reúsa a que le administremos un calmante para el dolor hasta que ambos vayan a verlo-afirma el médico.

-¿Nosotros?...No entiendo-se extraña Nataku.

-Pide con mucha ansiedad verles, está muy desesperado y en verdad no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Por eso me atrevo a pedirles esto-asegura el médico. Los esposos se miran uno a otro y asienten-debo advertirles que el hombre está a un paso de la tumba, puede ser impresionante de ver.

-No se preocupe, Etou sama, lo soportaremos-habla Rei en nombre de ambos y juntos entran en la habitación donde el joven pasante de médico sale con cara angustiada y les permite el paso. Al entrar y ver al hombre quemado que se convulsiona de dolor sobre las sábanas, Rei tiene un estremecimiento de repulsión y compasión a la vez…en verdad Saito Kino estaba reducido a un despojo, a pesar de las vendas sobre su cuerpo la sangre y la carne quemada eran impresionantes. Nataku la toma de la mano y juntos caminan hacia la cama. Los ojos negros de Saito Kino se clavan en la pareja.

-Nataku…muchacho…señora…vinieron…Arigatou…-entrecortado por el dolor el hombre.

-Saito… ¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar?-inquiere Nataku.

-Porque…voy a morir… y no puedo hacerlo con la conciencia tan llena de culpas…tengo que contar la verdad a alguien para restituir…lo que he tomado…y morir tranquilo…-habla enigmático el hombre. Rei y Nataku se miran asombrados de aquellas palabras.

-Kino san-habla Rei caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en una silla toma la mano quemada del hombre-puede hablar con tranquilidad porque lo escucharemos-asegura ella. Agradecido el hombre mira a la esposa de Nataku.

-Arigatou…tengo que comenzar hablando…del pasado…de la muerte de mi hermano…Yusuke…-inicia el hombre quemado-yo siempre he sido un hombre malvado. Envidiaba a mi hermano, él era el mayor, el dueño de los arrozales, admirado y querido de todos, atractivo, amable…mis padres lo amaban y todos lo admiraban…un mal sentimiento de envidia me llenó el alma poco a poco…aunque Yusuke jamás lo alimentaba…lo único que me llenaba de orgullo a mi eran los estudios, destacar como académico y mi especialidad en historia…cuando nos anunciaron la visita de la familia real de Grecia a los arrozales, me preparé como nunca para servirles de guía…y lo hice…entonces me enamoré de ella…

-¿De ella?-interrumpe Nataku.

-Si…de la princesa más hermosa y perfecta que alguien pudiera soñar…sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño, su sonrisa encantadora…es igual a Makoto-habla el moribundo con tono soñador. Rei y Nataku se miran uno a otro.

-¿Quién es igual a Makoto?-apremia Rei.

-La princesa Euphemia- advierte Saito- me enamoré de ella desde que la vi…pero como siempre…mi hermano me quitó lo único que sentía que era mío…su amor…ella se enamoró de él y no de mí…incluso se enfrentó a su familia para estar con Yusuke, mientras yo me moría de dolor y de celos…tuve que ver y presenciar no solo su amor y su boda…sino su felicidad…guardando mis resentimientos…incluso cuando ella estaba embarazada, me repetía una y mil veces que ese niño debía ser mío…en mi mente enferma de envidia comencé a pensar cómo sería un mundo donde Yusuke no estuviese vivo…donde no existiera-Nataku mira furioso a Saito Kino entendiendo lo que viene y presiona los puños, va a decir algo más pero Rei lo detiene con una seña de guardar silencio.

-Continúe, Kino san-pide Rei. El hombre tose y respira con dificultad, pero aún así sigue.

-Todo ocurrió una vez…cuando Toda Oboro san e Ishido Fujimoto…tus padres, muchacho…nos invitaron a Kamiyamada por el festival Otaue. Mi hermano era un apasionado de los caballos, cabalgaba mucho y cazaba por las montañas, salió esa mañana pero estaba muy lluvioso y el caballo regresó solo…tu padre…Nataku…organizó gente para buscarlo…me uní a ellos…al inicio no tenía ninguna mala intensión…iba a buscar a mi hermano…y el karma lo puso en mi camino. En la noche lo encontré, cerca del pantano, abrazado a unas raíces intentando salir de allí, herido y sangrante…bajé del caballo y me acerqué…al verme sus ojos reflejaron esperanza, estaba feliz, me extendía las manos…y entonces vino a mí el pensamiento de que el karma…me estaba poniendo delante la oportunidad de vengarme…si Yusuke no existiera…las tierras, el dinero, el prestigio y sobretodo…Euphemia…serían míos…y lo hice…en lugar de darle la mano y ayudarlo a salir…tomé mi navaja y corté las raíces a las que se sostenía…lo vi hundirse poco a poco, lo escuché gritar mi nombre y preguntarme porqué hacia aquello…y no me importó…subí al caballo y regresé a Kamiyamada a decir que había visto algo en el pantano…Ishido y su gente fueron hacia allá y trajeron el cuerpo…-se corta la narración del moribundo-vi a Euphemia llorar hasta volverse loca de dolor…entonces se puso mal…y me ofrecí a llevarla a una clínica a Niigata…antes no había hospital en este lugar…la llevé allí…y tuvo a su hija…era una clínica sencilla y pobre…en el mismo cuarto estaba otra mujer quemada en un accidente que también había dado a luz una niña muerta… una pobre anciana, madre de esa mujer…estaba allí mismo…lamentándose y llorando por la mala suerte de su hija…y su nieta muerta…entonces tuve la idea…de cambiar a las niñas…hablé con la anciana y le prometí una ayuda económica…a cambio de que desapareciera con la niña…sabía que si Euphemia se enteraba de que su hija vivía…jamás querría nada conmigo…y esa niña sería la heredera de todo lo mío…y lo hice…Euphemia creyó que la niña muerta era la suya…y la anciana se llevó a la hija de mi hermano a un lugar anónimo donde pudiera vivir sin que nadie supiera la verdad…yo las visitaba a veces para llevarles dinero…y asegurarme de que la niña estaba oculta y bien…

-Kino san… ¿Quiere decir que Makoto…es la hija de su hermano Yusuke Kino y de la princesa Euphemia?-inquiere Rei ansiosa.

-Así es…señora…Makoto es esa niña que yo…hice desaparecer…la vieja Cyrconia era la mujer a quien le pagué por mantenerla lejos…pero todo fue en vano…cuando Euphemia se enteró de la muerte de su supuesta hija…entró en una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte…perdió la razón y tuve que internarla en una clínica de salud mental…tardó años en recuperarse…y cuando lo hizo…jamás respondió a mis sentimientos…-sigue el hombre quemado.

-Saito… ¿La madre de Makoto vive aún?-pregunta Nataku.

-Si…vive…está en…en Niigata, internada en ese sanatorio…aunque lo dudes, muchacho, señora…-presiona la mano de Rei el moribundo-esta noche cuando supe que Makoto estaba en la isba…que podía morir…me arrepentí de lo que había hecho…pensé que no alcanzaría perdón alguno si la dejaba morir…y entré por ella…a salvarla…a tratar de restituir en ella el daño…que hice a sus padres…y ahora quiero hacerlo…de nuevo antes de morir…quiero regresarle su herencia…y quiero que me prometan que…sacarán a Euphemia de ese lugar…y las reunirán a ambas…-suplica el hombre quemado. Nataku lo mira con furia, indignado, pero Rei le responde.

-Lo haremos, Kino san, haremos todo lo que quiere, pero debe estar tranquilo, y dejar que le apliuen los sedantes, está sufriendo mucho-lo calma Rei.

-Señora…gracias por tener piedad de un asesino y un…mal hombre como yo…no merezco su piedad…-llora Saito al ver a la joven de ojos amatista que sostiene su mano.

-Le prometo que haremos lo posible por arreglar la situación de Makoto, y la de la princesa, pero ahora no podemos hacer más, debe dejar que le coloquen el sedante, y cuando despierte, tendremos todo listo para que lo firme…no se preocupe más-asegura Rei. El hombre aun lloroso asiente. Rei lo deja y sale para llamar al médico que entra y le administra la inyección que lo hace dormir. La joven de cabello negro toma a su esposo de la mano y lo lleva afuera de la habitación de Saito. Una vez en la sala Nataku estalla indignado.

-¡No puedo creer que toda mi vida traté como amigo a ese mal hombre, asesino!

-Nataku, por el Gran Kami, Saito Kino es un hombre digno de pena y lástima; toda una vida atormentado por los remordimientos, debemos agradecerle que al final haya pensado en Mako y la haya salvado-lo calma Rei-por favor, tienes que pedir que llamar al abogado de Kino san, para que redacte los documentos necesarios, lo del testamento y una carta poder para sacar a la madre de Mako de ese sanatorio. ¿Crees que te puedas ocupar?-suplica ella.

-Solo porque lo pides tú, aunque ese gusano merece lo peor-afirma Nataku aun indignado.

-Ve a hacer eso, por favor, yo me ocupo de lo demás-asegura Rei.

-¿Piensas decirle a Makoto?-duda el joven.

-No ahora, antes ella necesita recuperarse, saber de su embarazo, aclarar sus situación con Andrew y poco a poco veré de que se entere. Va a ser un proceso largo, hay que hablar primero con la princesa Euphemia, no va a ser sencillo que ella sepa la verdad, y solo entonces, hacerlo con Makoto. Todo de golpe sería contraproducente y en su estado no es lo mejor-asegura la señora Fujimoto.

-Dejo en tus manos cómo se lo digas a Mako, querida, tu sabes qué es lo mejor. Iré a hablar con el abogado de Saito y a prepararlo todo…también hay que decírselo a mamá-sugiere Nataku.

-Lo pensé antes, es mejor si tu madre me acompaña a Niigata cuando hablemos con la princesa Eupehmia, ambas se conocían y así tendría más confianza. Ahora ve a hacer lo que necesitamos, porque a Kino san no le queda mucho tiempo-Nataku besa a su esposa en los labios y sale de allí en dirección a su despacho. Rei entonces entra en la habitación de su amiga, y se sienta en la cama tomando la mano de ella. Lentamente los ojos esmeralda de la chica se abren y sonríe al ver a su amiga.

-Rei chan…que…qué me pasó…-duda ella desorientada.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-cuestiona la de ojos amatista.

-No mucho…fui a ver a la abuela…y luego me desmayé y…no me acuerdo de mucho…

-Por el momento no necesitas saber más, solo que estás bien ahora. Tienes que recuperarte, estar sana y ponerte bien, nada de tristeza y nada de no querer comer. ¿Entendido?

-No tengo por qué hacerlo…Andrew…él no me ama…está con esa mujer…-habla dolida aun Makoto recordando las fotografías.

-Ahora no es solo por Andrew, Mako chan, ahora tienes un motivo más para recuperarte y cuidarte-afirma Rei y tomando la mano de su amiga la coloca sobre el vientre cubierto de la sábana-estás esperando un bebé, Mako chan-sonríe Rei dejando a la joven anonadada, Makoto derrama algunas lágrimas que ya no sabe si son de felicidad o de asombro.

-Un bebé…voy a tener un bebé…-repite como si necesitara creerlo ella misma.

-Un bebé que te necesita fuerte, y sana, así que no quiero ningún berrinche y vas a comer y a dejar de hacer cosa tontas y a dejarte consentir, porque voy a cuidar de ti como si fueras de cristal-advierte Rei-iré a traerte algo de comer, ahora vengo-se aleja la señora Fujimoto. Una vez sola, Makoto limpia sus lágrimas y toma con ambas manos su vientre.

-Un bebé…un bebé justo ahora que Andrew…-pero no logra terminar la frase-no importa, ahora seré fuerte y lucharé por mi hijo…ahora no estaré sola porque te tendré a ti…aunque tu padre no nos quiera en su vida…-termina la joven mirando la luz de la luna que brilla en el cielo y se filtra por el ventanal, pero esa noche la luna no se ve bien, hay muchas nubes en torno, parece que hay amenaza de lluvia, igual que en el corazón de Makoto.

_Hay amenaza de lluvia aquí en mi corazón_

_Por este cielo tan triste que dejo tu adiós_

_Hay amenaza de que mi vida_

_Se muera por el dolor, como se muere el día._

**NOTAS FINALES: Cientos de gracias a todas las personas que me animan con sus comentarios a seguir adelante con esta historia que tanto quiero, Made, sabes que tu ayuda, tus comentarios y tu ánimo son invaluables, te dedico este fic porque nos ayudó a ser aún mejores amigas de lo que ya somos; gracias también a vientoaguamarina, a Hiraku Kino, a icequeen, y a jovidess (me alegró mucho recibir tu review…XD) y bueno, sé que varios me querrán asesinar pero en verdad esta historia ya estaba planeada para los chaps que son y no más, no la puedo alargar, solo dos chaps más y tendremos el final…XD…sorry de verdad y prometo que haré que valga la pena esos dos chaps…¡Las veo la semana entrante!**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix.**

***Canción "Amenaza de Lluvia" de Alejandro Fernández.**


	11. Chapter 10: Vuelve a mi

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 10: Vuelve a mí**

**Castillo Stenberg, Praga, República Checa.**

La limousine negra con el escudo de la familia Stenberg se estaciona en las puertas de madera del legendario palacio en la plaza Hradcany y el chofer abre la puerta permitiendo que baje el alto joven rubio, quien galantemente da la mano a una mujer de cabello ondulado, color castaño, que viste un elegante vestido carmesí con brillos. El joven rubio le ofrece su mano a la mujer y con ella del brazo sube los escalones que lo separan de la entrada, llamando a la puerta que Ingmar abre.

-Señor…-saluda él y mira asombrado a la mujer que va del brazo de su amo, se da cuenta al momento que se trata de Reika Nishimura, pero le asombra aún más ver lo desmejorada que estaba. A pesar del mucho maquillaje y lo elegante de la ropa, no era ni la sombra de la hermosa y soberbia modelo que conoció-Señora…-balbucea más por cortesía que por ganas el anciano.

-Ingmar, vaya a dormir, no lo necesitaré más-asegura el joven rubio, y el anciano asiente al verlo caminar con la mujer del brazo hacia su despacho. Un suspiro del anciano.

-¡Princesa, por qué se fue de casa!-es el comentario dolido de Ingmar al presentir preocupado que su amo puede caer de nuevo en las garras de la mujer que tanto daño le hizo en el pasado.

Dentro del despacho, Reika Nishimura mira a Andrew entrar y encender una tenue luz mientras camina hacia el escritorio y sirve dos copas de su licorera. La mujer de ojos oliva sonríe, al fin, luego de más de un mes de estar preparando su plan, de cuidad cada paso que daba en su acercamiento con el príncipe, cuando más segura estaba de su fracaso, él la llamaba, la invitaba a la reunión en casa del embajador y está mucho más atento y cariñoso con ella de lo que pudo esperar…casi es igual a aquellos días dorados cuando ella era todo para él.

-Brindemos…¿Quieres?-invita sonriente el rubio acercando una copa que la mujer de cabello castaño toma sonriendo provocativa mientras deja su bolso encima del sillón.

-Por una hermosa noche entre los dos-explica ella acercando su copa al joven, para que beba, este sonríe y bebe.

-Porque todas las verdades salgan a la luz…¡salud!-ahora es su turno de acercar la copa a los labios excesivamente rojos de la mujer. Una vez que los dos beben bajan las copas y Reika se acerca descaradamente a tratar de besar a Andrew pero él se resiste-aun no, querida, vamos a sentarnos…antes tengo algo que decirte…

-Pero Andrew-se queja ella.

-Vamos, antes que pase lo que sea, tienes que contestarme algunas preguntas-sonríe encantador el rubio y jala de la mano a Reika hasta sentarse en el sillón de la pequeña sala del despacho, ella no se puede negar a lo que de forma tan encantadora le está pidiendo el príncipe y acepta seguirlo.

-Bien, dime tu pregunta-anima ella con tono seductor. Andrew sonríe y busca entre su ropa un pequeño trozo de papel, el cual luce bastante arrugado, y lo alarga a Reika.

-Quiero que leas eso-pide él. Reika desdobla el papel, pero en cuanto sus ojos color olivo se posan en las líneas de este, su rostro ya de por sí bastante pálido, tiene una crispación.

-¿Qué es esto, Andrew?-pregunta ella molesta arrugando de nuevo el papel.

-¿A ti que te parece?-inquisitivo el príncipe mirando con sus penetrantes ojos azules a la mujer.

-No creo que el motivo de la ruptura de tu mujer contigo sea de mi incumbencia, querido, a mí no me importa tu pasado, me importa tu futuro…nuestro futuro…-asegura ella arrugando el papel y lanzándolo al suelo.

-Desde que leí ese pedazo de papel, mi primera idea fue negarlo, decir que Makoto no había sido capaz de escribir esas palabras insensibles y frías, porque ella no es así-insiste Andrew.

-Ella no te ama, eso es muy claro, así que no desperdicies el tiempo en seguirte lamentando y aprovecha lo que la vida te pone delante-insiste descarda la mujer tomando en sus manos el rostro apuesto del príncipe y besándolo en los labios. Sin embargo, Andrew no le corresponde, antes bien la toma de la muñeca y la aleja de sí mirándola con ira, con rabia, hasta con…asco…el brillo de acero de aquellos ojos hela la sangre de Reika.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Deja de fingir que no lo sabes! ¡Hablé con Mathilde!-lanza furioso el rubio levantándose del sillón aun con la mujer sujeta de la muñeca la cual presiona con fuerza. Reika controla su primer impulso de miedo y se reviste de una dignidad que da muestra de lo acostumbrada que estaba a mentir.

-¿Mathilde?...no conozco a nadie que se llame de ese modo…¡Y me estás lastimando! ¡Suéltame!-exige ella. Andrew furioso la lanza, literalmente, sobre el sillón y se aleja un poco mirándola-Andrew…¿Qué te pasa, querido?...¿Estás molesto por algo?

-¡Claro que estoy molesto, maldita sea! ¡Estoy molesto contigo!...Basta de seguir fingiendo porque la niña lo confesó todo. Que le pagaste porque te diera información, que escribiste una nota nueva y te llevaste la que ella había dejado…¡Todo!-reclama él golpeando con su puño furioso la mesa. Reika se sabe descubierta, sabe que no tiene muchos argumentos para defenderse ahora, y su consigna final es hacer el mayor daño posible, así que estalla en una sonora carcajada, burlona y terrible que enciende de ira al joven aristócrata, el cual se planta delante de ella y la sacude por los hombros-¡Te ríes! ¡Te burlas!

-Claro que me burlo, querido…¿De verdad crees que yo sola voy a poder provocar que tu esposa te abandone?...No es por mí, es por ti…¡Por ti que no eres capaz de conservar el amor de una mujer, ni siquiera de una insignificante salvaje desconocida como con la que te casaste!-insulta Reika.

-¡Calla! ¡Calla si no quieres que me olvide de que soy hombre y caballero y te haga callar!-amenaza Andrew y la suelta. Ella cae en el sillón y se sienta mirando furiosa al joven.

-No tiene caso entonces que lo niegue más. Sí lo hice, le pagué a esa doncellita estúpida para que me dejara entrar y mover un poco los hilos del destino a mi favor, ya que tú te negabas a volver conmigo-acepta con cinismo la mujer.

-No tienes dignidad…ni vergüenza…-le responde Andrew mirándola con repulsión.

-No me dejaste otro camino, querido, y sabes que siempre logro lo que deseo-se disculpa la mujer de ojos oliva.

-Eres despreciable Reika…despreciable…cómo se nota que no tienes la menor idea de lo que es el verdadero amor, el único capaz de la mayor renuncia por el ser amado-le intenta explicar él.

-Tienes razón en eso, yo no comparto el amor romántico y estúpido que tú y tu mujer profesan, porque sé que no existe, el amor es egoísta por naturaleza y yo lo soy porque te quiero solo para mí-afirma ella.

-Jamás fui tuyo, ni yo ni mi corazón…aún ahora son de ella, ¿Me oyes?...de Makoto-afirma con seguridad el príncipe haciendo que Reika entierre sus uñas en sus propias manos debido a la ira que aquella confesión le provoca.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Buscarla? ¿Ir a rogarle y a humillarte?

-Si es preciso para que me perdone…sí-afirma decidido Andrew.

-¡Tu, Andrew Zdenko Stenbger el príncipe orgulloso y soberbio, suplicarle a una!…

-¡Si te atreves a insultar a Makoto yo mismo te saco de aquí como mereces!-amenaza Andrew. Otra sonrisa irónica de Reika.

-No entiendes ni quieres entender que todo esto lo hice por ti, porque me di cuenta de que te amo de verdad…Andrew…vamos a olvidarnos de todo lo malo…vamos a empezar de nuevo juntos, te amo, y tú puedes olvidar a esa mujer y ser feliz conmigo-repentinamente dócil Reika camina y trata de tomar la mano de Andrew, pero este la sujeta del cuello con una ira tan grande y tanto odio en sus ojos que por primer vez en mucho tiempo, Reika Nishimura tiene miedo.

-Escúchame bien, víbora, quiero que en este mismo momento desaparezcas de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre, y no te atrevas a ponerte delante de mi jamás, porque entonces esto que estás sintiendo ahora, será una caricia comparada con lo que te haré. Debería presionar tu artero cuello hasta acabar contigo y evitarle más daños a personas inocentes…pero no lo haré…-declara Andrew soltando a Reika, que cae al suelo tosiendo con fuerza ante tal ataque, asombrada de que el joven de ordinario apacible a quien ella pensaba manejar tan bien, se haya transformado en aquel ser inhumano e insensible que la agredía de forma desconsiderada-si te vuelves a acercar a mi o a cruzarte en mi vida, te denunciaré a las autoridades por robo. Y quiero que me devuelvas el "Corazón Esmeralda"-Reika lo mira furiosa y se levanta aun respirando con dificultad.

-Andrew yo…

-No irás a negar que te llevaste la joya de mi madre el día que escribiste esta infame carta, ¿Verdad?...sé que la tienes tú y la quiero de regreso, es un sacrilegio a la memoria de todas las mujeres Stenberg que tu tengas el "Corazón Esmeralda"-insiste impasible y firme el príncipe.

-Si eso quieres, te devolveré la maldita joya, y lo haré porque no soporto tenerla más conmigo…¡Esa joya está endemoniada!...no he tenido un solo momento de Paz desde que la hurté, horribles pesadillas en que soy devorada por un dragón o donde cientos de cadáveres vivientes de mujeres vestidas con trajes antiguos me atormentan no me dejan tranquila…-asegura Reika y camina hacia el sillón en que había dejado abandonado su bolso, abriendo este extrae una bolsa negra de gamuza y saca del interior la legendaria joya de los Stenberg, la cual lanza al suelo a los pies de Andrew, quien se agacha a levantarla.

-Me alegra que la hayas traído contigo, me evitas la pena de pedir a la policía un cateo a tu vivienda en el cual no habrías salido bien librada-asegura el joven.

-Iba a devolvértela de igual modo, no soportaba tenerla conmigo un segundo más, está maldita como están malditos tú y tu estúpida mujercita salvaje. No me importa lo que hagan de ahora en adelante tú y ella, tengo mejores cosas en qué ocupar mi tiempo, pero te aseguro que ella jamás te perdonará, y entonces, cuando estés solo, tu regresarás a mi…¡Regresarás arrastrándote a pedirme perdón!-totalmente fuera de sus casillas amenaza Reika, con el rostro desfigurado de odio y se aleja del despacho riendo de forma desquiciada dando un fuerte portazo.

En cuando Andrew la ve alejarse, suspira aliviado, y toma el resto del licor de su copa, sentándose en el sillón y contemplando la joya entre sus manos.

-Voy a devolverte al único lugar donde debes estar, sobre el cuello de Makoto-promete él y besa con reverencia el "Corazón Esmeralda"-sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, voy a conseguir que ella me perdone, voy a aclarar todos los malos entendidos y a regresar con mi Makoto a esta casa-promete reverente Andrew, cerrando los ojos y tratando de reproducir en su mente los rasgos amados de su esposa, sonriente y feliz como él la recordaba…hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta se escuchan-¡Ingmar! ¡Dije que no quería que nadie me molestara!-furioso reclama Andrew, pero cuando la puerta se abre puede ver aparecer en ella a la hermosa joven japonesa de cabello aguamarina.

-No soy Ingmar, querido-habla la violinista.

-¡Michiru!-la reconoce Andrew-¿Qué haces aquí?...pasa…-invita él.

-Pasaré porque de verdad me urge verte, pero antes quiero que sepas que traje a un invitado que es apremiante que conozcas…pasen…-invita Michiru abriendo la puerta, entonces un atractivo joven rubio vestido con traje blanco entra en el despacho del castillo empujando la silla de ruedas de otro hombre, de largo cabello castaño ondulado y ojos azules, el cual luce una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda. Andrew mira directo a los ojos abatidos y derrotados del hombre de la silla de ruedas y se asombra mucho-Andrew…quiero que conozcas al señor Neflyte Crawford-presenta Michiru.

-¿Crawford?-duda Andrew-El marido de…

-Así es, su excelencia…el ex marido de Reika-dice irónico el hombre quemado.

-Siento mucho esto, Andrew, pero tienes que saber algunas cosas importantes…¿Nos podemos sentar?-pide la chica, el príncipe asiente y con un ademán los invita a sentarse. El joven rubio que empuja la silla de ruedas la deja al lado del sillón y luego toma asiento al lado de la violinista pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella-Es Haruka Tenou, mi novia-presenta Michiru.

Andrew se asombra un poco de escuchar la palabra "novia" refiriéndose al joven rubio, pero luego sonríe y alarga su mano a esta.

-Mucho gusto, Andrew Stenberg, el mejor amigo de Michiru-saluda él, y la rubia le estrecha la mano.

-Haruka Teou…un gusto igualmente-responde ella.

-Andrew, quiero que me perdones el atrevimiento de venir sin avisar y de esta forma, pero en cuanto la policía me buscó para preguntarme por el paradero de Reika, temí que ella estuviera aquí. La última vez que la vi me comentó su deseo de aparecer por Praga y de intentar interferir en tu matrimonio, aunque entonces pensé que era solo un comentario de mujer herida, me dio miedo que pudiese ser verdad-inicia Michiru. Andrew la escucha como en una bruma tratando de entenderla.

-¿La policía dijiste?-duda el príncipe.

-Sí, la policía, creo señor Stenberg que no está enterado de que sufrí un terrible accidente automovilístico hace meses, uno que casi me cuesta la vida-inicia el hombre en silla de ruedas-justo al mismo tiempo de mi accidente, Reika pidió el divorcio, y asesorada por abogados, me quitó más de la mitad de mi fortuna. Eso no me hubiese molestado, a esas alturas yo ya era consciente del tipo de…víbora con que me había casado; gustoso habría dado toda mi fortuna completa con tal de deshacerme de ella, sin embargo, la policía comenzó algunas investigaciones en torno a mi accidente y estas arrojaron por resultado que fue provocado. Tardaron un poco en conseguir las pruebas especializadas del daño al motor y en atrapar al causante que resultó ser un tipo de mala calaña que acusó a mi esposa de pagarle por averiar mi auto-explica Neflyte. Andrew lo escucha en silencio.

-El señor Crawford demandó a Reika ante las autoridades, y al darse cuenta de que no estaba en los Estados Unidos y había dejado el país, ellos recurrieron a mí para buscar información, entonces fue que recordé su última charla y aquí nos tienes…Andrew…¿Ella está aquí? ¿La has visto?-pregunta ansiosa Michiru.

-Sí. Ella está aquí-asegura el rubio. Los ojos azules del hombre en la silla de ruedas se iluminan, Andrew camina hacia su despacho y busca en un cajón, del cual extrae una tarjeta de un famoso hotel de Praga y escribe en este algo con un bolígrafo, luego se lo alarga a Neflyte-ese es el hotel en que se hospeda, y su número de habitación. Dese prisa si quiere atraparla-afirma él.

-¡Gracias!-exclama agradecido Neflyte.

-No las dé, solo le pido a cambio que se ocupe personalmente de que ella pague por el daño que le hizo-pide Andrew estrechando la mano del hombre que asiente.

-Delo por hecho, majestad-termina él.

-Vamos, Crawford, lo llevaré afuera para que le dé esos datos al comandante de la Europol-afirma la chica rubia levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el hombre en silla de ruedas sale de allí-¿Sirena?-pregunta al ver a Michiru.

-Adelántense, Ruka, voy en un momento-pide la violinista. La joven rubia y Neflyte salen del despacho del príncipe mientras Michiru se acerca a Andrew y coloca su mano sobre el hombro del joven-ella lo hizo…¿Cierto?...llegué muy tarde a avisarte…ella hizo algo estúpido para separarte de tu esposa…-adivina ella.

-Si-responde él abatido.

-Andy…lo siento mucho, debí haberme dado cuenta de que no bromeaba cuando habló sobre su plan, debí haberte avisado a tiempo-se culpa la chica. Andrew sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de la violinista.

-No es tu culpa, Michiru, en todo caso es la mía por no haberla sacado a patadas de mi casa desde el primer momento-reitera Andrew.

-Prométeme que no vas a dejar que las intrigas de esa demente acaben con tu matrimonio…¡Tienes que recuperar a Makoto!-casi exige desesperada Michiru.

-Eso haré, no descansaré hasta que ella me perdone, te lo prometo-responde con una sonrisa forzada Andrew, y luego abraza a su amiga con fuerza-Gracias, Michiru, mil gracias por ser mi amiga.

-No agradezcas nada, es mutuo, anda y no te cruces en mi camino si no es de nuevo junto con tu esposa-advierte ella. Luego le da un beso a Andrew en la mejilla-me voy, debemos ayudar al señor Crawford a hacer justicia.

-Suerte…ten cuidado con tu chica y dile que si te hace llorar, así sea una sola vez, me olvidaré que es mujer y le partiré la cara-afirma Andrew. Una risa de la joven de cabello aguamarina.

-No seas bobo, Andy, eso no pasará…cuídate-termina ella saliendo del despacho del príncipe. Una vez solo Andrew camina hacia su escritorio, y sentándose en la silla giratoria, saca el "Corazón Esmeralda" de su bolsillo y lo coloca en un cofre que guarda en un cajón, luego del mismo cajón extrae un boleto de avión con destino a Japón, el cual mira ansioso-Voy por ti, mi princesa…-murmura el joven esperanzado.

**Castillo Kamiyamada, Niigata, Japón.**

La joven de cabello negro sube las escaleras hacia la sala del castillo. Usa un correcto kimono furisode blanco con estampados negros y su cabello recogido en un chongo, sobria y señoril como siempre, y atraviesa el lugar dirigiéndose hacia el despacho. Dentro, el joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados termina de revisar unos documentos con un anciano de cabello blanco y traje negro que sostiene un portafolios.

-Y eso es todo, Fujimoto san, como ve las escrituras y la carta poder están en orden, solo es cuestión de legalizar el testamento en las oficinas correspondientes de Niigata, si gusta me ocupo personalmente-habla el anciano.

-Agradezco todo su trabajo, Koruda san, pero prefiero ocuparme yo mismo de eso. Le depositaré sus honorarios en su cuenta, mil gracias-asegura Nataku estrechando la mano del anciano abogado de Saito Kino, que se aleja, no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la hermosa señora de la casa. Rei se acerca a su esposo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo en orden?-pregunta ella.

-Todo, querida. El testamento firmado por ese tipo…-repentinamente molesto el joven.

-Nataku… ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre dar paz a los muertos?-le responde su esposa. Nataku frunce el ceño aun molesto.

-Bien…la firma de Saito le dio legalidad al documento, oficialmente Makoto es la dueña de "Villa Midori", solo faltan pocos trámites en la capital de la prefectura y será todo. También me trajo la carta poder que firmó Saito a tu nombre para ocuparte de la princesa Euphemia-muestra Nataku a su esposa el documento. Rei lo toma y lee los detalles del mismo-¿Cuándo tienen pensado salir a verla?

-Hablé con Okka san-inicia Rei en referencia a la madre de Nataku, a quien llamaba cariñosamente "mamá"-y en vista de que se ha sentido mucho mejor de sus dolores de huesos, pensamos hacerle una visita inicial a la princesa mañana mismo.

-¿Y la traerán con ustedes?-inquiere Nataku.

-Cariño, tienes que tener paciencia. Esto será delicado, la princesa Euphemia ha estado aquejada por muchos años por una enfermedad mental severa, ataques de nervios de los que recién se recuperó. Hablé con el doctor Ikeda, el director del sanatorio. Él coincide conmigo en que debemos darle la noticia con mucho tacto, lentamente, o de otra forma puede recaer. A veces las alegrías extremas son tan peligrosas como las penas profundas-asegura Rei.

-¿Entonces qué irán a hacer a Niigata si no la traerán con Ustedes?-aun impaciente el muchacho.

-Voy a ir a conocerla, a presentarme con ella, informarle la muerte de Saito y a explicarle que de ahora en delante ella depende de nosotros. Por eso quiero llevar a Okka san, ellas dos se conocían en el pasado, eran buenas amigas, y eso le dará confianza-explica Rei.

-¿Y después?-duda Nataku.

-Después, vamos a hacerle visitas periódicas en las que el médico estará supervisando todo, y si él lo indica, entonces le hablaremos de Makoto-afirma Rei.

-Es mucho tiempo. Ella merece saber que su hija vive-sigue el impetuoso chico.

-Claro que lo merece, querido, pero todo debe hacerse con prudencia, por el mismo bien de la princesa y de Makoto. ¿Entiendes?-asegura Rei acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

-Es increíble todo el daño que hizo ese maldito de Saito-furioso Nataku.

-No hables de ese modo de quien ya es parte de los mil vientos-lo reprende Rei-su funeral fue la cosa más triste y penosa que he visto en mi vida. Solo el sacerdote y yo estuvimos presentes-conmovida la señora Fujimoto.

-No debiste ir, era un asesino y un criminal de lo peor, no merecía tus oraciones ni tu compasión, ni la de nadie-duramente Nataku.

-Sé todo eso, cariño, pero nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar los designios del Gran Kami ni los caminos del karma. Saito Kino hizo mucho daño, pero el karma le cobró siete veces cada pena que causó. Viste como terminó sus días, el dolor horrible de las quemaduras y la fea muerte que tuvo, atormentado por sus remordimientos, solo y triste hasta el final…

-Solo no, tú estuviste a su lado, sostuviste su mano cuando murió y le diste consuelo, aunque no lo merecía-insiste Nataku.

-Lo hice porque me daba lástima. Nadie merece morir solo, y si tu hubieses visto sus ojos llorosos y agradecidos cuando estaba muriendo, por el solo hecho de no abandonarlo, me entenderías y quizá juzgarías menos duramente al pobre Saito-insiste Rei, dolida de las imágenes desagradables que venían a su mente de los últimos momentos del hombre quemado. Nataku se levanta y abraza a su esposa.

-No le entristezcas por eso, discúlpame por ser tan insensible, es solo que esa historia tan horrible de Saito y lo que le hizo a su hermano, a la princesa Euphemia y a Makoto, me indigna mucho. A veces me pregunto por qué jamás en todos estos años hice algo por Mako, ella vivió siempre en mis tierras y no me percaté de sus necesidades, en cambio tú si lo hiciste, y eso es porque eres maravillosa, eres tan especial, capaz de ver más allá de las personas y de las cosas, de encontrar algo bueno hasta en el alma de un despojo humano como Saito Kino…y por eso te amo-asegura Nataku levantando la barbilla de su esposa y mirándose en sus ojos amatista. Luego la besa en los labios amoroso.

-Y yo te amo también a ti. Ahora, disculpa si me retiro de esta forma pero necesito hablar con Makoto. Tampoco a ella podemos decirle todo de golpe.

-El doctor Etou la está revisando ahora-asegura Nataku.

-Muy bien, ¿has tenido noticias de Andrew?-inquiere Rei.

-Todos los días, me escribe por email y me manda mensajes de texto en el móvil, llega el día de la fiesta de Suzaku, como habíamos acordado, y no sabes el esfuerzo tan grande que tengo que hacer para no contarle sobre el embarazo de Mako-se queja Nataku arrancando una risa de su esposa.

-Gracias por eso, querido, sé que te cuesta pero date cuenta de que a la única que le corresponde darle la noticia, es a Mako-lo calma Rei-iré a verla y nos vemos en la cena-termina la pelinegra saliendo del despacho y caminando hacia las habitaciones. Al llegar a la puerta de una de ellas llama y la doncella le abre el paso.

-Rei sama…

-Natsuki. ¿Ha terminado la señorita Makoto de recibir al médico?-pregunta Rei.

-Aun no, señora, Toda Oboro san está con ella y con el doctor Etou-responde ella. Rei entra en la habitación y mira al médico revisando a su amiga que sigue recostada en la cama. En un sillón lateral, la anciana madre de Nataku mira todo atentamente mientras carga en sus brazos al bebito de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Rei llega al lado de la anciana en silencio y toma a su hijito en brazos ante la sonrisa de su suegra.

-Muy bien, debo felicitarla, señora, se ha recuperado asombrosamente en estos días, la veo más repuesta y con mejor color, también más animada-comenta el facultativo-si todo sigue así serán Usted y su bebito unos robles saludables.

-Arigatou, Etou sama…de verdad quiero que mi bebé esté bien-asegura con voz decidida la castaña acariciando su vientre.

-Hace bien, señora, porque esa es la mejor motivación. Bien, creo que ya puedo permitirle levantarse de la cama y ocuparse de cosas sencillas, nada de agitación y nada de trabajos físicos pesados, aún tiene quemaduras en sus brazos que debe cuidar, siga comiendo tan saludablemente como hasta ahora y supongo que mi próxima visita puede ser ya en la clínica. Fujimoto san financió un aparato de ultrasonido y es posible que ya podamos ver al bebito.

-¡De verdad!-alborozada Makoto.

-De verdad-afirma el médico. Los ojos verdes de Makoto se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad ante esta posibilidad mira a su amiga que le sonríe.

-Gracias por todo, doctor Etou, yo misma me ocuparé de llevar a Mako a la clínica cuando lo indique-reitera Rei. El médico se despide y Natsuki lo acompaña a la salida. La alta castaña se incorpora de la cama y camina hacia su amiga.

-Rei chan...¡Podré ver a mi bebito!-reitera emocionada.

-Lo escuché Mako, y me alegra que estés más animada-responde Rei-ahora a seguir las instrucciones del médico sin ponerte necia, que ya sabes lo importante que es.

-Te prometo que no les daré ningún motivo de queja, me cuidaré mucho-asegura Makoto y se acerca a ver al bebito que duerme felizmente, seguro en brazos de su madre-Suzaku es tan hermoso…me muero de ganas de tener a mi hijito en mis brazos…

-Ten paciencia, ya lo tendrás, y después de unos días te darás cuenta de que no todo es tan hermoso. Mi nieto se ve lindo dormido, pero en cuanto despierta…¡Gran Kami!-bromea la señora Fujimoto.

-Tiene el temperamento Hino-asegura Rei. La anciana señora se levanta y abraza al bebito.

-Voy a llevarlo a su cunita, quédate con Mako porque supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar-afirma la señora saliendo de la habitación con Suzaku en sus brazos. Una vez solas, las dos amigas se sientan en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Rei chan…¿Por qué estás vestida de esa forma?...¿Hubo algún velorio?-inquiere Makoto notando el atuendo tradicional de los funerales shinto.

-Sí, Mako, hubo un velorio. Enterramos a Saito Kino en el cementerio del tempo Sumiyoshi-explica Rei.

-Murió…que pena…y no pude darle las gracias por haberme salvado…me habría gustado mucho haber estado en su funeral y quemar incienso para mostrarle el camino al Kami-sinceramente asegura Mako.

-Me alegra escucharte hablar así-asegura Rei.

-Ahora que ya pueda salir, quiero que vayamos al cementerio, llevaré flores para Kino san y para mi abuela-afirma Makoto, siempre sincera y honesta.

-¿Te dolió la muerte de Cyrconia?-pregunta Rei.

-Sí. Aunque tengo claro que ella nunca me quiso, pero era mi única familia, y para quien como yo jamás ha tenido familia, era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar para sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar-asegura la joven castaña-¿Nataku no te acompañó al funeral, Rei chan?-duda ella.

-No. Nataku no apreciaba a Kino san.

-Pero era su vecino…amigo de su padre…lo invitó a su boda…

-Claro, antes lo apreciaba, pero nos enteramos de algunos detalles horribles del pasado de Saito Kino que hicieron que toda la estimación que Nataku le tenía, callera de repente. Saito Kino no era un buen hombre. Su historia pasada es asombrosa y horrible, hizo daño a mucha gente…

-¿Daño?...No entiendo, si era una mala persona… ¿Por qué me salvó?

-¿Quieres escuchar su historia? De igual modo tenemos tiempo antes de la cena. Es para que comprendas porqué Nataku no fue a su funeral.

-Está bien, supongo que es lo menos que le debo a quien me salvó-cede Makoto. Rei sonríe, al fin tenía un canal para comenzar a contarle a Makoto partes de su historia…más delante, cuando la princesa estuviera al tanto, le contaría todo completo, para poder reunirlas a ambas.

-Bien…la familia Kino era, como los Fujimoto, una de las familias más nobles y ricas de la región, los arrozales y los terrenos de "Villa Midori" crecían y eran prósperos, porque un hombre, Yusuke Kino, el hermano mayor de Saito, los administraba y atendía. Yusuke era el mayor de los hermanos Kino y siempre estuvo enamorado de la tierra, todos en la villa lo apreciaban por ser un hombre justo, bueno, honesto y entregado a su trabajo. Además era muy alto, y apuesto…

-Entonces no se parecía a Kino san…sé que ya era mayor, pero aun de joven creo que nunca fue guapo-infiere Makoto.

-Definitivo no se parecían en nada, Yusuke era alegre, honesto, sincero. Su hermano era egoísta, rencoroso…envidiaba a su hermano mayor a grados insospechados, y por años albergó ese rencor y esa envidia…hasta que entra en escena una bella princesa-explica Rei.

-Rei chan…¿esta historia es seria?…-duda Makoto.

-Muy seria, y no te estoy mintiendo. La historia de la familia Kino está mezclada con la historia de una princesa de lejanas tierras, unas que curiosamente tú conoces. Grecia-explica Rei.

-¿Una princesa griega?...Asombroso…-duda Makoto-¿Es acaso esa la historia que una vez, Toda Oboro san me intentó narrar? Dijo algo sobre la princesa y el campesino…decía que hace años en estas tierras ocurrió algo semejante a mi historia con Andrew-infiere Makoto, y sus ojos esmeralda se velan un poco al decir ese nombre.

-Exactamente, Okka san vivió esa historia porque los Kino eran vecinos de los Fujimoto y siempre fueron amigos, ella ya estaba casada con el padre de Nataku cuando ocurrió todo. La familia real de Grecia estaba viajando por Japón, cuando quisieron conocer la zona de los arrozales y el proceso de siembra de arroz. La embajada griega contactó con la familia Kino y arreglaron la estancia de la familia real en "Villa Midori". Saito, que era un catedrático y estudioso de la historia, fue su guía los días que se hospedaron en la casa de los Kino, y allí fue que la princesa Euphemia conoció al mayor de los Kino, y se enamoró de él.

-¿Euphemia?-salta Makoto al oír ese nombre-Euhpemia…se llamaba como yo…bueno…como mi nombre cristiano…

-Cierto. Otra cosa en común que tienes con ella-sonríe Rei enigmática.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-cuestiona Makoto vivamente interesada.

-Tú sabes bien que no es fácil para alguien de la realeza amar a quien no es de su clase, mucho más en ese tiempo. Los reyes de Grecia se opusieron horriblemente a ese amor, pero Yusuke Kino y la princesa Euphemia lucharon contra todo, y se casaron-sigue Rei.

-Debieron amarse mucho…mucho…

-Así era, a la princesa no le importó que su familia la desheredara, ni romper con todo lo suyo, religión, costumbres y cultura por quedarse al lado de Yusuke Kino, y la familia real de Grecia volvió a su patria dejando a su hija menor, casada con él. Ambos eran muy felices, se amaban mucho e iban a tener un hijo…

-Entonces viene algo malo…¿verdad Rei chan?...siempre viene algo malo cuando la gente cree que es más feliz-adivina dolida Makoto.

-Así es. Hay algo malo. Y en esta historia, Saito Kino fue quien hizo algo malo. Él también estaba enamorado de la princesa Euphemia y la envidia que dese niño le tuvo a su hermano se canalizó y aumentó al verlo feliz con ella….él…-pero las palabras de Rei son interrumpidas por alguien que llama a la puerta. Nabiki aparece entonces.

-Señora, lamento la interrupción pero la cena está servida, y el doctor fue terminante en los horarios de comida para la señorita Makoto.

-Ya vamos Nabiki-asegura Rei y se pone de pie.

-¡Rei chan!...quiero saber el resto de la historia…por favor-pide ansiosa Makoto.

-Lo dejaremos para después, ahora hay que bajar a cenar. Te prometo que terminaré de contarte la historia de la princesa y de Yusuke Kino. Realmente pareces una niña pequeña con un cuento-ríe Rei y Mako ríe con ella.

-Es verdad. Me estoy portando como niña pequeña. Vamos abajo-asegura Makoto saliendo de la habitación junto con su amiga, y aunque la cena es animada y se habla de la mejoría de Mako y la fiesta del bebé Fujimoto, la joven de ojos esmeralda no puede entender por qué la historia de Yusuke Kino y la princesa Euphemia le parece tan cercana…

**Dos semanas después.**

El taxi se detiene en la entrada del enorme castillo japonés y de este baja el alto joven rubio con una maleta, quien camina hacia el asiento del conductor y le paga, hablando en correcto japonés, este recibe el dinero y se aleja. Andrew suspira hondo antes de entrar en la casa de su amigo, en verdad había esperado mucho tiempo para ir a Japón. Él habría querido abordar el avión al día siguiente que recuperó el "Corazón Esmeralda" y solo los razonamientos de Nataku y una llamada personal con Rei lo tranquilizaron un poco. "_Dale algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que te verá de nuevo, y todo saldrá mejor para ustedes"_ él sabía que la señora Fujimoto tenía razón y le costó mucho trabajo espera esas semanas, pero al fin el día había llegado, el esperado día de la presentación de Suzaku Fujimoto en el templo, el día marcado para que se volvieran a ver.

Dio los primeros pasos atravesando el jardín japonés y el puente, algunos de los siervos de la familia Fujimoto lo saludaban al reconocerlo, yendo y viniendo todos en constante actividad preparando los grandes toldos y mesas donde se daría la recepción al aire libre a la que estaban invitados todos en la aldea para el festejo del hijo de Nataku y Rei.

Finalmente el joven llega hasta la puerta y entra en la casa señorial de la familia samurái, donde todo dentro es igualmente un hervidero de agitación y de doncellas que vienen y van llevando arreglos de flores. Una voz conocida lo hace mirar atrás.

-¡Andrew! Te esperábamos hasta las seis… ¡Cómo es que llegaste solo y no nos avisaste para ir por ti!-escucha a su amigo que baja las escaleras usando una yukata negra con gris de gala, y lo estrecha en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Lo siento, Nataku, pero quería llegar rápido y cambié el vuelo-se excusa el chico.

-Lo sé, no tienes nada que explicarme, entiendo que estés ansioso. Te diría que pasaras a saludar a mi madre y a Rei, pero sé que has esperado mucho y lo que te interesa primero está en la segunda habitación a la derecha-indica Nataku.

-¡Gracias! –ansioso el joven rubio que deja su maleta en el suelo, abandonada, y sube ansioso las escaleras. Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente se acerca a la puerta, hace el intento de tocar pero se contiene y prefiere entrar sin llamar. Abre la habitación y entra en ella, mirando en torno. No se ve nadie en la cama ni en los alrededores, pero tras un biombo con motivos florales artísticamente pintados, puede ver al fin la figura amada de su esposa, quien creyendo que está sola, habla consigo misma mientras se coloca el complicado kimono furisode verde y ata su obi.

-Listo, ahora estamos preparados para ir a Sumiyoshi, verás que hermosa ceremonia, cuando nazcas tendrás una hermosa fiesta como esta, lo sé, aunque nosotros no seamos shintoistas, después de tu bautizo vamos a consagrarte en un templo como a tu primo Suzaku-promete Makoto saliendo del biombo y caminando hacia la cama ya vestida con su kimono frota si vientre. Andrew trata de procesar aquellas palabras, trata de darles sentido porque su mente se ha quedado en blanco en cuanto ha escuchado a su esposa hablar así…¡Es posible que ella esté…! Paralizado no se atreve a decir la última palabra, y sigue pegado con la espalda en la madera de la puerta-¿Sabes algo, hijito?...no importa que tu papá no nos quiera más en su vida, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no dejaré que crezcas sin cariño como crecí yo-asegura Makoto aun creyéndose sola.

-No crecerá sin cariño, porque su padre lo ama tanto como ama a su madre-escucha ella la voz varonil que llena la habitación y se levanta de golpe de la cama, como si dudara de que fuera real. Al fin sus ojos color esmeralda se clavan en el hombre de traje gris que camina hacia ella…Andrew…estaba allí…ella no esperaba verlo hasta la ceremonia y había planeado tantas cosas que decirle, noches enteras pensándolo, y ahora que lo tenía delante no podía recordar nada.

-Andrew…

-Makoto…dime por favor que es verdad…¿Vamos a tener un hijo?-visiblemente emocionado el rubio caminando hacia ella e impulsivo la toma de la mano. Al tenerlo delante la chica se conmueve de verlo tan decaído. El joven se ve mucho más delgado, pálido y con marcadas ojeras, desmejorado como jamás pensó verlo, pero a pesar de eso la mente de Makoto refleja las imágenes dolorosas de aquellas fotografías y del beso de Andrew y Reika en el invernadero…

-No. Voy a tener un hijo yo sola, no es tuyo-cortante Makoto se retira violentamente de la presión de las manos del joven.

-Makoto, por favor, tienes que escucharme. Estoy aquí porque te amo. Habría venido antes pero pensé que no querías verme…Reika…ella planeó todo, tomó tu carta y dejó otra carta insensible donde me pedías que no te buscara y decías que no me amabas lo suficiente para soportar la vida a mi lado. Me di cuenta a tiempo y entonces descubrí que había sido un plan para separarnos, una trampa en donde los dos caímos…¡tienes que creerme!-suplica el joven rubio. Makoto lo mira con los brazos cruzados y las pupilas esmeralda frías y distantes, congelándolo con la mirada-Querida…tienes que creerme que Reika tuvo la culpa de todo, lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira, te amo, he padecido estos días sin ti como si estuviese en el infierno sin tus besos, sin tus ojos, sin tu voz, sin ti a mi lado la vida no tiene sentido…dime que me crees, dime que me perdonas…-intenta acercarse él, pero ella lo detiene interponiendo su mano.

-No puedo perdonarte-dice ella con frialdad que asusta a Andrew.

-Makoto, por favor…sé que quizá cometí errores al no hablarte antes de Reika, al no apartarnos de ella en cuanto apareció y permitirle dañar nuestra relación pero te estoy suplicando que me perdones, que me dejes volver a tu lado y regreses conmigo.

-Andrew, no es por Reika…yo los vi…los vi besarse en el invernadero ese día…-llorosa Makoto. Andrew la mira desconcertado tratando de recordar.

-Ya veo…ella me besó a mí no yo a ella.

-¡Pero tú no la retiraste! ¡Seguiste allí! ¿Por qué si dices que no la más la dejas besarte?...eso me dolió mucho, yo no había creído en sus calumnias ni en sus mentiras de no haberla visto con mis ojos, además te escuché hablar con Nóvak y confesarle los verdaderos motivos por los que te casaste conmigo…le dijiste que solo era venganza…y Reika tenía una carta y un anillo tuyo en que le decías que ella era tu gran amor, el único…y yo soy tan parecida a ella…sólo te casaste conmigo porque me le parezco…pero la seguías amando a ella.

-¡NO!...es mentira…no todo…bueno…sí pensaba casarme contigo por venganza, lo acepto, cuando todo comenzó lo único que me movía eran las conveniencias y un poco hacer pagar en ti a quien me dañó-sincero Andrew. Una lágrima escapa de los ojos verdes de Mako-pero igual como acepto eso soy sincero al decirte que después me enamoré verdaderamente de ti, y cuando te pedí matrimonio estaba seguro de que te amaba, de que sólo contigo a mi lado podría volver a creer en el amor y la felicidad…¡Me enamoré de verdad de ti, Makoto!...y cada beso y cada palabra de amor fue sincera, te di el "Corazón Esmeralda" porque estaba seguro de que te amaba más que nada y que quería construir una vida a tu lado…¡Por Dios, Makoto, no puedes desvirtuar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, todo mi amor por ti, por culpa de Reika!-desesperado él la toma de los hombros y la sacude.

-¡Déjame!...No quiero verte, no quiero que estés cerca de mi…me decepcionaste, Andrew…-llora ella mirándolo con dolor a su esposo y apartándose de él.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, Makoto, podría decir que me decepcionó que a la primera dificultad huyeras de mi lado y que no estuvieras segura de mi amor por ti-serio el chico.

-¿Estabas en París verdad?...antes de venir aquí…-habla ella con voz ronca.

-Estuve un tiempo, unas semanas, y después volví a Praga-responde él-pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con…

-¿Estabas solo?...en París…¿Estabas solo?...-sigue ella.

-Con Nóvak, trabajábamos mucho…Makoto…¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

-Supongo no te quedaba tiempo para pasear, ir de compras o al teatro…¿Verdad?...-implacable ella.

-No mucho-responde Andrew. Luego la ve caminar hacia un cajón y sacar un sobre amarillo el cual le lanza al pecho.

-¡Lo ves!...eres un mentiroso…¡De nuevo mientes!-dolida Makoto. Andrew abre el sobre y saca las fotografías mirando asombrado cada momento en que Reika lo estuvo intentando abordar en París. Cierto que él la rechazaba pero las fotografías daban a entender lo contrario, en una lo habían captado besándola…

-Makoto…yo puedo explicarlo…es un error…-intenta decir él.

-¿Un error?...¡Claro!...¡Ve y di que es un error a las revistas de personalidades europeas en que salieron también las fotos!...no sabes cómo me sentí al verlas…-llora ella-¡Soy una tonta!...yo aquí esperando que vinieras por mí, y tu feliz con esa mujer…

-Mako, sé que no tengo mucho como explicarte, pero créeme que es circunstancial, yo no…es decir…

-Vete de mi habitación…ahora mismo…

-Por favor…no me eches…tienes que creerme, por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo…vamos a tener un hijo…-los ojos azules del príncipe Stenberg se hayan cristalizados de llanto, y cuando la joven lo mira siente un escalofrío recorrerla, es la primer vez que lo ve llorar, ¿Llora por ella o llora por su propio orgullo herido?...aún más se asombra Makoto cuando lo mira hincarse en el suelo-si quieres que te suplique lo haré-intenta él tomarla de la mano, pero Makoto se retira. Está muy confundida, jamás había creído que el príncipe Stenberg le suplicara a alguien…

-Vete-terminante Makoto-¡Vete ya!-lo empuja ella del pecho con los puños cerrados, Andrew desconcertado cae al suelo, y se levanta mirando dolido a la chica que así lo rechaza y lo empuja hasta que se haya afuera de la habitación y ve estrellarse la puerta en su cara.

-Makoto…-dolido él toca la madrea que los separa, y ella dentro se deja caer de rodillas recargada en la puerta llorando con fuerza.

-Parece que no hubo suerte…¿Verdad?-inquiere Nataku sentado en la sala. Andrew abatido camina y se sienta al lado de su amigo, alargándole el sobre amarillo. Nataku lo abre y mira las fotografías-¡Gran Kami!...Andrew tú…tú…¿te atreviste a consolarte con Reika mientras Mako estaba aquí?

-¡Claro que no!...esto es circunstancial, ella si me buscó en París, insistía en volver conmigo pero yo la mantuve alejada siempre, me sorprende que creas eso de mí.

-Pues, amigo, por estas fotos no parece que hayan estado tan "Alejados"-se atreve el chico. Andrew lo mira furioso y le arrebata las fotos, pero luego reacciona.

-Lo siento, Nataku, de verdad…es solo que…no sé por qué me pasa esto a mí, ella me miraba de una forma tan terrible, no me lo perdonará…

-¿Te dijo del Bebé?

-No directamente, yo la escuché y lo adiviné, pero ella me quiere lejos, dice que el bebé es sólo suyo, me odia…-dolido el rubio se frota desesperado el cabello.

-No creo. Está muy dolida contigo y ahora entiendo más porqué, pero no te odia. Sonaré mucho a mi mujer, pero solo dale tiempo…no te desesperes, amigo, sé que dentro de todo su dolor y su desolación son porque te ama de verdad, y le duele saberte de otra.

-Quizá sea verdad, pero no sé qué hacer para que me perdone…la amo tanto, tanto…y no quiero volver a Praga sin ella-asegura el príncipe.

-Verás que todo se arregla-anima Nataku.

-Yo de verdad lamento traerles tantos problemas en medio de un día tan feliz para Ustedes-se excusa él.

-No pidas perdón, entendemos, ahora cálmate, descansa, toma un baño y cámbiate para la ceremonia, sólo dale tiempo a Mako, persevera y verás que termina por perdonarte-anima Nataku.

-¿Crees que sea prudente que yo vaya?...ella no quiere verme y quizá…

-Mako no hará nada inapropiado, puede detestarte ahora pero ella irá a la ceremonia de mi hijo y tomará su papel como madrina tal como corresponde, yo la conozco-asegura una voz femenina, Andrew se levanta respetuoso al ver a la joven de kimono rojo con mariposas doradas estampadas en él y hermoso tocado de flores moradas que llega.

-Señora Fujimoto…gracias por recibir a Mako, me hacía sentí tranquilo saberla entre Ustedes-saluda Andrew.

-No agradezcas, Andrew, sabes que es mi hermana y que solo queremos lo mejor para ella. Lamentamos no haberte dicho de su embarazo, pero pensamos que solo le correspondía a ella decírtelo.

-¿Y Ahora qué se supone que haga?...¿Cómo va a perdonarme?...Usted debe creer lo peor de mi-abatido el rubio se sienta en el sillón. Rei se sienta a su lado.

-Yo no creo nada malo de ti, Andrew. En un problema nadie tiene toda la culpa. Cometiste errores, pero Mako también lo hizo y los dos están ahora muy lastimados. Sin embargo no hay herida que no sane con el tiempo. Cuando termine la ceremonia del templo, me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas importantes sobre Makoto-pide Rei.

-¿Algo malo?-alarmado el rubio.

-No. Más bien algo bueno, pero debes saberlo primero tú porque ella va a necesitar mucha ayuda para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida-informa Rei.

-¿Nueva vida?...no entiendo…

-Te explicaremos todo a su tiempo, amigo, ahora ven a tu habitación, descansa y cámbiate, despeja tu mente…no quiero a un padrino triste-termina Nataku llevándose al joven rubio hacia su cuarto. Una vez sola, Rei suspira hondo.

-¡Gran Kami!... ilumina a los dos para que rescaten su amor, por favor…-suplica la joven de cabello negro…

Tal como Rei había predicho, tanto Makoto como Andrew se comportaron con educación rayando casi en cordialidad durante la ceremonia en el templo, incluso Makoto iba del brazo del joven extranjero y todas las amistades de los Fujimoto se convencieron que los flamantes príncipes Stenberg, padrinos del pequeño Suzaku, eran una hermosa pareja de esposos enamorados. Posteriormente a la ceremonia del templo, todos regresaron al castillo donde inició la comida a la que todos en la villa habían sido invitados. En la mesa principal, al lado de Toda Oboro san y de Keitaro Hino, orgullosos abuelos del pequeño Suzaku, estaban sentados Makoto y Andrew, en silencio, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas de los demás. Hotaru cargaba al bebito mientras Rei y Nataku recibían las felicitaciones de los trabajadores de la villa.

Andrew miraba melancólico a su esposa, que lo ignoraba por completo hablando con la madre de Nataku o con la anciana ama de llaves, hasta que un grito de júbilo de Rei llamó la atención de todos, pues estaba abrazando en medio del jardín de la mansión a un hombre alto de cabello negro, cuando la señora Fujimoto se retira todos pueden ver asombrados que se trata de…

-¡Kazuo!-grita emocionado Keitaro Hino y se levanta de la mesa para abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Otou san!-abre sus brazos el joven de ojos amatista abrazando sonriente a su padre. Hotaru deja al bebito en brazos de su abuela y con Mariko corre a abrazar a su hermano que la levanta en alto, para después besar al ama de llaves en las mejillas. Andrew mira a Makoto que sonríe feliz y se levanta de la silla. Un impulso horrible de celos lo domina y la toma de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?-cuestiona molesto.

-A abrazar a mi hermano-responde ella indignada.

-No es correcto…eres mi esposa…-insiste Andrew firme. Ella se retira de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Es mi familia y tú no eres nadie para retenerme, además no creo que te interese mucho lo "correcto" cuando te paseabas por París con la señora Crawford-hiriente la castaña, que ignora por completo a su esposo y corre a abrazar al recién llegado.

-¡Kazuo!-grita emocionada.

-¡Mako!-responde el alto joven médico y ambos chicos se unen en un abrazo sincero y fuerte-¡Cómo me alegra verte de nuevo! ¡Te extrañé!-escucha Andrew al joven decir con sinceridad y furioso golpea con su puño la mesa.

-Yo a ti más…mucho más…-asegura Makoto acariciando la mejilla del joven Hino.

-Espero que a la familia Hino le haya gustado mi sorpresa-habla Nataku llegando a ellos.

-Nataku…tú…¿Sabías?-duda Rei.

-Sólo mi cuñado y yo sabíamos, queríamos que fuera sorpresa-confiesa el joven de cabello plata.

-Gracias por eso muchacho, al fin la familia reunida-emocionado Keitaro Hino.

-Ahora vamos a conocer al sobrinito-pide Kazuo y toda la familia Hino se desplaza hacia la mesa principal. Los ojos azules de Andrew siguen clavados con furia en el joven médico que lleva a Makoto del brazo.

-Toda Oboro san…

-Joven Hino-saluda la anciana. Los ojos morados de Kazuo se clavan en Andrew que lo mira torvamente, pero el joven médico no se inmuta.

-Príncipe Stenberg, un gusto saludarlo-ninguno de los dos se da la mano.

-Igualmente…Hino san…-arrastra casi las palabras el joven aristócrata.

-Vamos a ver, quién es este guapo jovencito que está aquí-carga Kazuo Hino al bebé que balbucea y alarga sus brazos hacia el médico moviéndose inquieto-¡Vaya!...tienes los ojos de tu papá pero todo el temperamento de tu madre-se burla Kazuo entre las risas de todos. En medio de las felicitaciones y la plática de los Hino con el recién llegado, Rei se acerca a Andrew y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Andrew, creo que es momento de que hablemos, ven conmigo al despacho por favor-pide ella. El rubio duda en ir, al ver a Makoto acercarse mucho al bebé Hino que carga el joven médico-por favor…es importante…

-Vamos, amigo, ven con nosotros-apoya Nataku a su esposa, y ambos entran en la casa hasta el despacho donde se sientan cerrando la puerta. Nataku sirve algo de sake a su amigo pero él se niega.

-Lo siento Nataku, señora Fujimoto…pero lo que sea que deban decirme sobre Makoto díganlo ya-ansioso el príncipe.

-Yo que tu aceptaría el sake, amigo, porque lo vas a necesitar-pide Nataku misteriosamente.

-Se lo diremos de forma resumida y después si tiene preguntas entraremos en detalles-inicia Rei suspirando hondo-Makoto no era nieta de Cyrconia. Ahora sabemos de verdad su origen, quienes eran sus padres y cual se su verdadero nombre-inicia la chica de ojos amatista. El rubio la mira como si tratara de procesar las palabras de la joven.

-¿Saben de verdad sobre el pasado de Makoto?...

-Así es, amigo, sabemos todo eso. El verdadero nombre de Mako es Makoto Kino Schleswig-Holstein, hija del fallecido Yusuke Kino, dueño de "Villa Midori" y de Euphemia Augusta Schleswig-Holstein princesa de los Helenos- explica Nataku. Andrew mira a los dos esposos Fujimoto totalmente interrogante.

-Están bromeando…tienen que estar bromeando…-duda el rubio.

-No es broma, Andrew, sabes que jamás bromearíamos sobre algo tan delicado. Nos enteramos hace unos días cuando un accidente incendió la isba de la anciana Cyrconia y nuestro vecino, Saito Kino, protegió a Mako y la salvó de las llamas. Antes de morir él confesó todo, nos dijo la verdad sobre el origen de Makoto…solo piensa un poco y verás que es verdad, los rasgos físicos de Mako, su altura, su cabello, sus ojos, siempre pensamos que ella no era japonesa solamente sino que poseía en su genética una ascendencia distinta, eso es porque su madre es griega-asegura Rei. Andrew la mira desconcertado tratando de asimilar todo, y de repente le arrebata el recipiente de porcelana con licor a Nataku y lo bebe de golpe.

-Tienes razón…si necesitaba el sake…-confiesa Andrew-Señora Fujimoto…¿Mako sabe esto?

-Aun no. No hemos querido confesarle la verdad e golpe, tanto por su estado como por todos los problemas emocionales que le traería tu regreso y verte otra vez. Mi suegra y yo hemos viajado a Niigata y hemos localizado a la princesa Eupehmia, ella está bien de salud, y el médico cree que podemos darle la noticia de que su hija vive. Hasta que la princesa lo sepa, se lo diremos a Mako. Saito Kino antes de morir escrituró "Villa Midori" a nombre de Makoto- explica Rei.

-Tengo muchas preguntas aun-insiste Andrew mientras Nataku le sirve más sake.

-Lo sabemos, amigo, hazlas y te las despejaremos todas-ofrece el joven. El príncipe entonces comienza a interrogar a sus amigos sobre cada detalle del pasado de su esposa, y ellos responden a sus preguntas hasta que el parece satisfecho y se queda un momento en silencio-aún me parece asombroso…

-Lo es, como una de esas historias de películas americanas-afirma Nataku.

-Cariño, no hagas esos comentarios. Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es restituir a Mako y a la princesa Euphemia de todo lo que el destino y Saito les arrebataron, ambas lo merecen-infiere Rei.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea necesario-ofrece Andrew. Rei sonríe.

-Sabía que dirías eso, y justamente tengo un encargo que sé que solo tu podrás llevar a cabo-pide la joven de cabello negro.

-Lo que sea si con ello puedo ayudarla-ofrece el joven.

-Nataku me comentó que Usted tiene buena relación con la familia real griega…¿Es así?-cuestiona Rei.

-Así es, conozco al rey Paulos y a la reina Eurídice, también a Christos, el actual príncipe heredero y a su familia ampliamente-responde Andrew.

-¿Ellos nunca mencionaron a la princesa Euphemia cuando estabas a su lado?-pregunta Nataku.

-La reina Eurídice llegó a mencionar que tuvo otra hija además del príncipe Christos, pero decía que ella había muerto…ahora entiendo todo…-relaciona Andrew aquello con la triste historia de los padres de Makoto.

-La misión que queremos encomendarte es justamente esa. Que trates de ver si es posible que la familia de la princesa la pueda perdonar y acepte reunirse con ella. La pobre mujer ha sufrido tanto que pensamos que es justo que no solo recupere a Makoto sino también el trato cordial con su verdadera familia. Ha pasado más de 18 años encerrada en una clínica, lejos de sus padres y su patria-pide Rei.

-Me parece justo, y creo que puedo hacerlo. De igual modo tenía pendiente un viaje de negocios a Grecia con Nóvak y aprovecharé para tratar de visualizar si están dispuestos a reunirse con la madre de Makoto y reconciliarse-acepta el príncipe.

-Sabíamos que eras el indicado para este trabajo-palmea su espalda Nataku.

-Mientras tanto nosotros nos encargaremos de que Mako se entere poco a poco de la verdad, de forma que no se altere, y de reunirla con su madre-asegura Rei.

-Yo venía decidido a llevarme a mi esposa conmigo a ese viaje…a que me perdonara e irnos juntos a Grecia-murmura Andrew abatido.

-Lamento mucho que no se hayan podido arreglar, pero te pido que confíes en mí. Mako está muy dolida ahora, y sé que no será sencillo que te perdone, pero el tiempo le hará darse cuenta de que no solo es tu culpa. Además recuperará a su madre, que es algo que ella siempre añoró, y tendrá un hijo, un hijo tuyo…tener un hijo te cambia la vida, créeme, te hace sensible a emociones que antes no tenías, y si tu intentas algo con ella cuando su bebito nazca, estoy segura de que ella no te rechazará más-promete Rei.

-Es mucho tiempo…-se resiste Andrew.

-Lo sé, amigo, pero Rei tiene razón, si luego de un tiempo regresas y vuelves a intentar que te acepte, y además ella sabe que este tiempo te has estado ocupando de arreglar las cosas con la familia de su madre, cuidando de sus intereses y porque las dos sean felices, entendería que la quieres de verdad-apoya Nataku.

-Me dolerá mucho irme-asegura él.

-Lo sabemos, Andrew, pero será lo mejor-apoya Rei-piénsalo y por la noche nos comunicas tu respuesta, de igual modo si crees que no es lo mejor respetaremos tu decisión, sólo fue una sugerencia-acaba Rei y besando la mejilla del rubio se aleja-voy a afuera a atender a los invitados-termina ella saliendo del despacho y dejando solos a los dos amigos. Una vez solos, Andrew comienza a reírse mientras Nataku le sirve más sake.

-¿Algo divertido?-pregunta el chico japonés a su amigo.

-Sí…algo singular…Hace un año Nóvak habló conmigo muy seriamente y me reprendió por la vida de fiestas y mujeres que llevaba. Me dijo que mi condición de heredero de un nombre ilustre requería de mi un matrimonio conveniente, y entonces me propuso como opción a alguna de las princesas de la familia real Griega, quienes no sólo eran hermosas y ricas, sino que tenían un linaje impecable que le convendría bastante a la casa Stenberg…me presentó en fotografía a todas las hijas del príncipe Christos, y yo me reí como loco diciéndole a Nóvak que jamás me fijaría en una ridícula y cursi princesita griega…-recuerda Andrew.

-Pues…como dice mi esposa…nadie puede entender los caminos del karma-responde Nataku.

-¿Quién dijera que justo cuando encontré a una encantadora jovencita en medio de una aldea arrocera de Japón estaba justamente eligiendo a la esposa que Nóvak deseaba para mí?-sigue Andrew.

-¿Vas a aceptar lo que te propone Rei?-inquiere el joven de cabello plata.

-Sí. Tu esposa, como siempre, tiene razón, sabe ver más allá de las personas que la rodean y nos conduce por el mejor camino. Voy a darle tiempo a Mako, y voy a ir a Grecia para entrevistarme con los reyes-decide el rubio tomando su sake.

-Bien pensado, será lo mejor…ahora volvamos afuera que echarán de menos nuestra ausencia-afirma Nataku. Ambos chicos salen hacia el jardín donde la fiesta continúa. Andrew mira a su esposa charlar con algunas amistades de los Fujimoto al lado de Rei quien carga a Suzaku y se sienta en la mesa principal, al lado de la madre de Nataku. Kazuo Hino, el otro lado del jardín, sirve una copa y la alarga a la joven extranjera de corto cabello azul que está a su lado.

-De verdad, Kazuo, esto es hermoso, jamás llegué a pensar que las casas tradicionales japonesas como esta existieran aún, estoy encantada-afirma hablando en alemán la bella chica. Kazuo sonríe y besa la mano de ella.

-Me alegra que te guste, Ami, ahora, ven conmigo que voy a presentarte a alguien que seguramente te interesará conocer. El mejor amigo de mi cuñado y padrino de mi sobrino, el príncipe Stenberg-pide el chico caminando con la bella extranjera del brazo hacia la mesa.

-¡Asombroso!...¡Era verdad que lo conocías!...¡Dios! es más guapo en persona que en las revistas-comenta la chica al verlo de lejos.

-Me pondré celoso si dices eso-se queja Kazuo, pero la chica sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo es un comentario de admiración, cariño, sabes que nadie me gusta más que tú-afirma ella. Los dos llegar a la mesa principal y Kazuo habla primero.

-Príncipe Stenberg-llama él. Andrew lo mira con cara de pocos amigos-lamento importunarlo, pero deseo presentarle a alguien que está ansiosa de conocerle. Le presento a la doctora Ammelie Blummer, una colega de la universidad de Frankfurt, especializada en neurología y que además es una apasionada del estudio de la historia y las casas reales europeas…además es mi novia-dice con orgullo el médico. Los ojos azules de Andrew miran asombrados a la guapa doctora extranjera y siente que un gran peso le ha sido relevado.

-Mucho gusto, su alteza, de verdad me emociona conocer al heredero del ducado de Bohemia-afirma ella alargando su mano que el rubio estrecha.

-El gusto es mío, señorita Blummer-afirma Andrew.

-Príncipe Stenberg…¿Le molesta si nos sentamos a charlar?-pide Kazuo.

-Adelante-concede Andrew y ambos chicos se sientan a su lado iniciando una amena charla entre los tres sobre temas de nobleza y la casa real Checa, pero Andrew se siente mucho más tranquilo al saber que Kazuo regresó de Alemania con novia, ahora podrá irse a Grecia sin preocuparse de nada…

-Parece que Andrew simpatizó con Ami, la novia de Kazuo-opina Rei que camina con Mako por el lugar de la celebración, ella frunce el ceño sin responder-vamos Mako, trata de cambiar de actitud con él…no te pido que lo perdones porque eso solo lo decidirás tú, pero al menos no lo desprecies.

-No sé si pueda, Rei chan, es que sólo al verlo recuerdo esa fotografías y…no se…las palabras de esa mujer…todo lo pasado…me llenan de ira…no me controlo-confiesa ella.

-Entiendo, pero al menos inténtalo-pide Rei. Makoto suspira, sabe que no pude prometer nada a su amiga, aunque suaviza todo lo que puede el trato con su esposo lo que queda de la fiesta, incluso se sienta a su lado y charla con Kazuo y la joven alemana hasta que la celebración llega a su fin y los últimos invitados se retiran, entonces agotada física y emocionalmente, Makoto se retira también a sus habitaciones, entrando en ellas y quitándose el kimono verde que llevaba, se coloca sólo la bata rosa de descanso. Cuando sale del baño dispuesta a dormir, escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante…-dice sin mucho ánimo, pensando que es Nabiki, la doncella. Sin embargo, la alta y arrogante silueta que se dibuja en la puerta, no es la de Nabiki-Andrew…-dice asombrada al ver entrar a su esposo en su habitación-creo que quedó claro que no quería verte…-balbucea ella.

-Me quedó claro. No te preocupes. Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, que no quieras verme ni saber de mí, y si vine a verte es porque quiero que sepas que mañana salgo de Japón a un largo viaje de negocios a Grecia. Quería saber si vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí-ofrece Andrew ya más controlado y tranquilo.

-Sabes ya la respuesta, me quedo aquí, no quiero nada contigo…y además no puedo viajar, el médico quiere que me cuide…por mi hijo…-se disculpa ella.

-Ya veo. Yo no puedo negarme a ir a ese viaje porque es apremiante para mis negocios. Pero regresaré a tiempo de ver nacer a mi hijo. Espero que no me prohibirás estar cuando eso pase-firme el rubio.

-Supongo que no…-duda Makoto conmovida de esa actitud de su marido.

-Entonces regresaré cuando sea tiempo de que nazca, vendré de nuevo y entonces volveremos a hablar de nosotros-decidido el rubio.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, lo que te respondí ahora será lo mismo que te responderé siempre-asegura ella.

-Es posible…si cuando regrese sigues convencida de que no me puedes perdonar, entonces hablaremos como personas civilizadas y llegaremos a un acuerdo que sea lo mejor para nuestro hijo y para nosotros-serio y frío Andrew.

-¿Un…acuerdo?...-balbucea ella-No entiendo…

-Pregunta a Rei si no entiendes…bien…mañana salgo muy temprano a Tokio y al aeropuerto, y creo que no nos veremos más hasta mi regreso. Antes de irme quiero que sepas que lo que te dije antes es verdad, te amo, Makoto, te amo muchísimo, y me duele irme sin tu perdón. Cada día que pase lejos estaré pensando en ti y en nuestro hijo…y quería regresarte esto…-asegura él buscando entre sus ropas el pequeño estuche negro que deja sobre la cama de la chica-esto que es tan tuyo como mi propio corazón…adiós…Makoto…-se despide él mirándola dolido e intentando acercarse a ella, pero la chica da dos pasos atrás evitándolo, y abatido, el rubio da media vuelta y se aleja.

Makoto lo ve alejarse, y siente que su alma quiere salirse de su cuerpo, una intensa amargura la domina, tiene el impulso de detenerlo, de decirle que si lo perdona, que se olviden de Reika y del pasado, que se quede con ella y con su hijo…pero no lo hace…escucha el ruido de la puerta que se cierra y se deja caer sentada en la cama, unas lágrimas traicioneras escapan de sus ojos verdes, y lentamente toma el estuche negro, abriéndolo para ver en él la joya legendaria de brillos verdes que se reflejan en su cara…el "Corazón Esmeralda" había vuelto a manos de su dueña.

-Era mentira…era mentira que esta joya protegía a quienes se amaban-dolida duda Makoto cerrando el estuche y cayendo en la cama llorando con fuerza, afuera, la noche cubre la villa arrocera, y dentro del castillo Kamiyamada dos almas que se aman siguen separadas por la soberbia y el orgullo…

**NOTAS FINALES: Bien, estamos llegando casi al final de esta historia, que empecé con mucho cariño y que cambió un poco de propósito pero no en esencia. Estas semanas no han sido sencillas para mí a nivel personal porque tengo una carga de trabajo horrible…pero prometo que seguiré con "Corazón Esmeralda" hasta el final porque las personas que la leen y me animan a seguir esta historia lo merecen, de verdad leer sus comentarios me daba los ánimos que me faltaban con todo lo que pasó con este fic, así que les prometo un final lindo…XD…bueno aún no sé si será un chap largo o lo partimos en dos, según quede y los consejos de mi flamante editora, amiga y a quien le regalé este fic, Made…XD…ya lo sabrán la semana entrante. Mis muy sinceros agradecimientos a todos.**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX**


	12. Chapter 11: Tres Princesas

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 11: Tres Princesas**

_Ella quería describir__  
><em>_Cuando el sol se muere en el crepúsculo,__  
><em>_Cómo respira libremente con Él,__  
><em>_Y cómo es amarga la noche llorando en la cama,__  
><em>_Acerca de todos los sueños no cumplidos de la Tierra,__  
><em>_Acerca de los barcos que salieron a la mar hace mucho tiempo__  
><em>_Y de los marineros que miran tristemente__  
><em>_Cómo los caballos se divierten libremente.*_

**Castillo Kamiyamada.**

En una de las habitaciones del imponente castillo samurái, la alta joven de cabello castaño mira por la ventana las estrellas en el cielo, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se clavan en las constelaciones, recordando los nombres de éstas, esos nombres que el rubio príncipe le decía, narrándole las leyendas griegas de cada una cuando estaban en aquel barco en su luna de miel. Aquellos días cuando ella sentía que no podía ser más feliz…

-Andrew-balbucea ella a su pesar el nombre del ausente, justo cuando su amiga entra en la habitación y se acerca a ella, tomando a su paso una manta que se haya sobre la cama, la cual coloca sobre los hombros de la castaña.

-Rei chan…no te escuché entrar-reacciona Makoto enjugando una lágrima.

-No debes estar afuera con lo fresco de la noche, tienes que cuidarte y cuidar de tu bebé. Vamos dentro-las dos se sientan sobre la cama, y Rei, tomando un pañuelo de tela de dentro del obi de su kimono, seca las lágrimas de Makoto-lamento que estés tan triste esta noche, porque justo necesito hablarte de algo muy importante, pero no quiero hacerlo si estás en ese estado.

-No es nada serio, Rei chan-responde ella.

-Sí lo es. Es por Andrew. ¿Verdad?-cuestiona ella. Makoto intenta parecer segura y lo niega.

-No…sólo recordaba a mi abuela…-miente la castaña.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Conmigo no puedes mentir. Veamos, entiendo que estés triste por Andrew, pero sé que él vino aquí, contigo, a verte y decirte que quería llevarte con él a Grecia. Tú le dijiste que no querías ir. ¿Cierto?...

-Sí. Se lo dije y le dije que no lo perdonaría jamás- dijo seria Makoto.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?...no te parece que él te demostró que te ama de verdad viniendo aquí, explicándote todo, suplicándote que lo perdonaras y dándote de nuevo el "Corazón Esmeralda" y yo sé, porque te conozco, que lo sigues amando-adivina la joven de ojos amatista mirando a su amiga.

-No sé si pueda perdonarlo, Rei chan…en verdad no negó nada, ni las palabras que le dijo a Nóvak sobre sus motivos para casarse conmigo ni lo de las fotos con esa mujer. Eso me da mucha rabia, me hace sentir muy mal…entiendo que cometí errores al irme sin tener una explicación con él pero me duele que algunas cosas sean ciertas.

-De igual modo tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas, Mako chan, ahora no sólo por ti, sino por tu hijo. Si sigues empeñada en no perdonar a Andrew, en seguir encerrada en esa dignidad que raya en la soberbia, puedes echar a perder tu vida y la de tu bebé, también la de Andrew, él no pierde la esperanza de que lo perdones por ahora, pero si sigues así puede que algún día se decepcione se canse y…

-¿Crees que quiera que nos divorciemos?-angustiada Mako.

-Él no. Pero tu actitud no ayuda mucho. Escucha esto, Makoto, tu creciste sin familia, sola y sin cariño, piensa si quieres eso para tu bebé y valóralo. No te digo que sólo por su hijo lo perdones sin estar segura, pero promete que valorarás lo que es mejor para ustedes tres. Nataku y yo tenemos la dirección el hotel donde estará Andrew en Grecia, y un boleto que dejó para ti, si es que te decides a perdonarlo e ir a su lado-informa Rei.

-No me siento lista aún para aceptar eso…hay muchas dudas en mi cabeza y mucho dolor en mi corazón, Rei chan-confiesa ella.

-Yo voy a respetar lo que decidas aunque no esté de acuerdo. Ahora vamos a hablar de lo que de verdad nos interesa. Creo que ya estás lista para saberlo-inicia ella.

-¿Saber qué?-duda ella.

-Makoto. Al fin sabemos quién eres, quién es tu familia, tus padres, tu origen verdadero-lanza Rei aquellas palabras que había estado conteniendo desde hace tiempo. Los ojos verdes de la castaña se abren con sorpresa ante aquellas inesperadas palabras-¿Recuerdas cuántas veces, desde que te conocí, me decías que deseabas tanto saber qué había sido de tus padres?...ahora lo sabemos…

-¡De verdad! ¡De verdad, Rei chan!-se emociona ella hasta las lágrimas aún sin saber nada al respecto y abraza a su amiga.

-Es la verdad. No te lo diría si no fuera cierto-asegura Rei.

-¡Debes decírmelo todo!...Rei chan…¿Cómo es que sabes sobre mi familia?-inquiere ella emocionada-yo pensé que la única que podía saber algo era la abuela…¿Lograste que te dijera algo antes de morir?

-Todo tiene una explicación, querida, y ahora sabrás todo. Cyrconia no me confesó nada, y además debes saber que ella no era tu abuela-confiesa Rei analizando el rostro de Makoto en busca de algún signo de sorpresa, pero eso no pasa. La chica sigue mirando a su amiga con tranquilidad-¿No te asombra?

-No. En cierta manera creo que siempre lo supe. No podía ser mi abuela de verdad y tratarme de esa manera. Me quedó claro siempre que no me amaba-responde Mako-Y si no es por mi abuela, ¿cómo es que sabes la verdad sobre mi familia?

-Porque Nataku y yo encontramos a otra persona que sabía todo sobre ti, a alguien de tu familia-habla Rei. Makoto la mira un momento-piensa un poco, ¿Quién además de tu abuela podía saber algo sobre tu pasado?

-El hombre de negro…el que le daba dinero…¿Sabes quién era?

-Lo sabemos, y tú también-afirma Rei. Makoto cree entender y su rostro refleja muchísima sorpresa- vamos…di el único nombre que tiene lógica para ti en esta historia ¿Quién crees que es el hombre de negro?

-Pero…es imposible…¿Por qué Saito Kino sería el hombre de negro y al mismo tiempo me salvaría?-duda Makoto-el hombre de negro no me quería…recuerdo sus ojos negros horribles y la forma como me miraban. Con odio…-reflexiona Makoto buscando en sus recuerdos de niña.

-Porque era verdad, él te odiaba. Tú representabas la encarnación de sus más profundos remordimientos, lo que jamás pudo tener. Makoto, Saito Kino era tu tío. Tú eres la hija de Yusuke Kino y de la princesa Euphemia Augusta de Grecia-confiesa Rei aquello. Makoto se queda en silencio, tratando de dimensionar todo lo que su amiga dice y armando en su cabeza las palabras de ella con la historia de amor y dolor que conoce sobe los vecinos de los Fujimoto…el hermano envidioso que asesina a su hermano mayor, enamorado de la esposa de éste…pero hasta donde ella sabe la dolida esposa enloquece de dolor ante la pérdida de su hijo…

-Rei chan…¿Soy ese hijo?...¿Ese hijo que perdió la princesa Euphemia?-cuestiona ella.

-Así es Mako. Esa es la otra parte de la historia de Saito Kino que aún no te había contado. Él no sólo asesinó a su hermano por envidia, sino que hizo algo más. Cuando la princesa Euphemia dio a luz, en una modesta clínica de Niigata a una niña, Saito, temeroso de que esa niña le quitara todo por lo que había luchado, tanto la herencia Kino como el amor de la princesa, planeó deshacerse de ella. Una anciana en el mismo lugar lloraba a su hija y nieta recién nacida muertas en un incendio, y él le ofreció cambiar a las niñas a cambio de que por una suma de dinero se llevara lejos a la hija de su hermano y ésta jamás supiera su origen. Saito era el hombre de negro y Cyrconia esa anciana. Tú eras la niña y ella te mantenía oculta a cambio de dinero-explica Rei y todas las piezas se ordenan de pronto en la mente de Makoto.

Recuerda como el hombre de negro le exigía a su abuela cada vez que iba a darle dinero que mantuviera oculto a alguien, que no quería que se mostraran, que fueran discretas. También recuerda con dolor como todos en la aldea la trataban con desprecio por ser extraña. Muy alta, castaña, el color de sus ojos. Siempre se preguntó por qué era diferente, creyendo que era una horrible maldición serlo, porqué su abuela la trataba como extraña, porque jamás tuvo un gesto de cariño con ella…allí estaba todo.

-¿Mako?...¿Estás bien?-interroga Rei preocupada a su amiga tomándola de las manos.

-No lo sé…pensar que de repente todo tiene sentido, que tengo un pasado…una familia…

-Y una madre. Tu mamá está viva, Mako-le dice con tono esperanzado Rei haciendo que su amiga esboce una sonrisa en medio de las copiosas lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos verdes.

-Mi madre…Rei chan…¿Ella sabe?-cuestiona la castaña.

-Sí. Toda Oboro san y yo la hemos visitado en el sanatorio de salud mental en donde ha vivido recluida por años. Saito, en un acto de arrepentimiento, firmó un documento que me da autorización para sacarla de ese lugar. El médico le ha hecho las valoraciones necesarias y tenemos una constancia que especifica que está sana y lista para salir de allí. Le hemos contado la verdad sobre ti y vamos a traerla aquí mañana. ¡Mañana vas a conocer a tu mamá!-emocionada Rei. Makoto sonríe pensando cuántas veces de pequeña pensó lo que sería tener una madre, cuántas veces envidió a los niños de la aldea que pasaban por el camino de la mano de su mamá.

-¿Por qué de repente el destino me regresa tanto, Rei chan?...ahora tengo un pasado, una familia, a mi madre…y a mi hijo…-enumera Mako.

-Porque lo mereces. El karma jamás se equivoca al decidir en qué momento ocurren las cosas, sólo cuando estamos listos, llegan. Quiero pedirte dos cosas. Primero, que no vayas a odiar a Saito Kino-inicia Rei. Mako niega con la cabeza.

-No podría. Él me salvó la vida. Pudo haber sido malvado toda su vida y hacerme mucho daño, a mí y a mi familia, pero al final mi bebé y yo le debemos el estar vivos-responde sincera Makoto.

-A veces, un solo acto bueno redime hasta a los más malvados-aconseja la pelinegra-además de todo él sufrió mucho toda su vida. Tanto por los remordimientos, como por el rechazo de tu madre y su muerte fue horriblemente triste.

-No te preocupes, Rei chan, no odiaré a ese hombre-recuerda Makoto los ojos negros del delgado vecino de Nataku que la miraban como si ella fuera un fantasma o una serpiente venenosa cuando lo conoció y ahora que entiende todo, le da algo de lástima.

-Y lo segundo que voy a pedirte, es que compenses con mucho cariño a tu madre de todos los años que ha sufrido lejos de ti. Ahora las dos tendrán tiempo de conocerse, de comenzar a tratarse como madre e hija, y ella lo necesita-afirma Rei.

-Eso no debes pedirlo, Rei chan. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi madre, de abrazarla y de quererla-sonríe Makoto.

-Hay algo más que debes saber. Saito Kino te heredó "Villa Midori", pero para evitar líos legales, lo hizo bajo el nombre oficial que tienes, es decir, Makoto Hino Stenberg-menciona ella el apellido de casada de Mako. Ella se queda callada un momento y asiente con la cabeza.

-Entiendo…pero no sé si acepte ser dueña de esa casa…

-Mako, es la casa de tu familia. Pienso que tu madre se sentiría mejor y más segura si regresa a "Villa Midori". Fue su casa, allí vivió con tu padre, allí fue feliz, sería lo más sano para ella. Y ahora, es tuya también-asegura Rei.

-¿Entonces me debo ir de Kamiyamada? ¿Me debo alejar de ti y de Suzaku?-se alarma un poco la chica abrazando a su amiga-¡Rei chan!...yo no podría con todo lo que debo hacer si no estás conmigo.

-Estaré…pero lo necesario. Ahora tú y tu madre necesitan tiempo para estar solas, hablar de sus vidas, conocerse y hacer de esa gran mansión sola y abandonada su hogar. Me he ocupado de todo, tienes servidumbre de Kamiyamada, hemos limpiado y acondicionado "Villa Midori" para que esté hermosa y habitable. Nabiki se irá contigo para cuidar de ti personalmente. También hay una enfermera calificada que viene de la clínica para los primeros meses en que la princesa se adapte, ya que debe tomar medicamentos, tienen un carro a su disposición con un chofer, cocinera, mayordomo, jardinero…todo está listo para que vayas a tu casa.

-Mi casa…se escucha raro decir eso…-asegura Mako.

-Ahora lo es. Mañana iremos temprano a "Villa Midori" con todas tus cosas y Nataku irá por tu madre a Niigata. La dejará allí, contigo. Tómense todo el tiempo del mundo porque lo tienen, para conocerse y hablar, convivir y saciarse del cariño que no se han dado en años-pide Rei.

-¿Y si quiero verte irás a casa?-duda Mako.

-Es posible…pero de momento debes estar sola, con tu madre, y con tu hijo. En una semana iré a verlas, e iremos a la clínica del doctor Etou para que veas a tu bebé en el ultrasonido.

-Bien, eso hare…mañana conoceré a mi madre…¡A mi madre!-se emociona Makoto con ojos llorosos y luego toca su vientre emocionada-¿Escuchaste, pequeño?...tienes una abuela…una abuela que te querrá tanto como yo…-y Rei entiende al verla, que la presencia de la princesa Euphemia en su vida, aunada a la de su hijo, acabará por hacer que Makoto madurara, y quizá cuando el príncipe Stenberg regresara, ella estaría lista para perdónalo y ser felices.

**Mansión Kino, "Villa Midori".**

Makoto caminaba asombrada por aquella hermosa mansión campestre a donde la había llevado Rei por la mañana. La casa de la familia Kino no era un palacio-pagoda enorme como lo era el castillo Kamiyamada, pero era una gran mansión de campo de un solo piso con techo triangular color verde, de allí su nombre, "Villa Midori" o "Villa Verde" y unos enormes y extensos jardines.

Dentro, todo denotaba el señorío de la familia a que pertenecía, si bien el decorado era netamente japonés, con puertas corredizas, estancias amplias, muebles tradicionales, jarrones, cuadros, farolas y biombos. Makoto caminó por la sala y se detuvo al ver un altar con una armadura samurái antigua con casco de dragón y una katana verde frente a las fotografías de muchos hombres con hakama en blanco y negro con sus nombres escritos en hiragana, los cuales Makoto podía leer con admiración: Kino Akinori, Kino Hirofumi, Kino Junichi, Kino Sawao, Kino Genozuke…

-Son tus antepasados, los hombres de la familia Kino, gente fuerte y valiente de larga tradición samurái. Este es tu abuelo, Seiryu Kino. Y este tu padre, Yusuke Kino. Cuando venimos a "Villa Midori" decidí colocar esas fotos aquí y acondicionamos el altar. Saito los tenía arrumbados en una bodega, supongo que verlos le traía remordimientos-explica Rei. Makoto le sonríe agradecida y mira la fotografía del apuesto hombre de sonrisa sincera, cabello negro sujeto en media coleta y entonces su imaginación disculpa un poco a su madre, que siendo una jovencita extranjera de 18 años, se enamoró del apuesto heredero Kino.

-Arigatou, Rei chan…es hermoso…-y entonces toma una vara de incienso y la acerca a una vela encendiéndola, la coloca delante de la fotografía de su padre y aplaude dos veces, como era costumbre shintoista para honrar a los ancestros.

-Esta es la casa de tu familia, Mako, y desde ahora tuya. Espero la sientas un poco como tu hogar-pide Rei. Ante esas palabras de su amiga, a la memoria de Makoto viene otro momento, otro lugar, cuando alguien más le preguntó lo mismo…

"_-Me preocupa que quizá no puedas sentir el Castillo como tu hogar, que te sientas sola-confiesa Andrew._

_-¿Tú te sentirás solo conmigo?-preocupada Makoto tomando la mano de su esposo._

_-Jamás, estar contigo es para mí mejor que estar con un coro de ángeles. Desde que murió mamá no he tenido un verdadero hogar, y quiero tenerlo contigo-asegura él besando la mano de ella._

_-Entonces no te preocupes, el hogar no lo hace una casa o una mansión, sino el amor de quienes viven en él, por mi puede ser tu Castillo, este yate, una isba como la de mi abuela, lo que sea, siempre que tú estés conmigo…"_

-No te pongas triste, debes estar muy feliz para recibir a tu madre. Mira aquí…este es el jardín, sé que te encantan las flores-jala Rei de la mano a su amiga y abre las cortinas del comedor corriendo la puerta de vidrio. El sol entra por las ventanas y muestra el hermoso jardín en medio del cual entre flores y árboles, destaca un hermoso estanque con un puente. Makoto sonríe y sale junto con Rei-espero que te agrade…hicimos lo posible porque estuviera presentable pero sé que te agradan las flores y que tú misma le darás el toque que falta. Tienes todo el tiempo para hacerlo porque ésta es tu casa.

Makoto camina sonriente hacia el puente del lago, mirando la belleza de aquel lugar. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo suyo como estaba sintiendo esa casa. Pensaba las veces que, siendo una niña salvaje de la aldea, pasaba delante de las rejas de "Villa Midori" y unos furiosos perros negros le ladraban. Todo entonces le parecía oscuro y horrible, lleno de maleza y hojas secas.

_-¡Qué horrible vivir en esta casa de Onis!-_se había dicho algunas veces. Y ahora la "Casa de demonios" era suya.

Rei le permite caminar sola por ese lugar, y escucha los pasos tras ella para mirar cómo, del brazo de Nataku, la hermosa mujer extranjera, de cabello castaño rizado, piel pálida y ojos verdes, entra en la casa de la familia Kino y al verla le sonríe.

-Señora Fujimoto…-saluda la dama.

-Bienvenida a su casa, princesa. Venga por aquí-la llama Rei dándole la mano y la acerca hacia la salida del jardín. La señora mira hacia afuera, la alta silueta de la mujer de cabello castaño recogido, blusa rosa y falda gris que de espaldas camina por el puente en medio del lago. Una sonrisa se forma en las facciones aún jóvenes de la hermosa dama.

-Ella es…es…-balbucea emocionada llevándose su mano al corazón que le late desbocadamente.

-Su hija…lo es, es Makoto. Vaya con ella-anima Rei. La princesa Euphemia camina dentro de aquel jardín que le traía tantos recuerdos, dando unos pasos sobre el césped y llegando al puente, emocionada y nerviosa, da los primeros pasos en este y la madera cruje bajo su peso. Al oír los pasos Mako se vuelve sonriente.

-¿Sabes algo, Rei chan?...me gusta esta casa y…-pero las palabras mueren en su boca al ver delante de ella a la mujer que le sonríe entre lágrimas. Un momento se encuentran sus ojos verdes tan semejantes, se analizan una a la otra, Mako es mucho más alta que su madre, pero ambas son extraordinariamente parecidas. No hacen falta muchas palabras porque mirarse frente a frente bastaba para toda explicación. Makoto comparte la sonrisa con la mujer que la mira amorosamente.

-¿Madre?-balbucea en una pregunta que casi sale sobrando.

-Hija…-responde la princesa Euphemia abriendo los brazos, y la joven no necesita de más indicaciones para salvar la distancia que las separa y fundirse en un abrazo fuerte y desesperado con la mujer que así la ha llamado por primera vez en su vida. Ambas se abrazan llorando en silencio sin decirse nada.

-¿Ellas estarán bien?-pregunta Nataku a su esposa.

-Muy bien, cariño. Nosotros debemos ir a casa. Ahora ellas están en la suya. Hay que hablar con Andrew para informarle que Mako está en "Villa Midori" y sobre el encuentro con su madre-afirma la joven de ojos morados y tanto ella como su esposo se alejan de la casa de la familia Kino, dejando a madre e hija, juntas y abrazadas en medio de aquel puente de madera en el lago de "Villa Midori" llorando y dejando salir las emociones contenidas del primer encuentro.

_Princesa, princesa, no te quedes en la ventana.__  
><em>_Princesa, princesa, no llores por nada.__  
><em>_El invierno volverá a dar paso a la primavera,__  
><em>_Y la naturaleza florecerá como siempre…_

**Dos semanas después…**

El sol brilla intensamente aquella mañana y se filtra por los árboles que rodean el jardín de "Villa Midori". En medio de este jardín, sentada junto a una mesa de madera, una hermosa mujer madura de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes, vestida con un kimono blanco, teje una hermosa ropa de bebé mientras a su lado una grabadora toca música clásica que ella tararea. Una semana había bastado para que la tristeza desapareciera del semblante de la princesa Euphemia Augusta de Grecia. Se veía mucho más joven y feliz, sentada en medio de ese jardín de su casa y las arrugas que surcaban su frente y ojos casi habían desaparecido.

Una correcta doncella japonesa se acerca a ella con una bandeja en que descansa una humeante tetera y tazas, así como un bote con miel y un frasco con pastillas.

-Princesa Euphemia…es hora de su medicina, sabe que el médico fue terminante-indica la doncella alargando la pastilla y el vaso.

-Las tomaré, Nabiki. ¿Ya ha vuelto mi hija?-cuestiona.

-No debe tardar, escuché el auto de casa-responde ella mientras la princesa toma su pastilla.

-¿Qué te parece?-le muestra orgullosa la dama a Nabiki el hermoso par de zapatos tejidos de un tono azul cielo.

-Hermosos, majestad. No sabía que supiera tejer.

-En el sanatorio teníamos muchas terapias ocupacionales, tejer entre ellas. Y ahora con el nacimiento de mi nietecito, o nietecita, tengo pensado tejer mucho-sonríe feliz la princesa.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!-se escucha la voz juvenil y emocionada de Makoto que resuena en el jardín y la princesa Euphemia sonríe al verla llegar, abriendo los brazos para recibirla. Makoto se prende feliz en el abrazo de su madre, hincándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá, quien acaricia su cabello y la besa en la cabeza.

-¡Bienvenida, mi pequeña!-responde la señora. Mako se separa y la mira agradecida tomando sus manos y besando los dorsos de estas.

-¿Y eso?-inquiere la princesa Euphemia ante ese gesto de su hija.

-Gracias por decirme eso. Pasé 18 años de mi vida diciendo "Estoy en casa" cuando llegaba a la isba, esperando que alguien me contestara como tú, pero jamás había respuesta. A veces pensaba que ya no debía decir aquella frase, pero algo más fuerte que yo me obligaba a no dejarlo. Era como una esperanza de que quizá algún día, alguna vez, alguien iba a responderme. Y ahora sucede…

-Mi Makoto…mi pequeña Makoto…cuánto quisiera borrar esos años horribles de abandono que viviste.

-Mi abue…es decir…la señora Cyrconia nunca me maltrató, ni me golpeó. Era indiferente a todo lo mío, pero debo aceptar que jamás me maltrató y para alguien como ella debemos agradecerle. Yo oro a la Virgen por su alma todas las noches -responde con bondad Makoto. La princesa sonríe y acaricia las hermosas facciones de su hija.

-Tienes un noble y buen corazón, y tu sonrisa es igual a la de tu padre. Cuando te miro sonreír, es como volver a ver a mi Yusuke-confiesa emocionada la dama.

-¿De verdad me parezco a papá?-indica Mako.

-Mucho. En tus gestos, en tu risa, en tus acciones. Eres tan alta y fuerte como él-afirma la princesa-ahora, dejemos de hablar del pasado y dime sobre mi nietecito…

-Nietecita. El doctor Etou dice que será una saludable y fuerte niña…¡Una niña, mamá!-confiesa Makoto abrazándose de nuevo de su madre, quien corresponde al abrazo.

-¡Una niña!…que emoción…ahora sé de qué color tejerle su ropita-asegura ella feliz. Luego Makoto se levanta del césped y se sienta al lado de su mamá, sirviéndose algo de té en una taza, es entonces que la princesa Euphemia recuerda la charla que tuvo por la mañana, cuando Mako salió a la clínica, con Rei. La señora Fujimoto le contó una versión menos apasionada sobre la realidad de los malos entendidos en el matrimonio de su hija con el príncipe Stenberg, es decir, le narró la versión de Andrew, y le hizo saber que el príncipe estaba en un viaje de negocios –omitió decir a dónde había ido- esperando que Makoto lo perdonara. Rei le había suplicado a la princesa Euphemia que ella tratara de influir en el ánimo de su hija para que perdonara a su esposo, mucho más cuando se acercaba el momento del nacimiento del hijo de ambos.

-Makoto…hija…¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que será una niña?...¿No te parece que tu esposo tiene derecho a saberlo?-indica la madre de Mako. Ella baja la taza de la que bebía el té y su mirada se ensombrece.

-No sé si sea adecuado…ya te he contado todo sobre las circunstancias de mi boda con Andrew, sobre las razones por las que nos separamos y cómo nos despedimos cuando se fue…

-Lo sé, y no quiero forzarte a nada, tú tienes la decisión final de cómo manejas tu vida, es sólo que me pongo en el lugar de él…es el padre de tu hijita, Mako, y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar independientemente de sus peleas y malos entendidos. Creo que no afecta en nada que tú hables con el príncipe Stenberg y le comuniques lo que pasa. Es su derecho-indica la princesa Epuhpemia tomando la mano de su hija.

-¿De verdad lo crees, mamá?-duda Makoto. La princesa le sonríe.

-De verdad. Hazlo…-insiste la dama y le alarga a Mako un teléfono celular que saca de su bolsa de costura-la señora Fujimoto me dejó esto, programó el número personal del móvil de tu esposo, puedes llamarlo ahora por ejemplo…

-¿Y qué le diré?...me da…miedo…-confiesa Mako.

-Sólo deja que las palabras salgan de tu corazón. No contengas nada-pide la señora y levantándose de la silla besa a su hija en la frente-estaré en la cocina con Umiko preparando la comida, cuando termines de hablar con tu esposo, te espero dentro-y se aleja tomando su bolso de costura y desapareciendo por el puente de madrea hacia dentro de la casa. Makoto se queda indecisa con el teléfono en su mano, lo enciende y busca en los contactos. Es el primero en aparecer…"ANDREW"…y su dedo juega nervioso con el botón de "Llamar" hasta que un impulso más fuerte que ella la obliga a presionarlo y llevarse el aparato a su oreja. Tarda un poco en escuchar el tono de marcado mientras su corazón late aceleradamente.

_-¿Diga?-_oye ella la voz varonil que aún a través del auricular la hace estremecer. Siente que las palabras no salen de su garganta_-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?..._

-¿Andrew?-responde al fin con un hilo de voz.

-¡_Makoto! ¡Mako, eres tú!...¡Por Dios!...¡Jamás pensé que llamarías!...¿Estás bien? ¿No pasa nada malo?...-_ella nota la sinceridad en el tono de alarma de él.

-No te asustes, todo está bien.

_-De verdad_ _no sabes la felicidad que me da escucharte. Desde que me fui de Japón he estado como un alma en pena sin ti. Yo te llamaría todos los días para saber de ti…pero como no quieres saber de mí y lo único que quiero es que tú y mi hijo estén tranquilos, he respetado eso, pero me ha costado mucho…mucho…_-confiesa vehemente el joven y Mako siente que esas palabras entran muy dentro de su alma y la lastiman. Siente una culpa horrible ahora que recuerda la forma como lo corrió ese día.

-Andrew…llamaba porque hay algo importante que debes saber. He ido con el médico hoy. Nataku trajo de Tokio un aparato de ultrasonido para la clínica de la villa y el doctor Etou me ha dicho que…es una niña…-confiesa ella.

_-¿Una niña?...¡Mako pero que noticia tan maravillosa!...¡Una niña!...¡Una hermosa niñita como su madre! ¡Una princesita!-_escucha ella la voz emocionada de su esposo y de nuevo se conmueve-_Es la noticia más hermosa que me han dado en la vida. Una hija…nuestra hija…Gracias por llamarme._

-Rei chan y mi mamá pensaban que debías saberlo, que era tu derecho-confundida Makoto trata de parecer seria y distante.

_-¿Y tú?...¿Qué pensabas tú?-_inquiere por el teléfono la voz de Andrew.

-Andrew, por favor, no intentes obtener respuestas que no estoy lista para dar. Por favor. Sólo quería que supieras que será una niña porque me apreció lo correcto.

_-Supe que estás con tu madre en "Villa Midori" y me alegra que ya sepas la verdad sobre tu origen. Rei y Nataku me contaron el día de la fiesta de Kazuo. Me alegra que tu madre y tú estén juntas, recupera lo más posible esa relación, es muy triste cuando tu madre se ha ido de tu lado, así que aprovecha que tienes a la tuya. Nada sustituye a los padres en la vida de los hijos_-afirma la voz de Andrew y Mako se siente sacudida otra vez por el remordimiento ante esas palabras de Andrew-_voy a apresurar mis negocios y a regresar lo más rápido posible. Espero que no te moleste, peron o quiero perderme para nada el nacimiento de mi bebita._

-No me molesta…las cosas entre tú y yo han quedado claras, pero sé que tienes derecho a estar aquí cuando nazca y no te lo impediré-suena fría Makoto por el teléfono.

-_Entonces estaré de regreso rápidamente. Enviaré algunas cosas para mi hija a "Villa Midori" quiero que tenga todo lo mejor._

-Andrew, ya debo colgar. Adiós…-corta ella incapaz de seguirlo escuchando sin llorar.

-_Mako…de verdad escuchar tu voz fue el mejor regalo de todos. Gracias por llamarme, ¿Te molesta si te llamo a este teléfono para saber de mi princesita y de ti?-_un silencio de ella-_no a diario, claro…pero quizá…cada tercer día…_-el tono de súplica en la voz de Andrew es evidente.

-No me molesta que llames-es la seca respuesta de ella-cuando desees…

-_Gracias. Cuídate mucho y cuida a nuestra hijita. Y Mako…te amo…-_confiesa él aún por el teléfono. Makoto siente un escalofrío recorrerla como siempre le pasaba cuando él le decía que la amaba, y se odia a sí misma por perder su autocontrol y que él siguiera ateniendo ese efecto en ella aún por teléfono. Desconcertada no sabe bien qué hacer y cuelga. Abatida, se levanta de la silla de madera y abandona el jardín corriendo hacia la cocina, donde su madre prepara la comida junto con la cocinera.

-¡Mamá!-grita ella llorosa. La princesa Euphemia mira a su hija y deja la cuchara con que batía la sopa, para abrazarla. Makoto llora copiosamente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, pequeña?...¿No lograste hablar con él?

-¡Al contrario! ¡Hablé con él!

-¿Fue cortante contigo? ¿Te dijo algo desagradable?

-No…fue amable, estaba feliz, y me dijo que me ama-confiesa Mako. Una sonrisa de la princesa Euphemia, que seca las lágrimas de su hija.

-¿Y lloras por eso? Makoto no seas tonta, debías estar feliz. Tu esposo te ama.

-¡Eso es lo que me hace llorar!...¡Por qué me dice esas cosas! ¡Yo no puedo perdonarlo!-grita ella aún aferrada.

-¿No puedes…o no quieres?-interroga la señora. Mako la mira desconcertada.

-Ya no lo sé, mamá…no lo sé…

-Pues aprovecha este tiempo, antes de que él vuelva, para cuestionar a tu propio corazón sobre eso. En tus manos tienes la decisión de lo que puede ser tu vida en el futuro, la de mi nietecita y la de ese joven que lejos de ustedes, sólo desea amarlas y estar a su lado-luego la señora se acerca y besa a Mako en la mejilla-ya no te atormentes y ven a ayudarme a terminar este ramen. Te caerá bien relajarte y sé que cocinando lo haces. Vamos a calmarnos, aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo con calma y a mi nietecita no le hace bien que estés angustiada-afirma la señora jalando del brazo a su hija que sonríe forzadamente primero, pero después, junto con Umiko y su mamá, logra ocuparse de aquello que siempre la hacía feliz, cocinar…aunque aquella noche, en la habitación que compartía con su madre –ninguna quiso dormir sola a pesar de que las habitaciones sobraban- no logra dormir bien, piensa en Andrew, en la sinceridad de sus palabras, en el tono en que le dijo que la amaba. No puede negar que ella también lo sigue amando, pero cada vez que se decide a perdonarlo, las horribles palabras que escuchó de él en el despacho de Nóvak, las de Reika y sobre todo las imágenes de su beso en el invernadero y de las fotos en París la vuelven a llenar de rabia…

-¿Qué debo hacer?...¿Debo perdonarlo sólo por mi hija aunque las dudas me sigan consumiendo?-se dice ella en voz baja mientras las lágrimas ruedan por su almohada.

**Palacio Real de Tatoi, Atenas, Grecia. Una semana después. **

El joven rubio es conducido por un mayordomo por entre los pasillos de la elegante residencia de la familia real Griega hasta dejarlo en una sala con muebles de lujo, una chimenea y piano de cola.

-Majestad, espere aquí, los reyes vendrán en unos momentos.

-Gracias-responde Andew sentándose en un sillón. Una doncella llega y le ofrece una copa de whisky que él acepta. A pesar de que había intentado ver a los reyes desde que llegó a Grecia, sus múltiples negocios con Nóvak lo habían retenido y ocupado todo su tiempo, y cuando la fin lograba desocuparse de algo, eran los reyes quienes, entre audiencias, recepciones y actos oficiales no podían recibirlo y él deseaba verlos a ambos juntos.

-¡Príncipe Stenberg!-escucha la voz tras él y se levanta para saluda tanto al hombre canoso de barba blanca, vestido con uniforme militar blanco y rojo, como a la hermosa dama canosa de penetrantes ojos verdes y traje sastre color perla.

-Majestades. Rey Paulos, Reina Eurídice-saluda correcto Andrew con una inclinación protocolaria al mandatario y besando galante la mano de la anciana.

-Príncipe Stenberg. De verdad nos hace felices poder saludarlo. ¿Hace mucho que está en Grecia?

-Un mes aproximadamente. Pero no habíamos coincidido-habla él. El rey lo invita a sentarse con una seña. La doncella sirve una copa al rey y acerca una taza de café a la reina.

-¿Vienes por negocios?-inquiere el rey Paulos.

-Sí. Como sabrá, en estos tiempos de crisis, todo aquel que tiene acciones en la bolsa debe arreglar todo en Grecia-habla Andrew.

-Es una pena que la situación económica de nuestro país haga tantos estragos en todo Europa-abatida la reina.

-Sin embargo, majestades, no vengo aquí a hablar de negocios-inicia Andrew la charla.

-Es correcto, muchacho. En verdad nos intrigó que hayas solicitado esta reunión no oficial con nosotros. Hablaste de temas de familia, supimos que te casaste y esperábamos que el motivo de la reunión fuera conocer a la princesa Stenberg-habla el rey Paulos.

-Es cierto, me casé, pero no era ese el motivo de la visita…bueno no directamente. Hay un asunto muy delicado del cual quiero hablarles a ambos, por eso pedí esta audiencia. Me habría gustado que Christos estuviera presente también –inicia él.

-Mi hijo, mi nuera y mis nietas se hayan en Dinamarca ahora, con la familia de Sofía-responde la reina en alusión a la nacionalidad de la esposa del príncipe Christos.

-Entonces se los diré a Ustedes. Majestades…sé en dónde está su hija-lanza al fin Andrew. El rey Paulos lo mira repentinamente serio y la mano de la reina Eurídice tiembla cuando deja la taza de café que tomaba sobre la mesa de la sala.

-Me parece, Príncipe Stenbger, que hay un error. Nuestra hija murió hace más de 18 años-es el rey el que tiene la serenidad de responder.

-No es así, majestad. Su hija, la princesa Euphemia Augusta, no murió, sino que se quedó en Japón al lado de su esposo, Yusuke Kino, y todos estos años ha estado separada de ustedes por ese malentendido-valiente Andrew sabiendo que ahora pisa terreno peligroso. La reina llora copiosamente en silencio.

-Príncipe Stenbger…¡Haga el favor de salir de mi casa ahora mismo! ¡No tiene derecho a venir a perturbar la paz de mi hogar con cuentos y mentiras sobre un pasado doloroso que todos queremos olvidar!-airado el rey Paulos se pone de pie y suena una campanilla llamando a la servidumbre.

-No son cuentos ni mentiras. Ambos lo saben. Estoy aquí para hablarles de lo que ha sido de su hija Euphemia todos estos años, para decirles que está bien, que está viva… -la reina levanta el rostro lloroso para mirar a Andrew. El mayordomo llega y se inclina.

-Phillipos le mostrarás la salida, Príncipe Stenbger-furioso e implacable sigue el rey. Andrew sin embargo se arriesga a todo y se hinca en el suelo delante de la reina Eurídice, tomándola de las manos.

-Majestad, usted sabe que es verdad lo que le digo. La princesa Euphemia está bien y tiene una hija…una nieta suya…

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-cuestiona la emocionada reina entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé…porque esa nieta, es mi esposa-confiesa él al fin. La reina lo mira incrédula, y entonces él se lleva la mano al bolso de su saco y toma una fotografía la cual alarga a la reina, ella la toma en sus manos y mira a la jovencita en traje de novia que sale de la iglesia del brazo de Andrew. El parecido de la joven con su hija es tan grande que no deja lugar a dudas.

-¡Por Nuestra Señora Panagnia!..¡Paulos!...¡Es verdad!-exclama emocionada la reina Eurídice mostrando a su esposo la fotografía. Este la toma en sus manos y la mira. Tampoco puede contener la emoción y su mano tiembla cuando mira a Makoto.

-Majestades, tienen que dejarme explicarles todo, por favor. Sólo por eso he venido a verlos-suplica de nuevo Andrew decidido a todo. Un silencio se forma en la sala.

-Philipos…retírese- indica el rey Paulos. El mayordomo, correcto, se aleja dejando a sus amos solos con el visitante. El rey Paulos se sienta en el sillón al lado de su esposa-ahora, príncipe Stenberg, hábleme de mi hija…y de mi nieta…-cede el rey tomando la mano de su esposa. Andrew sonríe y se sienta de nuevo en el sillón iniciando aquel relato.

"**Villa Midori" Dos semanas después. **

En el comedor de "Villa Midori" Makoto revisa unos documentos diseminados en la amplia mesa del lugar, junto con Rei. Afuera, en el jardín, la princesa Euphemia y Nabiki juegan con el bebé de cabello negro y ojos dorados que gatea por el pasto bajo sus cuidados.

- Rei chan…no entiendo por qué Nataku no logró colocar la venta de las tierras con ninguno de sus conocidos-insiste Mako.

-No logró venderlas porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera-confiesa ella.

-Pero…Rei chan…-duda la castaña.

-Mako, si me permites un consejo, no debes vender las tierras de "Villa Midori".

-Yo no sé mucho de arroz más que lo que aprendí contigo en la empacadora. Además con ese dinero espero poder invertir en algo más para cuando nazca mi bebé-india Mako.

-Pues invierte en las mismas tierras entonces. Escucha esto, no debes venderlas a nadie, consérvalas, sólo réntale tu parte de los arrozales a Nataku y recibe tus ganancias. Hay tanto terreno aprovechable en "Villa Midori" lugares fértiles y pantanosos donde se puede cultivar, todos desaprovechados por el abandono en que Saito los tenía. Si haces eso conservarás las tierras que tanto amaba tu padre, las pondrás a producir y además recibirás ganancias. Todos nos ayudamos-concluye la señora Fujimoto. Mako sonríe.

-Lo haré entonces. Por cariño al recuerdo de papá y porque me lo pides…Tú siempre tienes razón, Rei chan.

-No siempre. Estaba segura de que me pedirías el boleto para alcanzar a Andrew en Grecia, y ya vez. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que se fue y no has querido ir a alcanzarlo, aunque lo sigues amando-afirma Rei. Makoto se sonroja ante ese comentario de su amiga-¿Lo vas a negar?

-No-asegura ella-no lo negaré. Todo este tiempo lejos de él me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo sigo amando-una sonrisa de Rei es la respuesta.

-Sabía que era lo mejor para los dos. Supe por tu madre que él te llama algunas veces.

-Lo hace. Siempre pregunta cómo me siento, y pregunta por su hija-inicia ella.

-Seguramente no tardará en volver. Supongo que también te lo dijo.

-Sí. Cuando envió las cosas para la habitación de la niña, envió una larga carta y me explicó su deseo de regresar aquí. Dice que quiere estar a mi lado y al de la bebé aunque aún no lo haya perdonado-informa Mako repentinamente triste-la verdad, Rei chan…ahora no sé ni siquiera cómo tratarlo. Este tiempo sola, gracias a los consejos de mamá, de Toda Oboro san, y tuyos he entendido que me porté como una tonta, como alguien inmaduro e inseguro…

-¿Leíste las notas de internet que te envié?-inquiere Rei.

-Sí-responde Makoto en alusión a las páginas de internet en que se hablaba del escandaloso arresto de la ex esposa de un millonario estadounidense que intentó asesinarlo averiando su auto. Esa mujer era Reika Nishimura, y había sido condenada por una corte en Nueva York a varios años de cárcel.

-No puedes seguir dando crédito a las insidias de alguien como ella luego de saberlo todo. Esa mujer está mal de la cabeza, obsesionada con el dinero y el poder. Andrew sólo era un capricho más en su lista y tú le facilitaste las cosas-opina Rei.

-Lo sé y eso me molesta mucho. Aunque te confieso que hay algunas cosas que aún me incomodan de lo que pasó con ella y Andrew…sé que me comporté muy mal. La forma como lo corrí ese día de mi habitación…le dije cosas horribles…y ahora no tengo idea de cómo actuar cuando regrese, me da…miedo…

-Mako, no te abrumes, sólo deja que las cosas fluyan y que él tome las iniciativas-pide Rei-me alegra mucho que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de todo por ti misma. Además mi pequeña ahijadita no merecía nacer con sus papás separados-acaricia Rei el vientre de su amiga, que ya se nota abultado.

-Aún todo es muy confuso, pero si te soy sincera…lo extraño mucho-confiesa Makoto mirando a su amiga.

-Lo sé. Ten por seguro que él a ti te extraña mucho más. Prométeme que cuando regrese, estarás dispuesta y abierta a todo lo que pase, sin ver hacia atrás.

-Te lo prometo, Rei chan- asegura Mako.

-La siguiente vez que Andrew llame, pregúntale cuándo regresa, y si puedes…dile que lo extrañas-inicia Rei arrancando un sonrojo de Makoto que la hace reír-¡Vaya contigo!...estás peor que cuando lo conociste, Mako. Muy enamorada. Por cierto, ¿Sabes qué cosa le mandó tu marido a Suzaku desde Grecia?...¡Un Pony!…¿Puedes creerlo?-informa Rei. Makoto ríe divertida.

-¡Increíble!...no creí que él lo hiciera. Una vez, en Praga, cuando supimos que seríamos padrinos de su hijo, bromeamos sobre eso. Andrew quería que fuera niña y yo niño. Dijo que si era niña le regalará una gran casa de muñecas de lujo de las que hacen los artesanos en Praga, y que si era niño como yo quería le regalaría un Pony-explica Makoto ya hablando de forma más relajada y feliz de su marido. Rei lo nota y sonríe. Ella sabía que sólo el tiempo lograría mostrarle a su amiga qué era lo mejor, y que la lejanía con su esposo sólo la haría aquilatar la medida de su amor por él. Si Andrew se hubiese quedado, insistiendo e imponiendo su presencia, con lo lastimada que ella estaba y toda su carga emocional seguramente las consecuencias habrían sido otras, pero ahora, el corazón de Makoto estaba listo y dispuesto para recibirlo de nuevo y ella sabía, confiaba, en que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ya veo. Sí que es gracioso. Suzaku no tiene siquiera un año y le obsequia un Pony.

-Extraño esos días, Rei chan. Los días en que sólo éramos él y yo, felices y juntos-melancólica Makoto.

-Esos días regresarán, Mako chan. Confía en mí. Por cierto…hay algo serio que debo comentarte…Supe que papá viene con frecuencia a "Villa Midori".

-Es verdad. Otou san me visita mucho. Más desde que ha dejado su cargo de gobernador en la villa y Hotaru se ha ido a estudiar a Tokio. Creo que se siente sólo, y además ha hecho muy buena amistad con mamá. Ambos charlan mucho juntos. Incluso me sorprendió que estos días que hemos salido a ver lo de las tierras Otou san viniera de igual modo. Cuando llegamos estaban tomando el té y jugando ajedrez y mamá reía mucho. Parece que son buenos amigos-afirma Makoto.

-Buenos amigos…ya veo…-sonríe enigmática Rei.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Rei?-cuestiona Makoto.

-No, nada, más bien algo bueno, pero como siempre el tiempo lo dirá. El tiempo, Makoto, es el mejor aliado del hombre sensato. Nada hay que el tiempo no cure y no devele. Es la herramienta por la cual los Kamis nos conducen por sus caminos-responde la sabia joven de ojos morados.

-El tiempo-suspira Makoto-ahora me parece tan largo esperar…¿Crees que Andrew tarde mucho en volver?

-Algo me dice que no-responde Rei y Makoto ruega a todos los kamis en que cree su amiga, y a la Virgen María, que sea verdad.

_Pero ella no tenía suficientes palabras,__  
><em>_Y de colores en su vida carecía,__  
><em>_Con sueños rotos y congelados__  
><em>_Ella era un retrato pintado.__  
><em>_Se consideraba más tierna que la noche y más bella que la luna__  
><em>_Y no podía entender cómo__  
><em>_Desde país hermoso y desconocido__  
><em>_Cayo al suelo pecaminoso…_

Varios días han pasado, es 22 de Septiembre, día de Santa Euphemia. Makoto y su madre han querido hacer una pequeña comida familiar para no dejar pasar ese significativo día. Han invitado a todos los Fujimoto y a Keitaro Hino, junto con la anciana Mariko para compartir su mesa. Esa mañana, Makoto se había levantado temprano y había salido a caminar por la villa. Todos la cuidaban mucho, estaba por entrar en el sexto mes de su embarazo, y no había salido de casa en semanas. En verdad no se quejaba de ello. Estaba sintiendo de verdad la mansión Kino como su hogar, y tenía muchísimo que compartir y conocer con su madre, sin embargo, aquella mañana había querido salir al camino, recorrer por sí misma aquellos parajes de la villa arrocera que antes conocía tan bien. Además quiere recoger algo de albaca y laurel para aderezar el estofado que cocinaría.

Respirar el aire fresco y sentir el sol sobre su piel le estaba ayudando. Hacía tres días que Andrew no hablaba con ella por teléfono, y tampoco contestaba sus llamadas. No quería preocuparse de más por eso pero el hecho es que sí lo estaba. Aunque no había querido decirle nada a nadie sobre eso para no preocuparlos y trataba de distraerse pensando en la comida y la reunión. Se acercó al borde del camino al lado del estanque y comenzó a recoger en la canasta que llevaba en sus manos las hierbas que necesitaba, oliéndolas y acomodándolas en la cesta. Una vez terminada su labor, regresa por el camino.

Caminando, llegó al lado de las ruinas quemadas de lo que había sido la isba. No pudo evitar un estremecimiento de tristeza al recordar todos los años pasados allí que ahora no parecían más que una lejana pesadilla. Dio unos pasos en el lugar que ahora no era más que pedazos de carbón y cenizas. Sus pies se topan con algo que llama su atención, es un pedazo de tela floreada bajo muchas cenizas. Deja la canasta en el suelo y levanta aquel pedazo de tela, la sacude dándose cuenta que es su vieja muñeca. Sonríe limpiando la cara llena de hollín del juguete y recuerda cómo aquel día del incendio ella mantuvo abrazada a Rei cuando se desmayó.

-Así que el tío Saito no sólo nos salvó a mi pequeña y a mí, sino también a ti, Rei chan-la abraza Makoto sin importar que se manche su hermoso vestido de diminutas flores rosas-siempre me has acompañado en todo, has estado conmigo cuando he sido más dichosa y también cuando he sido más infeliz. Y siempre sobrevives, igual que yo, por eso te quiero tanto…

Tan abstraída estaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de las llantas de un taxi que atravesaba los caminos de la villa hacia Kamiyamada. El carro se detuvo y de este bajó sonriente el alto hombre rubio, con algo de barba, que viste pantalón de mezclilla y chamarra negra. El príncipe Stenberg que regresa a la villa arrocera no es para nada el que se fue de allí. Se nota abatido y curtido por el sufrimiento. Su aspecto es el de un viajero cansado que regresa a su hogar en busca de paz.

Cuando iba en el carro rumbo a la casa de su amigo, miró por la ventana la silueta de la mujer de cabello castaño, quien llevaba un sombrero de paja adornado con flores y una canasta, como una hada en medio del bosque y le pidió al chofer que se detuviera. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios varoniles del extranjero que jaló su única maleta de dentro del carro de sitio y alargó al conductor unos billetes, permitiendo que este se aleje y caminando como hipnotizado hacia la bella mujer cuya silueta se recorta en el azul del cielo hasta quedarse parado a unos pasos de ella, mirando emocionado cómo la perfecta figura de su mujer ahora lucía un abultado vientre que a sus ojos solo la hacía parecer más hermosa. Tanto había esperado el momento de regresar, tanto había ansiado volver por ella y volver a suplicarle que lo perdonara. Cuando terminó sus diligencias de negocios en Grecia y arregló la situación especial con los reyes, regresó a su hotel para encontrarse con un email departe de Rei:

"_El tiempo ha hecho su trabajo, Andrew. Es bueno que regreses ahora porque tu esposa te extraña y tu hija te necesita, confío en que esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas a la última vez que estuviste aquí, ahora ella está lista para regresar contigo. En tres días, será el día de Santa Euphemia. Mako y su madre organizan una comida para sus amigos, me parece que es un buen día para que la santa patrona de tu mujer le obsequie el milagro de regresarle el amor"._

Ahora que veía a Makoto de nuevo, y a pesar de las ansias que tenía de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerle saber cuánto la extrañaba y amaba, se sentía realmente cohibido. No era culpable de muchas cosas de las que los separaron, pero de otras sí. Este tiempo lejos lo había hecho darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido y también le había ayudado a entender un poco el dolor y rabia con que Makoto lo corrió la última vez, y sin embargo, aún una parte de él tenía miedo. Miedo de mirarla y descubrir de nuevo ese brillo de desprecio en sus ojos. Ese sentimiento fue lo que lo hizo detenerse.

-Rei chan…de verdad creo que sólo contigo ahora puedo hablar. Hoy es un día muy especial para mamá y para mí, un día que debe ser feliz…pero no puedo ser feliz si "ÉL" no está con nosotras. Con mi pequeña Sayuri y conmigo. Lo extraño tanto…tanto…no hay día desde que se fue que no me arrepienta de haberlo corrido de esa forma, y ahora me da miedo que quizá no quiera regresar jamás, o que su único interés en volver sea por nuestra hija…que le haya dolido tanto lo que le dije la última vez que no quiera volver a verme. Y si él no me ama más entonces sí moriré de dolor…porque yo lo amo tanto-confiesa Makoto, creyéndose sola, a la sucia muñeca maltratada conteniendo un sollozo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la alegría regresa de nuevo a las facciones de Andrew, devolviéndole la seguridad que había perdido desde el día que ella se fue de su casa, y dejando caer la maleta corre y abraza a Makoto pasando sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de ella, abrazándola al mismo tiempo a su hijita. La mujer se estremece con fuerza al sentir aquellos brazos y aquel calor. La sorpresa la hace tirar al suelo de nuevo la muñeca. No necesita voltear atrás para saber de quién se trata, sólo alguien en todo el mundo puede hacerla sentir todo aquel cúmulo de emociones juntas con un sólo toque, así que cierra los ojos disfrutando de esa calidez y esa seguridad que le daban sus brazos hasta que escucha en su oído la voz que tanto había anhelado.

-¿Puede acaso la única princesa de mi corazón y de mi alma conceder al viajero, que regresa de lejos, abatido, triste y solo, un perdón por el cual ha suplicando tanto?-hace él la pregunta que lo atormentó todo ese tiempo. La misma que hizo el día que ella lo corrió. Makoto abre los ojos y gira, para mirar de frente aquel rostro amado, sonríe y acaricia el cabello despeinado por el viento de su esposo, bajando su mano hacia la mejilla de él, cubierta por una leve barba, señal de su largo viaje.

-¿Puede mi príncipe perdonarme también por haber sido tan tonta y tan orgullosa, y haber permitido que se alejara de mí?-responde ella con otra pregunta sin quitar la mano del rostro de Andrew.

-Este hombre que está delante de ti no tiene nada que perdonar, y si tiene mucho que prometer-afirma Andrew tomando las manos de su mujer y besándolas en los dorsos-debo prometerles a mis dos princesas que estaré siempre a su lado para protegerlas, amarlas y hacerlas felices y que jamás me alejaré de ellas-dice sincero el joven limpiando una lágrima que escapa del rostro de su esposa.

-Y esta mujer frente a ti promete que núnca volverá a dudar del amor que le tienes, y tamposo se separará de ti en lo que le queda de vida-responde ella enlazando sus dedos con los de su esposo. Andrew, incapaz de soportar más aquella situación abraza a su esposa y tomando su barbilla con su mano, la acerca a él para besarla. Es un beso primero lento y tierno, como intentando recordar los labios del otro, pero poco a poco se vuelve un beso desesperado y apasionado que intenta saciar todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados. Cuando al fin se separan por la falta de aire, Makoto oculta su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo que la abraza con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarla pudieran separarse de nuevo. El sol matutino da de lleno sobre la pareja, iluminándolos a ambos. Andrew acaricia el cabello de su esposa, y al llegar a su cuello siente la cadena de oro y separa a Mako mirando que lleva al cuello el "Corazón Esmeralda".

-Lo usas-comprueba emocionado Andrew tomando la joya verde.

-Era una forma de sentirte cerca-responde Makoto decidida.

-Y es el único lugar a que pertenece.-reitera el príncipe-¿Cómo vamos a llamar a nuestra princesa?-cuestiona Andrew rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-A mí me gustaría que se llamara Sayuri. Significa "Pequeño lirio"…Pero no sé si a ti te agrade un nombre japonés.

-Me encanta, aunque también me gustaría que se llamara como tu madre y como tú. Euphemia.

-Pueden ser los dos. Las princesas tienen muchos nombres, según dice mamá-responde Mako.

-Entonces serán los dos-Andrew acaricia el vientre de Mako y se hinca sobre el césped.

-Que tal, princesita…soy tu padre –susurra Andrew abrazando a su esposa, y Mako siente, sabe, que ahora ella y la pequeña Euphemia Sayuri, estarán bien, porque Andrew está a su lado.

Luego de una animada comida, donde el regreso de Andrew y la reconciliación de los príncipes Stenberg es el tema más importante, ganándoles la felicitación tanto de sus amigos como de su familia, Andrew, Makoto y la princesa Euphemia se quedan solos en la casa de la familia Kino. Afuera la tarde languidece y los rayos naranjas del sol que se mete dan de lleno en la sala, donde toman asiento. Andrew y Mako están sentados en el mismo sillón mirando la expresión emocionada de la madre de la chica quien en sus manos temblorosas lee la carta que Andrew puso en sus manos mientras las lágrimas que caen de los ojos verdes de la princesa griega mojan el papel con el escudo de la familia real de los Helenos.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice esta carta?-cuestiona la princesa Euphemia al marido de su hija.

-Todo, majestad. Yo mismo estuve allí cuando el rey Paulos y la reina Eurídice la redactaron. En parte el motivo de mi tardanza en regresar fue porque estuve esperando por una audiencia de sus padres-explica Andrew. Makoto sonríe y presiona la mano de su esposo entre las suyas en agradecimiento.

-Es increíble que ellos quieran verme…conocer a Makoto…que me perdonen luego de…-emocionada la buena señora-no logro entender cómo lo consiguió, príncipe Stenberg, ellos no habían querido saber de mí en años. Decían que había muerto para la familia.

-No fue sencillo, pero la forma como los convencí fue con una fotografía de Makoto-responde Andrew.

-¿Una fotografía mía?-duda ella. El rubio se lleva la mano a la chamarra negra y saca la hermosa foto del día de su boda, la cual alarga a la madre de Mako, quien sonríe al verla.

-Así es, mi dama-asegura él y Mako siente mariposas en su estómago al escúchalo que la vuelve a llamar "Mi dama" como antes –en cuanto tu abuela vio la fotografía, no le cupo la menor duda de que era verdad. Te pareces extraordinariamente a tu madre, e incluso el rey Paulos se emocionó mucho al saber que tenía una nieta…

-Es asombroso que me quieran ver, que nos quieran ver a ambas-incluye la madre de Makoto a su hija-porque espero que tú los quieras conocer.

-Claro que quiero, madre, son mi familia-cede ella.

-Están dispuestos a recibirnos en el palacio de Tatoi cuando ustedes decidan-termina Andrew. La madre de Makoto se levanta del sillón y se acerca al joven dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo conmueve mucho.

-Gracias, hijo, de verdad me has dado un gran consuelo. Sé que esto te lo debemos sólo a ti-inicia la princesa.

-No agradezca, yo haría todo por mi dama y por usted…por mis tres princesas-termina Andrew tomando la mano de la señora y con su otra mano sobre el vientre de Makoto, quien sonríe al sentir como su bebé parece reaccionar a la caricia de su padre y se mueve inquieta en su vientre.

-Me has traído un gran consuelo, muchacho, y agradezco a la virgen que los dos se hayan reconciliado. Mi pequeña parecía alma en pena sin ti a su lado…

-¡Mamá!-sonrojada Makoto arrancando las risas de su madre y de Andrew.

-Prométanme los dos que jamás se volverán a dejar separar por nada ni por nadie, y que conservarán su amor intacto, júrenme que serán todo lo felices que yo no pude serlo con mi Yusuke-pide la señora.

-Se lo juro, no dejaré que nada me separe de Mako de nuevo-termina Andrew.

-Te creo. Entonces es hora de retirarme a mis habitaciones, porque supongo ustedes dos tienen aún que reconciliarse de muchas formas posibles-afirma la princesa sonriendo y arrancando un sonrojo de su hija y una leve tos del príncipe, mientras se pierde por el pasillo dejándolos solos. Andrew entonces se levanta del sillón y toma en sus brazos a su esposa.

-¡Andrew!-se alarma ella al verlo caminar hacia la habitación principal donde había dejado su maleta de viaje, cargándola-¿Qué haces?

-Llevar a dormir a mis dos princesas-responde él y abre la puerta entrando en la habitación que por años fue de los herederos Kino, dejando con delicadeza a Mako sobre la cama y retirándole los zapatos-porque en lago tenía razón tu madre, mi dama, tenemos que reconciliarnos de todas las formas posibles…-afirma él sentándose en la cama al lado de su esposa y besándola en los labios con amor, mientras en la estancia oscura, el "Corazón Esmeralda" que cuelga del pecho de Makoto, destella de una manera muy especial, con un brillo propio y mágico, cubriendo de pequeñas motas de luz verde a la pareja, que ajena a todo, se sigue demostrando cuánto se ama…

_Princesa, no te quedes en la ventana.__  
><em>_Princesa, no llores por nada.__  
><em>_El invierno volverá a dar paso a la primavera,_

_ y la naturaleza florecerá como de costumbre._

*****_**Canción: "PRINCESA" del cantante ruso Vitas con base a una traducción al español, como amo tanto a Vitas y me encanta la letra la cual se acomoda perfecto a lo que pasa en este capítulo, decidí colocarla.**_

**NOTAS FINALES: Pues sí, pensé que sería solo un capítulo más pero creo que había que cerrar muchos ciclos en esta historia de amor y resultó que les debo el epílogo, pero esperen una semana más y estará listo, prometo hacer justicia a quienes aman a esta pareja y que todos tendrán un digno final de una historia que terminé por adorar…XD…bien, sin más, mil gracias a todos los que comentan y me animan y en el epílogo les agradezco en persona y me pongo sentimiental T.T ¡Gracias Made por la edición!...**

**ATTE: LADY PHOENIX.**


	13. Chapter 12: FINAL

**Corazón Esmeralda**

**Chap. 12: FINAL**

"**Villa Midori" ****Ciudad de Myoko, Niigata Japón.**

La joven recostada sobre la cama, entreabre sus ojos color verde esmeralda y tarda un poco en enfocar la visión. Se encuentra recostada en la cama de la habitación principal que compartía desde hacía tiempo con su esposo. Con la vista busca ansiosamente un rostro conocido hasta que encuentra la mirada paternal del anciano médico.

-¿Doctor Etou?-cuestiona ella.

-Princesa Stenberg. Me alegra que haya despertado-responde el facultativo. Makoto recuerda entonces con más claridad.

-¡Mi bebé!-exclama tratando de levantarse.

-Calma, Mako chan, calma-escucha ahora ella la voz de su amiga al lado de su cama y la ve sentada a su lado sonriendo-tu bebita está muy bien. La enfermera del doctor Etou se la llevó para arreglarla y la traerá en un momento-Mako toma la mano de Rei y le sonríe.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Rei chan…-el médico asiente con una cabezada al ver más calmada a la nueva madre.

-Me retiro entonces, princesa. Felicidades por su hermosa bebé-se aleja el doctor Etou dejando solas a las dos amigas.

-¿Me desmayé?-pregunta Mako.

-No. El médico decidió que era mejor ponerte un calmante porque estabas algo nerviosa-explica Rei. La joven castaña recuerda entonces y se entristece un poco.

-Sí, ya recuerdo. En el momento que estaba por nacer mi niñita me dio mucho miedo…tenía miedo de morir y no estar con ella, de dejarla sola como me dejaron a mí…y eso me puso nerviosa-asegura Makoto. Su amiga limpia las lágrimas que escapan de los ojos verdes de la princesa Stenberg con un pañuelo.

-Ya, calma, no seas tonta. Nada malo pasó, tu bebita está muy bien y pronto la tendrás en tus brazos, podrás darle todo el amor que quieras y cuidarla siempre-anima Rei. En ese momento la puerta se abre ya aparece en el dintel de esta la alta silueta del príncipe Stenberg, que lleva en sus brazos a la bebita de cabello castaño envuelta en una sábana blanca. Andrew sonríe satisfecho y emocionado de llevar en sus brazos a su hijita y se acerca a Makoto quien ayudada por Rei se incorpora y extiende los brazos ansiosa con lágrimas en sus ojos. La señora Fujimoto al ver a Andrew y a la bebé llegar se aleja para dejar sola a la familia.

-Mi dama…aquí le traigo a nuestra pequeña princesita-habla emocionado el príncipe que coloca en brazos de la joven madre a la bebé que duerme en brazos de su padre. Makoto la recibe en sus brazos y se emociona hasta las lágrimas.

-Mi pequeña Sayuri…mi hijita…soy tu mamá, aquí estoy, eres la bebita más amada y más esperada del mundo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado-promete Makoto emocionada y la pequeña, como si entendiera sus palabras, abre sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su mamá y la mira. Un instante se funden ambas miradas verdes, como reconociéndose una a la otra. Makoto acaricia la mejilla tersa y rosada de su bebita.

-Son tan hermosas las dos...el mejor regalo que pudo darme la vida. No creo que pueda ser más feliz que ahora-habla Andrew sentándose al lado de su esposa en la cama y pasando un brazo por la espalda de ella, las abraza ambas amorosamente. Mako recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y aspira el aroma de su loción la cual siempre la relajaba.

-Me encanta estar así contigo. Me siento segura y protegida, y ahora con Sayuri a mi lado, me parece que no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida-asegura Mako. Andrew sonríe y tomando el rostro de su mujer con su mano, levanta la barbilla de ella y la besa en los labios amorosamente, después junta su frente con la de su esposa y ambos se quedan un instante con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de asimilar todos aquellos nuevos sentimientos que se despiertan en los dos al saberse padres de aquella niña, quien de repente llora sacando a Andrew y Makoto de su ensueño y ambos ríen al escuchar a su hijita.

-Creo que mi pequeña princesa tiene hambre-dice una voz en el dintel de la puerta y la hermosa mujer madura de cabello castaño se acerca a ellos sonriendo-¿Puedo abrazar a mi nieta?-suplica la princesa Euphemia vivamente emocionada. Makoto asiente y alarga sus brazos para que su madre tome en ellos a la niñita.

La princesa griega abraza a la bebé emocionada hasta las lágrimas y la acuna entre sus brazos tarareando una canción de cuna en griego y calmando el llanto de la pequeña.

-Asombroso…mamá sí que eres buena con los bebés-comenta Makoto aun en brazos de su esposo. La orgullosa princesa griega camina hacia la cunita lateral hermosamente adornada con tela verde pistache y coloca delicadamente a la princesita Stenberg en la cuna cubriéndola con la manta y besando su frente.

-Tengo que serlo, es mi nieta-asegura ella. Makoto también se ha quedado dormida recargada en el pecho de Andrew, y la princesa Euphemia sonríe al verla-pobre de mi pequeña…no es fácil traer un hijo al mundo, debe reponerse- Andrew baja a su esposa delicadamente hasta recortarla en las almohadas y la besa en los labios levemente mientras la arropa.

Luego ofrece su brazo a su suegra y ambos se alejan a la pequeña salita de sillones color crema dentro de la mima habitación.

-Me alegra que ahora que nació nuestra pequeña, tengamos Usted y yo más tiempo de charlar. Quiero decirles que luego de que Mako se recupere, viajemos a Praga-la señora mira a su yerno con algo de temor.

-Andrew…hace muchos años que yo no viajo…no sé si desee salir de "Villa Midori"-se excusa la princesa Euphemia.

-Entiendo eso, princesa, pero algún día debe hacerlo. Vamos a bautizar a su nieta en la Catedral de San Vito y además…el rey Paulos y la reina Eurídice irán a esa fiesta. Quieren verla a Usted, a Mako y a la niña y reconciliarse-la dama sonríe.

-Mis padres…mi familia…

-Así es. Debe ir a Praga con nosotros. Por su hija, por su nieta y por sus padres. La reina Eurídice ha estado delicada de salud y hará el viaje solo para verla, para reconciliarse con Usted-

-Madre…-conmovida la princesa Euphemia.

-Escuche esto. Si luego de ver a sus padres decide que quiere volver a "Villa Midori" o quedarse en Praga, apoyaremos su decisión-invita Andrew tomando cariñoso las manos de la princesa Euphemia y presionándolas en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias, hijo…si me permites llamarte de ese modo. Haz hecho tanto por mí desde que nos conocemos. Haces feliz a mi pequeña, la amas, la proteges…y ahora también a Sayuri.

-Usted puede llamarme como guste, princesa Euphemia, sabe que la quiero como si de verdad fuera mi madre, y aunque sospecho que no querrá vivir con nosotros en el Castillo Stenberg y se quedará en la casa de su esposo, le prometo que vendremos a pasar largas temporadas a "Villa Midori" porque no deseo que nos alejemos-sincero el príncipe besa los dorsos de la mano de la princesa.

-Yo tampoco deseo alejarme, pero me gustaría darles su espacio. Tú y Mako tienen mucho que disfrutar como pareja y con su hijita, y sé que gran parte de tus negocios y ocupaciones están en Europa. Pero cuando deseen unas largas vacaciones, la casa de la abuela tendrá las puertas abiertas para recibirlos-responde la señora realmente conmovida de que el esposo de su hija comprenda tan bien sus decisiones. Luego de besar en la mejilla a su yerno, sale de la habitación discretamente y lo deja solo. El rubio príncipe se acerca a la cuna donde la bebita duerme plácidamente, y se inclina para acarician las rosadas mejillas de su hijita.

-Princesita…de verdad no puedo ser más feliz que teniéndote a mi lado…eres mi gran tesoro-asegura Andrew y después se acerca a la cama donde su mujer duerme. Aun ahora, luego del terrible esfuerzo del parto, con el rostro demacrado y desmejorado por el esfuerzo, le parece la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se hinca a su lado y acaricia el cabello castaño de Makoto-Y Usted…mi dama…jamás se va a librar de mí en lo que le queda de vida porque voy a pasar cada instante de esta haciéndolas felices a las dos-promete Andrew, hasta que siente como una mano ansiosa jala la solapa de la camisa y unos labios suaves y cálidos lo besan.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que cumpla su promesa…majestad…-responde Makoto en la cama mirando con sus ojos verdes a su esposo antes de besarlo de nuevo…

**Castillo Setenberg, Praga, República Checa, Dos meses después.**

La hermosa Catedral de San Vito, en el centro de Praga, relucía aquel domingo matinal adornada con cientos de cadenas con azucenas blancas que iban desde las torres de esta las puertas, todos habían sido adornos costosísimos que el príncipe Stenberg mandó colocar en honor del bautizo de su bebita.

Dentro de la Catedral, un hermoso coro de voces entonaba un himno de alabanza a la Virgen Maria mientras al lado del altar, junto a la pila bautismal, el arzobispo de Praga realizaba el rito del bautizmo colocando primero algo de oleo sagrado en el pecho y frente de la hermosa bebita castaña vestida de blanco que era cargada por una anciana de cabello blanco, elegante presencia y ojos verdes: la reina Eurídice de los Helenos, y a su lado, el rey Paulos, conmovidos ambos hasta las lágrimas de haber sido elegidos por el príncipe Stenberg y su nieta como padrinos de su hija.

Al lado de los ancianos reyes de Grecia, tomados de la mano, se encuentran los príncipes Stenberg. Andrew, arrogante y apuesto como siempre, vistiendo un impecable traje blanco con un chaleco de brocado en plata que resaltaba enormemente su figura elegante, y Makoto, quien en verdad parecía la imagen viva de la felicidad al lado de su marido, usando un hermoso vestido color perla de larga cauda que se acoplaba perfectamente a su hermosa figura. La maternidad había hecho florecer enormemente su ya natural belleza dándole un toque de ditinción y plenitud que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos amatista que solo podían rivalizar con el brillo del "Corazón Esmeralda" que colgaba de su pecho.

El anciano arzobispo, después de decir las palabras tradicionales de bendición, acercó el agua bendita dentro de una concha de mar y la vertió en la cabeza de la pequeña princesita Stenberg.

-María Euphemia Sayuri, yo te bautizo en el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Pueblo del Señor, regocijaos con la entrada de esta nueva hija de Dios al seno de su Iglesia-habla el anciano luego del bautizo mientras el rey Paulos seca la cabeza de su bisnieta con una hermosa toalla de seda y la pequeña se revuelve un poco en brazos de la reina Eurídice al sentir ela gua balbuceando graciosamente.

Una vez que toda la familia real sale de la catedral luego de la ceremonia, son rápidamente abordados por flashes de fotógrafos que están ansiosos de obtener una imagen de la familia rela Checa y de los reyes de Grecia que han sido los flamante padrinos y que muy pocas veces se dejan ver el público.

Después de las fotografías, que no pudieron evitar siendo figuras públicas, se trasladan todos hacia el Castillo Stenberg frente a la Plaza Hradcany donde los aguarda Ingmar y los siervos del Castillo para la pequeña recepción que los príncipes habían preparado.

En el castillo los aguardaba la familia japonesa de Makoto, el senador Hino con su hijo Kazuo y su novia alemana, Hotaru y la anciana Mariko y desde luego la familia Fujimoto. La anciana señora Oboro no había podido asistir debido a su enfermedad y se había quedado con Nabiki en Kamiyamada, solo asistieron Nataku, Rei y el pequeño Suzaku quien ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

Además de ellos, la familia real de Grecia también estaba presente, los ancianos reyes que eran los flamantes padrinos y su hija, la bella princesa Euphemia, que estaba más joven y hermosa que nunca luego de haberse reconciliado con sus padres. El príncipe Christos, hermano de la madre de Makoto con su esposa la bella princesa Sophia y sus tres hijas estaban presentes también y las rubias primas de Makoto se notaban encantadas peleando por abrazar a Sayuri.

Todos convivían en tranquilidad y armonía unos con otros en la sala principal del castillo luego de la ceremonia del bautizo. Tanto Andrew y Makoto como Rei y Nataku estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala charlando animadamente mientras el pequeño Suzaku gateaba en la alfombra cuidado por Hotaru.

-Parece que al fin la princesa Euphemia se ha reconciliado con sus padres. Eso es maravilloso, le hacía mucha falta- comenta el joven japonés de cabello plata al lado de su esposa.

-Mis bisabuelos son maravillosos, nos recibieron a mamá y a mí con los brazos abiertos…igualmente mis primas, tío Christos y tía Sophia…es extraño. Antes no tenía familia y ahora tengo dos-comenta Makoto divertida.

-Eso es, Mako chan, porque las mereces. El karma jamás se equivoca-responde la joven de cabello negro y ojos amatista.

-La señora Fujimoto tiene razón, mi dama, no te cuestiones eso y disfrútalo-asegura Andrew besando la mejilla de su esposa.

-¿Y ahora qué harán? ¿Se van a quedar en Praga un tiempo?-cuestiona Nataku a sus amigos.

-Sí, pasaremos un tiempo en el castillo. Después otro tiempo en Grecia. Mis abuelos nos invitaron a Atenas una larga temporada. Mi tía Sophia y mi tío Christos quieren que vayamos con ellos a Dinamarca, con la familia de tía Sophia…además Dafné, Vesta y Penélope se han enamorado de Sayuri y no quieren separarse de ella-observa Makoto como sus rubias primas están embobadas con la bebita.

-Entonces tiene muchos compromisos de viajes y todos fascinantes. Creo que esto será para Ustedes como una segunda Luna de Miel-les guiña un ojo Nataku haciendo sonrojar a Makoto y reír alegremente a Andrew.

-Justamente, amigo mío, eso tengo planeado. Una segunda Luna de miel para mí y para mi dama-reitera el príncipe besando la mano de su mujer.

-¿Y la princesa Euhpemia? ¿Se quedará con Ustedes o volverá a Grecia con su familia?-cuestiona de nuevo el joven de cabello plata.

-Ninguna de las dos. Ella se quedará en "Villa Midori" hasta que Mako y Andrew regresen-contesta la joven de ojos amatista. Andrew y Makoto se miran sin entender bien cómo Rei puede saber algo que solo ellos y la madre de Mako sabían.

-Rei chan…me estas asustando, creeré lo que decía la gente de la aldea sobre tus visiones del futuro porque no entiendo cómo puede saber eso-asombrada la castaña.

-Muy sencillo, Mako chan…soy observadora. Y algo me dice que tu mamá no querrá salir de "Villa Midori" tanto por los recuerdos del pasado que le trae, como por los…nuevos recuerdos que está formando ahora-asegura enigmática la bella joven de ojos amatista que mira a la madre de Makoto charlar con los reyes de Grecia del brazo del gobernado Hino ganándose una mirada asombrada de su esposo y sus amigos.

-Querida…tu sabes algo más que no nos quieres decir…te conozco-duda Nataku. Ella por toda respuesta le da un beso en los labios a su esposo.

-No seas curioso, querido. Solo dejen que todo fluya como el karma quiere, pues en nacimiento de Sayuri solo ha traído bendiciones para nosotros-responde Rei.

La charla de los cuatro amigos se corta en ese momento con la llegada de la hermosa violinista japonesa de cabello aguamarina que del brazo del apuesto joven rubio se acerca a felicitar a los príncipes Stenberg y deja el regalo para la bebita en la mesa. Andrew va por la bebé de cabello castaño y aun con las protestas de las princesas griegas la toma en sus brazos y se acerca a su gran amiga a quien le permite abrazarla.

-¡Oh Andrew! ¡Es bellísima! ¡La princesita más bella que he visto en mi vida!-conmovida Michiru al ver a la niña.

-Sayuri…saluda a su tía Michiru-pide Makoto al lado de la amiga de su esposo. La niña sonríe y balbucea como si presintiera que esa persona que la abraza es amiga de sus padres.

-Felicidades a ambos, de verdad esta niña es un tesoro. Lamento no haber llegado al bautizo, pero en el aeropuerto nos detuvieron más tiempo del esperado.

-No te excuses, Michiru, lo sabemos. Lo importante es que estás aquí este día-asegura Andrew.

-Creo, Makoto querida, que tus primas no tomaron muy bien que les quitaran a la bebita-asegura la violinista.

-Al inicio no, se han apropiado mucho de ella…pero creo que tu atractiva novia es su nuevo centro de atención-asegura Makoto al ver ahora a sus primas riendo con Haruka en la mesa quien hace unos trucos de magia para ellas sacando monedas de sus orejas.

-Haruka siempre hace eso. Ya estoy acostumbrada-sonríe Michiru-Andrew, Makoto…sé que este día es muy especial para los dos, pero hay algo que creo que deben saber por desagradable que sea para que puedan estar tranquilos-inicia ella reuniendo valor.

-Michiru, si como supongo es algo relacionado con…Reika…te advierto que no nos interesa saber nada-informa Andrew contrariado.

-Sabía que esa sería tu reacción, pero créeme que jamás tocaría un tema tan desagradable si no estuviera convencida que necesitan saber esto para estar tranquilos e iniciar su nieva vida con su pequeña en paz-reitera ella mirando a Makoto que asiente.

-Está bien, yo si quiero escucharlo- inicia ella.

-¡Makoto!-se molesta Andrew.

-Si quiero hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo. Andrew…-lo llama ella tomándolo de la mano. El rubio, aunque se resiste al inicio no puede negarle nada a su esposa y termina por ceder.

-Está bien-asegura al fin el príncipe.

-No tardaré mucho en decirles esto…Mr. Crawford me informó hace dos meses que Reika murió en la cárcel-declara ella. Andrew se queda callado y Makoto también- al parecer se suicidó dentro del reclusorio. No quería quedarse allí y ese mismo día se leía su sentencia. Ella era muy orgullosa y parece que perdió un poco el juicio. Se ahorcó con una toalla en su celda-informa Michiru.

-No diré que no me alegra. La señora Fujimoto diría que karma es karma y que el mal se regresa a quien lo hace aumentado siete veces-duro Andrew.

-Andrew, no digas eso…Pobre mujer-sinceramente Makoto ganándose una mirada asombrada tanto de Andrew como de Michiru-no me miren así, lo digo de verdad. Independientemente del mal que haya hecho, no me alegra su horrible muerte. Debió ser muy triste. Oraré a la Virgen por el eterno descanso de su atormentada alma.

-Makoto…de verdad eres asombrosa. Pensé que así lo harías porque eres una gran dama, una en quien no cabe el rencor ni el odio, y tú, Andy, debes sentirme muy feliz de tener esta esposa. Neflyte me llamó porque él no quería encargarse del sepelio…por obvias razones…así que Haruka y yo recogimos el cadáver y lo enterramos en un cementerio de Nueva York-termina Michiru-disculpa por eso, Andy. Sé que ella se portó realmente mal contigo y con Makoto pero no tuve corazón de abandonarla.

-Hiciste muy bien, Michiru. Mako tiene razón. No debemos guardar rencor a los muertos por más daño que hayan hecho- al fin cede Andrew tomando la mano de su esposa que sonríe-y no quiero que este día tan hermoso para todos se empañe con algo así. Gracias por lo que hiciste.

-Gracias a Ustedes. Sabía que por desagradable que fuera debían saberlo y sentirse tranquilos. Nada va a mermar ahora su felicidad ni la de su pequeñita-afirma la violinista abrazando aun a la bebé y acunándola amorosamente.

Todos los invitados de los príncipes pasan al comedor del castillo donde toman la deliciosa comida preparada por Makoto y brindan en honor a la pequeña princesita y la felicidad de sus padres. Por la tarde los invitados se retiraron a sus habitaciones ya que todos se hospedaban en la gran mansión de los Stenberg, mientras tanto en las habitaciones de los dueños de la casa, Andrew entra en esta sin llamar a la puerta y se queda parado allí mirando a su esposa que acuna a su bebita con cariño mientras esta ríe y toma en sus manitas la gema verde, la cual destella brillos del mismo color por la habitación dando a aquella escena maternal un toque de magia maravilloso.

-Vamos, mi pequeña Sayuri, dame eso, es de mamá…está bien que algún día será tuyo pero debes dármelo ahora…¡Que niña tan terca!...te pareces a tu padre-habla Makoto tratando de jalar la gema de las manitas de su hija hasta que siente unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura.

-También es muy parecida a su madre. No solo yo soy terco, mi dama-acaba él besando la mejilla de su mujer.

-Es increíble…Sayuri no suelta el "Corazón Esmeralda"-dice ella asombrada de ver a la bebita jugando con él.

-Pues déjala que lo conserve. Quizá sea ella quien lo debe tener, ya que esa joya representa todo el amor de la familia Stenbger y Sayuri es la encarnación de ese amor-afirma Andrew. Makoto se libera del abrazo de su esposo y lleva a la bebé a la cuna al lado de su cama, para después salir al balcón donde Andrew se recarga en la baranda para mirar el atardecer de Praga. Makoto abraza s su esposo por la espalda pero él rápidamente gira para mirarla de frente y atraparla en un beso intenso y apasionado.

-Gracias por haber llegado a mi vida. Gracias por haber aceptado ese día en Myoko casarte conmigo porque ahora esa decisión es nuestra dicha y nuestra felicidad-susurra él al oído de su mujer.

-No agradezcas nada. Soy yo quien debía estar agradecida con la vida por todo lo que me devolvió. Mis dos familias, mi madre, mi hija…y sobretodo tú…Andrew…¿Crees que los cuentos de hadas existan?-duda ella.

-Diría que no es así, que "Vivir felices para siempre" es una utopía, casi siempre falsa…pero tú y yo sabemos que es posible si los dos luchamos por lograrlo. De mi parte, mi dama, haré todo por hacerte feliz, y juntos vamos a superar las dificultades para hacer que los cuentos de hadas sean verdad, al menos, para nosotros-promete Andrew. Makoto sonríe y oculta su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo sintiéndose por fin segura y protegida sabiendo que pertenece a ese lugar y solo allí. Escuchando los latidos del corazón de Andrew y cerrando los ojos. La luz del ocaso alumbra a la pareja y los dos se quedan allí mucho tiempo, abrazados, gozando de la paz de ese instante de felicidad con la ciudad de Praga como testigo. De repente, Makoto siente como los fuertes brazos del príncipe la levantan en alto y cargándola la lleva hasta la cama.

-¿Andrew?-cuestiona ella al verlo hacer aquello-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa…que quiero comenzar a probar que el "Vivieron Felices por Siempre" si existe, mi dama-afirma él de forma divertida mientras besa apasionadamente a su esposa, y allí, entre los besos de su príncipe y en su habitación, con su bebita durmiendo en la cuna a su lado, Makoto sabe que a veces, solo a veces, los cuentos de hadas si tienen finales felices…curiosamente, en la cuna, entre las manitas de la pequeña princesita Stenberg que duerme en la cuna, el "Corazón Esmeralda" destella con un brillo mágico propio como si la joya legendaria se diera cuenta de que la bendición de amor que traía a la familia Stenberg, ahora es una hermosa realidad.

**FIN**

**NOTAS FINALES: ¡Al fin lo terminé! Y claro que estoy muy emocionada. Este fic, curiosamente no siendo de mi sailor favorita, me ha traído muchísimas alegrías y ha sido del que más he aprendido en lo que llevo escribiendo en FF. Aprendí a conocer mejor a las personas en quienes antes creía, me enseñó que amo escribir más que nada en el mundo y que puedo disfrutarlo independientemente de los resultados, crecí como escritora al escribir de un tema que al inicio no me agradaba mucho pero que logré hacer mío poco a poco y poner a cada palabra mi "toque personal" a pesar de que la historia estaba pensada de inicio a fin como un "Cenicienta" y además me quité la grima a escribir historias rosas…XD…puede ser rosa pero puede tener calidad…¿No?. Bien, ahora agardeceré a todos los que me apoyaron en este camino porque saben que sin Ustedes me habría deprimido y dejado la historia a medias o incluso la habría borrado de FF, pero me dieron fuerzas con sus comentarios, buenos y malos, y aquí estamos. Terminando "Corazón Esmeralda" juntos. ARIGATOU!**

**MADE: Amiga, qué te diré, tu ayuda mágica en el chap "M" y en toda la trama desde que la leíste por vez primera, confieso que sin tus palabras de aliento esta historia no hubiera sido la misma…¡Y le pusiste nombre a la bebé! De verdad no tengo como agradecerte mas que dedicándote este fic a ti que eres la mejor fan de Mako del fandom y una escritora genial, asi como una gran amiga y persona que sabe ser humilde y apoyar a quien lo necesita. ¡Este fic es para Made y Andrew Zdenko Stenberg es suyo! ¡Se lo obsequio!...**

**HIKARU KINO: Amiga, tus reviews siempre me dejaban con la grata sonrisa de haber escrito algo que llegara al corazón de los lectores, de verdad agardezco tus palabras y tu apoyo, y ojalá el fic haya correspondido en la misma medida a las atenciones de una Mako fan como tú.**

**LUMAR: Pues…ni que decir de ti amiga del alma, sé que a ti como a mí nos encanta Mars y que sabes que no puedo escribir algo sin poner a nuestra favorita que aquí fue el "Hada Madrina" gracias por dedicar un review por chap me emocionó saber de ti y arigatou por apoyarme siempre…¡TQM!**

**Vientoaguamarina: Otra mars fan que aunque no le gusta Nati kun leyó de inicio a fin..XD…gracias amiga, tu review siempre lograba hacerme sentir que valía la pena el esfuerzo.**

**Icequeen: Mil gracias por tu opinión, ya viste que tomé en cuenta lo de que Reika recibiera su merecido y bueno…todo drama tiene su desenlace feliz…XD…GRACIAS.**

**Jovidess: muchas gracias por tus opiniones y tu sinceridad, siento si no te agradó mucho el rumbo de la trama en algunos momentos pero "Corazón Esmeralda" estaba planeado desde un inicio de 12 chaps y así cada uno, no era para extenderme más y la trama estaba definida desde un inicio porque originalmente este fic era un encargo de un amigo que lo deseaba con esa estructura, aunque después cambió un poco, fueron muchas cosas que intervinieron y la verdad no iba a modificar la idea principal. Lamento en verdad si se sintió incoherente pero agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y las tomaré en cuenta para mejorar en el futuro porque ya me agradó escribir de Mako..:XD…estoy sumamente agradecida por tu sinceridad y apoyo ese tipo de críticas son las que un escritor espera recibir en los review. ¡DOMO ARIGATOU!**

**Tortuga: bueno a ti sobra que te diga. Desde que me deprimí al inicio estuviste a mi lado y me dijiste sabiamente que valía la pena terminar lo que empecé porque simplemente yo no era de las que dejan las cosas a medias, y eso me hizo darme cuenta con quienes de verdad cuento incondicionalmente. Marcia, Xime y tú siempre son sinceras al 100 conmigo y nunca se dejan llevar por cosas tontas. Por eso son mi mejores amigas en el mundo, sin sus palabras no habría acabado esto. ¡Gracias a las 3!**

**Bueno ya fue mucha palabrería…XD…gracias a todos y nos estamos viendo en otros proyectos. Solo me queda decir que ¡Amo "Corazón Esmeralda" y estoy orgullosa de haberlo terminado"! (sorry si me falta agradecer a alguien)**

**ATTE: Lady Phoenix. **_**"Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"**_


End file.
